Taking Flight
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: Sequel to The Half-Blood Prince. It's their final year at Hogwarts and the boys return for more drama, romance and utter mayhem than ever before. The story picks up from where the prequel left off. Rated M, MPreg and same applies as before.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back, everyone to the sequel of 'The Half-Blood Prince'

Everything will take off where the last story ended.

Same warnings and rating as last time, don't like, don't read.

Reviews? They inspire me.

Thanks again and enjoy! X

It was Sunday the very first of September, the beginning of a new month and the beginning of a new school year. As with every September, the fine late summer air hung about all over the country, the sky was mostly clear but that distant, light chill was in the air warning of the impending Autumn that could strike at any moment and in Great Britain, that could literally be at any time, the weather was prone to turning nasty overnight.

"Right, all packed then?" Sirius said as he placed Rose, fully dressed, fed and ready to go in her Moses basket in the hall.

"Yes I've done a quick sweep of the upstairs rooms and everything is ready to go" Severus nodded quickly slinging his travel bag over his shoulder and rubbing his hands together surveying the trunks and other such things they had to get to the station with them.

"I'm just going to run around quickly down here to make sure we have everything then we'll get moving" Sirius smiled pecking his lover softly on the cheek before he rushed away.

Severus wasn't kept waiting more than a minute or so before Sirius was back nodding eagerly. "Okay, let's go" he said opening the front door.

They heaved the stuff out, Severus would apparate with the bags and Sirius would get Rose and they would meet at the station simultaneously and hidden. It surprisingly wasn't all that stressful because they were pretty prepared so far in advance even with most of Rose's things they just had to get the final bits sorted out this morning and they were on their way.

They went outside with a sigh, wrapped their arms around one another after locking, bolting and charming the front door closed.

"Bye bye, house" Severus chuckled gazing up at it for some moments. "See you soon enough"

"We had a wonderful summer though, didn't we?" Sirius smiled turning to his lover.

"We did and soon enough we'll be married and this whole thing will just be incredible" Severus smiled warmly.

They took one last look at the house before picking up their stuff and heading to the spot where they normally disapparated, on the count of three and a pop later they were gone.

….

"Is everyone ready then?" Mr Lupin asked loading up the car with the trunks, bags and all sorts the boys were taking back to school with them.

Remus had Regulus already sitting in the back seat of the car comfortably and waiting for them to go whilst he quickly checked upstairs and tidied his room around a little ready for his mother or father to change the bed when they had gone. He hurried out of the house and hopped into the back with his husband and took his hand gently with a loving smile. "Yes, we're all ready to go now, dad!"

"Good" said Mr Lupin watching as Nathaniel came out of the house and nervously joined them in the back of the car (still a little anxious about car journeys) but he was near enough used to it. "Sorted?" Mr Lupin called to him and he nodded before Mrs Lupin locked the front door, got in the car, they buckled up and the car turned and began making its way to the drive.

Nathaniel sighed watching the lovely house disappear behind them before he turned to face the front and sat fidgeting with his hands. He was no longer terrified of the car but it was still scary to someone who had grown up being told they were dangerous and dirty things, in reality he knew that they weren't but it was very difficult to wipe a mind slate clean once it had been tarnish, his emotional upheaval last year had actually done him some favours in that retrospect.

He glanced to Remus and Regulus whom were sitting together snuggled up and cosy and smiled.

"Alright?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows a little and the boy nodded. "Good" he said extending an arm to wrap around his brother.

They made it to the station with a good twenty odd minutes to spare, once they had escaped the mingling patched crowds of Muggles they headed hurriedly towards the platform and straight through the barrier as casually as anything.

The actual 9 ¾ platform was busy as ever, families crying saying their goodbye's, people loading their luggage onto the bright scarlet steam engine, people hurrying around, first years all excited and shouting at one another and owls hooting, cats shrieking and hissing in protest but it was all normal.

"I'll take these to get them on the train" Mr Lupin said shoving their trunks away before anyone could say anything, as soon as he was gone Mrs Lupin flung her arms around the three of them kissing all of their faces and snuggling into them.

"I am going to miss you all so much, you promise you will write to me, correct?" she said pulling back, tears glistening on her pretty cheeks.

"We promise, mum" Remus sniffled himself.

"We'll visit too" Regulus promised her.

"Plenty" Nathaniel grinned trying to hide the sadness of his own. He glanced back at the train. "Oh, Sirius and Severus are on already and have a compartment for us!" he said waving at them and grinning.

"Oh that's lovely" the woman smiled giving them a quick wave as Mr Lupin returned. "Now, Regulus, take good care of my Remus, let me know if anything is wrong, I wish you luck with your marriage, school work and especially transformations, I love you" she said kissing his cheek and turning to Remus. "Oh my beautiful, Remus" she breathed kissing him quickly on the forehead. "You look after yourself, your brother and Regulus, keep a good eye on your studies and be careful with your transformations too"

He nodded and she kissed him again.

"Nathaniel" she breathed kissing his cheek too. "Write, visit and look after your brothers, they need you" she smiled gently. "Take care of yourself and your studies and everything will be just fine, I hope you'll all come for Christmas" she said hopefully looking at them all and they nodded quickly. "Good, I'll miss you all so much and see you soon"

Mr Lupin stepped forward, tears in his own eyes, he hugged and kissed each boy wishing them well before the whistle blew and they kissed their parents one last time before getting onto the train.

The doors shut as they reached the compartment and sat by the window the whole compartment of their friendship group waving at them as the steam billowed from the funnel and the train began to pull out of the station.

They waved, blew kissed, cried and waved until the Lupin and Rosier families were completely out of sight.

"So" Sirius grinned to them all. "How has everything been going for you?" he asked looking around the compartment.

"Brilliant" said Regulus gazing warmly at Remus.

"Relaxing for the most part" Nathaniel breathed.

"Sort of stressful at times and I've probably had a little too much weed but whatever" Evan chuckled with a light, casual shrug. "How's everything with you two?"

"Great!" Severus said eagerly. "I passed my apparition test a few days ago"

Remus and Regulus gave an applause, Nathaniel shook his hand and Evan grinned, congratulating the boy.

"Thanks"

"What about you, didn't you have yours the other day as well?" Sirius frowned confusedly but Evan flushed and fidgeted his hands. "Is something wrong?" the boy asked again.

"Yeah I had my test…." Evan said slowly.

They all looked to him excitedly and somewhat hopefully.

"And….?" It was Regulus just trying to spark some more conversation with the boy.

Evan said nothing.

"Oh come on, you passed" Sirius laughed but Evan shot him a dirty look and his face fell. "You mean…. You failed?!"

Evan nodded and covered his face with his hands. "Yeah, I failed that…."

Everyone exchanged dark looks.

"You did your best though…." Remus tried. "You can always take it again whenever you like" he tried to sound optimistic but Evan just stared at him and blushed even further.

"Yeah…. I guess so…." He sighed sadly turning his attention on his lap instantly cutting across any more conversation about it. Severus actually felt rather bad for bringing it up and letting everyone congratulate him on his success when Evan had failed so badly, he still hadn't said anything to them about the fact he'd done so badly in his exams. Evan waited for a couple of minutes before conversation sprang up between Remus, Regulus, Sirius and Severus about the baby, Rose, as he looked into Nathaniel's face sitting opposite him. The boy smiled gently and knowingly as he moved over to sit beside his friend.

"I'm still going to help you, I didn't like or fuck about when I told you I wanted to help you pass your exams this year and stuff, I can help teach you to apparate in Hogsmeade and stuff on weekends" he whispered so none of the others could hear them conversing.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me" Evan smiled nervously. "I just feel like a complete and utter arse"

"Why though?" Nathaniel asked confusedly shaking his head. "You've got no reason to feel ashamed for yourself, you're a perfectly intelligent human being"

"Who fails exams and even a bloody apparition test" Evan said sadly.

"When you come to take your next test then I will be here, I'll teach you and you're going to pass with flying colours you just have to believe in yourself is all and I know it's hard, very few people do truly believe in themselves, it's a rare thing but I believe in you and I hope you'll learn to love yourself" Nathaniel smiled.

Evan looked up into his face his green eyes twinkling and he cracked a smile. "Thanks, Nath, that's really…. Great of you"

Nathaniel smiled back. "No problem, I mean it, anything for a friend"

After an hour or so the younger guys came in for a quick chat, they'd been greeting some of the younger students and looking out for the new first years that might be sorted into Slytherin just for some kicks.

At around lunch they bought an enormous amount of food to share and sat picking at it, stuffing their faces, laughing and joking. Everybody go to feed and snuggle with Rose whom seemed completely delighted by all the attention she was getting from everyone.

An hour or so after lunch, Severus and Sirius dozed off together along with Remus and Regulus.

Nathaniel and Evan said quietly chatting and comparing their new chocolate frog cards wondering what the new school year would be like seeing as it was their final.

"I've been reading this new book series" Nathaniel yawned. "Only a few pages in, it's pretty interesting"

"The one about the wars over in America?" Evan frowned slightly. "The three books we bought together in Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, Muggle published ones" Nathaniel nodded. "Pretty decent so far, have you read much?"

"First two chapters or so" Evan said sipping at his pumpkin juice. "Pretty shocking, I hope the future doesn't end up like it does in those stories"

By the time evening drew in and the sun was beginning to set, the clouds were shielding the sky and the hints of the darkness were appearing quickly now it was getting dark much earlier. The train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and everyone was yawning, rubbing their eyes and getting up from dozing on and off all day.

"Travelling always makes me sleepy" Severus sighed as they gathered their things, checked the compartment and made for the doors.

"You'll be fine, a proper dinner in you and we'll be off to bed nice and early, we have lessons tomorrow" Sirius pointed out.

"Fuck, I hope they don't do all that starting shit where we sit and talk and think about our new books and cover what we're going to be learning this year, I HATE it when they do that it misses so much proper time" Evan groaned as they hopped off their train and got into the carriages. Their luggage would be brought up to the castle and taken to their dormitory.

"Yeah, I like to get straight into work" said Severus as the carriage began to draw itself along. He gazed out of the window at the Thestrals.

"What are you staring at?" Regulus frowned confusedly.

"Thestrals" Severus replied.

"Aren't they the things supposed to pull the carriages? I've heard about those…." Nathaniel replied slowly and Severus nodded.

"Correct" he said. "They can only be seen by those who have seen death and in my case it was months ago when I watched my dad die"

Sirius turned and looked out the window and sure enough he could see one too. "I saw your dad die too" he said slowly observing the black winged creatures, skeletal and somewhat scary but harmless and gentle all the same. He looked back at Severus and smiled carefully knowing his father's death could well still be a sore spot, Severus never really talked about his dad dying and they'd put it behind them now.

Severus smiled back lovingly and gazed into the basket to check on Rose whom was lying chewing on her fingers happily.

When the carriages pulled up at the castle, everybody got out, the first years would of course be arriving by the traditional and probably rather unpleasant boat ride across the lake so they were at least one year lighter of students as the chattering crowd made their way into the castle and through to the Great Hall.

People were staring at Sirius and Severus and sometimes whispering and leaning over to get a view of the baby but they were fine with it, they expected it and they knew it would probably settle after some time. They took their seats at the Slytherin table with everyone else and watched the teachers sit down carefully at the high table.

"Thank Merlin" Severus breathed when he saw Professor McGonagall rise slowly from the headmistress' throne and clear her throat to speak.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in five minutes please sit quietly and behave yourselves whilst we wait" she instructed and sank back down again turning to speak with Professor Flitwick again.

"I can't wait until the feast" Remus said eagerly making them all laugh.

After a good five minutes the double, embossed doors opened and Professor Lupin came striding in looking smart and proud holding a long roll of parchment with the register of names on it and being followed with a long line of terrified, tiny first year students.

They reached the front and the whole of the Great Hall had fallen silent to watch them being sorted. Professor Lupin placed the Sorting Hat on the little wooden stool and it sang off the bars of its typical song.

When it was finished there was a round of applause before Professor McGonagall waved her hands to simmer everyone down, Professor Lupin stepped up onto the stage and Remus watched his dad proudly as he picked up the hat and began to call off names. The first few students were sent to Ravenclaw, a skinny, dark haired, sharp-faced boy was put in Slytherin and there was a loud roar from the bottom end of the table close to the stage, then a brother and sister (twins) went to Ravenclaw, a few to Hufflepuff and to Gryffindor and it kept going until finally everyone was sorted. Professor Lupin rolled up the parchment, removed the sorting hat and took his seat in time for Professor McGonagall to make her speeches.

"A warm welcome to our new first year students, we hope you have a pleasant first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" she began. "And a big welcome back to all of our existing students especially to those of you who will be leaving us at the end of the summer" she continued.

There was a murmur of excitement.

"Now I have a few announcements to make and that is the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to ALL students, there are a list of banned objects pinned to Mr Filch, our caretaker's office and he has so thoroughly reminded me to tell all of you that Filibuster Fireworks and biting tea cups are strictly forbidden" she went on.

Everybody vaguely listened (the younger ones more so as they were terrified of putting a toe out of line and being sent straight home) as she went on with her speeches.

"Lastly, I will be taking over as the new headmistress full-time from now out, Professor Lupin will remain to cover my Transfiguration classes and also take over partially as head of the Gryffindor house whenever I am too busy so you may speak with him whenever you should need to know about something" she went on. "And now, finally, we may begin our first feast of the year, have a pleasant evening and enjoy your first day, or first day back to lessons tomorrow" she said clapping her hands thrice and the enormous piles of food appeared on the tables.

The first years, as predicted, all gasped with excitement, the second years acted bored as though they had seen it too many times before and everyone else just stuck straight in.

"This is good food" Remus grinned watching Regulus closely as he ate a salad, some roast chicken and proper vegetables being very careful of what he ate because he knew he was just over one week pregnant.

"I know" Sirius chuckled. "By the way" he said looking to Nath. "Did you book your trip to Paris?"

"Yes, we're going on the twenty seventh" he grinned excitedly his green-blue eyes sparkling. "We'll probably have to miss a day off school seeing as we're going in the morning but we'll be back the Sunday night, hopefully we'll have a really good time!"

Evan nodded excitedly too. "I've never been to Paris before"

Whilst Severus was eating he looked up gazing around the room and when his eyes landed on something, or rather, someone, his jaw nearly hit the floor and his fork clattered loudly onto his silver platter.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Guys…." Severus began. "Potter is back"

There was a horrible dawning realisation that hit the entire group, even the younger guys. They all turned in slow motion to stare over at the Gryffindor table, their eyes finding the horrid, awful boy and they stared at him, and stared and stared some more just to be sure they really weren't just seeing things that this menace to society really was back.

"I don't believe it" Evan breathed. "I just can't believe they would let him back in!"

"He must have recovered from his trip to the crazy house" Rabastan said quickly and very sarcastically. "Or at least convinced them that he's recovered"

"If he starts I will knock him out" Sirius said angrily and Severus rested a careful hand on his arm.

"Don't do anything silly I don't want you in trouble because of that lunatic" he said worriedly. Sirius looked into his eyes and smiled gently.

"I won't do anything to upset you or Rose but I will protect the pair of you and everyone else in our group, I will not let that cunt destroy our lives or make things difficult for us again this year"

Severus smiled and nodded pecking Sirius on the cheek.

"Excuse me" one of the tiny first year boys piped up and they turned to stare at him.

"Why have you got a baby?" he asked curiously, the other tiny first years (part the one boy at the front) snickered and smirked curiously beside him.

"I was pregnant here last year" Severus said simply. "You wouldn't understand it, no I'm not a woman and yes it is possible under certain circumstances and I do not wish to speak about it"

"Who's the dad?" the girl with bright blonde hair in pigtails asked sharply.

"Me" Sirius glowered her down silencing them all immediately before they turned to finish their supper.

At the end of the feast everybody headed back to their dorms.

Sirius and Severus got in, washed up, changed and sorted Rose lying her down to sleep taking turns to clean themselves up before they crawled in under their nice, warm, soft covers together. Their things had already been brought up for them.

Evan was coming out of the bathroom and Nath was getting into bed when there was a knock at the door and Remus and Regulus appeared looking very confused.

"Is everything okay?" Nathaniel asked worriedly.

"Not really, we can't find out stuff and the mattress has been taken off of the bed" Remus wrinkled his nose confusedly. "It's like we've been thrown out of the dormitory"

Sirius and Severus exchanged confused looks.

"Wait, is that our stuff there?" Regulus asked pointing to what was formerly Avery's bed, the mattress and bedding had obviously been changed so they went over and checked the plaque and sure enough their names were scrawled onto it.

"Oh, well that's a surprise" Remus said slightly taken aback and of course, very surprised by this interesting turn of events.

"Perhaps they thought they would put us all in together seeing as we're a family, it might be easier for us and for the school that way" Sirius smiled gently. There was a murmur of agreement, Remus and Regulus shrugged, changed and went into the bathroom to get washed up together.

When everything was set and done they all curled into the bed calling their goodnight's, Evan clapped quietly and the wall torches dimmed and went out completely for their first night back in the castle.

Full of food, tired after the journey back everyone fell asleep almost immediately that night….

….

The next morning when Severus woke he was feeling much better and brighter. He yawned stretching out under the covers behind their closed bed curtains and snuggled into Sirius' warm, sleeping body. It felt like they hadn't really been away at all, they had been gone since the end of May but it still only felt like they'd been gone a day or so by now. He lay there for some time snuggled into Sirius before the boy began to stir and finally woke with a beaming grin.

"Morning, gorgeous" he breathed kissing Severus softly on the forehead still not fully awake yet.

"Good morning, sexy" Severus grinned. "How are you today?"

"Doing just great thanks, you?"

"I'm perfect" Severus smiled warmly.

"Oh, I know you are" Sirius chuckled softly. "So, what's on the agenda for today then? I assume you've looked over our timetables" he winked cheekily and Severus just couldn't help but laugh at this comment, he was always a little obsessive about his education being right.

"We've got double potions, then single Divination, Defence against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes then transfiguration today" Severus smiled making Sirius laugh.

"You've memorised it all by heart so soon?"

"Not all of it" Severus mumbled blushing shyly.

"Aww, that's adorable" Sirius grinned tilting Severus' chin up and kissing him on the lips.

Rose began to make sounds from her cot and they grinned and got up, Severus took her and cuddled her whilst Sirius quickly dressed.

Nathaniel was next up soon followed by Remus, Regulus and the finally Evan whom really didn't want to get out of bed this morning.

"You'll be back in routine soon" Sirius called over to him as the sleepy boy pulled on his trousers back to front and then buttoned his shirt wrong twice making Nathaniel burst out laughing.

By the time they were all ready to go down to breakfast, the school was buzzing with that first day of term excitement. The first years were all in their house assigned robes proudly wearing their badges and turning their noses up at older students with their enormous bags, timetables out proudly, loud voices and their uniforms immaculately tucked in.

"I think you were the only student to ever go in on your first day scruffy" Remus smirked looking to Sirius as he tucked into his toast that same morning.

Sirius shrugged and grinned haughtily. "What can I say? It makes a good change from the unwritten traditions in this school"

The post flew in mainly to drop off items people had forgotten or boxes of sweets and good luck cards for the first year students on their very first day.

"What do you have first?" Remus asked curiously peering at the timetable Regulus was reading whilst sipping his pumpkin juice from the typical goblets.

"Double transfiguration" Regulus winked cheekily. "With your dad"

Remus laughed. "He'll be pleased to see you though" he said kissing the boy softly on the temple as they got up and left the Great Hall. "I've got potions with these guys so I will meet you for break like always, okay?" he asked gently caressing Regulus' cheek not giving a damn who was watching. Their rings glittered brightly, some people notice them, others did not.

"Okay, I love you" Regulus smiled leaning up to peck Regulus softly on the lips.

"I love you too, be careful now" Remus whispered and Regulus nodded eagerly before he headed off to his first lesson upstairs. Remus sighed watching him leave before he turned back to his friends and followed them down into the dungeons.

….

The classroom door was thankfully open when they arrived and that was something they were all anxious about, Sirius and Severus had dropped Rose off with Madame Pomfrey and would return to see her break and lunchtime then pick her up at the end of the day.

Severus was very thankful he'd managed to lose his baby weight and slip back into his old clothes again so there would be no talk of him being a fat one ever again. He slipped into his seat with Sirius and Remus, Evan and Nathaniel all managed to squeeze into a table together grinning innocently at Professor Slughorn when he stared at them. The man rolled his eyes and sighed allowing them to sit that way as he called off the register.

At the mention of Potter's name, none of them looked over at him but could see him staring at them curiously through the corner of his malicious, hazel eyes.

"Right then everyone, welcome to a new year, a new start and the brand new set of lessons I have planned for us all in our final year together" the man greeted rubbing his hands together excitedly. "You will all be sitting your exams at the end of the year this time both a practical and written assessment of your knowledge and skills and please do not let me down, I want you all to try your very best so you can leave here knowing you've earned the best grades you could possibly have achieved and feeling happy with yourselves, these marks can greatly affect your lives and the job roles you choose to take when the time comes so please be very careful with that you do" Slughorn explained rifling on a bit more.

"This lesson will just be introductory then we'll be reading through the first chapter in our seventh year potions guide just to get familiar with everything and perhaps make some noses" he said again.

Throughout the lesson, James kept staring over at them, Peter hadn't looked up once and his eyes had not followed James' even when the boy nudged him. It was obvious he was turning on James slightly and agreed more with the side of the Slytherin's and the defected Gryffindor friends rather than with anyone else.

By break time, Remus was desperate to get to Regulus, Sirius and Severus had rushed off to see Rose, Severus finding it very hard to be away from his little baby for very long it had driven him mad for the first two lessons.

"You'll get used to it, Sev" Sirius smiled warmly. "I'll get used to it too, she's fine, she's safe and good"

"She's a healthy little baby too" Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Very happy child, hardly heard a peep out of her I think she might have a bit of an imagination to keep herself so occupied with her toys for so long"

"She isn't a screamer, that's for sure" Sirius chuckled cuddling Rose in close and kissing her cheeks.

After the break they had Divination which, again, was introductory much to Evan's distaste but Divination was his subject he could really do well with it so he sat listening intensively to every work the teacher said.

With her large, blinking eyes she walked around the classroom observing everyone carefully and shaking a stick over Severus' head. The boy smiled weakly and coughed a little when she stared at him through her enormous owl-like eyes.

"Bloody hell, she still doing that?" Sirius muttered when her back was turned. "Think it's to give you some sort of funky protection because you've had the baby, more for Rose than anything else to be honest"

Severus nodded quickly with his agreement.

After Divination came Defence which went fine but lunch was most definitely their favourite subject of the day.

"Come here" Remus smiled pulling Regulus into his arms. "How are all your classes going?"

"Not too bad thanks, missing you though, yours?" Regulus smiled warmly.

"Okay but I'm missing you terribly" Remus said sadly. "Is everyone being nice to you?"

Regulus nodded quickly. "Has Potter said or done anything?" he asked with a worried frown searching his husband's face as though looking for some sign of things being difficult in the classroom.

"So far so good" Remus sighed softly. "He's toned down much now"

Regulus nodded. "That's good"

"But then again we haven't been left alone with him at all yet so there's that still to come and that little scab of a girlfriend he has" Remus sighed his eyes wandering discreetly over to the Gryffindor table where James and Lily sat laughing very loudly together like they were the new IT couple.

"Fuck them, they're worthless trashy scum" Regulus said bitterly.

After a relaxing lunch in the common room and smirking as terrified, confused first years found their way around and bumped into older students, some of which gave them a bloody good shove for being arrogant little brats, they headed off to Ancient Runes, Regulus on the other hand had Charms then a free period so he was in a much better mood than the other guys were.

Ancient Runes droned on even more boring than last year, even Remus and Severus were tipping over a little during lesson trying to stay awake but when Transfiguration came around, they were much happier.

"Hi, dad" Remus grinned as he moved into the classroom.

"Hey, dad" Nathaniel nodded to the man whom grinned brightly and called his greetings to both of his sons.

They sat down and class started as usual with a small introduction, some copying of notes and basic new but important terms they would need to remember and some structural information about their exams.

At the end of the lesson, Remus ran off to get Regulus and found him napping in the dormitory over his free period. Which was fine.

By the time dinner came around and Sirius and Severus had collected Rose very happily everybody was pleased that their first day went pretty well. There had been no chance to get hassle from James or scabby Lily, but they knew that wouldn't be lasting forever.

Once they collapsed into bed that night, everybody was feeling pretty happy about their first day back to school. Nobody attended the usual parties having better things to do this year and they were too tired to do anything like that anyway.

"Hey" Remus breathed snuggling in closer to Regulus behind their closed, emerald bed curtains.

"Hi there" Regulus chuckled softly.

"How are you feeling in yourself?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Oh, you mean about the-" Regulus mouthed the word 'baby' and Remus nodded quickly in response. "I'm feeling fine, I'm only one week and four days gone-almost five actually- but still, it's too early to know anything yet" he chuckled. "Are you worrying about me already?" he smirked tilting his head to one side like a playful puppy.

Remus flushed. "I am a bit to tell you the truth…."

"You don't need to be worried about me though" Regulus smiled very warmly. "I'm a Werewolf, I'm very tough and it's still so early and we haven't even done a test yet"

"But you know you've conceived…." Remus breathed his eyes widening a little.

"Yes I do but we've got to wait a few more weeks for anything to happen, the baby is, like, a ball of cells or whatever now" Regulus smiled gently leaning forward to brush their lips together very lovingly. "Calm down, Rems" he whispered.

Remus smiled at the used of his private little nickname from his husband and allowed Regulus to kiss his breath away.

Nathaniel curled up in bed that evening, he felt better, very good actually now he was back at school with a schedule, things to do and plenty of stuff to follow. They had, of course, been given homework on their very first day and tomorrow morning during the study period right after break he had already planned to go to the library with Evan to get started on their working together so soon. He was also very pleased that Avery actually wasn't there, it was a relief of sorts and although people stared, they whispered and they speculated he was doing a pretty damn good job of ignoring them so far.

Evan was fast asleep before he had a chance to think about much except that his lessons were boring, he would probably fail everything apart from Divination-no- he would probably fail that too actually and he was grateful to Nath for helping him get his work on track again.

Sirius and Severus were smiling, they were cuddling, they were happy that they weren't being harassed. Sure people stared and stuff but it wasn't anything like it was last year right now, besides, it was so early in the year people really did need more of a chance to settle before they could rightfully start all this gossiping lark once again….

….

Tuesday passed in a haze and a blur, people were still not used to their timetable, some wandered aimlessly through corridors, walking into non-existent doors, getting caught in a trick step, some becoming hysterical when Filch screamed and brandished a Muggle mop at them.

Lessons were pretty introductory thanks to Charms and Herbology taking place morning and afternoon but the study period, Sirius and Severus chose to spend with Rose until they could get used to it enough to do homework with her present even if she was a really well behaved baby, Severus couldn't put her down for even half a millisecond.

Nathaniel and Evan had gone to the library as planned and sat reading over their homework which was mostly reading chapters from their text books or making notes on the lessons from memory which was fairly easy and all Nathaniel had to do was correct some of the spelling and grammar in Evan's work, which would help him immensely to gain even a few meagre extra points in his exams.

Regulus was finding lessons good, he had no threat of Potter or his idiot Gryffindor pals to harass him, his younger friends were all fine with him and even though the work was harder it was not unbearable as of yet.

That second day feeling hung in the air and it was always a good sensation. Better than the first day, slightly more relaxed but still a jumbled world of confusion for everything and everyone.

….

On Wednesday things were slowly beginning to relax for them and they hadn't been pestered by James as of yet thanks to all the teachers having the classroom doors open (probably mainly to help keep the corridors free and allow people to find their lessons without having to scoot through the older students) and people were so busy getting used to things there hadn't been much time for stuff to happen.

Each break and lunch, Remus would find Regulus and make sure he was absolutely okay and they would go and hang out with Evan and Nath and maybe even see Sirius and Rose.

Severus still wasn't very used to leaving her yet and he was desperately looking forward to the weekend where he could spend more time with her.

On Thursday things were starting to grow more exciting and the end of the first week was well in sight.

"Two weeks gone" Regulus breathed as they lay snuggled up in bed that morning.

"So early but so exciting" Remus whispered back. "I can't believe it's been two weeks since we made love that way already, funny how fast time flies I guess this is what Severus was talking about last year with things going so slow but so fast all at the same time"

Regulus shot him a knowing smile. "I could probably take a test this week, they tell women to take one after their missed period which should be about two weeks later, should I take a test or should we wait another week or two?"

"I think we should wait" Remus smiled. "We already know you're pregnant but we shouldn't chance it, we should wait and get a better reading then decide what we're going to do from there"

Regulus nodded quickly with his understanding. "I think we should also make sure we get in good with the nurse and get some scans and tests booked in once we know I'm pregnant for sure"

Remus was nodding excitedly. "Scans…. Babies…. Photos…. Tests…." He sighed softly shaking his head. "We'll be going through all of this soon enough"

Regulus smiled back. "I know and I can't wait to have this baby with you, Remus"

"And I can't wait to have the baby with you either, Regulus" Remus smiled pulling the boy carefully into his arms for a proper cuddle. There would be lots to worry about but that would be for another time and another date, their parents, friends, school, teachers, nurse, each other but that wasn't for now, that was for later when things became more serious as it was very early but things seemed to be thankfully going just right so far.

After a little while and when Rose started to make noise, they got up, smiled at their friends, dressed and went into the bathroom together to save some time.

"I can't wait to kick back and relax tomorrow night" Evan sighed pulling on his shoes that very same morning. "Just a nice bit of relaxation after this first week, it's always the best weekend anyway…."

"I can agree with you there" Sirius chuckled. "We're just looking forward to having the whole weekend with Rose, we hate being away from her" he said turning his attention back on his daughter in Severus' arms and tickling her cheek gently.

The baby giggled and kicked her legs excitedly at him.

"And next month the Hogsmeade trips will kick off again" Nathaniel flashed them all a grin. "Will be nice to go there around Christmas time again, it's always beautiful, like a fairy tale village"

They murmured and nodded their agreements.

Sometime later and they were all headed down to the Great Hall for their breakfast.

Sirius decided he wanted to give Rose her bottle this morning and completely ignored the curious people staring at them and the fact James and Lily were leering over from the Gryffindor table.

"Ignore them" Wilkes said slowly. "They're looking for your attention and if they get it they will start up again so pretend they don't exist"

Sirius and Severus flashed him a smile.

"Hey, I heard a rumour that Potter is still on medication" a smirk twitched in the corner of his lips. "Who is he going to laugh at when he's only fresh from the nut house?"

Everybody laughed quietly.

"I think if he gives us hassle we should report him immediately" said Nath. "Nobody needs to deal with him this year and he already has a poor track record, maybe they could warn him off or send him back to the mental ward before anything kicks off again like last year, we do not need a repeat of any of his crap" he continued.

"I think that is a very good idea" Regulus nodded to his friend.

The post flew in bringing them some papers and notes from home with Mrs Lupin telling the three of them how much she missed them.

"Wow and to think, this time last year my mum was included in these worried, lonely parents" Severus said calmly.

Everyone shot him a sympathetic look.

"Oh no, don't look so pitiful at me" Severus chuckled sadly. "I really do miss my mum so much and it will be hard when the anniversary of her death comes on later on but I'm getting over it, I'm doing fine" he said holding his hands up flat a little trying to keep anyone from making those sad, sympathetic remarks that made him want to cry. He was being honest about his mother though.

After breakfast the older guys headed off to single Potions whilst Regulus went to Divination.

Unfortunately today, the classroom door was left CLOSED.

"Oh shit" Severus breathed cuddling into Sirius' frame better.

"Take your own advice, Sev and ignore him" Sirius smiled warmly tilting the boy's chin up and kissing him softly on the lips. His eyebrows furrowed a tiny little bit. "I think you might have grown a tiny bit actually" he smirked when they drew apart.

Severus chuckled, their lips were still practically touching.

Remus, Nath and Evan all stood in a little huddle talking quietly and very nervously.

"Well, well, well"

The five boys groaned inwardly.

"Look who we've got here" James Potter's smarmy voice rang through the air. They all sort of glanced up at him but said nothing and kept their expressions as blank as possible so as not to provoke a reaction from him.

"Did you miss me?" he smirked nastily.

"Clearly not" said Sirius rather bluntly.

James' face didn't falter as Lily came strutting up beside him tossing her flaming red hair arrogantly and resting her hands on his hips. He smiled at her and turned his attention back on his friends. "Guess what?" he breathed.

"What?" Severus asked flatly.

"I got made Head boy!" James beamed puffing his chest out and pointing to the highly polished Head Boy badge emblazoned on his chest. Lily followed seat sticking out her bosom.

"And I am Head Girl" she laughed so sweetly it was sickening to everybody around her.

People glared at them but not out of jealousy as they seemed to arrogantly think, but because they were genuinely sick of them. Peter rolled his eyes and the Gryffindor girls tutted and shook their heads turning their attention away from them.

James looked thoroughly amused as he said "Where's Avery, oh I do hope nothing happened between you two over the summer, that would be such a shame, wouldn't it, Lily?" he said pouting slightly and looking to his girlfriend whom clutched at his arm like a rabid lobster.

"Yes, terribly upsetting especially with all that drama about your parents not wanting you last year" she gasped softly her eyes widening as she looked at Nath.

He didn't look so much furious as he looked hurt.

"Aww, did he dump you?" she pouted and fluttered her ginger eyelashes. "What a pity…."

"Do you want to know what I heard?" James gasped softly to her.

"What's that, James?" she purred to him gazing at him lovingly.

Sirius and Severus rolled their eyes, she was making such a complete and utter fool of herself.

"I heard that he had a MISCARRIAGE" he said so loudly everyone turned to stare.

Nathaniel's face went up in flames and tears sprang to his eyes, he gritted and bared his teeth with frustration it was taking every sheer ounce of restraint to hold himself back from strangling both James and Lily to death right here and right now in front of everyone.

"What a pity" Lily said softly glowering at the boy her eyes flickering to his navel. "Guess Avery just wanted to be with someone that could carry his child and not murder it"

Sirius and Severus moved forward in a flash with their hands out ready to stop Nathaniel from doing something silly even though they knew Potter and Lily both deserved anything he threw at them but what happened was the actual opposite of what they'd assumed.

Nathaniel sank to his knees breaking down in floods of tears.

Everybody gasped, the crowd fell silent for just a moment.

Sirius had his wand out, pinning James to the wall red sparks shooting into his throat burning at his skin. "What the HELL is wrong with you?!" he snarled dangerously. "That poor boy lost a _baby!_" he snarled viciously his chest heaving and pinning James even tighter to the wall.

Evan and Remus were instantly on the floor their arms around Nath trying to soothe him.

Severus had his wand pointed to Lily's face, she withdrew her own wand but did nothing except glare dangerously at the boy, but Severus was NOT intimidated by this pathetic little bitch.

"That's so awful!" Marlene piped up. "I can't believe anyone would say something like that"

"He's disgusting" even one of Lily's close little bitchy friends commented. "Imagine how Mulciber must feel even if he is a bit of a bad guy…."

"Nobody deserves that" Peter commented absolutely glaring at James and Lily in turn. They paid him no attention what so ever though and Sirius knew that they would probably punish Peter later for turning on them but that was up to Peter to deal with he could transform and get the fuck out of the way of the pair of them for a least a little while.

"You make me SICK" Sirius snarled as Remus and Evan hurried Nath away down into the common room to get away from this whole mess, he did not deserve what had just been said to him, it wasn't even provoked, Potter was just a disgraceful excuse for a human being and should be shot to put the rest of the world out of their misery.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on out here then?" Slughorn said loudly as he came hurrying down the corridor gazing worriedly back at the boys as they disappeared privately into the common room with a crying Nathaniel in their arms.

Severus quickly explained what had been said and Slughorn looked absolutely stunned.

"Right, Sirius please let go of home" Slughorn said smoothly but his eyes were glimmering with anger.

"Professor-" Sirius protested as he slowly released the boy.

Slughorn withdrew his wand and pointed it to James' face. "This will be reported to the headmistress and she will be dealing with your punishment, you are here on probation and this will NOT be tolerated this year!" he began before glancing to the rest of the students.

His wand shot to the door and it unlocked and they all hurried inside anxiously glancing back at the group of boys (including Lily).

"How DARE you even mention the private lives of another student when it is so intimate and upsetting let alone blare it out for the whole world to hear. I will be removing all Hogsmeade trips this year, I will remove one hundred points from Gryffindor-yes in the first week- and I will also be stripping you of your right to Quidditch, your heads of house will both be notified and you will receive detentions for a month" the man said coldly. "BOTH OF YOU" he glared to Lily.

The girl went to protest but Slughorn's small eyes narrowed at her.

Sirius and Severus looked warily to one another, they had never seen the man even close to this angry before but it was pretty disgusting what James had said to Nathaniel so they more than deserved it, actually, both boys thought they deserved much, much worse than this.

"Would you two kindly go and check on him, tell him there's no need to walk into the classroom if he can't cope with it" Slughorn smiled to Sirius and Severus whom nodded and hurried off down the corridor.

They heard their teacher calling to the rest of the group that he would be going to the headmistresses office with these two and he would be back in a few minutes, in the meantime they should get reading the next chapter and copy down everything on the board and start answering the questions in their text books.

….

They found Nathaniel in the dormitory buried under his covers sobbing his heart out. Remus was sitting beside him gently stroking his fingers and whispering soothing things to him just trying to calm him down even a little bit. Evan was leaning over him resting their cheeks together and rubbing his back soothingly and after a few minutes the sobbing began to calm down.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Severus whispered kneeling down at the edge of the bed, Sirius joined him immediately shooting very sympathetic looks to Remus and Evan whom both seemed very genuinely upset about what had happened.

Nathaniel peeked out from under his covers, he'd stopped sobbing but tears were still streaming down his pale cheeks. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes in a long slow blink.

"None of that back there was your fault, none of the bad things that happened were your fault, okay?" Severus spoke slowly and very seriously taking the boy's hand drawing soothing patterns on it.

Sirius reached out and rested a hand on his calf. "Yeah, and you didn't deserve any of that abuse, you're a great person and you definitely are not a murderer" he smiled gently. "Potter is being his usual cunt self and trying to hurt people and is the only ammunition he has, the only thing that gives his sad little life some hope and that's the thought of ruining things for other people…."

Nathaniel nodded slowly and sniffled.

After about half an hour, Sirius and Severus headed back to lesson mainly to get notes to give to everyone else after. Evan knew he should have gone too but he wanted to stay with his best friend and take good care of him.

When break time arrived, Nath had calmed down and was sitting in the dormitory refusing to come out, terrified of what people would think, their knowing glances, the full-on STARES and even the worst of all bad things, the sympathetic looks….

"Can we do some studying together?" he sniffled sadly to Evan as they both sat on his bed. Next lesson was a free period anyway.

"Of course" Evan nodded with a gentle smile, it was like he was afraid to make even a sudden movement out of fear of terrifying or upsetting the boy but Nath understood that was only natural and he was feeling pretty delicate about it.

Remus had found Regulus at break and told him all about what happened, the boy was shocked, hurt and FURIOUS that anyone could do such a thing but Remus had nothing more to tell him because he didn't know what to say, nobody had heard anything from James and Lily, nor had they seen them just yet. They probably weren't out of McGonagall's office just yet.

….

"You know" Nath said slowly after they had been studying for a little while in silence. "I'm not crying over Avery…."

Evan looked up from his writing and smiled gently. "I know" he breathed.

"I just wanted to get that little point across" Nath said slowly again. "I loved him once but I'm over him now…. He really hurt me with what he did and I don't think I can ever forgive someone for that behaviour but it's the baby I'm crying for…."

"I know and you can talk to me about it anytime you're ready, you know that, I just want to see you happy and what Potter did he deserves to be locked away for good after doing something like that" Evan said calmly. "You are a MUCH better person than he is and anyone knows that, everyone else looked horrified when he said that to you, they wouldn't be bad to you, remember, last year people actually liked us towards the end" Evan smiled gently. "Well, not so much me but they were fine with you and everybody else"

Nathaniel gave a soft chuckle. "I guess we're both a pair of losers" he shot his friend a silly grin and Evan burst out laughing.

"I guess so but to be honest I would much rather be a complete and utter loser than one of those pointless little children that go around making other people's lives hell, with all their hip hairstyles, their porn star voices, their ridiculous, cocky attitudes and their arrogance that inflate their enormous heads so big they could float away into the clouds" Evan smirked.

Nathaniel started to laugh. "I'd rather be a piece of dog turd than one of them!"

"I AM a stupid piece of dog turd" Evan said slowly.

"You're not a turd, Evan" Nathaniel smiled warmly. "You're a good person, you're smart you just struggle with things and you're an amazing friend, my best friend now" he breathed.

"Thanks" Evan smiled warmly. "I've never actually had a best friend before to tell you the truth, it was always you and Avery, Severus and himself or Severus and Regulus, Wilkes and Rabastan, Barty and whomever else…." He trailed off slowly.

"Well, now you and do you were a much better choice for a best friend than Avery ever was" Nathaniel smiled.

Evan was glowing with delight. "You're a great friend partly because you help deflect those psychotic girls from trying to take my hand and whisk me off down the altar before I've even had a chance to introduce myself to them" he chuckled.

Nathaniel couldn't help but laugh again. "Is that what they're all like, then?"

Evan shook his head with a slight frown. "Not all, some are nice but some also just pretend to be nice to lure you in closer so they stand a better chance with you, their mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters and aunts and uncles and whatever else have sat and groomed them and taught them all they know about trapping young males in, the sex is a big part of it seeing as so many guys just want sex they think if they can prove themselves fertile and overly sexual they stand a better chance, which I have to admit is a clever idea but it doesn't work for me…."

"You don't date people just for sex, you're a virgin and you've always been pretty sensitive about things" Nathaniel replied slowly.

"Because my parents told me to respect myself and not go sleeping around with loads of people and to treat people nicely and love them before you have sex with them so even if you don't break up you won't regret it" Evan smiled back.

"That's…. a wonderful way to think, Evan" Nathaniel breathed.

Evan found himself blushing slightly. "Thanks" he said. "So I don't really understand this whole thing in Defence…."

….

The rest of the day passed and by the time people got into bed that night they had calmed down, the school was still a little unsettled about what had happened that morning and James and Lily had turned up at dinner looking grim-faced and sickly pale.

"Serves them right" Remus muttered glaring over at them.

Regulus and the other's nodded their deepest agreement.

….

That Friday night wasn't much for relaxing as everyone got into bed early, tired after their first full week and slept in later on Saturday morning.

Sirius and Severus were up and having breakfast with everyone and then planned to take Rose for a walk in the grounds with Remus and Regulus for a while whilst the weather lasted out just a fraction longer.

It was already the seventh of September, a full week in and the weather was turning milder, the sun was slowly hiding itself behind more and more clouds and there was a definite drop in temperature with the breeze. It was still quite warm but definitely not hot any longer and the first signs of rain were drawing in as usual. It always rained.

After breakfast, Nathaniel sent off a letter to his parents and went to sit in the common room watching the creatures and the Giant Squid floating by in the lake. The squid had stopped by the window he was sitting next to and was feeling away at the glass curiously like it did with many students.

"Playing with the squid, huh?" Evan said dropping down just in front of him.

"Yeah he seems quite friendly" Nath chuckled. "What are you getting up to today then?"

Evan shrugged a little. "The younger ones are all off doing some secret Dark Arts stuff and I don't want to venture out too much in case I run into someone alone" he said slowly. "Wanna hang out?" his voice was almost hopeful.

"Yeah, course" Nathaniel nodded eagerly. "I don't fancy going on much of an adventure either though so how about we just laze about here and in the dorm all day?"

"Sure, I've got loads of magazines we could read if you like" Evan smile thumbing back towards the dorm door.

"I think that would be a great idea" Nath nodded getting up and following his friend to their dormitory.

….

After their walk everybody had lunch together and went back to the common room, a few people had stopped Sirius and Severus to ask questions about Rose and tell them just how beautiful she was which delighted them more than anything that had happened so far this week.

Remus was watching Regulus like a hawk, he was carefully observing everything, he would have his arms around him, walk so they were touching, keep asking him how he was doing and Regulus was loving all that intimate attention, he loved that Remus was being so careful and protective of him to be sure he wasn't in any trouble or feeling bad about it.

So far, he felt normal, no change other than what he could sense but being a Werewolf he knew it was normal and he knew that so far everything was going smoothly. He was only sixteen days gone so far which was nothing considering he would be pregnant for nine months. In truth he was very much looking forward to getting his first proper pregnancy symptoms, to start feeling things happening inside of him, to know he was pregnant and be able to sit there and stroke his tummy knowing things were getting on well inside of him but that was a couple of short weeks away yet.

James and Lily had been confined to their common room all weekend, Sirius and Severus couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Peter having to bet trapped with them but at least he'd behaved himself, sort of stood up for them against his so called friend and was free to escape for a few hours.

What they also liked was he seemed to have made some new friends in Gryffindor over the summer and he seemed much happier than before.

When Sunday arrived everyone stayed in bed pretty much all day, the second week of term was looming and that horrible, deflated, boring Sunday feeling hung in the air.

Sirius and Severus spent a lot of time snuggling with Rose and even let Nathaniel look after her whilst they did some homework and went for a bath, he really loved spending time with the little girl she made him smile a lot even if he did really want to have one of his own.

That night everyone drifted off to sleep feeling very happy.

Remus and Regulus couldn't wait to see what would happen as Regulus' pregnancy progressed, they couldn't wait until the symptoms kicked in and they definitely couldn't wait until their test and first pregnancy scan. They were most definitely in for some big surprises this year….

….


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a very special day. Oh sure it was Monday, but it was also great for two reasons; one, it was the start of the second week of term which meant things to do, which meant lessons would start properly at last and that people could calm down. And two, it was Nathaniel's eighteenth birthday.

"Happy birthday to you…. Happy birthday to you…."

Nathaniel was woken by someone very cuddly hugging him from behind and singing into his neck. He groaned softly, stretched a little and smiled. Remus.

"Good morning!" Remus said very brightly as Nathaniel rubbed his eyes and turned over to smile at him.

"Good morning" he breathed.

Regulus appeared through the curtain looking very thoroughly excited and carrying two items wrapped in gift paper. "Happy birthday, bro!" he as beaming with excitement.

Nathaniel chuckled and sat up slowly, Remus went with him as Regulus placed the two presents on his lap one wrapped in metallic red the other in green with gold and silver bows on them. One was obviously from Remus, the other from Regulus.

"Thank you" he grinned.

"Go on, open them, what are you waiting for, Christmas?" Remus laughed throwing his arms around his brother again.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes jokingly and tore off the paper to Remus' present first since the boy was practically shaking him with excitement. Inside the wrappings with a lovely, soft royal purple hoodie inside. He pulled it out and grinned. "I love it, thanks!"

"No problem" Remus' cheeks were glowing.

"Open mine now!" Regulus said excitedly gesturing to it almost wildly. Nathaniel did and inside was a box of expensive fizzy sweets, a huge box that is, and a gift voucher to the book shop in Hogsmeade. "So you can buy anything you like with it" he smiled gently.

"Thanks very much, Regulus" Nathaniel smiled giving the boy a hug.

"Did I hear it was someone's special day today?" Sirius' voice called through the curtains.

Nathaniel had just about enough time to groan before Sirius had flung back the curtains, he, Severus and Rose were all over him with three of their own gifts.

Sirius' present was a nice toiletries set with plenty of big bottles and jars of smelly things the boy would like. Nath thanked him greatly for this.

Severus' gift was a card full of money to spend in Paris. Nathaniel thanked him immensely for this and Severus had to force him to accept it because he was extremely hesitant over it.

Rose's gift was just something small and silly, a little teddy bear with 'uncle Nath' embroidered on the front. The little girl attempted something like a small clap and she laughed when she wiggled it at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks guy these things are amazing" he grinned just as Evan came bounding over and plonked his gift down.

"You still have this one to open!" the boy yawned sleepily but he was still smiling. Morning's really weren't Evan's thing to be quite honest but he would make the special effort for his friend on his big birthday.

"Thanks, Evan" Nathaniel smiled back at him as he tore off the paper to a beautiful velvet cloak and a gift voucher. Nathaniel gasped, smiled and grinned, this made him feel very special-important even. "This is amazing" he breathed his eyes widened slightly at the gorgeous fabric.

"Fire proof, water proof, damage proof" Evan nodded. "Sort of a thank you gift as well as for your birthday considering you're helping me with exam work" he shrugged a little.

"This is too much-"

"No it isn't just smile, nod and accept it" Evan flashed a grin before he strolled back over to his bed and climbed in under his warm covers with a happy sigh.

Nathaniel smiled, nodded "Thank you, Evan, I accept the presents" he chuckled obediently and Evan flashed a broad, sleepy smile in return, his eyes still closed.

….

By the time they were all headed down to the Great Hall, everything was going pretty well. Today would be the time when Nathaniel had to face all his class mates after what happened on Friday and face their stares and the knowing looks, they knew about the break-up, they knew about the miscarried baby and that hurt but Nath knew he just had to get on with things and deal with it, he had to be strong for his own sake and he didn't want to let his friends down and give bloody Potter of all fucking people the satisfaction of seeing him in that state bawling his eyes out again even if he did have a pretty damn good reason to do so.

They sat in the Great Hall eating their breakfast, Nath sipping his tea from his goblet and eating his fruit toast like he'd learned from Severus how to make last year. Thankfully Rose, Sirius and Severus drew the most attention, plenty of girls were still ogling over Sirius and even a few, blushing, silly, giggling girls had asked him for his autograph and then ran off before he could respond. They wanted him to sign the magazines he posed in.

When the owls flew in to deliver the post that very same morning, Nathaniel chuckled when the parcel arrived from his parents accompanied with the enchanted birthday card that shot out some confetti and tried to sing to him. He snapped it shut for private reading later so it didn't draw too much attention to him, he'd planned on keeping it very low profile today anyway for numerous reasons….

The gift was lovely a guy's locket necklace like the one Regulus wore sometimes, two interesting books and plenty of homemade goodies and a small baggie of money for him to spend in Hogsmeade (or of course in Paris) whenever he liked.

"I'm feeling very spoiled today" he chuckled as they made their way down into the dungeons and Remus kissed Regulus goodbye as he went off up the stairs to his daily classes.

"You deserve it, it's your birthday after all" Severus flashed him a grin.

Today the door was open and they went straight into potions without a problem, he got to sit with Remus and Evan again (like before) and the work wasn't too bad it was mostly essay prep work and pretty much everyone mostly sat around talking whilst they did it. True to his word, Nath kept an eye on what Evan was writing and gave him a few pointers when the boy asked for a little bit of help sometimes. It felt good to help someone it was almost like a job to him.

Even Professor Slughorn discreetly wished him a very happy birthday.

By break time things weren't so bad, he was still avoiding eyes and conversation with people outside of their group but people were generally being nice, a few people had walked past him and smiled or commented very loudly about how much of a dick hole James Potter and Lily Evans really were.

"I believe the term is 'Queen Bee'" Severus said as they sat at the lunch table together.

Sirius had insisted on charming a reflective, enchanted badge on Nath's front which emblazoned the number 18 and then a simple brightly coloured 'happy birthday' following after it in funky bubble writing font.

"She can't be the Queen Bee or whatever it's called" Regulus said quickly. "She's a bitch!"

"I think that's what is meant by the term, you can't have a Queen Bee without her being a total bitch anyway" Sirius replied. "And Potter is her commanding officer, well, she commands him more like" he went on. "Have you seen them?"

"Draped all over one another?" Wilkes winced horribly. "Sickening in my books…."

"I hate her and I hate that Potter" Nathaniel said very coldly. "They're disgusting excuses for humans and they should not be allowed in this school, I really hope that McGonagall sends them on their way soon enough that's another reason why I respect her, she can get shit done and they haven't said a peep since Friday"

"Even then they looked pretty shaken up" Remus chuckled. "Don't worry about them for now, just enjoy your day" he smiled warmly.

Nathaniel nodded and smiled back.

By Transfiguration, Nathaniel's dad hugged him, kissed him and was nearly in tears at the fact he actually got to spend the day with him on the first birthday since he'd been born eighteen years ago.

"It's quite an emotional day for your mother and I" he smiled warmly. "Perhaps you'd like to pop round later quickly and see her?"

"I will, dad" Nathaniel nodded with a smile before taking his seat in lessons.

….

Transfiguration passed in a reasonably okay blur, they took notes, listened to the lecture and read some of their texts and answered the questions. Soon they would be given their exam dates which stressed Evan out terribly.

….

"Where's Nath?" Severus asked curiously gazing around the dinner table.

"Gone home to see his mum, Remus and Regulus went too" Evan nodded shovelling fried chicken into his mouth. "It's nice for them all to spend his birthday together like that, you know, first one with his birth parents and all…."

They ate quietly for a little while.

"So how's it going looking for a new girlfriend then?" Sirius asked curiously looking to the green-eyed boy.

Evan hesitated a moment. "I get the sour impression I am not going to have a girlfriend this year" he said slowly.

"Why not?" Severus frowned.

"Girls have been hissing at me sometimes when they walk by in the corridor, angry cat hisses like I'm some sort of terrible human being all thanks to Evie from last year…." He said wrinkling his nose with distaste. "It's funny how just one girl can ruin everything for you, right?"

Sirius and Severus laughed. "We wouldn't know" Sirius grinned. "We've never really had that problem"

"And even when you did let the girls chase you around a little bit you seemed pretty okay, they never gave you too much shit" Evan said quietly. "But then again you're you and they all adore you regardless"

"There's nothing wrong with you, you know" Sirius went on.

Severus nodded his agreement. "Don't let one girls opinion of you ruin your life, she's just a bitch but I'm sure there are plenty of nice girls out there that don't think that of you at all, it was rumours and it was lies and if they got to know you they would soon see how much of a nice person you actually are" he smiled gently.

Evan smiled back. "Thanks, Severus"

….

It was late when Nathaniel returned home, very slightly tipsy with Remus and an entirely sober Regulus (whom hadn't drank because of his early stages of pregnancy and made some excuse over wanting to be sober to make sure they didn't get into any trouble back at the castle or even on the way home).

"I have had a pretty decent birthday" Nathaniel grinned turning to Remus and Regulus when he finally flopped down into bed that night all clean and in his new pyjamas.

"That's great, hopefully you'll have a great one next year too" Remus grinned and they all snuggled down in the same bed together.

Nathaniel wasn't joking when he drifted off to sleep that night, he really was having a good start to this year….

….

Tuesday and Wednesday passed in a slow drag, Evan was becoming anxious about the exams and Nathaniel spent quite a lot of time trying to calm him down. He understood it and knew that the boy would settle after a few weeks at the most perhaps, he knew he needed time to think things over and get his mind straight about the exams.

On the other hand, Regulus had noticed something. Throughout Tuesday he had been in a funny mood, Wednesday he was overly happy and when he woke on Thursday morning he felt very strange.

"Is everything okay, Reg?" Remus breathed gently stroking the side of his lover's supple, pale cheek.

Regulus nodded quickly and pecked his husband on the lips. "I just feel strange…. Like…. Really weird…."

Remus blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by weird?"

"Like, I feel up and down and it seems to be getting worse" the boy breathed. "Probably sounds stupid and it's hard to explain but I feel like I could cry over really stupid things happy or sad, you know?"

Remus' eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Like when I dropped some toothpaste on my pyjamas last night I nearly cried over it because it was a waste and it dirtied my clean pyjamas and I don't even know, I just wanted to cry over it, tears came in my eyes and everything" he said worriedly.

Remus was quiet for a moment before he smiled. "Do you know what I think about that?"

"What?" Regulus blinked curiously.

"I think it might be your hormones" Remus smiled gently.

Regulus' eyes widened rather dramatically and his lips parted with surprise. "From the early stages of pregnancy?" he whispered searching his husband's face for some kind of indication that he was right. This was all so new, so sudden and interesting.

Remus sank his teeth into his bottom lip. "Now might be a good time to tell you that I bought something for you a while back when you said you wanted to get pregnant, I bought it a couple of weeks after we'd agreed to try for a baby actually…." He said quietly reaching into the top drawer of his bedside table.

Regulus watched curiously as Remus rummaged a little and pulled something out and handed it to the boy. The gasp rang off his lips and his eyes shot back to Remus. "A pregnancy book?" he mouthed, frightened the others might be able to hear.

Remus smiled and nodded slowly. "I understand we have to keep this pregnancy a secret for a while but I've also got a pregnancy test I thought maybe you could take next week?" he asked his light eyebrows rising hopefully.

Regulus nodded quickly and swallowed his eyes turning to the book in his hands, tears welling in his eyes.

Remus gave a tiny laugh. "Aww, Reg" he grinned pulling the boy into his arms when he sat them both upright. "There's no need to cry over it"

Regulus fanned his face and closed his eyes smirking trying to fight away the tears for about two minutes before he relaxed and pecked Remus' cheek turning his attention on the book. "I am so silly sometimes"

"Yes" Remus smirked. "Yes you are"

Regulus laughed again and flipped through the book, it was a week-by-week guide to pregnancy, he turned over carefully to week three and began to read leaning closer to Remus so they could read together without doing it out loud:

_Congratulations on your third week of pregnancy, although it is still very early you may have just found out about your growing pip. Seeing as this book counts from your date of conception (lucky you for knowing what that is) it will progress properly instead of counting backwards from the first day of the last menstrual period._

_Your baby currently measures two millimetres in length and weighs less than one gram but there is plenty going on for someone so tiny. The beginnings of the baby's brain are forming and the tiny heart has begun to beat (considering we have counted back the two weeks to what it should be if you were counting from menstruation you would be five weeks gone but technically you are still only three). _

_Your baby currently looks like a tiny pip with an elongated tailbone so, yes, baby does have a tail right now but not to worry this will shrink and fizzle out within the next couple of weeks. _

_Things to consider: Taking prenatal vitamins can greatly help you at this stage and make sure both you and your baby are getting the things you need to stay healthy. You may or may not have any symptoms yet but the most common symptom of week three is feeling overly emotional, one minute you could be laughing the next you could be crying but it depends entirely on you and your body and this is a very good indication your pregnancy test can pick up your hormone surges. Also, some may be feeling tired as well and anxiety is another common symptom of early pregnancy. _

_Foods to Avoid: Undercooked, rare, or raw meats including eggs, sushi and shellfish in particular. Salmonella and other gastro illnesses 'tummy bugs' can cause miscarriage in some cases it is best to entirely avoid these foods during pregnancy. Fresh foods that have not been properly washed or treated before eating, usually abroad or from people that harvest their own foods and eat as they are. Foods such as blue cheese which contains fungus, un pasteurised dairy, raw peanuts and other such nuts, mayonnaise and foods containing alcohol are a big no-no in pregnancy. _

_A big congrats again and make sure within the next couple of weeks you contact your healthcare provider for more intimate information and prenatal care. Best of luck during week three there are plenty more exciting things to come next week so be sure to check back on time! _

Remus and Regulus looked excitedly to one another.

"I can't believe this, I never knew that was a symptom, I mean, I knew Severus was feeling emotional but I figured it was more to do with the Sirius problem back last year than the pregnancy…." Regulus breathed smiling into his husbands face.

"But you don't have worries like that" Remus beamed. "You and I, we're having a baby together for real!"

"For real" Regulus smiled warmly.

They hid the book away and got ready for lessons with smiles on their faces, in Regulus' case his was a very big smile.

….

"They want me to do more near-nude photo shoots, Sev" Sirius said slowly as they sat in the common room that lunchtime with baby Rose.

Severus stared then his eyes flickered back to the baby.

"I know" Sirius smiled gently. "Should I keep doing them? I'm getting loads of offers for underwear shoots and for general clothing but proper underwear catalogue modelling is different to those dirty magazines…."

"Can you get stable work from it all?" Severus frowned slightly as he put Rose's dummy in her mouth.

"Yes I can, it pays very well too and I'm getting lots of offers but my main concern is her" he said his silvery eyes flickering back to his daughter. "I don't want her growing up in a world where people make fun of her because her father stripped off for money at shoots even if it is somewhat classy and a better way of doing in that in dodgy clubs" he went on. "I don't want her suffering because of what I did, I know I did it through your pregnancy and such but maybe it's time just to do commercial modelling instead"

Severus smiled and nodded. "Whatever you choose to do I am behind you one hundred percent and I will always support you, if you like doing it then continue but if you want to change you should change not just for Rose but think of yourself too" he breathed.

Sirius pulled him in for a sweet, loving kiss. "I love you so much, Severus" he breathed.

"I love you too" Severus beamed.

….

Thursday evening came around and Nathaniel and Evan sat together in the dormitory, Nathaniel was explaining to Evan (very slowly I might add) how to read the Runes. He frankly wasn't sure how they accepted him for N.E.W.T but he did okay in his O.W.L exams so they let him through, his grades weren't excellent but they were still enough to pass on through to the higher two year levels.

Evan groaned resting his head in his hands. "I am never going to understand any of this shit…."

"Yes you will" Nathaniel smiled gently. "You've just got to clear your head and believe in yourself, I know you can do this!"

"But I'm-"

"You read tea leaves perfectly and extremely accurately in Divination, right?" Nathaniel continued to smile at the boy.

"Well…. Yeah…." Evan said lightly. Divination was definitely his thing.

"It's just like doing that, look at the Rune and pretend you're reading some tea leaves instead" Nathaniel smiled gently.

Evan peered onto the piece of torn parchment that Nathaniel had scribbled some fairly simple for N.E.W.T level exams, Runes on and the boy stared at them his green eyes narrowing for some moments.

"Day pass to night" Evan said finally and looked hopefully to his friend whom nodded excitedly grinning broadly.

"That's right!"

Evan looked ecstatic. "That was an easier way of doing it…." He sighed happily looking into his book to try again. "Come here and help me with this one, I want to try something a bit harder this time…." He said slowly beckoning Nathaniel to come closer.

The boy swallowed and moved closer so they were both leaning over the book together, Nathaniel's pretty eyes flickered to Evan for a few seconds observing the boy. A nice scent was wafting through the air off the boy something like incense and the boy inhaled deeply closing his eyes in a long slow blink.

Evan was a great guy, a great friend, he might have difficulty with his learning and people called him thick but he really wasn't when he learned things right and someone helped him to understand. Nath had wondered if maybe he had some sort of difficulty people occasionally had at school but most never got help or found out they had something unless they went for private testing somewhere. Maybe Evan should but Nath wasn't going to bring that up now, even if he did have a difficulty he was still his friend and he was going to help him no matter what.

"Ah, I did it!" Evan grinned excitedly looking to Nathaniel again his emerald eyes shimmering.

Nathaniel grinned back.

"I checked my answers in the back of the book and they were right!" he said again throwing his arms around Nathaniel hugging him tightly. "You're the best, Nath!" he beamed.

Nathaniel felt a single butterfly give a small flutter in his tummy and he swallowed and hugged Evan back with a smile breathing in that lovely scent again….

….

Friday arrived and it was once again that lovely feeling in the air. The end of the day would arrive in a matter of hours and it would feel like they were on top of the world…. That is until Sunday evening arrived and they all wanted to collapse in a big heap and hide and never get up again….

The school was buzzing with excitement and they were all looking forward to the coming weekend.

"We'll be sending out the wedding invites officially next month" said Sirius as they sat at the breakfast table that morning. He was giving Rose her bottle as she tugged on the collar of his school Gryffindor cloak.

"When is the wedding?" Regulus asked excitedly. "Oh I can't wait!" he practically squealed clapping his hands together with excitement.

They stared at him strangely at his over excitable reaction to such a simple statement.

"Christmas Eve" Severus smiled to him.

Regulus looked fit to burst into floods of tears, he kissed his brother on the cheek and gave some sort of weirdly amusing little happy dance on the bench.

Remus smiled to him knowingly but nobody saw.

"That's going to be pretty romantic" Evan nodded to them.

"Yeah and we're going to have it earlier in the day so it ends a bit earlier and everyone can go home and spend the rest of Christmas Eve with their families and cuddled up on the sofa" Sirius smiled warmly, his eyes crackling like a Christmas fire.

This seemed to excite them all very greatly.

"That sounds lovely" Nathaniel sighed happily a dreamy look washing over his face.

"We've already planned to go home for Christmas" Remus commented. "The three of us, actually" he said nodding to his brother.

"We're going home too, what about you, Evan?" Severus asked curiously as Sirius burped the giggling baby and smiled at just how cute she was being.

"I'm gonna go home too, I just hope my parents don't have those stupid fucking parties where the pure-blood, marriage-starved girls prowl all over me" he sighed worriedly chewing on his bottom lip.

"I've been there when they had those, they are not pretty" Nathaniel winced a little shooting a sympathetic look to Evan. "Those girls are HORRIBLE that go to them and he deserves much better"

Sirius nodded quickly. "I'm glad I got out of that whilst I had the chance"

"Yeah but my parents and your parents are COMPELTELY different" Evan chuckled softly.

"Oh, yes they are" Sirius nodded his agreement quickly. "And you're very lucky to have them but haven't you told them you don't want a girl like that? That you want to find your own?"

Evan nodded grimly. "I have and they don't want to listen because they found each other at school before now and I am a seventeen year old virgin guy with nobody to love me" his voice was rather flat as though he had said this far too many times (or perhaps even been told it, which was probably much worse).

"You'll find someone for sure" Severus smiled back. "Some nice person will snatch you up given the chance"

….

They were sitting in Potions that morning when Sirius and Severus could hear those annoying comments being made as they worked on their Amortentia.

"I know and he has no respect for himself showing his body off like that" Lily said bitterly. "All those magazines with him plastered all over them thinking he's sexy? It's all editing, all potions on the film to make him look better than he really is"

Sirius looked upset.

"I think he's real" Marlene piped up swishing her pretty hair, her brown eyes flickering to Lily for a moment. "He's got beautiful skin and his face looks exactly the same, like it or not, Lily, he's gorgeous"

Sirius and Severus smirked discreetly to one another as Severus made some notes on their brewing.

"Who are you exactly?" Lily said nastily.

"Why are you so horrible to people, Lily?" the girl asked again setting her cutting knife down with a frown. "Why do you have to say such horrible things about people?"

"I only say things to or about people that deserve it, Marlene" the girl said coolly, glowering at her.

Marlene pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, you say things about people that don't fall all over you and adore you" she went on. "You say hateful things about the Slytherin's when, sure sometimes they can cause problems, but in the past few months since Potter has been gone there hasn't been any trouble with them and anyone besides you, why do you think that is?"

Lily stared at her. "Because they're pathetic little twats, looking for attention all the time and targeting a defenceless girl trying to make themselves look more popular, they attack me because they had James taken away for absolutely no reason-"

"No reason?!" the girl gasped her eyes flickering to James. "Well, you're obviously pretty screwed yourself to think like that"

"Oi, watch your mouth!" James hissed to her.

"Or what? You'll bully me too?" the girl quirked an eyebrow. "The more people you abuse, the more people that will turn on you later and you will do well to remember that"

"Nobody will turn on me, I'm James fucking Potter!" the boy said ruffling his hair and winking at the Gryffindor girls sitting at another work table.

They giggles and whispered to one another and Lily clutched at him protectively staring them down as though simply challenging them to so much as try anything with HER boyfriend.

"Your arrogance disgusts me" Marlene said.

"Your ignorance annoys me" said Lily.

Marlene glared at her.

"You're just like the rest of them, childish and brain washed" she laughed nastily. "You need to start living in the real world, love, and not in the one you created"

Sirius and Severus' mouths hung open and they stared at one another.

"Bit rich coming from someone like her!" Sirius laughed and they started snickering. Marlene saw them and smiled to them knowingly.

"Well, I'd rather be anything than a fake little bitch with an idiot for a boyfriend thinking she's all hard and queen of the universe just because she's Head Girl"

"I'm not afraid to take points from you, Marlene" Lily said narrowing her eyes at the girl again.

Marlene's reaction was the total opposite of what Lily had in mind. "Do it, go on, I dare you" she laughed casually and turned back to cutting her ingredients up. "It's entirely fruitless of you and you'll only be spiting yourself, we're twelve days into the month and eleven into the start of school and you're already trying to make an enemy out of everyone? Get real, Lily" she said with a smirk.

"Why do you stick up for that little traitor?" James said harshly. "Why do you stand up for Black and Snape?"

"Because they are genuinely nice people" she said loudly enough for other people that weren't entirely convinced to hear. "When have they ever started on you? Never. They don't spread rumours, they don't go around turning their noses up at people, they don't bully people six years younger than them, they're in love and they have a baby and if you ask me I think you two are just jealous of them!" Marlene said sharply.

James looked livid.

Marlene's grin broadened. "Oh yes, you're probably jealous of Sirius because he gets more attention than you WITHOUT TRYING and he's much better looking, you're jealous of Severus for having Sirius by his side and just for being around, for being smarter than you and a better person, you hate Remus for falling in love and marrying the guy he wants to be with, you're jealous of Regulus just for being involved, you're jealous of Avery for his looks, you're jealous of Mulciber for having an actual life and you're jealous of Rosier for getting an O in his Divination work when you came out with a D" she laughed.

Evan looked positively ecstatic but somewhat confused. "How does she know what grade I got in Divination?" he whispered excitedly to Nathaniel.

"I hope you don't mind but I sort of put that about on purpose" Nathaniel whispered back. "Please don't be mad at me and you know I don't gossip and shit but I wanted to tell people that seeing as I overheard them saying you were thick, that proved them wrong instantly, a guy who gets an O in Divination is definitely not stupid!" he grinned.

Evan was beaming and grinning madly with joy, he looked positively unstable he was so excited.

Remus and Nath looked to one another in just that way and burst into fits of laughter over their work.

"You know, Marlene, I'd watch my mouth if I were you" Lily said bitterly.

"Or what? There's nothing you can do to me that will hurt me" she laughed with a shrug. "And if you should do anything to me then I will straight up report you and where will that land you both then? Hmm?" she said looking between them in a challenging sort of manner of her own. "James will be locked up again for good this time and you will be expelled or locked up with him"

Before anything else could be said, Slughorn dismissed the class. James and Lily shot completely DANGEROUS glares to the girl before they stormed out hand in hand shoving people away with that imaginary force field of power around them they were radiating.

Once the boys had their vials on the front desk, had washed up and were heading off to their second lesson of the day they were in very high spirits.

"Remind me again to thank Marlene for what she did" Severus chuckled.

"Oh, I get the impression she knows she's done well purely by her attitude and the fact she smirked to us several times" Sirius chuckled. "I'm glad someone else is on our side, if only we can get a few more people to turn on them then we're in the money this year"

"Yeah and hopefully Potter will be out by the time Christmas comes" Severus said hopefully.

….

At break time they went to spend it playing with Rose and making her laugh. She was developing, growing and learning very well and they were just so proud of her they were smiling all the time.

The study period after break was decent because it meant Sirius and Severus had Rose in the dormitory, Remus and Regulus (whom had almost the same study periods as the seventh years) could spend it doing homework together and whispering about baby stuff in the common room and Evan and Nathaniel could go somewhere to do more study sessions.

"Thanks for all of your help I really appreciate this" Evan said as they sat in the shade of their favourite tree, the one Severus had given birth under last year, their carvings set deeply and permanent in the bark still as fresh as they were just done.

"No trouble, I need something to keep me busy this year, I really want to do well and I think these sessions are helping both of us equally if I'm perfectly honest" Nathaniel said as they sat picking over the work they had done in Potions this morning.

"Yeah and did you hear what that McKinnon girl said to Potter and Evans this morning? She's got a mouth on her!" Evan laughed.

Nathaniel twitched oddly. "Do you fancy her or something?"

"No, she's Muggle-born" Evan said simply. "Don't fancy her looks anyway"

"Oh right, fair enough" Nathaniel smiled gently perking up a tiny bit.

There was a silence as Nathaniel corrected some of the things Evan had written in his essay.

"Hey, two weeks today and we get to go to Paris for the weekend!" Evan said excitedly shifting closer to his best mate. "Aren't your excited?"

"Very" Nathaniel smirked looking up into that face. "I wouldn't mind taking a look around some of the Muggle stuff while we're there" he went on. "You know, just for sight-seeing purposes"

Evan looked vaguely surprised. "Getting in touch with your Muggle roots?" he chuckled softly.

Nathaniel felt slightly awkward. "Technically no because I'm not French, I'm English but seeing some of their stuff is really interesting, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah but I'm not supposed to think too much that way" Evan shot him a wink. "You of all people should know that"

Nathaniel gave a soft laugh and looked into Evan's soft eyes. "I do know what you mean but why should you let other people dictate how you're allowed to think? What you're allowed to feel and who you're allowed to be close to" he said very slowly, his voice so light Evan looked vaguely surprised for a moment or two back there.

Evan blinked his lips parting. "Well…."

"I reckon you should give some of this Muggle stuff a shot, I did and things are looking up" Nathaniel smiled a little more. "I've been talking to my mum over the summer, you know, more about stuff when they were on honeymoon, she tells me I have some Muggle grandparents"

Evan looked a little surprised but very interested. "It must have been a real shock finding out about your family…. Sorry if that sounds insensitive or anything…."

"No it doesn't" Nathaniel said quietly shaking his head and still smiling. "I've learned to be proud of where I come from and sure I might have been knocked down off my pure-blood pillar pretty harshly but there's nothing actually wrong with me, I'm normal, I'm healthy mentally and physically, I'm reasonably clever, I have a great family, I do okay in school, I have friends, I like having fun and I'd like to think that I'm a nice person too" he mused thoughtfully.

"You are a nice person" said Evan. "A very nice person in fact"

Nathaniel flashed him a shy grin. "You don't need to compliment me…." He averted his eyes a little over to where a very late-living butterfly was fluttering around on one of the tiny flower peeking out of the ground where the sun seemed to almost always glint through the branches of the green tree.

Evan let out a breath of a laugh. "Why have you gone all shy?" he asked searching his friend's face gently and leaning back to rest his hands behind him on the soft grass.

"I haven't" Nathaniel looked into his face and felt his cheeks redden very slightly.

"Yes you have, you're blushing!" Evan grinned.

"No I'm not!" Nathaniel protested feeling his face growing hotter. He quickly covered it with his hands and started to laugh into them.

Evan burst into fits of giggles before he straightened up. "Silly you, eh?" he grinned to the boy gently resting his hand on the boy's back. "Too modest to take a compliment"

Nathaniel removed his hands and looked into Evan's face. "Yeah…. Something like that…." He breathed.

By the time lunch came around, Remus and Regulus were very cosily sitting feeding one another and rubbing their noses together in sweet kisses. Most people thought they were absolutely adorable together but of course James and Lily were making a big show at the Gryffindor table where they pretended to gag and let their tongues hang out in disgust over them.

They completely ignored the two annoying little cretins.

When the end of the day FINALLY came around after a dragging double Divination for the older guys, they met up with Regulus and had an early dinner before deciding to kick back in the common room.

Remus sprawled a little on one of the black leather sofa's with Regulus lying between his legs dozing against his chest.

Sirius, Severus and Rose were cuddled up with Rose propped against Sirius and playing with a little book with her pointing at the cute pictures and the fuzzy bits of material through it to pet the kittens and stuff like that.

The younger guys were all off getting high in the greenhouses tonight and Evan and Nathaniel were just sitting on the opposite sofa relaxing.

"I can't wait until the Hogsmeade trips start up again" Evan sighed. "Weekends can be a little boring without them…."

"I've got a photo shoot tomorrow for some clothing line, they're giving me my good pay and all the clothes I choose to model as well" Sirius chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it but at the same time I'm not"

"Are you taking Severus and Rose with you?" Evan asked.

"Of course" Sirius laughed. "I wouldn't just wander off and leave them on their own!"

Severus chuckled and stroked his fingers through his daughter's silky black hair. "Such a pretty girl"

"She is very pretty" Remus smiled to them petting his husband's hair thoughtfully. He knew the sex of their baby had been determined since the moment of conception but he couldn't help but wonder what it might be. Would they have a pretty little girl or an adorable little boy? Son or daughter, girl or boy? It would be very exciting for them when they eventually get to find out….

"She's getting my eyes" Sirius said proudly looking down at her. "They're fading now, starting to, they're going more grey than anything else"

"Yeah if they were Severus' I'd expect they would have started going darker by now if not born darker…." Evan replied slowly.

"You've got pretty unusual eyes" Nath commented glancing to Evan from behind the book he was reading leisurely. "They're very, very green"

Evan looked pleased at the compliment. "Thanks! ... I think…."

After a little while, Nath yawned and got up marking and closing his book. "I'm off to bed now, night guys" he said heading off up the dormitory with a wave after their calls of goodnight.

A few minutes later and he'd slipped into a warm relaxing bath, a little while after that and he finally slipped into bed….

Shortly after, the other guys followed.

….

Saturday morning was a pretty big thing, why? Because the guys were all up to something.

After breakfast, Sirius, Severus and Rose had set off for Hogsmeade where the photo shoot would take place as usual. They were grinning, excited and said they wouldn't be back very late so all was okay.

"I just feel so emotional right now…." Regulus said as they lay on their bed in the dormitory just the two of them after breakfast that very same morning. "It's strange…." He breathed.

Remus smiled to him gently and stroked his long hair affectionately. "It's your hormones, the big changes that are happening inside of you…." He breathed his blue eyes wandering down to Regulus' tummy. "You're growing a baby inside of you and soon we will be able to have scans and you'll start getting a baby bump…." His eyes lit up and his voice rose slightly with excitement as they spoke.

"I know and I can't wait" Regulus breathed back. "What are we going to say to your parents when the time comes?"

"The time won't come for quite some time yet" Remus smiled gently. "But when it's right we'll just tell them the truth, it's going to be fairly obvious we've tried for a baby anyway given the fact we're married and we have a friend who went through this, two in fact if you count my brother" he said slowly.

Regulus nodded his understanding. "Do you think your brother will be okay with all of this?" he asked his dark eyebrows furrowing worriedly and a fearful look dramatically cut across his face. "I don't want him to feel upset or angry or anything because we're having a baby and I know how much he wants one he said so…."

Remus pulled the boy into his arms rocking him gently. "Shh…." He breathed trying to soothe the boy before he started crying or anything. "He'll be fine, he will probably be happy for us" he whispered softly into that gorgeous silky black hair. "We can't not live our lives because of someone else, I know he's my brother and he will be there but this is what we want, we got pregnant and we're doing this as a married couple, he will be okay with it" he smiled reassuringly.

"I don't want him to feel like we're rubbing anything in his face…." Regulus said looking up into Remus' face worriedly.

"He won't" Remus chuckled very softly kissing his lover on the tip of his nose. "He isn't like that, your hormones are making you more emotional"

Regulus sniffled a little then laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I have to remember it's just the hormones, well, not entirely but still"

Remus smiled to him and tucked him in properly under the covers. "I want you to get some extra sleep right now because you ARE pregnant and you do NEED your rest especially with it being so early on and we have school all week"

"But I'm not even tired" Regulus pouted his lips out in a sort of joke.

Remus smirked and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much, Regulus"

"I love you too, Remus" Regulus breathed kissing his husband softly on the lips. "Forever"

"Forever" Remus whispered back watching as rather quickly his husband drifted back off to sleep….

….

Evan and Nathaniel had gone off, swiped their brooms from the broom cupboard near the Quidditch stands and went off for a fly together just to mess around.

"You're not bad on a broom!" Evan called to him as they went racing along the edge of the water from the Black Lake under the cover of the trees so no teachers would catch them doing something prohibited.

"Thanks, not too shabby yourself!" Nathaniel called back as they tore up the length of the lake and back again tossing small stones and things for one another to catch.

"Let me show you something" Evan said pulling them around, the went over the water, the spray shooting through the air like mist.

Nathaniel threw his head back and laughed, it had been a while since he'd had this much fun! He followed Evan to a sort of cove area where the water lapped gently against the pebbled shore with a large area of grass and trees behind it. They touched down and Evan turned in a circle with his arms around deeply inhaling the fresh air.

"Ahh!" he breathed. "You don't get this sort of air on London!"

Nathaniel chuckled softly. "No you do not"

"You get it in your house though" the boy said as they went to sit down on the grass together.

"Yeah but I live on a farm" Nathaniel chuckled softly. "I like living there though" he sighed happily gazing out over the lake. The squid lolled lazily in the water a bit away from them.

"You want some pot?" Evan asked rummaging in his cloak pocket.

"Hey, come on" Nathaniel sighed shooting Evan a look. "I thought you weren't going to sit and smoke that now you were back at school…."

Evan blinked. "But it makes you feel good and I need to feel good right now…."

"Would it help if I told you that you're doing really well with our study sessions?" Nathaniel asked his eyebrows raising slightly.

Evan searched his face ready for the laughter to come but nothing did and that's when the boy realised his friend was being serious. "You really think I'm doing good?" he blinked confusedly putting the pot back in its tin.

"Yes" Nathaniel said quietly. "I'll admit you've got a way to go but you're getting through this quickly, it's just the way we need to cover things and we have plenty of revision to do but look, we have no homework left for this weekend because it's already been done and if we keep to our regular study sessions pretty much every weekday and some weekends too for a few hours you'll do great on those exams"

"But I won't have you to help me with the questions" Evan said worriedly. "I need help understanding the questions"

"Then I'll get some practice papers and we can go through them enough times for it to sink in" Nath replied with a smile.

"How am I ever going to repay you for all of this?" Evan laughed casually putting the pot away entirely.

Nathaniel just shrugged and they sat gazing at the lovely scenery together.

….

When Sirius and Severus arrived at the pub (which had been cleaned up somewhat over the summer) they checked themselves in at the bar with their drinks and headed off up the creaky wooden stairs and onto the landing where the Inn rooms were.

They walked across the landing stopping outside one of the doors. Sirius reached out and knocked and they looked to one another, smiled and paused for only a few seconds.

The door opened and a young man smiled to them. "Hello, Sirius" he said brightly shaking his hand then turning to shake hands with Severus too. "And you must be his fiance"

"Severus" the boy nodded with a smile as the man grinned to him flashing his pearly white (and probably very expensive) teeth before turning his attention on the pram. He leaned around and grinned.

"Aww and this must be your daughter…. Rose, right?" he said looking to Sirius whom nodded. "Well she's lovely, if I were you I would put her in for some child modelling, they'll snap her up immediately with such a lovely little face" he smiled to her again before turning and beckoning them through the door.

Both boys were beaming as the door was closed behind them.

The room had been somewhat transformed, it had various backdrops ready to be rolled down by the flick of a wand, things to pose on were sitting waiting and a whole rail of expensive, designer clothes and even a little table of drinks sat waiting for them.

"Help yourselves" the man said as he passed over to go and have a quick chat with the photographer.

Severus sat down pulling the pram in to the side where it wouldn't get in the way and watched as his boyfriend quickly changed into the first outfit which was some very loose, dark fitted jeans, a navy shirt and a leather biker jacket.

As the photo shoot went along, Severus felt very pleased that Sirius was having some work other than the more racy things. This was legitimately a sensible, honourable job that nobody could actually make fun of for anything. Sure the other one was entirely legitimate but Sirius was very closed to naked in it and now he was modelling outfit after designer outfit and he looked gorgeous. Severus felt so proud of him for doing this and if he did decide to give up his nudity then Severus would be somewhat relieved in a sense for all of their sakes but that was Sirius' choice and he would stand by him no matter what the boy chose to do.

Once the shoot was finally over, the young man that answered the door waved his wand and the clothes shot into a regular but still designer duffle bag (expanded on the inside) and handed it over to Sirius.

"Yours and your pay has already been sent" he smiled. "We'll be in touch to organise your next shoot probably in a couple of weeks, it was such a pleasure working with you my boss will be thrilled with the pictures" he grinned excitedly.

"Thanks very much" Sirius smiled. "For the opportunity and for everything else, we'll see you soon" he nodded before he and Severus left the room and headed downstairs.

"That was really great, Sirius" said Severus. "I liked seeing you like that, you're so handsome"

Sirius flushed a little and pulled Severus in for a warm, loving kiss. "Thank you, so how about we get a drink and just hang out here for a bit before we have to go back?"

"Sounds good to me" Severus smiled. "Looks like we can easily make it back for lunch if you want" he replied quickly checking the time on his pocket watch as they headed back down the creaky wooden stairs and into the quiet pub.

They ordered their drinks, sat down in a booth with Rose now fast asleep in the pram as they sipped their drinks and talked.

"I feel like we should be coming up with some crazy plot to get James and Lily thrown out of this school for good" Severus began twirling his pint of Butter Beer around in his fingers. "I mean, they can't stay here and cause shit like that"

"Yeah I know" Sirius said chewing on his bottom lip. "I wonder if there's anything we can do apart from just keep reporting them for stuff"

"I don't think provoking them is a good idea either" said Severus looking into his boyfriend's face. "But they won't really need it, they're idiots and hopefully other people will report them for their crimes"

"They shouldn't be Head Boy and Head Girl at all" said Sirius shaking his head slowly. "They haven't earned that right!"

"Did Remus tell you what he's done?" Severus asked in a very quiet, mild voice.

Sirius blinked confusedly. "No, what's wrong?"

Severus hesitated a moment. "He handed in his Prefect badge, he's quit because of them" he said slowly.

Sirius' face washed with dawning realisation. "No…."

"Yes" Severus swallowed and nodded just the once. "He says he can't stand to be a part of this sham anymore, he doesn't want to be anywhere near them and he also said something about having other things to worry about he wanted to focus his attention more on school and his marriage as well"

Sirius nodded slowly and sighed. "That's a shame, it should have been Remus made Head Boy and not Potter and perhaps Marlene or one of the other girls made Head Girl instead of Lily"

"I agree, Remus and Marlene would have made much better people than they ever will" Severus replied.

Sirius smiled warmly, leaned over and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips. "I love you" he breathed. "I really, really love you so much…." He breathed.

"I love you too, Sirius, please don't ever leave me" Severus whispered clutching at Sirius' hands in his own.

"I never will" the boy smiled warmly. "Promise me to never run off with anyone else or cheat on me, I think it would kill me" Sirius breathed back.

"I SWEAR" Severus said quickly. "You know I'm not like that"

"And I swear too" Sirius smiled warmly. "I'm not that way either"

Severus' heart fluttered in his chest.

They sat talking for a little while longer, making elaborate, unrealistic and downright ridiculous pretend schemes to get rid of Potter and Lily (most of which resulted in them being hit by the school train or otherwise ending up incapacitated).

Shortly before lunch time, they made their way back up to the castle….

….

By the time dinner came around that very same day, Remus and Regulus ate along with everyone else then headed back to the dormitory for a quiet cuddle in bed.

"They're being very cuddly and close recently" Evan commented as they all sat back around the fire that evening time.

"I think it's because they're back at school now and they aren't together all day every day, they're in lessons then they meet up and they're used to doing EVERYTHING together" Sirius chuckled softly. "I think I'd feel even more cuddly with Severus if that were our case but thankfully it isn't" he smirked to his boyfriend.

Severus flashed a smile. "So, what's going on with you two?" he asked looking between Evan and Nathaniel curiously.

Nathaniel's cheeks tinted the lightest shade of pink and he became a little nervous and uncomfortable in his seat.

"Well, we've just been hanging out pretty much all day" Evan yawned stretching his arms above his head. "We nicked a couple of brooms and went flying and stuff, nothing too exciting though…."

Severus chuckled softly. "We had Sirius' photo shoot"

"Oh, that reminds me" Sirius said snapping his fingers suddenly. "I've got a whole bag full of designer clothes they gave me, fucking tons of them and they're all brand new if either of you guys want any you're more than welcome to have them because I am not going to wear all of them and some of them I just don't like"

Nathaniel and Evan looked surprised.

"Thank you" the blinked.

Sirius laughed. "I'm serious, go for it they're up in the dorm have a look through when we go up or tomorrow or something, Remus and Regulus are welcome too"

"That's very generous of you" Evan smiled gently.

"Yeah, thanks!" Nath chuckled again.

By the time they did head upstairs, put Rose down to bed, have a warm bubble bath and get settled into bed, Nathaniel and Evan had picked a few items out that they liked along with Remus but strangely enough, Regulus only picked one of the nice dark purple cloaks.

"Don't want any jeans or anything?"

"For starters they're probably going to be a bit long on someone as short as me" Regulus laughed.

"Some of them are a lot shorter and you can turn them up" Sirius pointed out.

Remus and Regulus exchanged knowing glances that there probably was very little point in him taking any trousers as in a good couple of weeks he wouldn't be able to fit into them when he started to grow.

"No thank you" Regulus smiled sweetly, hugged his brother and clambered on into bed.

Sirius blinked, smiled and crawled in beside Severus….

….

It was a few hours later, gone midnight actually and into the early hours of Sunday morning when Nathaniel was woken with a start.

Sweating a shaking he sat up clutching his face breathing deeply in through his nose and exhaling through his mouth, his eyes wide.

He'd had the strangest of dreams, well, it wasn't so much strange as normal for a young male but the content of the dream was what shocked him the most. Could he have expected less? He sighed softly regaining himself, his cheeks flushed and he peeked under the covers and into his pyjama bottoms and sure enough that little puddle of semen was on his skin trickling towards one of his sides.

Nathaniel sighed, got out of bed and went to clean himself up. Ever since he'd stopped having sex he'd been masturbating…. A LOT and occasionally having a wet dream or two. Sure, it was normal even at eighteen, even, he guessed, at eighty but still….

He cleaned up, washed his hands, didn't even bother to look at his reflection in the mirror, somewhat ashamed of himself as he climbed back into bed and settled down. He knew he wouldn't sleep again straight away but the content of that dream came flooding back and he closed his eyes.

He could picture it all now, him laying naked on the bed, warm lips on his neck, down his shoulders…. Kissing his lips with such deep passion, stroking his dirty blonde coloured hair, whispering sweet things into his skin, that hot, delicious breath tickling him. The strong scent of incense filling his senses. He felt like he was drowning in a room filled with steam, was that possible? Nathaniel assumed so.

He heard himself moaning as their bodies rocked together, his eyes opened and he could see Evan's face above him contorted with pleasure.

The dream ended when the orgasms hit and Nathaniel rolled onto his side punching his pillow with frustration. Why did he have to have a wet dream about his best friend? He knew they could be about really random things but recently he'd been feeling so close and attached to the boy, he'd even been getting butterflies when they were close enough to touch in their own private little world.

Said butterflies made their appearance once again and Nathaniel groaned covering his face with his hands. It wasn't that he was angry or embarrassed about his feelings it was that he was scared, scared of being rejected or hurt again like he was before. He was certain Evan couldn't feel the same way about him so why bother? Why did his body have to torment him like this?

Nathaniel closed his eyes tightly and lay there still with his toes curled for quite some time before finally he'd cleared his mind enough to sleep.

He would have to think about this some other time….

….

The next morning was pretty decent, everyone woke later than usual, Sirius was giving Rose her bottle in the dormitory yawning sleepily as Severus pulled on some clean clothes and lay some out for Sirius.

Nathaniel remained sitting in bed watching Remus and Regulus kissing, watching Sirius and Severus change the baby and trying to watch anything but Evan lying there sleeping with his curtains open, propped up fairly eye so Nath could see his features properly, that floppy brown hair falling gracefully in front of his face… NO.

He was NOT going to allow himself to think about things like that, so he amused himself with watching Sirius and Severus cooing over Rose and how much she was giggling this morning.

After breakfast he snuck off away from the group as they all went back to the common room for a while laughing and joking and listening to Severus chattering on about something.

He sighed making his way outside the weather was reasonably mild today so he took a walk along the edge of the lake kicking at the occasional stone, deep in thought.

Nathaniel hadn't realised how far he'd walked until he'd passed through most of the grounds and was standing pretty close to Hagrid's hut. The half-giant was outside picking over his prized pumpkins and checking them for damages when Nathaniel stopped to watch by the fence.

Hagrid looked up and waved at him. "Alright?"

Nathaniel nodded with a smile and continued to watch him as he worked at least it was something to take his mind off of all the shit that was going on. At least he sort of had something to do today.

He was not going to allow himself to fantasise about having sex with his best friend again today. Nope, nope, nope!

….

Mrs Lupin sat at the kitchen table reading over the newspaper, her eyes furrowed as she read over the semi-boring articles about absolute nonsense. A bunch of big shot cronies at the Ministry forking in a load of money to their already fat salaries for doing very little work just chatting and chumming around with other important people.

Someone knocked at the front door and she frowned slightly getting to her feet. As she walked through her living room she checked the clock, her husband was at school today in a meeting for the teachers, just a normal old brief today but he would come back home again for dinner, her sons were enjoying their weekend back at the castle so who on Earth could that be?

She hesitated at the door a moment before opening it.

She gasped.

"Hello, Mrs Lupin" Avery smiled gently standing with his hands together over his front looking smart and rather innocent actually. But she knew he was far from it.

"Avery" she blinked rather surprised but her anger did not fade one bit.

"Is it alright if I come in?" he asked gently glancing hopefully into the house, he wasn't just going to barge his way in there as that would be rude and would not help his case any.

"Nathaniel isn't here, neither are Remus or Regulus" she said coolly. "I wouldn't let you talk to them even if they were here…."

"I know" he nodded slowly. "I actually came here to talk to you"

She now looked very surprised, hesitated a moment but allowed the boy inside.

Avery stepped in, kicked off his shoes and followed her into the kitchen where he made himself comfortable at the wooden dining table watching her casually.

"I will offer you a drink or something to eat, is there anything you'd like?" she asked flatly but she was going to be polite as that was her nature and he technically hadn't done anything wrong today.

"No thank you" said Avery.

She sat down opposite him after making herself a goblet of tea and observed him carefully.

"I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here to talk to you and not to any of your sons" Avery began quietly.

"It might have just crossed my mind" she replied.

"I came mainly to see how Nath is getting on at school" Avery said quietly searching her face his dark eyebrows creasing together with genuine concern.

She stared. "He's doing just fine" she said quietly. "It was his birthday last Monday"

Avery nodded slowly. "I wanted to send him a card and a present so I brought them round today instead, I was worried I would upset him and he'd cry and I didn't want him being unhappy on his birthday" the boy said pulling a parcel wrapped in bright birthday paper and a birthday card in its soft blue envelope out placing them on the table and pushing them towards her.

"I will give them to him the next time he comes" she smiled gently.

"Thank you" Avery breathed.

There was an awkward pause whilst the woman finished her drink and made herself another.

"I really am sorry for everything I've done" Avery went on. "I never meant for things to end as badly as they did or to hurt your son as much as I did, it was just…. Terrible of me, cruel even" he said very quietly.

"You have hurt him and the damage is done, I distinctly remember you apologising to him on several occasions afterwards and then hurting him again, you obviously don't know what you want" she said smoothly. "You're young, there's plenty of time for you to figure out who or what you like and get it"

"I'm bisexual" Avery said slowly. "I like girls better but I'm in love with your son…."

Mrs Lupin's face softened somewhat. "I understand being in love with someone is difficult especially in your busy situation" she said. "But I can't sympathise with you at all over what you've done to him, he was crushed when you left him and if he didn't have his family and especially Remus then I don't know where he would be right now, probably with some sort of stress disorder, the poor boy was traumatised by what you did to him then you came round here ignorantly and hurt him all over again and at the wedding you showed up and tried it on with him"

"He can make up his own mind" Avery said quickly. "He stopped anything from happening before it did because he wanted to protect himself…. Partly from me and also from getting hurt again"

"He told me something before he left" said Mrs Lupin.

Avery looked confused.

"He told me that is he over you and he wants to move on" she said reaching across the table and taking his hands in her own. "Please, please, _please_ allow my son to move on and find someone new, please let him get on with his life and please do not hurt him ever again" her eyes were close to filling with tears and damn near begging the boy.

Avery swallowed the painful lump in his throat and nodded. "I still want to be with him, I love him so much, I want to be close to him and hold him and adore him and protect him…." He whispered sadly.

"But?"

"I can't, he won't let me and I just CAN'T for my sake as much as anyone else's, my family and stuff too" Avery said quietly. "My girlfriend…."

Mrs Lupin let go of his hands with a sigh and looked away for a few moments. "He gave you a chance, he gave you his body and his heart and you ruined it, you, not him, just you alone, it sounds harsh but it's reality and none of this is his fault so please just let him be, let him move forward and please don't pull him back into the same little rut, please don't make him come to me in tears over what someone's done to him, someone he loved and trusted, let him find someone that will love him, will have no qualms about being with him and will be proud to be with him, that will never hurt him…." She breathed.

Avery's eyes were filling with tears but he pursed his lips and nodded. "Thank you for this little talk, it hurts but I feel rather better now" he breathed getting to his feet.

"I should really ask, how is your new job going?"

"Very well thank you" Avery smiled briefly. "I'll see myself out"

And then he was gone before she could even open her mouth to speak again. Mrs Lupin sighed and sank down into her chair.

After some time she pulled some parchment and a quill towards her intending to write to Nathaniel and explain everything to him, it was only fair he should know the truth.

….

That evening, Sirius and Severus were sitting on their bed, in their pyjamas tickling Rose and watching her laughing hysterically.

Evan was dozing off, Nathaniel was already asleep not wanting to face too much of his best friend for today and Remus and Regulus were tucked up under their bed covers smiling and caressing each other's faces.

By the time everyone settled down it had been a long week but they were looking forward to the next immensely.

Little did they know each and every one of them had one hell of a lot of surprises left in store….

….


	3. Chapter 3

During Potions on Monday morning, Sirius and Severus sat together working on building their essays from the last lesson on Friday. James and Lily were still shooting them glances and whispering to one another but what could they say that would actually do anyone any harm?

"My prints will be published next week" Sirius smiled as he flipped through the text book looking for references to add in.

"You're going to look so damn sexy" Severus purred. "If we weren't getting copies of the magazine sent to us for free I would actually skip school to go and buy them just so I could look at you all day" he smirked playfully and Sirius burst out laughing.

"So naughty, Sev" he grinned excitedly.

"You love it" the Slytherin winked playfully.

"Oh, Merlin" James said loudly. "They're talking about dirty stuff again" he sighed rolling his eyes in an overly dramatic way.

"Tut, tut" Lily sighed shaking her head at them. "I didn't think that was within the rules in class, sexual conversation and flirtatious behaviour" he said loudly again. "Isn't it…. _Punishable?!_" her lips curled into a sneering grin revealing her rounded teeth.

James' face seemed to light up instantly. "Why, yes Lily, I believe it is" he chuckled.

Sirius and Severus just completely ignored to them but looked to one another and rolled their eyes. Not this again, those two were so pathetic it was unreal. How the hell did they even become Head Boy and Head Girl in the first place?

"I suspect it's something to do with Dumbledore, he normally chooses them during the previous school year" Severus muttered as they continued writing their essays without so much as looking up at the cretins.

"I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to make a mistake like that" Sirius breathed back at his lover. "He's made plenty when James is concerned in the past…."

"Indeed" said Severus.

"I believe we can remove house points, don't you?" James continued on.

Severus moved his mouth in mocking of the boy and Sirius burst out laughing.

"I guess they won't be finding it so funny when we take twenty points from Slytherin!" Lily hissed nastily narrowing her dirty green eyes.

Sirius and Severus continued to smirk to one another and paid them no attention what so ever. They simply weren't worth it and listening to what they were going to come out with next was far more entertaining anyway.

"What do you two have to say about it then?" James said smugly addressing them puffing out his chest where his pathetic little badge was gleaming like it were some great accomplishment. "Not even going to try and beg for your precious little points back?"

"Why would we care about some dumb house points?" Severus quirked an eyebrow. "You two really need to grow up, we don't care what stupid little punishments you think you're giving us because we have other things to worry about"

"Oh yes" said Lily lightly. "The fact you got knocked up when you were sixteen and had an ugly little brat"

Sirius nearly threw himself over the table to strangle her but Severus grabbed him quickly not wanting to make a scene. He shot a wary glance to Slughorn whom was standing up ahead laughing at what one of the Slytherin girls up front had to say about it.

"Touched a nerve there, did I?" the girl said tilting her head to one side so her bright red hair fell over one shoulder. "Pity" he sighed softly. "And I wanted to see just how long you could hold out before you snapped at me like you always do, planning to assault me were you? You look hard beating up a woman"

"Men and women are equal, if he didn't beat you senseless just because you're a woman then he wouldn't be following the equality card" Severus shot her a nasty smile.

Lily flushed and her eyebrows turned down with anger and frustration. "You're so ugly, Snape, I can't believe I was once friends with you"

"I can't believe I was ever friends with someone as arrogant, childish, annoying and pathetic as you, Evans" he said coolly. "You became such a horrible little person, so hateful, so nasty and yet for some reason everyone thinks you're so perfect, why is that? Your house betrays your personality, you are not a nice or honourable person at all, you're a little creature like something horrible and pickled in a jar" Severus went on.

Sirius burst into fits of laughter.

"Don't you speak to my girlfriend like that, Snivellus" James said very coldly. "Twenty points from Slytherin!"

Sirius and Severus looked to one another and burst out laughing again.

"Like we care" Severus flashed him one last grin before turning his attention back on his essay and no matter what those two people tried after that they just completely and utterly ignored them as they should.

….

After break came Divination which, actually, Evan sat and helped Nathaniel doing some of his work with the boy and showing him how to do it which Nath was very grateful for.

"Makes a change, doesn't it?" Evan grinned as they sat gazing into the crystal ball.

Nathaniel looked up.

"I know we're supposed to be concentrating right now but it's pretty unusual me helping you instead of you giving me more and more study sessions and marking all of my work during class" Evan's lips twitched into a tiny smirk as he caught his best friend's eye.

Nathaniel chuckled softly. "It does and I like it both ways"

"You're all smart and stuff, you don't have to worry about lessons like this where there aren't facts and figures and solid logic involved" Evan went on. "Maybe that's why I get along with it so well, because it's nothing like typical lessons…."

"I think you get along with it so well because you might be a bit of a seer" Nathaniel said very quietly.

Evan blinked. "Don't be daft, I'm no seer!" he laughed.

"I wouldn't dismiss it straight away, maybe you could ask the teacher and see what she thinks" Nath smiled gently. "It would be worth it, I'm sure she won't think you're crazy she seems to like you a lot to be honest…."

Evan hesitated. "And if she says no then I'm going to look like one stupid, arrogant fucker aren't I?" he smirked a little.

"Then I'll mention it to her, say I think you have a real talent and she should see about it, I'll bet I'm right about this and I'd even put money on it" Nath said calmly. "We'll do it whenever you're ready but definitely before we leave school this year"

Evan was quiet for a moment before he smiled and nodded. "Okay, deal"

When lunch time came around everybody was in a better mood, they'd simply laughed and shrugged of James and Lily and completely ignored the fact they were threatening to take points away from people again.

"I've heard that those two idiots have been taking points away from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw just for kicks" Wilkes said quietly over the lunch table that day.

"Really?" Remus blinked.

"I guess that must be something to do with wanting to put Gryffindor in the best chances for winning the house cup this year" Severus said quickly. "We won it the end of last year and we made no fuss at all about it" he frowned slightly.

"That must be precisely why they want to win so badly, just to make sure their last year here goes to Gryffindor and not to any of us, they're smuggling away our points slowly and they'll probably continue to do it over the course of the year until we're left with less than them" Rabastan replied.

"But surely they'll get caught" Regulus frowned. "I mean, they can't expect to turn up at the feast with five hundred points and everyone else has, like, two" he chuckled softly.

Remus laughed.

"I don't expect that's quite the extreme they'll go to" said Severus. "I think maybe they'll just leave us within the hundred mark of them so it doesn't look suspicious"

"We have to report this though" Sirius said firmly. "We need to get their titles stripped, they can't get away with it"

"Actually" said Remus. "Yes they can" he pursed his lips a little. Everyone turned to stare at the ex-prefect curiously for him to continue, so he did. "They have control over the prefects, the Gryffindor ones mainly but they can drop ideas around to other people and convince them to take away points, see, if they can get Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to take away our points too and they think they're getting rewarded out of it then Lily and James can carry on slowly taking away their points from first years and unsuspecting people that think having their shirt un-tucked is a crime, they won't know better and will be too scared to question the authority of a big seventh year so it'll keep sliding and there are always plenty of those, they may even be able to pull the petty crime thing off with the second years as well if they're careful enough and of course they can take our points in hefty loads if we even consider abusing them and they can report it"

Everybody looked pretty impressed with what Remus had to say.

"We have to report them though, we have to do something we can't just let them two start taking over the school" Sirius protested.

"We don't have any proof of what they're doing though" Regulus jumped in. "If we had some proof then we could but we have nothing so far…."

"We could get people to testify" Evan suggested.

"Yeah we could but the problem is who will do it, would they do it to a headmistress and stand up in front of those two to say it? Would be pretty risky, Potter and Evans know some nasty spells" Severus said again. "It's word for word at this point, we might have a slight advantage but think, if we go around telling the teachers that they're doing things and they say it's just to get them in trouble the teacher has no evidence to back up either side apart from the fact they have done bad things before" he explained. "So what choice does she have? She will let it slide until she can prove any of this then punish them later if they get caught"

"So the only solution is to try and gather evidence or make them say something, if we can do that we can prove it with memories or whatever" Nath said quietly as he rubbed thoughtfully at his chin.

"Exactly" Sirius smiled warmly.

….

Ancient Runes passed in a heavy sagging of boredom and Transfiguration really wasn't so bad, the lesson wasn't too difficult and Remus' dad stopped for a little chat with them all asking how they were getting on and such even with the baby.

Remus felt somewhat awkward being face to face with his dad knowing what was going on with Regulus and not telling him, his poor father had no clue what they'd done and that Regulus was knocked up with Remus' baby right now. He just had to smile and get on with things.

At the end of the lesson, Remus went to find Regulus and caught him napping in the dormitory again. He washed up, smiled and changed quickly out of his uniform and sat perched on the edge of the bed stroking his husband's cheek softly.

Regulus' eyes fluttered open slowly and he blinked up into Remus' face pulling his vision back into focus.

"Hey, gorgeous" Remus smiled softly. "Feeling sleepy?"

"Actually, yes I am" Regulus chuckled softly still laying down. "I feel more tired than usual, by a little bit anyway"

Remus smiled softly again. "It's the hormones and the fact you're not lazing around like you have been all summer, I know tiredness is an absolute definite sign of early pregnancy" he breathed leaning over to brush his lips over Regulus' soft, pale forehead.

Regulus smiled. "I think on Thursday or Friday we should definitely take a test"

Remus' smile widened. "So do I" he breathed. "There's one hidden in my trunk ready for you to use, a good one at that"

"Thank you" Regulus whispered blinking slowly up at Remus. "Is it time for dinner now?"

"Yeah, everyone is downstairs waiting to see if we're going with them" Remus said quietly. "Are you up to it?"

Regulus smiled, nodded and got up with a yawn combing his hair flat and hopping off of the bed in his scruffy evening clothes. Remus pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips, wrapped his arms around him and they headed down to the common room once again.

Dinner passed well, Regulus ate a simple steak pie with vegetables and lots of juice to drink and then had some cake for dessert. Remus, of course, watched him like a hawk.

They chatted and ate happily and headed back to the dormitory earlier that night.

Nathaniel sat helping Evan doing his homework, Sirius got the baby bath out and was bathing Rose on the floor watching her laugh and squeal as she splashed in the water and Severus joined him happily too.

Remus had made sure they got a quick bath themselves before he insisted Regulus drink some water and curl up in bed early tonight.

"I'm not going to ask to stay up later" Regulus chuckled very quietly. "Because I'm blood knackered already"

Remus smirked. "So am I" he breathed. "But I expect you are much more so than me"

Regulus nodded, smiled and kissed his lover on the tender lips then yawned softly. "Night, Rems"

"Night, Reg" Remus breathed pulling the bed curtains closed around them.

….

Tuesday morning they were all sitting at the breakfast table in the Great Hall, the post had arrived bringing dozens, if not hundreds of owls swooping down delivering the letters and parcels from home.

Nathaniel wasn't very surprised when the family owl dropped off a letter for him from his parents, he tore it open and began to read a crease setting between his brows.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked leaning over and only vaguely caught a few words before Nath had rested it down on the table and continued eating his breakfast.

"My mum says Avery turned up at the house" he looked to Evan but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

Their smiles all faded and they turned to stare at him warily.

"Yeah, stopped by to drop off a late birthday gift for me and ask my mum how I'm getting on" he said slowly but very calmly. "I'm not bothered, I actually don't care I just don't like the way he wants to hang around me but she said he's doing well at his new job, he has a new girlfriend now and he's promised to leave me alone" he finished with a simple smile.

"But will he leave you alone?" Regulus frowned slightly. "I mean, he's not very good at that, is he?"

"I agree, he's said it before and carried on hassling you" Remus pointed out.

Nathaniel laughed. "He can't bother me whilst I'm in school and my parents aren't going to let him speak to me" he replied with a shrug. "I'm just happy it's all done and dusted between us now and he's agreed to leave me alone, I'm happy that he's doing well at work and he's found a new girlfriend to be happy with" he added with a genuine smile.

"Now you can really move on like you said you would" Evan smiled gently.

"I'm more than ready to move on" Nathaniel said excitedly as he looked to his friend. Everyone at that table could instantly tell he was being honest and very genuine, he really was over Avery and ready to find someone new now.

After breakfast they headed off to Charms, Remus walked Regulus protectively to his Defence against the Dark Arts lesson and kissed him a warm goodbye before hurrying off to Charms and hoping he wasn't going to be late. Turns out, he made it with less than one minutes to spare which pleased him immensely even though Regulus was obviously his priority and far more important.

Charms flew by in a fairly boring blur, they were learning some new spells this year which were far more complicated than before, however they were also very fun which all of the guys liked them.

"Congratulations Mr Lupin" Flitwick commented as he walked by and tapped his own ring finger smiling at the boy.

Remus grinned back. "Thanks, Professor"

It wasn't really until break time when things started to go wrong. Well, not so much wrong as terrible.

Sirius and Severus went up to the hospital wing to check on Rose whom was being no trouble and as well behaved as always. Remus and Regulus were sitting downstairs on a bench in the entrance hall just generally being close like always but Evan and Nathaniel were standing chatting to one another not far from the two boys when it all started kicking off once again.

"I feel so sorry for you, Evie" Lily's voice rang shrilly through the air.

Both boys froze their eyes widening but they didn't dare turn around to where they knew Lily and the other girl were walking behind Evan. Nath's eyes flickered there a moment and he swallowed searching his best friend's face worriedly. Evan looked terrified.

"He was so abusive and sexually aggressive it was just awful" Evie said rather loudly in such a false voice it was obvious they were both making a terrible show of whatever they were trying to do to poor Evan this time.

"That Evan Rosier is a real pig!" Lily said loudly.

A few of the girls standing around them looked up at her then looked warily to him.

They moved by seemingly having not noticed either Evan or Nathaniel standing there talking and completely within earshot but it was obvious to both boys that they did know and were doing it on purpose just to hurt the poor Slytherin.

"He is, he grabbed my breast and asked me for anal" Evie said her eyes flickering sadly to the ground.

"She's lying!" Evan hissed to Nath.

"I know she is, you were in the dormitory the whole time and you're definitely not a pig at all" Nathaniel smiled gently. Anyone in their right frame of mind or anyone that actually knew Evan would never think that of him because that just wasn't in his nature as he was a very respectful, gentle and kind boy.

"There's something wrong with his mind, too much inbreeding I think" Lily said and Evie made a great show of nodding her head sniffling falsely over it. "He must have serious mental issues to treat you like that"

"I don't know how any girl would ever be able to put up with that!" Evie protested. "He's AWFUL!"

Evan could take it no longer, he whirled around and shouted at the girl "You're lying, Evie!"

People stopped to stare at them excitedly obviously hoping for a fight.

Evie put on her best innocent face and Lily looked almost fearful (of course).

"I never touched you, I never hurt you, I never even asked you for sex let alone anal!" he carried on shouting pointing the accusing finger at her. "Someone, probably James Potter or Lily Evans, offered you money to sleep with me and we overheard you and I have my memories and eye witnesses to prove it that you said you would do it for the money and just to get laid, you only went out with me to hurt me and as revenge" he said overly loudly.

People stared.

Remus and Regulus smirked.

Nathaniel felt proud.

"You're an ANIMAL!" Evie shouted. "You defend yourself because you're desperate to prey on some poor innocent girl around here, anyone who is sane would NEVER go out with you because you're a pig"

"But you know I'm not, why are you doing this?" Evan asked his voice faltering sadly. "Why do you want to make people hate me? I haven't done anything to you and you know that"

Evie's eyes narrowed and Lily clung hold of her supportively.

It was evident that the girls hanging around them did not believe him one bit and they moved into their little packs looking nervous and some even looked horrified, close to traumatised by these revelations of that boy. They moved away for their own protection.

Evan's cheeks turned red.

"You're a nasty person, Lily" Nath said loudly moving forward to approach them. This was the first time he'd confronted Lily since what happened on the first week of term, since what was said about him losing the baby and about Avery, well, he was stronger than that now and he was ready to face it all.

"Oh look it's the baby killer" she said her eyes rolling lazily in her head. "I'm bored of you already" she waved her hand at him.

Nathaniel sucked in a breath and people watched wide-eyed ready for his reaction.

"You think you know me but you don't, you judge me based on what you see and what pathetic little rumours you've either listened to or most likely made up yourself for kicks" he began. "You're a liar, a cheat and you're pathetic all you do is make other people's lives miserable because you're so unhappy with your own, you hate your own life so you have to hurt other people just to compensate for it and that's pretty low, Lily" his voice was smooth as silk and perfectly calm.

People's lips parted, jaws dropped, they exchanged looks of utter disbelief.

Nathaniel was right.

Lily looked livid, her eyes were blistering, her cheeks were red setting her hair on fire and her lips were pursed so tight she looked a good thirty years older.

"And now I've made you angry, you take the piss out of Evan well let me tell you something" he went on. "Evan is a great guy he's honest, kind, gentle, friendly, respectable, loyal and he's an amazing friend, he's my BEST friend" the boy went on. "You've never had a conversation with him in your life, you take the word of a girl PAID to have sex with him, take his virginity and hurt him out of pure, evil spite" he said loudly. "And you don't know the boy, he's done nothing wrong to either of you so why don't you just BACK THE FUCK OFF"

Evan's lips parted and his own pretty emerald eyes widened with surprise at just how protective Nath could be when he wanted.

Remus smiled proudly to his brother and Regulus looked delighted.

"What are you waiting for, cat got your tongue?" Nathaniel chuckled softly when neither Lily nor Evie replied.

A few seconds passed before they finally stormed off and up the stairs to their next class.

"Come on, Evie, let's get you away from these unstable freaks, I'll bet they're just itching to sexually harass more of us and they will if anyone is stupid enough to go near them this year…." Lily said bitterly at a low growl.

Nathaniel chuckled and turned back to Evan.

Slowly, everyone else went on with their business hurrying away and trying to pretend like none of that just happened. It was much easier to bury your head in the sand than it was to face up to this shit and take it as reality.

"Wow…." Evan breathed gazing at his friend in something close to wonder. "That was…. Really brave of you" he frowned slightly.

Nathaniel found himself blushing and averted his eyes shyly. "Thanks" he muttered.

"Nobody has ever stuck up for me like that before…." Evan went on very slowly.

"I guess I just got sick of seeing you pushed around when you don't deserve it" Nath said quietly smiling into Evan's face.

Evan's beaming smile lit up his face. "You're too good to me, you know that?"

Nathaniel let out a nervous laugh and they headed off to lessons. He hadn't felt this good in a long time….

Seeing as their next class was a study period, Remus walked Regulus to Potions and then headed down into the Slytherin common room with Sirius and Severus.

Evan and Nathaniel went to the library for one of their study periods, Nath was still glowing with nerves, butterflies and embarrassment over what he'd done only minutes before.

….

"I got a letter today" said Severus as they sat in front of the common room fire. "They want me to write another book soon"

"About what?" Sirius blinked.

"They sort of want one written as like a pregnancy guide for guys to use and for reference, they also want me to write a paper on it for medical research" Severus went on. "Apparently my pregnancy has sparked a massive amount of interest from the general public and the professionals and seeing as they don't know very much they want me to sort of be an information guinea pig, they want me to write everything down"

"Are you going to show them your pregnancy diary?" Sirius frowned worriedly.

"No, definitely not" Severus laughed. "I don't want them knowing that much intimate detail about me, no, and besides I don't think that counts as medical stuff it's more emotional and psychological, you know?"

Sirius nodded. "I know, so are you going to do this thing then?"

"Well, yeah" Severus smiled gently. "I mean, I get loads of money for it and when they told me I was just…. Just so happy" he beamed warmly to his lover. "And we can use the extra cash to put towards the wedding or stuff for Rose or whatever we like!"

"Sev, that's your money" Sirius breathed nuzzling his lover's face. "You spend it on what YOU want, you're earning it"

"But I want to spend it on stuff for our family" Severus said his brighter than bright smile never faltering. "I want us to have everything I never had as a child and we can show what we've accomplished with it, we're going place, Sirius and if I can help a whole lot of people that want to know more about it and maybe even stop young guys from getting pregnant too early or older ones by accident then it's something, right?"

"Right" Sirius nodded his agreement.

"I think everything you two have been through is amazing even if it was really dramatic" Remus said with a grin as he sat cuddling baby Rose. "You've dealt with so much shit, so much hate, so much abuse but you've stuck together and dealt with it and now look at where you are, look at how far you've come" he chuckled softly.

"We have come pretty far from this time last year to be honest…."Sirius flushed a little bit.

….

Nathaniel wasn't finding it hard being in such close proximity to Evan, or at least that was what he'd told himself to get through their study session.

After that dream he had a few days ago he kept seeing Evan's handsome face contorted with pleasure almost every time they looked to one another during the day and at night he dreamt of the boy sometimes, just general things but also some more sultry things too, he knew he couldn't control it but he still felt like Evan knew when he looked at him.

But of course, Evan hadn't got a clue.

"So, I can take my apparition test again this year or I can wait and do it next April" Evan was explaining. "See, I have a letter" he said passing the note from his pocket over to Nath whole skimmed over it and smiled.

"I think you can take it whenever you want, why didn't you pass the first time?" he asked curiously.

"Splinched myself, got confused and freaked out when I attempted it a couple of times" Evan flushed. "I panicked and didn't know what to do because I didn't really understand any of it…." His cheeks turned pink.

Nathaniel blushed slightly from just looking at him. "Okay, well, umm it's mainly about your focus and determination, you have to really picture it vividly where you want to go, you have to be determined to get there, you have to really push yourself mentally for it to happen, got it?"

Evan nodded quickly. "You can do it just fine but I struggle and it's so embarrassing sometimes when people around me are getting good grades, passing their tests and shit and I'm stuck grinning stupidly and all red with humiliation because I keep failing stuff, it makes me feel like I'm not good enough for anyone…."

Nathaniel sank his teeth into his bottom lip trying to bite back the scream; _You're good enough for me_ he wanted to say.

….

The rest of Tuesday passed rather mildly and on Wednesday morning, Regulus would not get out of bed.

"Come on, Reg" Remus purred to him behind closed bed curtains.

"Noo, let me sleep" the younger boy whimpered pulling the covers up over his head. "I'm too sleepy to get up, Remus…." He pouted sadly.

Remus sighed softly. "You'll have to get up soon we have lessons and those guys are going to start getting suspicious if we don't…."

Regulus gave a yawn but didn't get up so Remus left him behind the curtains to sleep for another twenty minutes making the excuses that the boy was having 'man troubles' and couldn't get up just yet. Everybody knew that meant he had a raging morning boner and weren't going to question it. Regulus didn't mind though partly because he vaguely heard it before he drifted back off to sleep but also because he'd rather they assumed he was insanely hard than that he was almost four weeks pregnant.

When they did eventually make it down to the Great Hall they ate quite quickly and headed straight off to lessons. Today was Wednesday and that was never a particularly bad day for anything really.

Double Defence was for them first thing which was always good, they'd been learning how to cast the Patronus charm this year so far and it was going okay.

"Just think of your happiest memory" their new teacher said as she walked slowly around the room observing everyone closely. "The happiest memory you can muster, concentrate it and say Expecto Patronum" she explained.

The first person to cast correctly was Remus, the blinding silver light shot from his wand and it erupted for everyone to see the beautiful wolf standing proud flicking his ears. Remus laughed with excitement.

The second person to cast correctly was Sirius and an enormous, naughty dog came charging out the end of his wand even knocking a few tables over with its excitement. Sirius was grinning with joy.

Severus managed his next and a fairly decent sized dog came trotting out of his wand, different to Sirius' but it matched his personality; brave, loyal, kind and linked perfectly for Sirius. He was ecstatic.

Nathaniel was fourth in their little group to get his Patronus which took the form of, strangely enough, a Chinchilla. This made him laugh but he was proud.

People were showing off their Patronus' in a little circle around the room, pretty much everyone had got one by the end of the lesson but when it came to Evan's turn he stood awkwardly, cringing he tried but only the faintest whisper of silver smoke came out of the tip of his wand.

He was humiliated.

His friends did applaud his effort and Nathaniel promised they would go and get his Patronus out of him as soon as possible.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to produce one?" he asked quietly as they were sitting in the common room that lunch time.

"Of course you will you just weren't thinking of the right memory" Nath smiled reassuringly. "Think of the happiest thing you can, the best thing you've ever done, gotten, you've done for someone or someone has done for you" the boy explained. "And then picture it clearly, force it as much as you can, let it fill you up then cast and if it's strong enough you should get one"

Evan laughed gently. "You make it sound so easy"

"It's not easy but it's something to work for, you weren't the only one"

"Behind a few of the thickest shits in the year? Oh wait…." Evan cringed horribly.

"I know you think you're stupid but you aren't and I'm going to prove it to you" Nath smiled gently.

"You're so nice to me" Evan grinned. "Thanks very much"

"My pleasure" Nathaniel breathed gazing into those pretty emerald green eyes.

….

Wednesday came to an abrupt and boring end, Nathaniel, Remus and Regulus were all playing with baby Rose and looking after her whilst Sirius and Severus sat catching up on the homework they desperately needed to do, they worked thoroughly but as quickly as they could so they could get back to their daughter.

"It will do them good to take a break from her for a while" Remus said quietly as they sat in the dormitory with the baby and they were both downstairs. "They love her but it must be so tiring looking after a newborn just the two of them all this time with no breaks at all"

"I'm sure they're tired" said Evan. "But they don't want to make a big deal of it because they love her so much and they love looking after her"

"She is a beautiful baby" Nathaniel smiled gently.

"Our little niece" Regulus beamed to Remus.

….

"It is sort of nice to take a break from looking after the baby for a while" Sirius breathed as they sat at the homework tables writing their essays up for Flitwick.

"I know" Severus smiled gently. "I love her but I really do need this break"

"Maybe we could ask some of the guys to look after her for a bit one day like a Saturday or Sunday in the near future and we can have some private time entirely just you and me and we won't have to worry about all the baby stuff we can just be us again like before" Sirius smiled his eyes glittering in the soft glow radiating around the room from the fireplace.

"Sounds like fun" Severus smiled back and pecked him softly on the cheek.

"So how about soon we have a little fun of our own?" Sirius purred playfully sliding a hand up Severus' thigh making the Slytherin laugh.

"Ooh, fancy getting naughty then?" he breathed his dark eyes falling half lidded and Sirius nodded excitedly.

"Definitely, Severus"

….

Thursday arrived and Regulus woke feeling tired, moody and slightly nauseous. He groaned sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes, he always got scared when he felt sick because lying down always made him feel so much worse no matter how comfortable he actually was.

Remus' eyebrows furrowed and he moaned slightly lifting his face from the pillow and blinking sleepily up at Regulus. "Reg?" he breathed. "Is everything okay?"

"Hormones" the boy mumbled resting his head back against the wooden headboard and swallowing slightly.

Remus smiled sadly and sat up, he rubbed his tired eyes and lifted the covers back off of Regulus. "What's wrong exactly?"

"Tired, moody, weird and I feel sick too" the boy sighed softly shooting a smile at Remus. "You don't have to worry about me, go on back to sleep I'll be fine" he smiled gently waving his hand at the boy.

Remus shook his head and blinked himself properly awake. "No, if you're up then I'm up, I'm not letting you go through all of this alone" he said optimistically. "If you don't get to sleep then neither do I"

"But that's silly talk" Regulus let out a tiny giggle.

"No, I love you so I want you to know I'm here for you no matter what" Remus nodded and Regulus laced his fingers through Remus' holding his hand gently.

"Thank you, mind if we just hold hands though? When people touch me and I feel sick I get all hot and stressed and it makes me feel worse" Regulus said quietly and almost shyly.

Remus just smiled and nodded. "I think most people feel like that, should we wait until you feel better and get some cooler air? Do you think you're going to be sick?"

Regulus shook his head and smiled again. "Could you look in my book and see if it says about anything being safe for morning sickness?" he asked at a low whisper enough for Remus' sensitive ears to pick up.

Remus nodded, pulled the book out from its secret hiding place and began flipping through it. It took several minutes and Regulus kept swallowing but sure enough Remus found something to use. "It says those Muggle antacid tablet things are safe for pregnancy" he said quietly opening the draw and handing one of the silver packets to Remus. "That's what this book says, it's up to you if you take one or not"

Regulus smiled and popped one taking it into his mouth he sucked on the minty flavour swallowing the taste of it for several moments before he began to relax. "That helps, thank you very much" he smiled pressing his lips to Remus' cheek softly.

"My pleasure, gorgeous" Remus smiled.

Regulus felt physically better not long after that so they went back to sleep for a while keeping the little tablets close just in case.

….

Thursday was always a reasonably good day. It was that smooth, cool day before Friday, the calm before the storm, that day where nobody could quite be bothered and that included the teachers but they weren't going to force the extra effort because it was the end of the week like they did on Friday. Thursday seemed to always be the downtime day rather than anything else but they did still have to work hard.

Remus had been worried about Regulus all day but he was doing his very best to hide it not wanting to make anyone suspicious or worried too. He'd collected the boy at break whom cheered up upon seeing his lover and even Remus had to admit, Regulus was seeming pretty emotional.

"Why oh why do they dump homework on us every single lesson?" Severus sighed as they sat writing through their Astronomy theory work. This year it would nearly all be written and done on studies, O.W.L was really the practical stuff they didn't do hardly any theory at all but N.E.W.T level was pretty serious business of everything.

"Because they like to try and ruin our lives and make sure we have absolutely no free time for causing trouble" Sirius chuckled playfully rolling his eyes at his lover.

"I'm not too bad at this lesson" said Evan. "I just think all the numbers and shit behind it and the graphs and plotting throw me right the fuck off"

"It's simple once you get the hang of it" said Nath and he quickly proceeded to point little useful bits of information out on Evan's work and his graph paper and show him how to find coordinates much better than what he'd been doing before (and mostly being thrown way off then confusing himself and fucking his entire work up and over).

Thursday's lessons wore on further and by afternoon, Remus had made sure Regulus had something to eat at normal time and went down for a nap, he made the excuse they'd been up late last night having sex so they needed to catch up on some sleep now. Regulus wasn't fussed he felt tired and he wanted to cry because he was tired and he wanted to sleep and he had no real reason to cry but his hormones were fucking with him a little bit.

Now Regulus could understand what Severus was saying about them he just couldn't imagine to have gotten pregnant by accident a year before and have the father thinking he hated you.

….

On Friday morning, Regulus was woken by the same few problems. He was a little nauseated, he was tired and he was moody and overly emotional.

"Babe" Remus whispered softly.

"Mm?"

"Do you want to do the pregnancy test?" his voice was so low nobody could hear him but Regulus. Regulus swallowed and nodded.

They both got out of the bed, everyone else was still sleeping but they would be up very shortly and getting ready for classes so they wanted to do it and get it over with before anyone else could wake up and catch them, find them in the act of taking a pregnancy test. Everybody would know instantly and it was logically just too early to tell people yet even if Regulus did really want to tell them all his exciting new news.

Remus found the test and they slipped into the bathroom together popping another one of those antacid tablets in Regulus' mouth. They headed over to the toilet, Regulus pushed his boxers down and opened the small, white, plain box where the test was waiting for him.

His eyes scanned over the instructions and he pulled the cap off of the end of the test revealing the, as expected, felt tipped end and stuck it down and began to urinate on it.

Remus paced anxiously wringing his hands behind him.

When he was done he pulled up his boxers, capped the test and held it and waited.

Remus made his way over and stood behind Regulus as the boy had moved away from the toilet wrapping his arms around him from behind and peering over his shoulder. Their hearts were beating quickly in their chests with nerves as they waited until-

PREGNANT, 4 WEEKS : )

Flashed up on the screen in front of their eyes. They'd already known that was the case but it was the excitement that did it and they gasped, turning around and throwing their arms around one another.

"Oh, Regulus!" Remus beamed.

Regulus was already in floods of happy tears. "Remus, I'm pregnant!" he breathed grinning excitedly.

"I know, we're going to have a baby in eight months!" Remus gave a tiny squeal of delight and clapped his hands together excitedly but very quietly.

When the excitement was over and they were done hugging and kissing, they bagged up the test and Remus ignited it to ashes and flushed it all down the toilet. They washed their hands, brushed their teeth, had a wash and left the bathroom trying to look calm and composed.

"Oh, you're done in there then?" Severus asked nodding to the bathroom from where he'd just changed the baby.

"All yours" Remus said as they made their way over to the bed pulling the covers straighter.

Nobody made a fuss that morning but as they continued getting ready, Remus and Regulus shot excited smiles and looks to one another.

They headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Regulus sat closer to the door, the light breeze wafting away some of the smells which had greatly increased in the last few days, maybe even up to about a week for his already sensitive nose, he ate calmly some toast and drank his water and then his peppermint tea knowing it soothed his stomach before they headed off to lessons.

Now Remus had proof the boy was pregnant (not that he hadn't believe him before) he was even more concerned about leaving Regulus even for a second but he knew they had to go to their separate classes and he trusted what Regulus said about sending instant contact if anything was wrong, which hopefully, there wouldn't be.

In Potions Severus sat brewing, he was tired, he was upset that he was tired and they still had a full day of lessons ahead of them.

"You sure you're okay, Sev?" Sirius frowned worriedly.

Severus smiled and nodded lightly to his boyfriend. "I'm just tired after all the homework, the school days, the workload, the effort, taking care of Rose, taking care of myself, the new routine, the new year" he yawned lazily just thinking about it. "I'll get used to it"

"Don't blame you" Sirius smiled and let out a yawn of his own. "I'm pretty sleepy myself but today is Friday and once we wake up a bit we won't feel so tired, plus we can go to bed early tonight and sleep in tomorrow, sound good?"

Severus nodded very eagerly and smiled again. "Sounds perfect to me right now" he chuckled softly.

"Oh, Remus" Sirius whispered as they had pushed their tables together and fastened them to make one big work bench.

"Hmm?" Remus seemed a little happy and preoccupied today like he had a new spring in his step.

"Full moon on Sunday, right?"

Remus' smile didn't falter as he nodded. "Pretty much"

"You look happy today" Severus blinked.

"Don't I always look happy?" Remus asked confusedly blinking right back at the boy.

They laughed. "Yes actually you always do" Severus smirked. "But I meant that you look _unusually _happy today" he said again with a small shrug.

Remus now looked a fraction worried and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Got laid last night, didn't you?" he smirked his silver eyes twinkling with delight.

Remus emitted an enormous inward sigh of relief and grinned to Sirius winking playfully to him. "How did you know?" he teased even though he actually hadn't had sex with Regulus last night, the poor boy was so tired and stuff he didn't want to disturb him sexually until he was feeling better and Remus was more than willing to wait for that no matter how long it should take.

"Just a lucky guess, I expect" Sirius chuckled.

The next lesson was History of Magic which was as boring as ever and nobody was sure why they even had to be there but some of the facts were interesting and it was a very good subject to take.

"I don't know why they haven't replaced him yet" Sirius yawned drawing little patterns on the corner of his work book. "Sure, he gets people passes and sometimes higher but he's so _boring"_

"I don't think they could if they tried" said Severus. "He's a ghost teacher, just sort of died in the staff room and got up to carry on teaching, he doesn't think about much outside of his school day and keeps on going, no idea what would happen to him if they tried to fire him I bet he'd probably just ignore them though" his lips twitched into a sleepy smirk.

"You'd make a good teacher, Severus" Sirius said suddenly.

"Me?" Severus asked pointing to himself and furrowing his eyebrows in disbelief. "You must be joking!" he laughed lightly.

"Why not? You're intelligent, you know your stuff, you've got experience with stuff, you're patient, you tolerate people, you have an eye for detail and it would be a good job, not that I'd like you being away from home of course" Sirius went on.

Severus gave a tiny shrug. "I dunno, maybe it would be a profession I could consider when I'm much, MUCH, older" he chuckled softly. "But for now I'm happy being a parent, a student and an author"

"That reminds me" Sirius said snapping his fingers. "They've introduced a new thing where they're paying in grant money to all babies born within the United Kingdom so they've sent ours to your bank vault already"

Severus looked a little surprised. "But I thought they paid me that before…."

"Yeah they did but they increased the amount they're paying in and because you had the baby at seventeen you were entitled to getting the extra boost money too" Sirius smiled gently. "Partly because you're in full-time education, you're a teenager, you're a first-time parent, a new parent and you're under the age of 21" he explained quickly.

Severus nodded slowly with understanding. "Fair enough, how much?"

"Two fifty" Sirius replied.

"Galleons?"

"Yup"

"Wow, okay" Severus grinned. "That'll help pay for plenty of supplies for Rose and things for when she gets bigger, she goes through so much milk, nappies, bottles, toys, clothes, dummies and everything all the time we have to change her outfit about five times a day"

Sirius laughed. "I know, it's hard work but it's worth it, right?"

Severus shot him a beaming, lovely smile. "More than worth it" he breathed leaning in for a full kiss on the lips.

The teacher didn't even notice them.

….

The study period went well with Nathaniel and Evan working very hard in the library. Evan was slowly getting to grips with some of the things in his work even if they did confuse him a hell of a lot at times.

"One week" Evan grinned as Nath sat marking the boy's Charms essay for him.

Nathaniel looked up and flashed a bright grin. "I know, until Paris!"

"I don't know about you but I could really use the break…." The boy sighed happily. "A nice weekend away is just what I need"

"Mm and I'm sure it will be very nice" Nathaniel replied marking some bits off on the parchment. "We should probably pack our bags this weekend so we're ready to go Friday morning" he went on as he continued to read through it all. "You know, we'll be tired and busy during the week, I actually think we should do a study session every evening just to make sure we don't miss too much"

Evan groaned but nodded. "Working harder" he sighed. "But I guess it'll all be worth it, right?"

"Right" Nath nodded with a smile. "You know, I really enjoy spending time with you even if we are doing homework and other supposedly shitty things like that"

"Homework isn't shitty when you have someone fun to do it with" Evan grinned.

Nathaniel blushed furiously and quickly finished marking the essay handing it back. "I quite agree" he breathed.

….

That evening when Remus and Regulus were tucked up in bed, Remus pulled the pregnancy book out and they flipped to week four and began to read together silently:

_Congratulations on reaching week four of pregnancy, with another eight months to go until the big day you're probably feeling very excitable. This week your hormone HCG (Human Chorionic Gonadotropin) will be more than high enough for you to receive that all important positive result if you haven't done already. _

_The major developments of this week all take place in the facial features of the baby. The eyes, ears, nose, mouth are all beginning to take form now in preparation for lots of kisses when he or she is born. Your baby's head is also much larger than the body right now and baby still has something like a tail, still don't worry, this will go away in time. _

_Your baby has grown to little over 1/8__th__ of an inch in length which is just over the size of one of those delicious chocolate sprinkles for ice cream you will probably be craving very shortly. _

_Normal symptoms to watch out for; Feeling overly emotional, tiredness, nausea, morning sickness which can strike at any time of day, cramps in the lower back, frequent urination, the darkening of the areola (area around the nipples). _

_If you are concerned by anything or you notice bleeding, pains or anything unusual contact a healthcare provider immediately otherwise you will be just fine. _

Remus and Regulus grinned to one another.

"I feel very tired, emotional, I pee a little more often than I did before perhaps, nauseated but not too bad at the moment…." Regulus breathed.

"What about those lovely nipples of yours?" Remus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Regulus lifted up his top and sure enough, they were growing a darker shade of pink.

"Wow, that's hot" Remus smiled leaning over and kissing them.

"Ooh!"

"Did I do something wrong?" Remus asked confusedly with a small frown as he pulled back from his lover's chest area.

"No, they're just a little more sensitive is all" the boy chuckled putting his top down and curling up into Remus' frame kissing his neck and cheeks softly. "I just love you so, so much Remus" he breathed. "Thank you for giving me a baby"

"I love you too, Reg" Remus smiled warmly cuddling and kissing him back. "Thank you for giving me a baby, for carrying out little baby" he breathed.

It didn't take long at all for either of them to settle in for an early night.

Severus and Sirius followed suit with an early night but Nath and Evan sat up lounging face down on Evan's bed reading some magazines just for fun together in the dim lighting.

….

Saturday morning was much better. Sort of.

They slept in fairly late, Sirius woke up to give Rose her bottle but she easily went back to sleep afterwards.

Regulus was awake though, he'd slept long enough, he felt sick and moody again this morning as he just sat propped against the headboard allowing Remus to read some of one of their fiction books to him trying to help soothe the poor boy.

"Can we get up properly in a little while?" Regulus breathed. "I'd like to try going for a walk, see if it helps any"

"Of course" Remus grinned eagerly. True enough, they waited and got up for a little walk before breakfast.

"The fresh air helps, now I see why Severus always liked coming out here when he was dealing with morning sickness" Regulus breathed closing his silver eyes in a long, slow blink.

Remus just smiled. "I want you to feel as good as possible, I know you're not feeling very well at the moment but it's only temporary not matter how long it seems that it's lasting, it'll get better very soon" he breathed.

"I know and it's all worth it when we think of just what we'll be getting at the end…. A baby, Remus" he breathed gazing up into Remus' face. "We're actually going to have our first baby!"

Remus was ecstatic.

"Hang on" Regulus said stopping abruptly behind one of the trees.

"What's wrong?" Remus frowned.

"Gonna puke" Regulus said, bent over, heaved and heaved several times but thankfully nothing actually came up. Remus gently smoothed his hand over Regulus' back between his shoulder blades. "At least I didn't actually vomit…." Regulus said slowly straightening himself back up.

"You've had your first round of proper morning sickness though" Remus breathed. "That's a symptom!" he sounded somewhat excited about this. "I know I shouldn't sound happy but I am, happy that we're finally having a baby together, I've been reading that book sometimes when you're napping" he jumped in. "It says when you have morning sickness your baby is developing normally no matter how little or much you have, it's a good sign for the baby, doesn't mean people without it have bad babies it just means it increases your chance tenfold of having a good baby and nothing will go wrong"

Regulus started grinning as Remus handed him a bottle of water they'd brought out with them just in case. "I like that, and my symptoms are getting worse but the fact I'm not vomiting violently is probably because I'm a Werewolf, we have to consider that and wolves don't have the same pregnancy problems or symptoms as humans do"

"Very true, Reg" Remus smiled warmly.

They sat down for a little while before heading inside, Regulus sucking on one of his peppermint tablets and drinking his tea as he nibbled some fruits and toasts.

"It says the baby doesn't need that much nutrition at the moment but you're to eat little and often or whenever you can stomach it" Remus whispered even though there weren't that many people around. "You need to keep your strength up so baby can grow properly"

Regulus smiled and nodded.

The other's came down a while later looking tired but otherwise okay.

They sat down, ate their breakfast and everybody headed off to do various Saturday morning things.

….

Evan and Nath were down in the common room about an hour or so later with Remus and Regulus, Regulus was snoozing against Remus trying to make himself feel better in his loving husband's arms. He felt so lucky to have Remus taking care of him, he couldn't imagine doing this alone like how Severus had been coping this time last year, he just couldn't imagine being left and terrified and not knowing what was wrong with you.

"We're gonna go up an pack our stuff for Friday" Evan said with a yawn as they got to their feet.

"Alright, we'll be up in a bit" Remus smiled nodding down to a sleeping Regulus and closing his own eyes lazily.

They headed off upstairs, Sirius and Severus were obviously in the bathroom or taking a bath or something with Rose when they went in and pulled their bags out quietly just in case she was in there with them but sleeping.

"Just general clothes and stuff?" Evan asked looking to Nathaniel.

Nath nodded and began neatly folding some of his things into his own bag.

They were joined only a few minutes later by Remus and Regulus whom looked very happy but very sleepy.

"School work getting to you?" Evan said as he picked over some of his clothes trying to figure out what he wanted to take and what he didn't actually need to take with him to Paris.

"Yeah, pretty much" Regulus chuckled.

They went to sit down on their bed when they heard a strange sound. Everybody stopped what they were doing and frowned exchanging confused, worried looks.

"What was that?" Evan asked.

….

In the Bathroom.

"I'm just so upset, Sirius" Severus sniffled into his tissue. "All this school work, the exams, my author stuff, Rose, our last year here, friends, and I keep getting all upset about my mum because I think of where we were in our relationship this time last year and it hurts so much…." He sobbed quietly.

Sirius frowned and pulled the boy gently into his arms, he wanted to cry for him the look on that nice little face. "Shh, everything is going to be okay, Severus" he breathed petting that long black hair gently trying to sooth him.

"But it isn't" Severus whimpered. "I can deal with the school work whilst looking after Rose but I can't bring my mum back…."

Sirius felt awful, he could help with the school work and he was feeling it a bit at the moment too because they were only days into the new year they hadn't fully settled yet. "I know how the workload feels and it seems scary and intimidating right now but it really isn't" he breathed. "We'll get used to it like we do every year, we can relax, even if we don't do so well we've both got jobs and lives and stuff to think about, our work experience will count for plenty as well…."

Severus sniffled and nodded. "And my mum?"

"Well" Sirius said awkwardly. "I can't bring her back, Sev…."

"I know but she never got to meet Rose" Severus whimpered sadly turning to face his daughter lying wriggling in her basket. "She's so lovely and beautiful and perfect and she never got to see how wonderful our baby is…."

"Shh" Sirius breathed rocking him gently. "We can only do our best, caring for Rose is simple enough even though it's tiring, we're just going to have to start doing more homework in our study periods and make sure she goes down for a nap and try to juggle it so we actually get things done"

Severus sniffled and pulled back. "Thanks, Sirius" he breathed. "I don't know why I came over all upset then because when I actually think about it none of it is that bad…."

"I know" Sirius chuckled softly tilting his boyfriend's face up to meet him. "Everything is going to run smoothly this year, Sev, just you wait and see"

Severus smiled, kissed Sirius on the lips and they left the bathroom, Sirius carrying Rose's basket with them.

They stopped looking very surprised when everyone turned to stare at them, very worried expressions on their faces.

"Is everything okay?" Nath asked hopping off his bed and moving over to see them touching Severus' arm very gently. "You've been crying…."

"I'm fine, just stressed out and very over tired" Severus breathed making his way over to the bed and curling up on his side. "I need to catch up on my sleep and get used to it, in a few weeks it'll all be fine again" he sighed softly closing his eyes over.

Sirius moved over, put the basket in the stand leaving Rose in that and not the cot (they had to buy a bigger basket) and tucked Severus in under the covers. They all waited until they were absolutely sure that Severus was asleep before anyone dared to say anything so as not to upset the sleepy boy again.

"Is he really okay?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"He's fine" Sirius smiled gently. "I can't really blame him, it's a shock coming back to school and changing some of our routine, it was much easier at home" he let out a breath of a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll both be feeling better in no time" Regulus smiled gently with a nod.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm sure we will too, Reg" he grinned.

Nath and Evan resumed packing and Regulus and Remus very quickly went back to sleep….

….

It was later on Saturday evening when the boys were sitting at the Slytherin table eating and they heard somewhat of a commotion.

"You're nothing but a pathetic little whore, Marlene" Lily said nastily flipping her hair at the girl in such an arrogant manner it made the boys sitting feet away want to get up and slap her one.

Marlene clenched her fists angrily. "I'm not a whore, Lily, I'm nothing like you"

"How can I be a whore if I have a boyfriend?" the girl laughed nastily. "You're the one always bragging about not being in a relationship and being free to meet people and do whatever you want, not me!" she protested.

James roared with laughter.

"I don't go prancing around with guys, thanks…." The girl said bitterly. "Anyway, what business is any of this of yours?"

"She used to be your friend" that annoying Mary whom was desperately friends with Lily piped in. Marlene shot her a dirty look and Lily almost give the girl a full round of applause, she looked delighted.

"Well, you obviously don't know me very well at all" Marlene said loudly. "Actually, you don't know any of the people very well that you abuse because that's how you get your kicks, if you don't know them you can say whatever the hell you like about them and nobody can argue against it, you MAKE yourself believe things, you and your sad little boyfriend over there"

"Watch it, bitch" James spat at her. "Just because Lily got me and not you, what kind of guy would want your sorry arse?"

Marlene laughed. "Really?" she grinned. "We're talking about dating, is that the only thing you can insult me on?"

James looked livid.

"Let me tell you something, Potter" the girl said sharply. "I'm gay, that's right, I'm a lesbian so all the sorry rumours of Lily spreading round that I'm a whore, a slag, a good-time-girl, a bitch, desperate for a boyfriend or whatever she's been saying exactly are wrong and she's embarrassing herself once again over something" she laughed before turning on her heels and marching away leaving James and Lily staring at her like a pair of goldfish.

"Well that was certainly interesting" Sirius chuckled softly.

"Yeah, she sure put them in their place" Evan grinned. "It's funny how people are slowly beginning to unpick the fabric of those two and will hopefully start seeing them for what they truly are very soon"

"They should" said Severus. "People that don't see them for what they really are, they're just thick!"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"So guys" said Wilkes sliding up the table. "We've made our career choices"

"Already?" Regulus blinked. "But they haven't given us a talk on them this year yet…."

"Ahh, but we don't need a talk to know what we want to become" Rabastan chuckled softly, he and Wilkes exchanged smirked.

Everyone else just looked confused.

"End of the school year and we're going to take the mark" Wilkes said in a very low voice.

Everybody looked horrified.

"No!" Regulus gasped.

"That's silly" said Severus. "Don't throw your lives away like that"

"We're not throwing our lives away" said Rabastan. "Barty is joining too, and besides, there are so many benefits of it, doing it is just our career choices like some people want to be healers, aurors, models…." He said looking to Sirius.

"You don't die or murder people whilst being a model" Sirius chuckled softly.

Wilkes and Rabastan shrugged. "Maybe it's too early to talk about this" they said calmly. "Maybe we should just let you guys settle to the idea because it's a pretty huge thing for anyone to go through"

"That's fair" Severus nodded and they slid back down the table to chat with Barty once again.

….

Sunday morning came around and pretty much everything was okay.

Regulus had been a little bit sick and kept feeling nauseated so Remus brought breakfast up to him so he could nibble at it when he liked in his dormitory (nothing that smelled strongly though)

"You take such good care of me" Regulus smiled warmly as his fingers trailed down his husband's cheek.

Remus smiled to him and pecked him tenderly on the lips. "You deserve it, gorgeous" he whispered. "Do you want to just stay in bed for today and relax?"

Regulus nodded quickly. "Yes please, but I can get up if there's anything you want to do" he said with a worried frown.

"No" Remus laughed shaking his head. "I just want to be sure that you're okay as well"

Regulus smiled warmly and snuggled up into Remus' warm figure.

….

"Hey, good morning sleepy head" Sirius grinned his voice so soft and gentle as Severus finally woke that morning to his very own breakfast in bed.

Severus smiled and sat up slowly. "Good morning" he beamed sipping at some juice.

"Feeling better today?" Sirius asked stroking Severus' hair back gently.

"A little" the boy flashed a warm smile. "I want to apologise for breaking down like that yesterday, I just don't know what came over me it was really weird" Severus said with a concerned frown.

Sirius waved him off with a simple flip of his hand. "Don't be silly, Severus" he chuckled. "I understand how you're feeling and how emotional you can get when you're so tired, I get the same way" he said gently resting a hand on his own chest. "We'll be fine in a couple of weeks, you're fine with it all really and you know you are"

"Yes I actually am" Severus smiled warmly. "It's just I'm feeling tired and it's fucking with my head and I just want to sit back and relax and have a break from working"

"Then today is your lucky day" Sirius chuckled. "I will be a waiter for you, anything you want or need just say so and I will bring it to you or bring you to it" he winked playfully.

Severus couldn't help but laugh. "You don't need to do that…."

"But I want to, so let me, okay?" Sirius smirked playfully.

Severus rolled his eyes and nodded. "Thanks for the breakfast, have you eaten?"

Sirius nodded to the polished tray sitting on his bedside table. "While you were still sleeping"

Severus blushed and smiled sinking his teeth into a warm, buttered crumpet.

….

"So we're spending out relaxing Sunday sitting in the library" Evan smirked as they sat going over some of the topics he was struggling to understand.

"Correct and if you like we can go and practice the Patronus charm again later on" Nath smiled gently.

Evan laughed. "Is there any point?"

"Of course there's a point" said Nath. "You're going to love producing one, you CAN do it" he said quickly.

Evan was quiet for a few moments. "Do you know what it's like to feel really inadequate? Like everyone around you is smart, cool, funny, they can do all sorts of charms, they can do pretty much anything they want and they're really going places but you're stuck in this same little hole and scrambling to get out of it but you end up only digging yourself in deeper"

"Sort of…." Nath replied. "I always felt really inadequate before I told people I was adopted and even after I did, I don't now because I have my parents back, my biological ones but I didn't feel like I was quite the same as anyone else, I felt really different, that I didn't fit in or belong…." He finally admitted.

Evan shot him a sad, sympathetic look.

"I don't mean to dump all of this on you but I just feel like I can talk to you about stuff and trust you" Nath smiled nervously.

"It's fine, I like learning new things about you" said Evan with a simple smile.

Nathaniel found himself smiling back. "I'd also like to know more about you, more than what I already know of course…."

Evan chuckled and nodded. "I'm happy to talk about that"

….

"I'm not looking forward to tonight" Regulus sighed softly as he and Remus sat in the dormitory just before dinner. They were preparing to get straight down to the shack for their first school full moon transformation.

"You'll be fine, we'll be together and for a few hours you won't feel symptoms" Remus smiled warmly.

"That part I am sort of looking forward to" Regulus chuckled and nodded shyly. "But because I don't feel so hot I'm not looking forward to tomorrow morning"

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy. "You'll be fine, we can take some bits with us" he said calmly. "Come on, let's go"

They headed down to dinner, Sirius and Severus were both in a very chatty mood as they talked eagerly with everyone about the new things Rose had done today, now she was getting older she was learning very quickly and even starting to make funny noises at them when they spoke to her or asked questions and her facial expressions were improving by the day as well as her laughter.

After dinner, they all wished them both luck as they headed down to the shrieking shack for their Werewolf transformations….

….

"I'll make sure I get up and help them tomorrow when they come home" Nathaniel said to Evan as they lounged in the dormitory that night.

Sirius and Severus had gone to bed early trying to fight off the heavy feeling of sleep that had been hanging around them recently and baby Rose was more than needing of hers too.

"That's nice of you" Evan yawned stretching his arms above his head.

Nath was trying to ignore the fact the boy was wearing only a baggy t-shirt and his boxer shorts revealing those slender, pale legs right up his smooth thighs ready for parting. No, he was not going to allow himself to check Evan out THAT thoroughly.

Before Nath had a chance to look back up from where he'd quickly averted his eyes to, Evan was standing right beside him grinning excitedly.

Nath blushed madly forcing his eyes to remain solidly focused on the boy's face.

"So it was you that borrowed my spare ink yesterday" Evan smirked lightly nodding to where the bottle was screwed tightly on Nath's bedside.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Nath blushed picking it up and intending to give it to the boy when a strange thought crossed his mind and he curled his hand around it tightly.

Evan quirked a brunette eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"You want it back, huh?" Nath smirked. What the hell was he doing? "Well, you're going to have to fight me for it"

Evan's face spread into a mischievous grin. "Deal" he said leaping onto the bed and wrestling his best friend down.

It was all a quiet thrash of legs, angles, arms, grabbing, shoving and crushing as they became very tangled up.

Nathaniel started to laugh and soon Evan was in fits of giggles too as he pushed Nath down onto the bed on his side, his back end was sticking up and out and he was crushed by Evan completely covering him, his hips pressing into his boxer-clad backside.

They stopped both panting and Nath's face was on fire as he gazed up at the grinning Evan.

"Ha!" he grinned. "I win" he said as he triumphantly took the ink bottle from Nath's hands. They remained in that position gazing at one another, both pink in the face and panting until Evan grinned and laughed again then finally climbed off.

Nathaniel's face was on fire, his eyes swirling with arousal, he rolled over to lay flat on his tummy hiding the very obvious problem in the front of his underwear that if he stood or even sat up would stick straight out for the whole world to see and Evan would probably think he was an absolute freak.

Evan hadn't seemed to have noticed anything as he climbed into his own bed smirking playfully. He tucked himself under the covers, winked and said "Night"

"Goodnight, Evan" Nath breathed.

….

That night, Nathaniel's dreams were filled of a certain brunette, green-eyed boy once again and he woke soaked in sweat and semen once again….

By the time he cleaned himself up, Remus and Regulus came back into the dormitory and he rushed to help them.

On the way home, Regulus had started his morning sickness again and was so tired he just collapsed into bed after a tablet and something to drink….

They did not attend lessons at all that day.

….

On Monday evening, Remus and Regulus were feeling rather better, a pregnant Regulus actually managed to eat a bigger dinner than he normally did, probably something to do with the new moon that very night as Sirius and Severus explained all the rather boring things that had happened in class today and how nothing exciting had actually kicked off.

Nathaniel was having trouble looking at Evan but they were still spending time together, he could feel himself growing closer to the boy, more so as the days went on he was just very nervous about Evan noticing the way he felt about him, not just romantically but sexually too. But he was certain that he was definitely not ready to tell the boy anything yet….

….

They were all heading back to the common room when something finally happened to unsettle their rather pleasant day.

"Guys!" a familiar female voice called and footsteps came rushing towards them.

They all whirled around looking panicked and confused.

"What's wrong?" it was Severus with a frown.

"Guys, you'll NEVER believe what's just happened in the common room!" Marlene panted resting her hands on her knees. "I ran all the way here"

Sirius and Severus exchanged confused looks. "What's going on, a fire?!" Sirius asked quickly but she shook her head finally beginning to regain her composure.

She straightened up, inhaled deeply through her nose and said. "James Potter's been beaten up"

Their jaws dropped.

"What?" it was Evan.

"Are you serious?" said Regulus.

"She must be joking!" it was Nathaniel.

"No, no I'm not joking" Marlene said quickly her brown eyes widening.

"Who did it?" Remus asked curiously.

"Peter" she said quickly. "Peter did it…."

….


	4. Chapter 4

_"No, no I'm not joking" Marlene said quickly her brown eyes widening._

_"Who did it?" Remus asked curiously._

_"Peter" she said quickly. "Peter did it…."_

…_._

They all stood in absolute shock. Peter, Peter Pettigrew had beaten James up. But why? What was the reason? Just what happened to make something like this take place?

"What did James do to him?" Sirius asked quickly, he'd never felt more curious about something before in his life.

"James was mouthing off as usual" Marlene said rolling her eyes angrily at the thought of the pathetic boy. "Shouting and raving about people, you understand" she said waving her hand at them and they nodded quickly. "Well anyway, Peter seemed to get sick of him, really pissed off actually and he was mouthing off at Peter for being spineless and letting you lot manipulate him, at first Peter didn't say anything then suddenly he just exploded and attacked James, the kid had no idea it was coming and Peter battered him" she said rather excitedly.

They all looked surprised by very pleased to hear this.

"Well done, Peter" Severus nodded his immense approval for the boy.

"Yeah, but there was loads of screaming, Lily went for him and hexed him pretty badly and McGonagall came running and pulled them apart, Potter went hospital wing because Peter had shitted him up pretty badly and Peter has gone in for questioning, if he tells the truth he hopefully won't be in too much trouble" she finished with an excitable grin.

"Well done, Peter" Sirius laughed excitedly.

"I didn't know he had it in him" Severus chuckled.

"I think we're all pretty surprised about this" Evan nodded with him.

"Yeah, hey, listen I'm gonna go back to the common room now I'll see you guys tomorrow and let you know if there's anything else going on, okay?"

They all nodded quickly and she disappeared back up off the stairs.

The boys turned and went back down into the dungeons reeling with surprise and pride for Peter. This really was an interesting turn of events.

"Hi, Sirius" Severus breathed climbing into his fiancé's lap on one of the sofa's in the common room, he draped his arms around Sirius' neck pressing soft kisses up the side of his tender neck and onto his supple cheeks.

Sirius grinned glancing over to where Nath was giving Rose a cuddle. "Mind bringing her up a bit later on?" he asked hopefully.

Nathaniel glanced between the two of them, smirked and shook his head. "Not a problem"

Sirius and Severus grinned and hurried off upstairs to the dormitory where they made love twice that night.

….

Nathaniel sat kissing Rose's face and tickling her and chatting away to her as the other boys sat about talking and such. Evan decided to join in after a little while of boredom and actually found it to be quite fun.

"You'd make a brilliant dad" Regulus smiled gently to him.

Nathaniel's grin faded completely and he swallowed the hard lump that welled instantly into his throat, he continued to tickle a giggling Rose though. Evan shot Regulus a dirty look and the boy instantly regretted what he'd said.

"Hey, I'm really sorry if I upset you I-"

"It's fine" Nath said flashing him a quick smile. "I know you didn't mean it in a bad way and I'll take it as a compliment" he said very quietly shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Regulus snuggled into Remus worriedly, Remus smiled and kissed Regulus' forehead. "He'll be okay" Remus whispered very softly. "He's still sore about what happened and he has every right to be"

"I feel terribly now" Regulus said tears welling in his eyes.

Nathaniel looked up and noticed the expression on his brother-in-law's face. "Oh, no, oh I'm sorry if I upset you" he said quickly. "It's fine, I promise" he flashed them a grin. "I am still upset about what happened though but it's not your fault and I know you didn't mean anything bad by what you said, don't feel guilty"

"I feel so guilty…." Regulus began to sob quietly. "I didn't mean to make you sad…."

"Shh" Remus breathed pulling the smaller boy in for a proper cuddle. "He's okay, don't get so upset everything is okay"

"It's not I'm such a terrible person!" Regulus sobbed wildly.

"Whoa…." Evan breathed his eyes widening.

Nathaniel shot a look to Evan, he pursed his lips and handed the baby to him before he went over and pulled Regulus gently into his own arms. "Regulus, I'm fine, look at me" he laughed. "You are not a terrible person, I know I haven't said much about my miscarriage but that's because I was hurting badly at the time, I still hurt now and that probably won't ever change because it's immensely difficult to get over, I lost a baby and I couldn't do anything about it but you're my family and I love you too so please don't be upset, Regulus…."

It took Regulus a little while to calm down, Remus was very worried that they would begin to suspect something seeing as Regulus had been quite emotional recently and tired but they seemed to be more preoccupied with themselves for the moment than with what other people were doing. They were going to have to keep it quiet for just a few more weeks until they'd had a scan and moved on further, until they could be sure everything was okay and that it was the right time for people to know about their baby.

When he did calm down, he hugged Nathaniel and absolutely refused to let go of him. Part of the reason why Regulus felt bad was because he was pregnant, married and getting everything he wanted and poor Nath was stuck without either, he was alone, rejected, single and most definitely not pregnant. He felt like he was rubbing it in his face, Remus was right but his hormones were making him feel all sorts of weird things so he put it all down to that, he was going to let Nath find out when the time was right and in the right conditions but for now they were going to remain tight-lipped about everything that was happening.

Later on, Nath took Rose up to bed, Sirius and Severus were done, bathed, changed the bed and took over for getting her ready. By the time everyone's heads hit the pillow that evening, they were all fast asleep.

….

Tuesday morning was excitement city in the Hogwarts castle. Peter had been let out of the office and gotten off with just a few detentions and a warning that the next time it happened it would go down on his record.

"Congratulations for finally standing up to him" Sirius grinned as they walked by Peter in the hallway. He was surrounded by a group of younger Gryffindor's and a couple of Hufflepuff's from their year and he seemed to be gaining lots of praise for it.

"I didn't come out completely unharmed though" he called back pointing to a big bruise under his right eye.

"The mark of a noble warrior, my friend" Sirius winked to him an carried on walking with Severus up to the hospital wing to see Rose that same break time.

….

During the study period on Tuesday the rain had stopped that morning but the clouds loomed over, Nath and Evan went for a walk in the grounds together just to get out of the castle for a while. Someone had let off a dung bomb down the dungeon corridor and the whole place was honking, they also didn't feel like going to the library.

"I'm having a lazy week now" Evan laughed. "Well, just a lazy feeling really"

Nathaniel smirked. "That because we're going to France on Friday?"

Evan nodded quickly. "I'm more than ready for this trip, blood hell it's nearly the end of the month already!" he gasped his eyes widening. "Time flies, huh?"

"Yeah" Nathaniel nodded. "Halloween will be coming up at the end of next month, I heard we're doing something for it, a kind of party thing or we're having a massive feast"

"Mm, if they don't throw a big party then people will just have them in their common rooms anyway and the teachers know that" Evan replied. "Are you going to dress up?"

"Dress up?" Nathaniel burst out laughing. "Me?"

Evan shrugged. "Why not? Last year and all, we might as well leave our print on the school forever" he winked cheekily.

Nathaniel's face went up in flames and he averted his eyes. "Are you going to dress up as anything?" he asked anxiously. If Evan was going to dress up then he might do something too and if it impressed the boy and brought them closer, then he was all for it.

"I think so, maybe, if there's something going on" Evan replied casually. "But for now I'm just going to concentrate on homework and having a great time in Paris, anything you wanna do while you're there? Should we get drunk off our faces?"

Nathaniel laughed. "If you really want to then I'm up for it" he wasn't overly up for it but he would do it for Evan's sake and if Evan could agree to go and look at Muggle stuff with him then he could agree to go drinking with his best friend. That's what you do for a friend, right? They walked in silence for a little while longer, Evan was still grinning but Nath was almost deep in thought. "Do you want to try doing some work on the Patronus charm?" he asked glancing up at the boy.

Evan shrugged and gave a nod pulling out his wand again….

….

"Are you feeling any better today?" Sirius asked worriedly as he and Severus sat in transfiguration that morning.

"I'm feeling a bit better, still a bit weird and scatty though" Severus sighed.

"Do you feel depressed at all?" Sirius asked calmly searching his lover's face for any indication as to what might be causing this. Severus looked up at him and frowned confusedly. "You know, feeling really down for an extended period of time like you just can't do anything or cope with anything…." He went on.

Severus shook his head. "I just feel up and down is all" he sighed softly.

"Maybe we should see the nurse, you might be suffering from post natal depression" Sirius frowned worriedly. "It can come on a few months after birth, I've heard about it because my mum said she had it after Reg"

Severus frowned a little. "I guess if it doesn't go away soon then I'll have to see someone about it, get it checked out and stuff" he said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it" Sirius smiled warmly. "You're fine" he breathed. "I just want to make sure you're getting the support you need if you're finding this hard, I'll expect you still have some hormones left in you from when you had the baby, you took a while to stop producing milk as well"

"That's true" Severus nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we'll wait and see, if it common?"

Sirius nodded quickly. "More common than people realise even if they only get it mildly"

Severus started to feel better after that.

When lunch time came around, Regulus was feeling a little bit better, he kept feeling sick on and off throughout the day but the book said this was normal, and even though he was still a bloke he did know one or two things especially from watching Severus go through it all last year.

They sat at the lunch table and could see James and Lily strutting around like a pair of peacocks, James puffing out his chest and ruffling his hair so arrogantly, Evan gripped his fork dangerously tight as though contemplating shoving it through the boy's eye socket.

"Yeah, I think you should perhaps put that down" Nath laughed prising the object from his friend's fingers trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies dancing merrily in his tummy when they touched.

"They just piss me off the way they walk around waving at people and grinning like they're the king and queen of the universe" he said his eyes narrowing. "People are still shying away from me, girls AND guys now like I'm some sort of sexual predator!" he hissed angrily.

"But you're not and you know that and anyone that knows you knows that and anyone that has a brain knows that" Sirius laughed. "They aren't worth your time or trouble, just let them get on with their pointless charade"

They watched people crowding around James, even people from other houses and pouting at him and fussing over him like he was some sort of prized Pomeranian.

By the end of the day, Sirius and Severus collapsed into bed, literally.

"I'm beat" Severus sighed softly cuddling up into Sirius' figure. "Why can't we just have an easy school day?"

"Friday's aren't too bad now" Sirius pointed out. "We have study AND Divination, we can mostly just sleep through those"

"That's true" Severus mused thoughtfully. "I'm a little jealous they're going to Paris this week"

"Me too" Sirius chuckled. "But we've got our honeymoon next year and maybe we should book a weekend away somewhere in a month or two, see how that goes" he smiled warmly and Severus was nodding very eagerly.

"How about Rome? Barcelona? Berlin?" Severus suggested excitedly. "Or even somewhere here, somewhere romantic and private…." He purred kissing Sirius playfully on the lips.

The boy moaned and thoroughly nodded his agreement. "I'll order a brochure and we can take a look through and see what we like" he smiled warmly. "Hopefully it'll be here by next week or something"

"Hopefully" Severus breathed.

….

Wednesday morning arrived and Regulus woke to a horribly pang in his tummy. He sat up rubbing his tired eyes and groaning with despair.

"Reg?" Remus mumbled sleepily.

"It's nothing, Remus" Regulus whispered. "I'm fine, just gonna go to the bathroom"

Remus sat up and watched Regulus slip silently through the curtains and place a hand over his mouth clutching at his tummy as he hurried as quietly as he possibly could into the bathroom. Remus sighed sadly and got up following him in and sure enough, Regulus was on his knees heaving quietly into the toilet basin.

"Reg, come here" Remus breathed moving over to be at his lover's side and gently massage his back between his shoulder blades holding the boy steady as he heaved again.

When he was done he sat back, wiped his mouth on some tissue and snuggled into Remus. "If I smell of sick I apologise in advance…."

"You don't, you smell fine" Remus breathed nuzzling the side of Regulus' face and kissing his hair sweetly. "Are you feeling alright now?"

Regulus half shrugged. "I dunno, I might be sick again, can we sit here a little longer?"

Remus nodded calmly and they sat there for a good while. Regulus did in fact throw up a couple more times before they went back to the dorm, he had his tablet and Remus insisted he drink some water so he didn't end up getting dehydrated for his own sake as well as the baby's.

When it was time for everyone else to get up, Regulus wasn't feeling so ripe so he said he would nibble some toast outside the Great Hall where he couldn't smell anything.

"Is he alright?" Severus asked Remus when Regulus was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Yeah he's got a bit of a fever, think he might be overdoing it too" Remus gave a small laugh and Severus smiled graciously to him. "Yeah, he'll be fine, he feels a bit sick and hot so he's not going into the Great Hall, says confronting the food is only going to make him feel worse"

"Ahh" said Severus and he nodded. "Okay then"

Remus sighed inwardly with relief, thankfully and somehow people were not suspecting anything. Regulus was being as private as possible about his symptoms, okay, his crying explosively the other night was a bit mad and people saw that but they didn't seem to suspect anything or even look remotely suspicious. Thankfully Evan seemed tired, Sirius was a little drowsy and Severus was suffering a little bit from being back to school so hopefully nobody would find it odd that he wasn't very well, especially days after the full moon.

They all headed down for breakfast, Rose being the most cheerful of the whole bunch, she managed to get them all grinning in no time though and Regulus and Remus ate outside the Great Hall far enough for them not to smell anything, the only place for that though was outside.

It was a crisp cool day much to Regulus' liking. The air was very lightly breezy, the clouds were hanging over and the air was filled with moisture. That distinct smell of rain was drifting around them so they knew they were in for another wet day but that was fine, even when it was raining the castle still looked beautiful and had a magical hum around the air. Every weather condition at Hogwarts was incredible.

"I am not looking forward to Defence" Evan sighed as he and Nath walked up the stone stairs ahead of everyone else that morning. "I love that lesson but I don't want to embarrass myself again…."

"You're not embarrassing yourself, you're making effort" Nath said brightly. "You're doing so well now, look at how your homework gets handed back with much better marks, you got seventy two out of a hundred the other day in Charms and you usually get about forty"

Evan's face lit up with a smile. "I am pretty proud of that"

"And that's only after a couple of weeks, by the end of the year if we keep this up you'll be getting full marks in everything!" Nath grinned. "And soon you'll have your Patronus ready"

"It is a pretty important charm…." Evan said hesitantly.

"Exactly"

"And you're a really good teacher, you should get a job teaching people stuff or being some sort of home tutor, you'd excel at it and everybody would want you because you make hard stuff sound easy"

Nath smiled to him warmly feeling his cheeks glowing pink like they did every single time the boy complimented him. Why couldn't he just act normal around people?

Because to him Evan wasn't just some regular person, he was his best friend and he didn't want to admit it to anyone out of fear over anything else but he really fancied the boy….

"Welcome everyone, welcome, we're going to be working on our Patronus' today" the teacher called loudly walking around the room. "For those of you who already have one, excellent, for those who do not then don't fear it can be a very tricky thing for you to learn to do even at your age, we can keep trying though" she said clapping her hands together.

It took a few attempts but Nath soon had his Patronus out sitting on the table twitching its furry nose in front of him. He laughed.

Sirius and Severus' dogs were racing each other up and down the side of the classroom, there were a couple of different birds flapping overhead, a cat purring on one of the tables and such.

"Fuck" Evan hissed shaking his wand in anger. "Nothing is happening!"

James and Lily were standing just a little way away from them roaring with laughter. Evan turned away his face beating with blood, he felt so angry and humiliated and stupid it was ridiculous anyone had to feel this way!

"What are you thinking about, may I ask?" Nathaniel asked him very quietly.

Evan looked up into his face nervously and hesitated. "When I got fifty points for Slytherin in our second year…."

Nath hesitated. "Think of something better, think of something that gives you absolute hope, that makes you better, that was said or done or given to you that really touched you or meant something, something that could or has changed your life" he said quietly.

Evan searched those green-blue eyes for a few moments before he smiled, picked up his wand. "Expecto Patronum!"

A burst of silver light shot from the tip of his wand and another Chinchilla appeared on the table.

Sirius and Severus clapped excitedly exclaiming their joy.

Remus had his wolf do a backflip for them and Nathaniel threw his arms around the boy hugging him tightly for a good few moments.

James and Lily looked livid.

When Nathaniel realised what he was doing he let go abruptly and cleared his throat blushing himself. "Sorry, that was a little uninvited, wasn't it?" he chuckled nervously.

Evan grinned and threw his arms back around the boy. "No it wasn't, you helped me and I did it and I rubbed it in THEIR SAGGY-ARSE FACES!" he called loudly over and James and Lily.

James looked about ready to hex Evan but the teacher was watching him so he didn't do anything to the boy.

The Slytherin's and Remus and Sirius roared with laughter high-fiving one another as the two Chinchilla's sat side by side on the table together….

After break came History of Magic in which, James and Lily sat throwing abusive notes at them which they seemed to all ignore.

There was a much more concerning thing that they seemed to be gaining a lot of attention now, good attention and whatever it was they were doing to get it was beyond the boys.

"They're faking" said Sirius.

"Luring the younger ones into thinking they're nice because they're so gullible" said Remus. "Not right or fair on anyone if I'm honest"

"We still can't report them for taking the points either, we've lost another thirty today alone" Severus said chewing his bottom lip. "Not that I'm overly thrilled about winning the house cup or desperate to win it, I just don't want to see those Gryffindor's take it from us so unfairly"

"We're either going to have to start earning a serious amount of points" said Nath. "Or we're going to have to stop them"

"The more we earn, the more they take" Sirius sighed.

"But maybe someone will notice then" Severus said hopefully.

"Not if people keep getting into trouble, first years don't help with winning the house cup because they lose, like, five points a day for stupid things" Evan jumped in.

"Unfortunately that is very true" Sirius sighed. "I don't know what to suggest apart from wait and see just how it all plays out eventually"

They murmured their agreement.

….

The rest of Wednesday passed in the same way as Tuesday did, Regulus felt sick on and off and right after dinner he had to go to sleep because he just felt so tired.

Severus was tired too and moody so he went to bed early and Sirius opted to stay up with Rose for a little while longer to keep her in her routine better and because she needed a bath and wanted to play and have a story read to her before she went to sleep.

Remus was sitting behind the closed curtains flipping through the pregnancy book checking over everything they'd already seen. He was so excited for the baby, he just wanted to know as much as possible so he'd ordered in a couple of new books for them to read about pregnancy and such so he could learn more about what Regulus was going through mainly so he could help the boy as much as he possibly could.

On Thursday morning Regulus woke up feeling very sick, he relaxed back and closed his eyes thinking back to the wonderful times they'd had over the summer (but never of the delicious foods) trying to make himself feel better. He couldn't wait because by next summer they would be spending it at home with their own little adorable baby and everything that happened now wouldn't matter so much.

He'd also made another decision and had begun working on it during some lessons when his friends were sleeping or he got to sit alone and that was a pregnancy journal. He'd taken the idea from Severus last year.

Remus was sitting awake with him cuddling him gently. "You realise what today is, right?" he whispered as he brushed his lips over Regulus' supple cheek.

"Five weeks" Regulus breathed a smile lighting up across his pale face. "Wow…."

"Time flies, huh?" Remus chuckled. "Want me to read some of the book to you?"

Regulus nodded excitedly, everyone else was still sleeping so they could manage and they had some time before it was time to get up and ready for lessons to get away with this stuff.

Remus slipped the book out of its clever hiding place, flipped to the correct page and began to read aloud in a very quiet voice he knew that only Regulus could hear even if other people were still awake:

"_Congratulations on making it to week five, your baby currently measures little over a quarter of an inch in length and still weighs just under a gram" _Remus began.

"_Your baby's mind is growing at a shocking one hundred brain cells per minute, the skull is also completely see through and the baby's facial features are growing and continuing to form this week from where they started taking place at week four" _

"Aww" Regulus smiled warmly and Remus chuckled softly shooting him a smile and brushing his lips to his soft cheek.

"_The baby's arms are also developing this week and look like microscopic paddles, the leg buds are also forming and by the end of the week they will have turned into paddles just like the arms. Baby also still has his or her tail at the moment. The baby weighs the same amount as an eyelash but what may surprise you to know is that the baby is now approximately ten thousand times larger than any conception" _

"Fuck!" Regulus breathed his eyes widening. "That's shocking but still so incredibly amazing at the same time…."

"I know" Remus grinned. "Look, and it also says that sucking on hard candies, peppermint tea in small doses, antacid tablets and eating dry crackers can help with morning sickness as well as sleeping propped upright…. Do you think that would be comfortable for you?" Remus frowned worriedly.

"I could sleep standing up" Regulus chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Remus grinned. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little" Regulus sighed softly.

….

Severus actually woke Sirius this morning before he woke himself, he was sweaty, hot and crying in his sleep.

"Sev…. Sev…." Sirius whispered shaking the boy gently until he stirred and opened his eyes to find Sirius hovering over him frowning worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Severus swallowed and nodded sitting himself up straight. "I'm tired and I feel sick…." He groaned kicking his covers off grumpily.

Sirius let out a tiny breath studying Severus with his eyebrows furrowed together. "Do you want to go and see the nurse?"

"No, I'm okay" Severus breathed. "I just got too warm I think"

"You were moving around quite a lot" said Sirius nodding very slowly. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I was having a weird dream" Severus frowned slightly sitting himself up. "I was dreaming I was looking for something, I had to swim through the clouds to get it because the answer to my question was inside a golden Snitch"

Sirius couldn't help but bark a small laugh. "What question was that?"

Severus frowned and shook his head. "I can't remember, damn, that's annoying"

"Maybe you'll remember later on, sounds pretty weird though, swimming through the clouds? I sure don't fancy that" Sirius smirked playfully.

"Neither do I if I'm perfectly honest with you" Severus sighed softly. "Shall we get up?" he said nodding to the curtain where Rose was gurgling right beside their bed.

Sirius grinned, pulled Severus in for a kiss and nodded.

The morning passed on through breakfast and they all headed off to their lessons.

Sirius was still worried about Severus' health, he didn't seem well at all but mentally he seemed fine. Could he really be having some form of depression? He glanced to the boy who was laughing cheerily at something Remus had just said and sighed. He wouldn't seem so bright now if there really was something wrong with him, maybe it was just his tiredness, maybe he really was just overdoing things after all.

It wasn't until break time when Remus became very worried. He met Regulus outside his Transfiguration class but before they could leave, Mr Lupin asked to speak with Remus.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Regulus carried on packing his things up.

"Regulus doesn't seem very well today, he ran out of my classroom to be sick second lesson" the man murmured his eyes flickering over to the boy.

"He has a fever" said Remus. "Not enough sleep combined with the full moon" he felt awful for lying to his dad but he'd practised this a hundred thousand times in the mirror to make sure he could get it all straight for when he actually needed to say it, he hated lying but it was for the best right now it was too early to just tell people about the baby even if Mr Lupin was his dad and the grandfather to their baby.

"Ohh, I see" Mr Lupin nodded with understanding. "Make sure you keep an eye on him, won't you?" he smiled gently and Remus nodded.

"Of course I will" he chuckled.

"That's the ticket" Mr Lupin nodded and allowed them to be on their way.

They walked down the corridor with their fingers laced together.

"He's suspicious, isn't he?" Regulus asked worriedly.

Remus hesitated for just a moment.

"Oh, he is" Regulus said chewing on his bottom lip.

"No, Reg" said Remus lightly. "I don't think he's suspicious, I think he's just concerned, he's our dad and when he sees one of us sick he's going to be worried"

Regulus nodded a moment.

"So, you were sick"

"Yes" Regulus flushed a little.

"Are you okay now though?" Remus sounded very worried indeed.

"I'm fine, Rems" Regulus grinned. "I got the last of it up that was all that was wrong, I sucked on some sweets during lesson and I was fine with everything" he shrugged a little. "Please don't worry so much it's normal and natural, it's just my morning sickness" he smiled gently.

"I know but you know how I worry about you" Remus smiled back warmly as he turned the far ends of his eyebrows down.

Regulus chuckled and pulled the boy in for a passionate kiss cupping his face right there in the corridor and not giving a damn who saw them at it.

….

At lunch time, Evan was so excited he wouldn't sit still.

"Less than a day now until we're in Paris!" he grinned to his best friend. "We can do so much and we'll be out of lessons and not doing homework and shit, it's going to be amazing!"

Nathaniel chuckled. He was so excited about it too, getting to spend a few days alone with Evan, in Paris, a city supposedly of romance (though he very much doubted it was all that romantic) and most importantly, ALONE. "I'm really excited too, just have a break and get away for a few days, it'll be nice"

"You're lucky" Sirius smiled. "We're thinking about going away for a weekend maybe in a month or two"

"Really, where?" Nathaniel said raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Anywhere" Severus laughed. "Anywhere that's pretty, private and we can fuck each other's brains out" he grinned. Right now he didn't feel much like fucking his brains out, he'd finally stopped feeling sick but he was tired and moody still and he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for all eternity but he had responsibilities now so he couldn't just up and leave them and do what he felt like whenever he felt like doing it.

Sirius' eyes were twinkling with excitement. "Sex is always a pretty damn good thing"

Everybody agreed apart from Evan whom just sat and laughed about it all. "That is a sensation I am yet to feel for the first time" he blushed a little.

Nathaniel looked down at his plate, his cheeks rosy and his eyes sparkling. And he would just love to be the one to give him those wonderful sensations and watch the expressions of pleasure wash over his face and give him those amazing feelings.

….

After lunch came double Ancient Runes which nobody seemed to want to attend…. Apart from Remus whom sat with his hand in the air waving at the teacher, bolt upright answering every question possible and throwing things into the lecture and conversation sparking his own excitement.

Severus and Sirius looked to one another and smirked. Remus was the only one not feeling exhausted at the moment.

Instead of letting Evan sit and draw patterns in his book, Nath had him doing some work and reading bits of his text.

….

By the end of the day everybody was tired apart from Evan and Nathaniel whom were both so excited they were sitting together on Nathaniel's bed chatting away about how they were going to get there tomorrow.

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked gently as they had just put Rose down to sleep and he lounged in his pyjamas on the bed.

Severus yawned, smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am actually" he breathed curling his fingers around the back of Sirius' neck. "I love you so much, thanks for looking after me"

"My pleasure" Sirius grinned kissing his lover back very thoroughly.

"So, this weekend, what shall we do?" Severus asked with a grin.

"Have a rest for starters because you obviously need it" he said kissing the very tip of Severus' nose. "And perhaps just have a bit of quality time together here in the dorm seeing as it'll be mostly free…."

Severus gave a soft chuckle. "Sounds good to me!" he sounded extremely happy and eager right now.

Sirius was just pleased he seemed to be better tonight.

….

The next morning Regulus was woken by the same pangs in his tummy, he leapt from the bed startling Remus awake and damn near terrifying the poor boy as he ran into the bathroom, threw himself at the toilet and began vomiting into the basin.

Remus was at his side within seconds looking worried, it was normal, he was having morning sickness but it didn't make Remus any calmer about the whole thing.

Once Regulus had finished dry heaving, he was cleaned up and taken back to his bed by Remus and lay back down, tucked in and kissed softly on the lips.

"Rest a while longer" Remus breathed climbing back in beside him.

It was only a few minutes later when Nathaniel and Evan woke up, excitable even though they were still a little tired they could always rest when they got there. Remus watched as they made sure they had their things and took turns in the bathroom getting themselves ready.

"Can't sleep?" Nathaniel asked glancing over at his brother.

Remus just shook his head.

"Aww" Nath smiled gently. "Everyone else is spark out"

Remus chuckled. "I know" he said quietly so as not to disturb Regulus any further. "I think everyone is glad it's the weekend this afternoon, I'll bet most people are still in bed but there's already that Friday feeling in the air"

"That Friday feeling is in the air as soon as the clock strikes midnight" Nathaniel smirked as Evan emerged in a comfy black hoodie, some baggy Muggle jeans and trainers.

"I'm ready, what about you?" he grinned looking to Nathaniel. He nodded and smiled to Remus whom smiled back, yawned and snuggled down under his bed covers again.

"Yes, just let me comb my hair" Nathaniel said grabbing his brush and running it through his locks.

Evan sighed rolling his eyes playfully. "Come on then, princess" he teased. "Your carriage awaits"

Nathaniel started to laugh but then remember Regulus and the other's still sleeping, he went over to Remus, kissed him on the cheek and left the dormitory whispering goodbye to them all before he trotted off alongside Evan with a bright spring in his step.

Evan would assume the spring was from the fact they were off for a weekend away. Nathaniel knew it was because he would be spending it with the guy he really liked, his best fucking friend in the world.

They headed down to the Great Hall early, snacked on some light food knowing they would be going by Port Key which could always be a little iffy on the tummy. Once they were finally done, they headed off out into the entrance hall.

"Nathaniel!" Mr Lupin said brightly. "I'm glad I could catch you before you go on your trip, I hope you have a good time and be careful, take care of each other, won't you?" he asked worriedly giving his son a tight hug.

"I'll be fine dad, there's two of us and we're armed with wands, we're of age" Nathaniel chuckled. "You worry about me too much"

"Well I'm your father I have a right to worry so please make it back in one piece" he nodded.

"Will do, bye!" Nath grinned turning and practically bouncing on his heels all the way outside as he waved back at his father.

He and Evan made their way down to the carriages, they would be taking a Port Key from the back of Hogsmeade and they would be there in plenty of time to catch it. They hopped inside, the door snapped shut and they waited only a few seconds rather than the few minutes it normally took for them to move before it was off trundling down the familiar little lane towards the village.

"It's like we get V.I.P treatment" Evan laughed. "Our own carriage waiting for us all booked and nice, our trip to Paris, no waiting for the carriage to move once everyone else was ready"

Nathaniel flashed him a grin. "I have a feeling this weekend is going to be something special"

"You know something, Nath? I think so too" Evan nodded excitedly as he gazed out of the window, a grin still plastered all over his face.

They travelled the rest of the brief journey in silence, both giddy with excitement and their minds were racing too much for them to think clearly. Once at the village they hopped out, carried their things through almost at a run an as soon as the right second hit and the Port Key began to glow, they grabbed onto it and were whisked away to France.

….

"Severus?" Sirius called worriedly through the bathroom door. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah, just doing my teeth" the boy called back very quickly.

Sirius frowned and sighed. "Okay, but hurry up or we'll miss breakfast and end up late to lessons and I know how much you dislike being late" he called back through again before turning on his heels and going to put Rose in her basket giving her kisses the whole time.

Regulus was up, dressed and looking pale but he seemed better than earlier. "I got it all up a few hours ago" he muttered quietly to Remus whom nodded not wanting to say too much.

Severus came out of the bathroom looking a little peaky but otherwise okay. "Ready to go then?" he asked looking around at the four other people (including Rose) in the room with him.

"Sure" Sirius shrugged a little and followed his lover out of the dormitory and into the common room with Remus and Regulus close behind them.

They made their way out into the dungeon corridor, through the entrance hall and into the buzzing Great Hall pausing for just a second to bask in the glow of a fresh Friday morning, the calm before the storm once again.

Sirius shot Severus a very suspicious look when they sat down to eat and the boy only picked at a pea and some black tea. "You sure you're okay, Severus?" he asked quietly.

Severus nodded quickly. "I'm fine" he flashed a smile.

"You don't look very well…."

"Just tired" Severus nodded.

Sirius shot him a look. "Look me in the eye when you say that, Severus…." He said slowly.

Severus hesitated a moment but didn't say anything.

"Look at me, Sev" Sirius sighed softly. Severus obliged and smiled nervously into his boyfriend's face. "What's wrong this morning?" he asked softly taking the boy's hand. "You know you can trust me"

"Promise me you won't get upset" Severus said quickly.

Sirius felt his heart rate quicken, he swallowed. "Okay, I promise I won't get upset, will you please just tell me what's wrong?"

"I threw up" Severus admitted looking his lover straight in the eye. "I know I should have told you but I thought you'd get upset and it's nothing to worry about…."

"Severus" Sirius groaned pulling the boy gently into his arms. "You had me scared for a minute there that there was something seriously wrong with you, like you were really sick or hurt or something…." He breathed snuggling the boy in closer.

Severus happily cuddled into his lover's arms. "I didn't want to worry you is all…."

"Ohh, I know you didn't, Sev" Sirius breathed. "But you should have told me I'd rather know than be scared like that again, okay?"

"Okay…. I'm sorry" Severus said sadly. "I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's fine, Severus" Sirius laughed pulling back to kiss him softly on the lips. "I forgive you"

Severus smiled back very warmly. "I don't think I'm contagious to be honest…."

"Well, that's something" Sirius smirked. "Now I won't get sick" he winked playfully making Severus laugh. "Hmm, but maybe you should have a rest from lessons today if you aren't feeling so well…."

"I'm fine" Severus nodded. "See, I'm eating and stuff, I wouldn't be doing it if I felt that bad" he said taking a proper bite of a peach just to prove himself right.

Sirius rolled his silver eyes playfully and laughed. Severus could be so silly and funny sometimes….

….

The whirling sensation was finally coming to a stop, Nath managed to grab a violently falling Evan so they floated down together, upright and a bit more carefully this time until they hit the ground hard on their feet sending a shock up their legs but otherwise they were just fine.

"Whoa, rough landing" Evan smirked shaking it off and straightening up to look around.

They were in the lobby of a fancy hotel, it looked really nice, quite expensive too and the Port Key had disappeared.

Nath looked around watching a young man in a bell boy outfit of long red robes and short wizards hat wave his wand and a whole army of suitcases shot onto their floating trolley.

"We landed in the right place after all" Evan grinned as they made their way over to the front desk.

A young woman was rabbiting on the phone very quickly in French to someone and a quick-quotes-quill was scribbling down every word she said at the blinding speed of light. When she noticed them she hung up the phone, the bright green quill stopped writing and she smiled.

"Good morning" she said in a heavy French accent. "'Ow may I 'elp you?"

"We've got reservations for our rooms today under the name Lupin" Nathaniel spoke calmly and clearly.

The woman smiled, checked through the roll of parchment and stamped their names off handing them a small key attached to a big chunk of plastic with their number on. "Excellent" she said brightly. "You are in room two-oh-four, an attendant will show you where it is"

"Thank you" Nath nodded and a young man wearing those red robes appeared, bowed to them and showed them the way up the stairs and through the hotel.

It was a lovely place, very grand, wide corridors covered in lovely paintings, painted in distinctly hotel colours such as a pale ocre, beige, white….

They kept following him until they ended up on a pretty quiet floor, he smiled, took the key and showed them how to open the room.

"I will leave you to settle, enjoy your 'oliday" he nodded before disappearing with a small pop.

Nathaniel and Evan blinked, kicked the door closed and walked into the room.

It was pretty large with a door near the entrance door leading into the bathroom. Evan poked his head through the door because it was open and nodded. "Nice"

"Umm…."Nathaniel said slowly standing right in the middle of their room.

Evan came wandering out frowning at his friend confusedly, he turned to see what the boy was looking at and froze. There was only one bed and it was a double. A very fancy double with floral covers, petals on the quilting, snowy white pillow cases, pretty lamps on either bedside table.

"I think they perhaps got the wrong impression?" Nathaniel winced a little.

"Umm, okay, well it's not really a problem" Evan said quietly resting his bag down on the side closest to him, on the floor.

"I guess so, I mean, if you don't mind sleeping beside me…." Nathaniel said quietly. _Please don't let him mind, please don't let him mind_ he thought desperately whilst he watched for Evan's reaction. The boy seemed pretty calm about it so far to be honest.

"No, I'm good" he smiled. "Any issues sleeping next to me?"

"No" Nathaniel said quickly shaking his head then cringing inwardly realising he must have sounded very keen. He mentally scolded himself for that one but thankfully Evan didn't seem to have noticed as he walked over to the door and out onto the balcony where a pretty black railing was waiting for them.

"Oh, Merlin!" he gasped. "Look at this VIEW!"

Nath went rushing out of the sliding glass door that hummed with magic and stepped into the mild sunlight and gasped. They could see most of the city from here, the Eiffel tower, the roads, the traffic, tall buildings, shops, people walking around very importantly….

"I'm guessing the Muggles can't see us" Evan said. "Otherwise they would be straight up walking into the lobby where people have their wands out and stuff…."

"I guess so" Nath smiled gently his eyes focused more on Evan than the wonderful city before them.

They took in the view for a little while longer.

"You wanna go out and get something to eat then go sight-seeing?" Evan offered looking to his friend whom nodded eagerly.

"Sure"

They left the room locking the door behind them feeling much more excited about their day now despite the almost awkward incident this morning. If one thing was for sure, Nathaniel couldn't wait to get into bed tonight….

….

"Well _I_ think it's just terrible that they let all these homos into the school" Lily Evan's voice rang through the air that morning study period. "They just let any old trash in these days"

Sirius and Severus snickered to one another from where they sat in the library with the baby doing their homework.

"I agree with you, Lily" James said loudly. "I can't believe they allow this homosexual behaviour to go on, it's twisted and wrong!"

"Not a thing wrong with love" Sirius smiled to his lover quietly, neither of them were even going to turn and face those cretin's. They just weren't worth the hassle.

"I agree with you there, Sirius" Severus smiled gently. "They just don't know what real love is and think it's only between a man and a woman, such ignorance!"

Sirius was nodding his definite agreement. "We've done everything they can and we can do it better because we have the choice and accidents aren't going to happen from anal sex"

Severus blinked but then grinned. "Anal sex…."

Sirius smirked at the mere thought of that. "I get the feeling the only time these awful people are going to stop, shut the fuck up and leave us alone is when we actually leave this school at the end of the year" Sirius muttered.

"Tell me about it" Severus sighed.

….

By lunch time, Nathaniel and Evan had gone a little bit mad. For breakfast they'd had croissants, fresh, hot ones with butter and melted chocolate and strawberries with juice and then they had gone out walking around the streets with an annoying Muggle map that kept getting tangled up everywhere. But they did find their way to the shops.

"What do you think?" Evan grinned jumping out of one of the changing rooms in a pair of tight, black skinny jeans that seemed to have some sort of glossy shine over them.

Nathaniel nearly got an erection just looking at him especially when he turned around and they hugged the beautiful peace curves of Evan's bum. "Great, get them" he grinned. "You look good"

"You think?"

"I know" Nath chuckled looking away to hide his blush.

In the end, Nathaniel came out wearing a hat, a new shirt with a jumper over it, Evan with his skinny jeans on, a fancy black leather jacket, dark sunglasses, trilby hat topped with his shiny nose stud made Nathaniel want to explode in his boxers, or better, all over Evan's face….

They'd put the clothes they went out in into their shopping bags, even the locals seemed slightly impressed with them.

They walked around the city for a while before walking into a shop and picking up some snacks for lunch.

They wandered around for the rest of the afternoon going into shops and Nath even managed to get Evan into an art gallery or two.

"These Muggles sure do like strange pieces" Evan said scratching his chin as he started at a painting of a very miserable-looking woman with straight black hair. "Looks a bit like Severus"

Nathaniel tried to hide the fact he was laughing from the group of angry Muggles that shot them glares and hissed at them to be quiet. "We're going to get thrown out!" he whispered to Evan.

The boy grinned, rested his hands on his hips. "Well la-de-da" he pouted loudly fluttering his eyelashes.

Nathaniel pulled his jumper up over his face trying to hide the fact he was grinning like a complete idiot as Evan continued to prance around the museum like one of the French ladies and their anorexic stiletto heels, their bosoms pressed out, their noses turned up and their big red lips pursed into pouts.

The Muggles did not think this was very funny.

Evan thought he was just "FABULOUS!" he shouted as soon as they went out of the art gallery.

The next thing they did was take tons of stupid photos of themselves pulling completely ridiculous faces, pointing to stupid things, some of Evan mocking the French ladies…. One of a French lady beating him savagely over the head with her red leather handbag and a picture of the floor and part of Nath's shoe as they ran down the street away from her screaming abuse in French at them.

They collapsed laughing in the lobby of their hotel on one of the beautiful, floral patterned sofas. Red and gold, somehow like Gryffindor. The room was large and grand with white-framed windows everywhere. An enormous crystal chandelier hung in the centre with burning candles, candles floated everywhere leaving a gloss on the dark wooden floor, expensive rugs, tables and flowers were everywhere and people smiled and nodded to them as they passed.

"This is great, eh?" Evan grinned. "How about we go and get changed, get some dinner then head out on the town, sound good to you?"

"Sounds brilliant to me!" Nathaniel said eagerly.

"Race you back to the room?" Evan smirked leaping to his feet.

"You're on!"

….

"I think maybe next week I should go and see Madame Pomfrey" Regulus said quietly as they sat comfortably in a warm bubble bath that evening just after they'd had their own dinner.

"When you're six weeks along?" Remus asked quietly gently stroking his husband's side lovingly.

Regulus nodded. "Then we can see if she'll do a scan, she can test me, she can help us and maybe give me some of that potion Severus had last year if that's okay…."

Remus looked very confused at the word 'potion'.

"Oh, sorry you didn't know" Regulus chuckled softly to himself snuggling in closer to Remus. "Severus was taking this potion last year to stop his morning sickness, was really good, it worked" he said lightly. "He got it from Slughorn…."

Remus' eyes widened. "Would you be willing to also tell him?"

"Well, I guess so…. If it helps I mean and he'd know straight away what it was for he's not stupid and Severus had already had some a year ago, since we're married he'll just put two and two together…." Regulus said quietly as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"He is your head of house though" Remus said calmly. "If you want the potion and you're okay with telling him then you definitely should" he nodded.

Regulus was beaming.

….

The boys took a little while getting ready, Nathaniel pulled on some nice jeans, and a shirt whilst Evan came out of the bathroom, as soon as the boy saw him his jaw dropped.

"What? Is there something on my shirt?" Evan asked looking down at his immaculate white shirt worriedly.

"No" Nathaniel breathed. Closing his mouth over and blushing, he turned away quickly to brush his hair again and try and diffuse the fact he'd been caught gawking at his best friend like that again.

Evan wore some baggy jeans, a white shirt and a short black cloak over them, his hair was styled and he looked so handsome, Nathaniel just wanted to strip him and have his wicked way with him right there on the bed.

A shiver ran down Nath's spine.

"Ready to go?" Evan asked, his pockets jingling with cash.

Nathaniel nodded and hurried out of the hotel room, locking the door behind them.

They left the hotel into the evening air, it was cool, crisp and getting dark a little earlier than it was at home but it was still very mild out. They walked until they found a restaurant and went inside, it was Italian.

"Good evening, sirs, may I get you a table?" a French local asked them politely at the door.

"Yes please" said Evan.

The man snapped his fingers and a young man came hurrying over and ushered them into a table for two, he was gone for all of two seconds when he brought back two menus, a jug of iced, bottled water and a single rose-scented candle for the table between them. "Would you like to order now or should I give you some time?"

"Uhh" Evan asked opening the menu and looking helplessly to Nath whom looked equally as confused at the Italian wording. "Whatever is good here"

"How about the bolognaise of the day?"

"That'll do, thanks" Nath nodded and they handed him back the menus.

He disappeared off to get their food.

The boys took the opportunity to glance around the restaurant, it was pretty, very delicate, kind of fancy and certainly romantic….

"Feels like we're on a date or something" Evan said quietly his eyes finally coming to rest on Nathaniel. The boy blushed madly and just smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess it does" he breathed.

"I wonder what the guys are all doing back at home? It isn't late there either…."

Nathaniel shrugged a little. "I think they're probably all tucked up in bed wondering what we're up to and saying how tired they are, Rose is probably being cuddled right now and having a huge fuss made of her and loving every second of it, Regulus is probably asleep and Remus is snuggled up in bed beside him"

"Very predictable at the moment, aren't we all?" Evan chuckled. "Well, apart from us for a couple of days were the magically elusive ones that are up to mysterious things in another country"

Nathaniel burst out laughing. They chatted for a while longer until the waiter brought them their food.

"Your dinner, sirs" he said resting the plates down and brought them a glass of deep red wine each.

They sat eating their food, Nathaniel was determined not to make a mess and get it all over his shirt. "The food is delicious, really nice stuff" he commented and Evan nodded his agreement.

"I love food" he chuckled. "Well-cooked too"

"Mm" Nathaniel agreed with a nod. They finished their plates, scraping up every bit and went through the garlic bread. Nath scooped up the last few bits of spaghetti and Evan chuckled watching him finish. "What?"

"You've, uhh, got a little something on your face" he said quietly.

Nathaniel grabbed a clean napkin and went to rub.

"No, it's, umm…." Evan said. "Let me get it" he reached out taking the napkin and leaned over the short table bringing their faces close together as he tilted Nath's chin up gently dabbing away the sauce from just below his bottom lip. Evan's eyes flickered to Nathaniel's and they held the gaze intensively for a moment before they both blushed and Evan pulled away. "There, you're all clean now"

Nathaniel smiled.

They had another round of drinks before paying for their meal and leaving.

"How about we get into a bar now?" Evan offered and Nathaniel nodded quickly.

"Sounds good to me!"

They walked around and went into one of the young bars, the bright colours but the low lights were a brilliant contrast, it had a real mood. They sat at the bar, ordered drinks and sat drinking, laughing and chatting for a while.

….

"There's my little Rose going to bed now" Sirius grinned laying her down in her cot and setting her mobile spinning. "Goodnight, princess, I love you"

Rose gurgled a little but fell asleep almost straight away as Sirius crawled into bed to cuddle Severus.

"Mm, you're all soft and warm and cosy" he breathed. "I could just kiss you and snuggle you all day"

Severus let out a tiny laugh. "I would love that, how about tomorrow?"

"Ooh, setting a date for it are we?"

"Would you mind if I did?" Severus flirted quirking a dark eyebrow playfully.

"Not in the slightest, a day of pyjamas and cuddles sounds brilliant to me" Sirius breathed snuggling in closer to his lover. "I can't wait to marry you, Severus"

"I can't wait to marry you either, Sirius" Severus breathed gently stroking the side of his lover's face. "It's my dream come true"

Sirius was beaming. "Me too" he whispered leaning in for another warm kiss.

….

"So, what's my biggest dream you ask?" Evan asked resting his glass down on the bar. "I'm gonna have to say get married to someone nice, someone genuine and kind that will treat me properly and love me always, have a child and get a nice house and a good job, I want a normal life"

"Do you want to keep your pure-blood lifestyle?" Nathaniel asked curiously.

"Somewhat" said Evan. "But I'm growing tired of it now if I'm honest, I just want something stable and genuine in my life" he breathed.

Nathaniel smiled gently to him. "I know exactly how you feel"

"And you, I can't even imagine how you must have felt to have it all torn out from underneath you like that by your adoptive parents" Evan said quietly as he rested his hand on his friend's arm. "I know it might be upsetting but you have reason to feel hurt after that"

"Yeah it did hurt me pretty badly" said Nathaniel sipping his drink again. "But I don't let it bother me so much now, I would rather live a genuine, happy life than be the way I was before"

Evan smiled and nodded with understanding. "You're lucky"

"Thank you" Nathaniel breathed.

They finished their drinks and it was starting to get late, they had a whole day planned for tomorrow so they went outside and were walking back to the hotel.

"Hey, look at that!" Evan grinned pointing at something to the side of them.

Nathaniel looked up. "The Eiffel tower" he gasped staring up at it with its strange Muggle light show going on, he had to admit though it was very pretty.

They ran over and took some pictures with it and laughed and gazed up at it.

Once they were done and the novelty began to wear off they headed back to the hotel.

They were only a street or two away when Nathaniel wrapped his arms around himself listening to Evan talking.

Evan stopped abruptly his eyes roaming over his best friend. "Are you cold?"

"A little bit" Nathaniel laughed nervously.

"Oh, here" Evan smiled pulling off his cloak and draping it around the boy's shoulders holding him by the upper arms as they walked trying to keep some heat into him. Nathaniel was blushing furiously and completely ignored it when some random Muggles drove past and honked a car horn at them whistling and calling something in French to them out of their windows.

Evan rolled his eyes and they kept walking.

Inside the lobby was very warm, they were greeted by a polite new boy whom tipped his hat to them as they passed and went straight upstairs.

Once they actually got in the room they felt rather tired, Evan went into the bathroom first, he washed up and let Nathaniel in.

Nath stood looking at himself in the mirror, he washed his hands, brushed his teeth and showered off like Evan did before returning to the bedroom, the wall torches flickering. Evan was standing shrugging out of his clothes into his boxers.

Nathaniel tried not to stare at his incredible figure as he changed into his boxers and a t-shirt just like Evan and stood awkwardly watching Evan sitting on the bed. The green eyed boy smiled and patted the bed beside him and Nathaniel smiled and went over to sit down nervously.

"Listen, Nath, I want to talk to you about something…." Evan said slowly his hands fidgeting in his lap.

Nathaniel's heart rate quickened and he swallowed nervously. Oh no, this was it, he was going to tell him to back the fuck off, he'd figured out Nathaniel liked him and he was going to put an end to it right now.

"I just want to say a massive thank you for everything you've done for me and continue to do" Evan pressed on. "I would be so miserable and I would be failing my entire N.E.W.T levels this year if it wasn't for you and it would fuck me up for life, you're really helping me set my life on track, you're teaching me and showing me stuff and I'm learning to be a better and way more confident person thanks to you" he carried on talking.

Nathaniel relaxed quite a lot and tilted his head slightly to one side as he listened, a smile appearing across his typically handsome face.

"And so…. That's why I want to offer you something, I want to give you something in return that I know you'll love, that I know you're ready for and I know you're the only one deserving of this from me…." Evan said slowly.

Nathaniel stared.

Evan looked up straight into his best friend's eyes. "I want to give you a baby"

Nathaniel stared, his eyes went dramatically wide and his lips parted with surprise, his heart started beating a tattoo in his chest. Did Evan really just say what he thought he'd said?

Evan smiled warmly.

"A-are you serious about this?" Nathaniel breathed.

Evan swallowed and nodded his face was very serious, you could see the pure honesty in his eyes. "I am very serious about this, I've been thinking it through since the summer and I know how desperately you want a baby and I am very willing to give you one" he smiled warmly.

Nathaniel exhaled quickly his face lighting up and before he could even think he'd flung his arms around Evan's neck hugging him so tightly. "Thank you so very much!" he cried tears welling in his eyes. This was amazing, this was perfect, this was everything he ever dreamed of!

"And even if it doesn't work the first time or…. The worst should happen…. We can keep trying as many times as you like, I'll give you my sperm and you can inseminate yourself with it, I've been doing research on it and it'll work the same way" Evan smiled gently hugging his friend back.

Nathaniel was in tears he was so happy, he eventually released Evan and looked into his face searching it once again. "How can I ever thank you for this, Evan?"

Evan smiled gently. "Keep tutoring me, keep helping me and caring about me, that's all I ask of you in return for your baby" he breathed. "I can't think of anyone more deserving of this than you"

Nathaniel was trembling with happiness and shock. He was getting a baby, a real baby.

"I was thinking in a week or two after you've had time to prepare yourself and get everything you need to inseminate and feel ready, you can pick a date or whenever you want" Evan smiled gently. "I'll be ready with my cock and my hand"

Nathaniel started to laugh and mopped up his face. "Thanks so much…."

"Don't mention it" Evan smiled warmly as he slipped down under the covers.

Nathaniel went up to go and clean his face up properly and wash his hands again, when he came back the lights were dimmed even further. Evan smiled to him as he hesitated.

"I'm not going to bite" the boy laughed. "You can get in beside me"

Nathaniel smiled gently and slipped in under the bed covers, they smiled to one another for a few moments and Evan looked as though he wanted to say something but changed his mind. Nathaniel turned onto his other side snuggling down under the soft, warm covers. It wasn't his bed at home but it was still very pleasant especially because he had Evan here too, kind, sweet, wonderful Evan….

Nathaniel was almost asleep when he felt a pair of arms around him and Evan lying against his back. His heart sped up and he gasped very softly tilting his head to look into Evan's face. The boy wasn't drunk or anything at all, no, they were entirely sober.

Their eyes held for a moment before they both settled down as comfortable as two lounging cats under their bed covers.

Nathaniel drifted off to sleep that night happier than he'd ever been before in his life. And from that point on, he was absolutely certain he was falling in love….

….


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Nathaniel woke feeling warm, cosy and happier than ever. If he hadn't just opened his eyes to the fresh, French morning sunshine he probably wouldn't have believed any of it. He sighed softly feeling Evan curled around him, his face buried in the back of his neck and their legs tangled underneath the covers sleeping. He could just stay here in peacefully harmony forever….

Nathaniel sighed softly, snapped his fingers and the curtains closed over properly shielding them from the light so they could sleep for a while longer.

Evan groaned softly into his back. "I was just about to see if you were awake" he breathed. "And if I could close the curtains" he added with a tiny chuckle.

Nathaniel smiled. "Good morning"

"Good morning to you too" the boy breathed back. "Mm, what time is it?" he asked making absolutely no attempt to move, or stop hugging his friend.

Nathaniel lifted himself up a bit and checked the time on his pocket watch. "Half seven"

"Fuck that" Evan moaned burying his face in Nathaniel's neck. "I'm going back to sleep, I'd let you get up if you wanted to but then I'd lose my teddy bear so you're staying put"

Nathaniel laughed. "And what if I have to pee"

"Do you?" Evan quirked an eyebrow cheekily.

"No"

"Then we have no problems" Evan sighed happily.

Nathaniel couldn't help but laugh.

….

But not everybody was waking up to such an amazing start. Severus woke feeling nauseated and grumpy, he was happy in Sirius' arms though but he wasn't happy about feeling so horribly sick and tired all the time.

And by the time Severus was awake, Regulus had already been up to the bathroom once to vomit a little bit the other because he thought he was about to start heaving but he didn't.

"Come on in for a cuddle and you'll be just fine" Remus breathed wrapping his arms around Regulus as the boy sucked on one of his mint tablets. "You'll be much better in an hour or two" he said quietly as he stroked his husband's hair. Regulus smiled warmly and wrapped his arms tightly around Remus. "It's normal to have sickness like this"

"I know" Regulus smiled. "I like to think of it as proof, evidence, that we're having a baby, that I know everything is going well inside me it reminds me every day and we're so lucky to be having one…." He breathed.

Remus nodded "You deserve a baby, Regulus, you really do"

Regulus' cheeks were glowing with delight despite the fact he really wasn't feeling very well, right now he couldn't care less if he threw up all over himself, he leaned in and kissed Remus on the lips. This was everything they wanted, this was everything they talked about, dreamed about and worked for. They were having their first baby together and it was going to be magical and Regulus felt like the luckiest guy on the face of the planet to have Remus caring for him so well whilst he was pregnant, or anytime really.

"You deserve one too, Remus" he whispered back cuddling into his man and closing his eyes slowly.

….

When Nath and Evan finally woke later on it was approaching half nine and they decided they might as well get up, get some food and go about doing their thing today. Neither of them actually wanted to get up and Nathaniel felt in absolute bliss lying there in Evan's warm, strong arms. It just felt so good, so right and he never wanted to leave.

Evan got up first, washed up, brushed his teeth then ordered some breakfast to their room. Nathaniel got up second and Evan was lounging on the bed with the food that had arrived. "I like your cuddles" he smiled when Nath sat back down again.

Nathaniel blushed a little. "Thank you, yours are very nice too" he chuckled softly picking up a crumpet.

"I really love cuddles but nobody gives them to me" Evan went on nervously. "That's the first time I've ever cuddled with anyone in bed though or slept beside anyway" his cheeks were glowing rosy pink but he was still smiling. Nathaniel got the impression he was actually admitting these things to him.

"Now you have" Nath felt his heart flutter in his chest.

They ate for a few moments just complimenting the food and nodding their approvals over it.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Nathaniel blurted out, he couldn't hold it back any longer he just had to find out if Evan was being genuine about the baby, if he really did plan to offer him one.

Evan frowned a little. "About the baby?"

Nathaniel nodded shyly.

"Of course" Evan said straight away. "I'm not the kind of guy to joke about things like that, I wouldn't offer you a baby if I wasn't sure about it, I've thought it all through and I want to give you something that will repay you for making my life good, I want to give you something that will make you incredibly happy" he smiled.

Nathaniel smiled warmly, such a genuine, honest smile. He felt his heart give a flutter in his chest. "You have no idea how much this means to me…."

Evan's cheeks were glowing. "You're making me blush"

"So? Looks nice on you" Nathaniel grinned. "Not very often at school we get to see you smiling and happy like that to be honest"

Evan nodded slowly. "Because I get stressed out over my work and what people are saying and what's going on, most people do and with all the drama from last year who wouldn't be wary of it kicking off again?"

"It sort of has already" Nath chuckled and Evan nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it has" he smiled gently.

They finished eating and the tray disappeared with a pop, they lay back down on the bed for a little while longer before pulling on their clothes and heading out of the hotel.

It was a lovely morning, the sun was out but the air was chilly, the sky was close to clear and the breeze was cool. They headed into the shops again and walked around picking out some bits to take back, sweets and novelty things the guys would like, especially Sirius and Severus seeing as they paid for this trip.

….

"Severus?" Sirius asked as he watched the boy laying on his side on their bed dozing lazily.

"Mm?"

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Sirius asked worriedly as he cuddled Rose to his chest.

Severus hesitated just a little too long. "I'm fine" he breathed.

"You were sick again, weren't you?" Sirius asked worriedly and the boy nodded slowly. "Oh, Sev" he groaned moving over to lay down on the bed beside his boyfriend letting Rose lye on his tummy too. "Please tell me when you're not well so I can help you, babe" he breathed. "I'm not going to start stressing or anything" he chuckled softly. "But you really don't seem very well at the moment…."

Severus sat up slowly breathing deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth.

"Sev?" Sirius frowned worriedly.

"Gonna throw up-" Severus bolted from the bed clamping a hand over his mouth as he flew into the bathroom and threw himself at the toilet vomiting into the basin.

Sirius' heart was hammering anxiously in his chest and he pursed his lips getting to his feet. Remus and Regulus were down in the common room doing who knows what there so they were practically alone. "There you go, gorgeous, just for a few minutes while I go and check on your daddy" he smiled gently as he lay her down in her cot.

Rose didn't kick up a fuss she just blew bubbles and gazed up at her mobile as Sirius get it to turn to keep her occupied for a little while as he went over to the bathroom and peeked inside.

Severus was sitting on the cool floor his head in his hands.

"Severus…." Sirius breathed. No matter what he did he felt extremely worried for the poor boy, he was obviously struggling and he was sick but with what, they did not know other than possibly tiredness or stress, both were reasonable and perfectly viable explanations.

Severus looked up at Sirius, his face was pale, he had pale dark circles under his eyes and he looked sick.

Sirius made his way over there smiling to his lover gently. "Hey" he spoke softly kneeling down beside him.

"Where's Rose?" Severus frowned confusedly.

"In her cot, she'll be fine for a minute or two" he breathed.

"Sirius I'm really worried…." Severus began looking up into his fiancé's face.

Sirius frowned a little bit feeling rather confused. "What about, babe?" he asked gently as he sat down beside the boy.

Severus hesitated a moment taking both of Sirius' hands in his own. "If I tell you something will you promise not to freak out or get angry or scream or panic or anything else?" he asked very quietly.

Sirius swallowed that nervous lump that had appeared in his throat. "Sev…."

"Just promise me, okay?" Severus asked quietly.

"O-okay, I promise" Sirius swallowed nodding gently. Whatever Severus thought was wrong must be something damn serious or he wouldn't look so utterly terrified.

There was a moments pause which seemed to go on forever.

"I feel like I did the first time…." Severus said very slowly as he took Sirius' hands and gazed up into his face.

Sirius' dark eyebrows furrowed with confusion and his mouth folded to say 'what' but he never got the chance as Severus answered his little question first.

"Sirius, I think I'm pregnant again…." Severus said slowly looking his lover directly in the eye.

….

"Wow, look!" Nathaniel gasped as they looked around one of the Wizarding Museums. "Aren't these weird little trinkets interesting?"

"Actually, they are" Evan chuckled softly. "I never thought I could have so much fun at a museum, I guess it's because I'm with you" he smiled gazing at Nathaniel whom turned bright red.

Nath gazed at Evan, he looked so hot today in just a pair of casual, grey jogging bottoms, a black hoodie and some Muggle trainers. He looked so lazy, so casual and so bloody hot….

"How about after this we get a carriage ride around the city?" Evan asked as they moved around gazing at the displays of old-time things turning and moving and jingling curiously. The ancient wands they had on display from five hundred years ago.

"Sounds good to me" Nath grinned.

Once they had left the museum a little while later, they headed along the street to where the horses and carriages were. Elegant black horses with beautiful brass carriages waiting.

"Sirs" the man said tipping his hat politely to them as they climbed aboard eagerly and Nathaniel silently thanked his dad for getting him used to being around the horses.

Evan handed him some of the Muggle cash they'd gotten converted before they left just in case. "Show us some nice sights" he said.

"As you wish, sirs" the man said again in his French accent as they pulled away from the pavement and the horses began walking down the street through the road, the metal shoes echoing on the tarmac.

They sat for about ten minutes pointing things out, gasping and clapping at things they saw. People didn't seem remotely fussed by them, the locals would be used to tourists by now. They snapped pictures, laughed and talked and as they were passing the Paris Arc De Triomphe, Nathaniel jumped slightly when he felt Evan's fingers lacing through his own. He looked up and the boy was smiling to him very warmly, his green eyes twinkling with joy.

Nathaniel smiled back and gave his hand a little squeeze. Neither of them said anything, but it was absolutely amazing.

They stopped and had lunch at a little buffet place where they could pick food from a carousel, pretty much anything they could possibly want was there. They sat at a table, laughing, joking and eating as much as they could pile in before they paid and left the food place.

Evan stretched his arms above his head as they were walking along and brought them down, he laced his fingers back through Nathaniel's. The boy's tummy was in anxious knots but the good kind, he felt those butterflies, his heart rate picked up and he glanced to Evan smiling at him nervously. Evan was holding his fucking hand again, he was holding his hand. What did this mean? Did Evan like him back? Was it just a friendly gesture? Nathaniel had to know but he would wait until later on to ask him when they were in privacy together.

….

Sirius sat staring at Severus, his lips parted slightly, his eyes widened and he felt that crushing wave of shock crash over him. Had he heard correctly? Severus thought he was pregnant again?!

Severus pursed his lips and searched Sirius' face very sadly when he did not get an answer from the boy straight away.

Sirius swallowed and closed his lips, he had to regain his composure. "Severus…." He breathed. "Are you sure?"

Severus nodded very slowly. "Yes, I feel exactly the same way as I did when I was pregnant last year, the early stages so I'd only be a few weeks gone" he breathed. He was so nervous about Sirius' reaction he just kept whittling on to try and diffuse it a little. "I'm tired all the time, crying and happy and angry and sad for no reason, my head is all over the place, I can't concentrate fully, I'm nauseated and throwing up and, Sirius" he said slowly. "We had sex using that entrance last month…."

Sirius felt dizzy but he stared into Severus' eyes for a moment. "We need to get you a test" he breathed. "We need to make sure we know for definitely"

Severus' eyes widened slightly.

"We're going to have to go and see the nurse…."

Severus let out a groan.

"Sev, we have to know for sure…." Sirius said trembling all over slightly.

"I agree but it's just so nerve-wracking" Severus swallowed. "Maybe it's just me, maybe my body is under a lot of stress and I'm mimicking the symptoms…." He said beginning to shake, he looked as though he were about to cry.

Sirius pulled him gently into his arms hugging him and kissing his head softly. "We'll find out, come on, let's go now"

Severus sniffled, wiped his tears away and got to his feet. They made their way back into the dormitory and Sirius peeped in on Rose.

"We can ask Remus and Regulus to come up and watch her" he said. "Wait here a second and I'll get them"

Severus felt a little numb but nodded anyway. Sirius leaned over, kissed him softly on the lips and hurried downstairs, his heart hammering in his chest.

Moments later and he came back with Remus and Regulus in tow looking very worried.

"What's wrong?" Regulus asked with a sleepy frown on his face.

"Could you do us a huge favour and stay up here and watch Rose for a little while whilst we go to the hospital wing?" Sirius asked gently. They stared. "We hopefully won't be too long"

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked worriedly his eyes flickering to Severus for a moment there.

"Yes, everything's fine" Sirius smiled gently. "She won't be any trouble" he went onto say. "She's pretty much asleep right now and you can pick her up if she wakes up and you know where all of her stuff is…."

"Okay, yes, of course" Regulus nodded quickly. "We'll watch her"

Remus nodded his agreement. Something was obviously wrong with them.

"Thanks a lot, we really appreciate it" Severus nodded before they left the dormitory with their arms around one another.

Neither of them said very much as they passed through the common room and into the dungeon corridor. People around them were laughing and talking and mucking around without a care in the world, they had completely normal lives, nothing weird was going on with them, no pregnancy scares or babies or anything else. Severus swallowed and closed his eyes in a long slow blink, if he was pregnant then what would Sirius do? How would he react? Would he be able to cope with another or had Severus just put this massive scare on him for no reason?

They arrived at the hospital wing some minutes later pausing outside nervously for some time.

"Are you ready to go in?" Sirius asked quietly.

Severus swallowed and nodded. "Might as well, we have to know so I guess there's no point hanging around waiting"

Sirius nodded. "Sensible" he breathed before he smiled to Severus, squeezed his hand and they headed on inside.

Madame Pomfrey was unsurprisingly alone in the hospital wing, she looked up seemingly rather surprised when they came in on a Saturday, especially because they didn't have Rose with them. "Oh, good morning, boys" she smiled gently. "What can I do for you today?" she asked politely looking between them. Severus looked pale, terrified and nervous, Sirius looked pale too but his expression was much harder to read.

They were both silent for a few moments before Severus finally spoke. "I think I might be pregnant again…." He said very quietly.

The nurse took a few moments to absorb what he'd just said, she blinked and smiled gently. "Why don't you come back behind the little curtain and we'll take a look at you then, okay?" her voice was soft and assuring so Severus and Sirius nodded and followed her behind it.

Severus went over to the bed and hopped up on the side, Sirius sat next to him holding his hands and stroking his thumb over the back of them.

"Okay" said the nurse washing her hands over. "What symptoms are you having that could suggest a pregnancy has occurred?" she asked sitting down in front of them.

"I've been overly emotional and it's getting worse, one minute I'm happy the next I'm in tears over silly things, I'm tired all the time, I'm moody, I'm nauseated particularly in the morning but sometimes all day, I've had morning sickness, there's a very mild cramping in my lower back and I feel exactly how I did in the early stages of my last pregnancy" Severus said quietly.

The nurse nodded slowly. "And I presume you've had intercourse in that particular area recently?"

They nodded. "A month ago yesterday…." Severus said quietly.

"And that does indicate enough time for symptoms to have started and they do sound very normal so what I'm going to do is give you a quick scan just to check, we can take a look inside and confirm the pregnancy if it has happened and then we can decide what to do afterwards" she smiled reassuringly and they nodded.

They watched her pull the ultra sound machine out from where it was up against the wall, she set up and gestured for Severus to lie back.

He knew all too well what this was like as he exposed his tummy and allowed her to squeeze some clear gel all over it.

Sirius looked VERY nervous.

They watched as she snapped on some clean latex gloves, tap her wand three times to the top of the device and lift the scanner from it. She looked from one to the other and back again. "Are you ready?" she asked them smoothly.

Sirius and Severus took hands, Sirius was now standing beside Severus at the head board, they looked to one another and exchanged tiny smiles before she pressed the scanner down and shifted it around.

They waited anxiously until-

"There's the baby" Madame Pomfrey smiled gently zooming in on the tiny little figure. "And, yes, you're four weeks along" she nodded to them.

Severus felt his eyes welling with tears, he couldn't even look at Sirius right now out of pure fear of what the boy would say or do about it, he couldn't cope with losing Sirius right now, or ever in fact.

"The baby is tiny right now, he or she weighs less than a gram and is about two millimetres in length" she smiled. "Baby also has a tail which will fade out but you already know that and the facial features are beginning to form this week" she went on.

Severus stared at the screen, his mouth open at the tiny little pip that was his baby.

"Everything looks normal, a see that flickering? Baby has a heartbeat" the nurse smiled warmly pointing to the screen.

Severus felt tears trickling down his cheeks, not with hurt or upset or confusion but with happiness and because he was so overly emotional at the moment anyway. He felt pride and joy welling up inside of him. "That's our baby…." He breathed glancing up at Sirius.

Sirius had his free hand over his mouth, tears streaming down his face. He looked to Severus and leaned down to give him a cuddle as he choked on a sob. That's when Severus realised that Sirius was happy.

"You'll be pleased to know that everything looks absolutely normal, baby is developing normally and healthily" she went on. "There are absolutely no signs of miscarriage but I want you to still take it easy and take some pregnancy vitamins I give you, I'm sure you remember what to do from last time" she smiled to him.

Severus nodded quickly. "Thank you" he breathed.

The nurse removed the scanner and pressed to print a picture each for them.

Severus cleaned himself off while Sirius broke down in floods of tears, Severus couldn't help but chuckle at him and when Sirius straightened up he was beaming with joy.

"I just have to ask if you plan to go through with the pregnancy?" she asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Absolutely" Severus said instantly.

"No way we're getting rid of it" Sirius said throwing his arms around Severus.

The nurse chuckled. "Very well" she said and handed them their pictures.

"Thank you, we appreciate all of it" Severus said as the nurse signed him a little slip to get some more potion from Slughorn.

"My pleasure and I'm sure you remember what to do with this, I'll give you another scan at eight weeks then back to normal from twelve" she nodded passing the slip to Severus. It was exactly the same as last year.

Severus emitted a shaky breath and nodded. "I'll always remember this" he chuckled before they turned and left the hospital wing pocketing their little pictures quickly so nobody saw them.

Once they were outside they wrapped their arms around one another.

"We'll get through this just fine, Severus" Sirius promised nuzzling the boy's neck softly. "It's a big shock for both of us but we'll get through it"

"I know" Severus breathed. "And you'll look after me, right? Because I need you more than ever right now"

"I'll never leave or betray you, Severus" Sirius spoke honestly looking into those beautiful dark eyes. "I swear that to you" he smiled warmly, the amount of honesty written across his overly handsome face and blazing in his pretty platinum eyes was immense and Severus felt fresh hot tears spring to his eyes over it.

"I love you so much, Sirius" Severus breathed pulling the boy back into his arms for a cuddle.

"I love you too, Severus" Sirius smiled warmly.

After a few minutes they headed back to the common room with their arms around one another absolutely reeling with what had just happened to them.

When they arrived back in the dormitory, Remus was cuddling Rose and they both looked up at them worriedly.

"Hey" Sirius smiled gently spelling his hands clean and moving over to their bed.

"Everything okay then?" Regulus asked warily his eyes flickering from Sirius to Severus and back again. They sniffed, smiled to one another and nodded.

"Everything is wonderful" Severus breathed.

….

Back in Paris, Evan and Nathaniel went back to their hotel after a day of shopping, eating and general tourism stuff. They'd been round another museum and two more art galleries and they went back to get changed for night stuff now.

Nathaniel had his shower and was pulling on some clothes when Evan came out, showered, dressed and looking absolutely gorgeous as usual.

"Ready to go?" Evan asked with a gentle smile standing casually leaning against the side wall waiting for Nath.

Nathaniel smiled, nodded and was surprised when Evan held out his hand for him to take. He grinned and took his allowing himself to be led from the room, Evan locked the door and they went downstairs ready to go and get their dinner.

"Last night here" Nath sighed as they were walking along the street looking for somewhere to get some food from.

"I know" Evan smiled a little sadly. "Back to school tomorrow evening"

Nathaniel nodded slowly and they turned down a straight, there was some sort of event on and plenty of stalls were set up, restaurants were all opened wide up so they picked one and went inside choosing stuff from a stand they ate kebabs whilst they watched people dancing, laughing and having a good time.

Once they'd finished eating they headed to sit down at a bar and grab a drink together.

"Quite an interesting city this, isn't it?" Nathaniel said as they sipped their drinks, strangely called 'Coca-Cola'. They liked them very much.

"Yeah, always stuff going on" Evan nodded his agreement. "Listen, Nath…."

Nathaniel looked up taking another gulp of his sweet, fizzy drink. "Hmm?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go back to the room a little earlier tonight…." Evan said slowly catching his friend's eye.

Nathaniel stared but nodded slowly. "Okay, what for?"

"I just…. I need to talk to you" Evan smiled gently and Nathaniel nodded calmly but inside his heart was doing somersaults, those butterflies were brawling furiously and his guts were knotting.

They sat watching the events for a while, finished their drinks and brought some cans from the shop to take back with them before they headed back to the hotel hand in hand….

….

"I'm feeling a bit sick again tonight" Regulus breathed as they sat in the common room that evening with Sirius and Severus. The two boys hadn't said anything since they got back from the common room earlier and even though Remus and Regulus had been worried they assumed it was probably nothing terrible so they calmed down about it and never said anything more especially if it was personal between them two.

"Oh no" Remus said sadly. "Do you need to go up to the bathroom"

Regulus smiled and shook his head. "Not sick like I'm going to throw up, just a bit nauseated"

Remus nodded with understanding. "That's pregnancy for you" he whispered in his lover's ear and the boy giggled excitedly.

So far this weekend none of them had had any trouble from either James or Lily, probably because they had only really seen them at meals time but still, it was something, right?

Severus came back from the toilet in the dorm to find Sirius laying across the sofa sleeping with Rose on his chest. He chuckled softly to himself and smiled to Remus and Regulus before he reached down and gently lifted the baby off.

When Rose's warm weight was gone, Sirius opened his eyes and smiled sleepily up at Severus. "Hey, babe" he yawned his lips folding into the perfect little o.

Severus smiled back warmly. "Hey" he breathed. "Do you want to head on up to bed?"

Sirius smiled and nodded and they headed on up the stairs. "It's Rose's bedtime now anyway" he added with a chuckle as he gently pinched Severus' bottom.

….

When they arrived back at the hotel they headed upstairs quietly, washed, changed and went to stand on the balcony together leaning against the railings looking out over the city.

They stood in silence for a little while just admiring the city.

"You know, Nath" Evan began slowly. "I-I've been feeling a bit…. A bit differently…. Towards you…." he said slowly.

Nathaniel looked up at him trying to appear as calm as possible, his eyes widened slightly and his heart quickened in his chest as he looked into the boy's pretty emerald eyes.

"A-and I don't…. and I just…. I just don't know if you feel…. I mean, I-I just wanted to tell you that I…. I really like you, Nathaniel" Evan said stammering badly, he was trembling all over and blushing madly as he spoke but he did it.

Nathaniel's eyes went wide, his heart skipped a beat and a tiny gasp of an intake of breath shot into his throat.

"I know it might sound stupid and stuff and…. It might be really dumb and you probably don't feel the same way about me, you could do a lot better but I-I wanted you to know how I feel" Evan fidgeted nervously.

Nathaniel silenced him by moving closer to him so they came face to face. "Evan" he breathed nervously. "I really like you too"

Evan's face lit up, his eyes sparkled brightly and they stood blushing and smiling to one another for a moment. "So, do you maybe…. Want to go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

Nathaniel nodded eagerly. "YES" he blurted out before he could try and calm himself down and act a bit more masculine.

They both blushed and smiled to one another.

"Cool" Evan smiled warmly. They stood staring at each other for a few moments before he spoke again. "Do you want to go inside? It's getting kind of chilly in here…."

Nathaniel giggled and nodded heading into the room with Evan, a flick of Evan's wrist and the door closed and locked.

They had their drinks, washed up and when Evan came out of the bathroom he sat down on the edge of the bed beside Nathaniel very close to him. They gazed at one another fondly. "So, I, uhh…."

Nathaniel titled his head to one side slightly out of curiosity.

Evan took his now boyfriend's hand and gently laced his fingers through it. "I've been waiting all day to ask because I didn't really have the courage" he said quietly and Nathaniel looked confused. "I'd really like to…. Kiss you now…." He breathed.

Nathaniel thought he was dreaming, he had to be, he had a new boyfriend –the guy he really liked- and he was about to get kissed all in one night?! He swallowed, smiled and nodded gently. "I'd love that" he breathed.

"But I've never kissed another boy before" Evan said shyly.

"Then…. Do you want _me _to kiss _you_?" Nathaniel asked quietly.

Evan nodded and they smiled again and looked to one another nervously.

Nathaniel reached up gently cupping Evan's face with his hands as he leaned in keeping their eyes locked. The boy's cheeks were scattered with a deep magenta blush, his eyes were misty and half-lidded and he looked a cross between shy and really turned on. Slowly he leaned in closer, Evan's lips parted and Nathaniel almost moaned as he brought their faces closer and closer, everything seemed so warm and hazy with romance it was utterly perfect and very slowly their lips brushed together and they kissed.

Nathaniel felt his whole world turning upside down, twisting and turning as the intensity of the kiss, and the heat radiating from his lips throughout his body was immense, it was incredible, it was perfect and it was NOTHING like any other kiss he'd had before in his life. It sounded silly but the best thing he could describe it as was true love's kiss.

Evan inhaled a little sharply through his nose, the warms of those supple, rose-coloured lips on his was immense the scent of his boyfriend, the feelings that had built and the passion was immense. He had never experienced a kiss even close to this before, this was new, this wasn't just because it was his first time kissing a boy but because it really meant something, this was the start of something immense, truly epic and he knew it.

When the kiss broke they gazed into one another's eyes for only a few seconds before Evan closed the gap between them kissing Nathaniel with a little more passion, their mouths were open as they kissed slowly and tenderly and oh so passionately.

A moan escaped Nathaniel's lips as Evan's hand slid up his side and the kiss grew hotter, he shuddered and felt Evan's shudder and groan as the boy's tongue slipped into his mouth.

The battle for dominance was fierce and Nathaniel pushed his own tongue into Evan's mouth kissing him tenderly as slowly they fell back against the pillows.

When they finally drew apart they were panting and gazing at one another as they slipped under the bed covers.

Nathaniel was throbbing in his boxers and one brief glance down told him Evan was the same from what he could see.

"That kiss was amazing…." Evan breathed gazing at his boyfriend wide-eyed as they snuggled in closer together facing each other so they could watch their expressions and maybe even kiss some more.

"I know, I have never felt like that before" Nath breathed.

"Neither have I and it wasn't just because I'd never kissed a guy before tonight, it was something and I bloody well mean that" he panted a little.

Nathaniel swallowed and nodded, the taste of Evan was on his tongue and it was magic.

They lay for a while longer pressing soft, slow and very sweet kisses to each other's lips before they finally both settled down very happily to sleep that evening.

It was an absolute dream come true.

….

The next morning, Severus woke feeling sick, he didn't vomit but he was horrible and nauseous to the point it made him shaky. Not a nice feeling for anyone at all especially someone who was four weeks pregnant with their second baby, at school and feeling the other symptoms of it too, including being tired.

Logically, Severus knew he was not overtired but with the hormones and stuff his body was going through he felt that way.

"Sirius, go back to sleep" Severus purred gently stroking the boy's hair.

"No I'll stay up and make sure my Sev is okay" Sirius said very sleepily and stroking Severus' cheek lovingly.

Severus smiled warmly. "But you'll be tired and you need to sleep there's no use in us both being tired"

"Then I will endure it for your sake" Sirius smiled gently cuddling Severus in close and lifting the covers back from the boy to try and keep him cool, which actually did help rather a lot to be honest.

Severus smiled back and they snuggled up closer together, he leaned against Sirius' chest listening to his smooth heart beating and smiled. He loved this boy so fucking much, he honestly did and now they were on their way to having their second baby together it really did make things magical for them, it was like fate, like this was all meant to be.

….

A couple of hours later when Nathaniel woke he felt warm, well-rested and so cosy it was unbelievable. Evan was cuddled into his back completely wrapped around him like an extra heated duvet. He smiled with the memories of last night flooding back into his mind, he could see them all so vividly, that kiss- oh THAT KISS!

Nath sank his teeth into his bottom lip trying to suppress a moan just thinking about it, it didn't help that he was also very hard to the point he was dribbling into his boxers….

A soft groan behind him told him Evan was awake and when the supplest pair of lips pressed to the back of his neck he almost came in his boxers right then and there. "Morning" Evan breathed.

"Good morning" Nathaniel smiled back at him. "Sleep well?"

Evan nodded. "You?"

"Like a baby" Nath whispered and Evan chuckled softly.

"Perfect" he said.

….

Severus wasn't feeling much better even after a couple of hours, he still felt typically pregnant again as they lay there cuddled up together that morning. Rose had been put back down for a nap and Remus and a nauseated Regulus had gone out for a little walk.

"Is this what it was like the first time around?" Sirius asked gently.

Severus looked up into his face and nodded. "I feel exactly the same as I did before" he breathed. "But I am happier than I was last time because now I have you to take care of me"

Sirius smiled softly. "And now I get to experience it all with you and see your whole pregnancy right through, for that I'm very excited"

Severus smiled to him and cuddled Sirius a little tighter. They remained quiet for a moment as Rose stirred but then she went back to sleep by herself so they carried on talking. "I'm happy you get to be here too but I have to warn you that pregnancy isn't always pretty"

Sirius chuckled. "Sev, it's fine, no matter how unpleasant it gets I still want to be here for you and see it happen because I'm curious and I was a dick hole last year that missed out on the first load of weeks of your pregnancy and I regret that immensely so this time around I get to see it but I think we should go to Slughorn very soon so you can get some potion and have your morning sickness sorted out"

Severus sighed and nodded slowly. "I'm not looking forward to breaking the news to him exactly…."

"It'll be a shock because he would think you wouldn't have been careless, when actually, it's all my fault for asking you and assuring you to do that" Sirius said honestly.

"But I agreed to-"

"But nothing" Sirius replied. "I'm the one that knocked you up, I'm the one that asked for it and got you to do it, I'm the one that said it would be okay and, yeah, it is okay now but we weren't exactly planning on having another baby so soon"

Severus smiled to him. "I'm actually happy we are though" he said quietly. "And think, I'll be pregnant on our wedding day" he laughed.

"Yeah you'll be about four months by then, right?" Sirius smirked.

Severus nodded excitedly. "But when do we tell the others?" he asked on a more serious note but his voice was still light and happy.

"I think we should tell them soon just so they're aware that you're pregnant and they should be careful with you" Sirius said. "You know, it's a pretty big deal and I know it's early but Pomfrey assured us everything is fine and it's our news, I think for the best we should tell them when we're all together again, like tonight or something…."

Severus sank his teeth into his bottom lip. "But what about Nathaniel?"

"We can't tell the others and not him though" Sirius sighed looking a little worried. "I think he will be okay with it, it's been months now since everything happened and he's doing fine and he'll be okay with it, if we keep it a secret then he'll be upset that he thinks we don't care so much for him or we think he's going to freak the fuck out over it and get too upset"

"You're right" Severus nodded slowly.

….

Evan and Nath at their breakfast together, a new closeness between them both and when they headed outside to walk about and see the last of the sights for a while, they held hands the whole entire time.

When they sat down to lunch a little later than usual, Nath was feeling very curious.

"So, what made you like guys?"

Evan smirked. "I knew this was coming…. Well, I believe that every person is capable of falling in love with someone whether they're the same sex or opposite, everyone is capable of it and even if they think it's wrong it can still happen" he explained. "I'm the sort of person that in a relationship I won't look at or chase other people because I fall for one person" he smiled gently.

Nathaniel was glowing with happiness. "Me too" he breathed gazing at Evan in utter amazement.

"And I mean, you're so kind to me, you're such a nice person, you're sweet, funny, you're laidback, patient, undemanding, you're great to be around, fun, trustworthy, honest and that's what I want. You're stable and you're not thirsty for my hand or babies and you're not acting like a creepy predator trying to hunt me down and I adore that and it's special, I know I've offered you a baby and I still want to give you one" he smiled. "It's a little too soon for sex so are you still up for doing it the original way we planned?"

Nathaniel nodded very eagerly. "Hell yes!"

Evan laughed. "But seriously, I think you're great and you're just what I want and I find you so physically attractive as well, you have a nice family and you care about stuff you're not some snotty pure-blood that doesn't give a damn and only wants money, sex and power you want other stuff too and I value that a lot"

Nathaniel was beaming with delight. "Want to know why I chose you?"

Evan was blushing and he nodded excitedly.

"Because you're sweet, you understanding, we just click, I find you really, really hot and you're just everything I could ask for, I feel secure with you and safe and I can trust you and I love teaching you and helping you and even just hanging out with you is fun, we just do that whole chemistry thing and after that kiss…." Nath breathed his eyes widening.

Evan's eyes were sparkling like jewels. "I know, that kiss was special…."

After they ate they headed out to the shops again and went back to the hotel room after an early dinner in the hotel and packed their things ready to go home.

When it was time to leave they checked out and felt a little sad to be going home, nervous to see what everyone's reaction would be when they walked in as a couple and excited to get back to normal.

Their Port Key shot them back to Hogsmeade within seconds.

….

Sirius and Severus walked along the dungeon corridor hand in hand, Sirius had Rose cuddling up to his shoulder. They stopped outside Slughorn's office and looked to one another nervously before Severus knocked.

There was a pause.

"Come in" Slughorn unknowingly called to them.

Taking deep, nervous breaths they opened the door and went inside.

Slughorn was standing peering over a big shelf of his books, he looked up when Sirius kicked the door closed and the three of them stood there staring at him. "Ah, hello boys and girl" he smiled. "What can I do for you on this fine Sunday evening?"

Severus and Severus looked nervously to one another.

Slughorn looked between them sensing something was wrong. "Alright then, have a seat" he said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

They moved over and sat down in the chairs and Slughorn went to the one behind his desk. "Now, what seems to be troubling you both tonight?" he asked a little more seriously.

"Well…." Severus began. "Professor something's happened…."

"Is it that Potter boy again or Miss Evans?" he asked calmly.

"No, well yes, but not right now" Sirius said quickly. "It's more…. Personal than that…." He said looking helplessly to Severus whom swallowed the great lump in his throat.

There was a pause as Severus handed over the slip of paper.

Slughorn's face fell instantly.

"I'm pregnant again…." Severus said slowly.

When Slughorn caught his eye, Severus looked away nervously and Sirius swallowed gazing down at Rose so he could evade a reaction. "Oh Severus…."

"Sir, it was my fault, I encouraged him, I told him it would be fine, I ask him to do it so I take all the responsibility of this" Sirius jumped in resting a hand on his chest. "It's not Severus' fault and it was an accident but we've had a scan and the baby is going fine"

Slughorn swallowed and looked very sympathetically to them both in turn. "How far along are you, Severus?"

"I'm only four weeks and two days…." He said quietly.

Slughorn nodded and watched as the boy handed over a scan photo for him to see. The man looked at it and his face creased into a warm smile. "Very tiny, isn't it?"

They nodded.

"Severus, I'm still going to be here as your teacher and head of house if you should need to talk to me about anything" he went on. "I know you'll still need support and guidance sometimes even though this time you have Sirius with you, are you feeling better in yourself this time around?"

Severus smiled and nodded as he looked to Sirius. "I definitely am" he breathed. "It's less stressful"

Slughorn smiled and nodded handing back the picture to the pregnant boy. "I am slightly shocked that this has happened again, I really thought you would be more careful next time but accidents do happen and we're all only human, we do make mistakes but at least you two are sorted, straight, you've got your own house, jobs and you're getting married soon, you can look after it"

They smiled and nodded.

He signed the slip, handed it back to Severus and they watched as he sat brewing them their potion.

….

An hour later and it was completed, they thanked the man and left the office going straight back to the dormitory with the potion in Severus' bag so nobody saw it yet.

….

It was around eight and Remus and Regulus were sitting together having just gotten out of the bath. Sirius and Severus had just put Rose down for bed and were changing into their pyjamas when the dormitory door opened and they all looked up.

Nathaniel and Evan came wandering in blushing and looking a little nervous.

All eyes dropped to where their hands were and everything happened in a split second; Sirius gasped, Severus jumped, Regulus clapped and Remus went flying over there to throw his arms around his brother excitedly.

"Oh, Merlin! You're together?!" he gasped pulling back to then hug Evan tightly too.

Both boys laughed and smiled to one another.

"Yeah, we are" Nath grinned.

"Well, seems like that little French getaway did more than just a couple of days rest!" Sirius smirked waggling his eyebrows at them watching them both turn a little pink. "Who bottomed?"

"Sirius!" Remus gasped at them completely scandalised.

"We didn't have sex" Nathaniel said quickly. "We only got together last night"

"Ahh" Regulus smirked nodding his head. "Well I think you two are great together, you get along so well and it's nice to see you both looking so happy" he said thoughtfully.

"Thank you" Evan beamed as they put their bags down and took their turns in the bathroom.

When everyone was finally ready for bed, Sirius and Severus exchanged looks.

"Guys…." Sirius began turning to face the room. Everyone looked up but the excitement from Evan and Nathaniel still hung in the air, everyone was cool with it though they did seem good together and they looked great and happy too but Sirius and Severus wanted to get their news out in the open as soon as possible really and get that done and over with.

"We've got something we really need to tell you…." Severus began as Sirius sat down beside him on the bed.

Now everyone looked at them rather worriedly. "Is something wrong?" Regulus asked with a confused little frown on his face.

Severus pursed his lips for a moment and looked to Sirius for answers.

"Severus is…. Going to have a baby…." Sirius said quietly.

There was a silence, a very deadpan silence of absolute shock.

"You mean…. You're pregnant?" Regulus said quietly looking directly at Severus. The boy swallowed and nodded with a tiny smile.

"Oh my god that is brilliant news!" Nathaniel burst out grinning with excitement. "Come here!" he said moving over to the bed and hugging the boy gently. "Congratulations!" he beamed.

Evan smiled but the others stared at him trying to disguise their confusion and surprise.

"How far along are you?" he asked curiously pulling away from the boy.

"Four weeks and two days" Severus smiled gently. "I found out yesterday" he said glancing to Remus and Regulus whom exchanged worried looks just then. "But we wanted to wait until we were all together before we said anything so it was only fair" he added with a tiny smile.

Nathaniel moved over to Evan and embraced him. Remus and Regulus smiled to one another and Sirius kissed Severus softly on the cheek as the boy pulled out a scan photo and passed it around to everyone.

"It's still very early and the baby is only tiny but the nurse has said everything is fine, no sign of any danger or problems and she's going to give me another scan at eight weeks just to check on the baby" Severus explained.

Regulus got up and hugged Severus, he was bursting to tell him the news but they still wanted to keep it quiet for a while longer.

Remus hugged Sirius and Severus in congratulations and Evan did too before he turned and slipped into bed.

Nathaniel went to go and get into his own bed but the boy chuckled and lifted the covers back and Nath smiled warmly. He slipped in beside Evan cuddling up to him, they were both blushing and glowing slightly as the other's shot them bright, happy smiled.

Remus and Regulus were next to go to bed and once they called a goodnight, the curtains closed around the bed and Remus let out a long, heavy sigh. "Now what do we do?"

"We stay to the original plan" Regulus smiled gently. "We wait until I'm six weeks gone, have a scan and make sure everything is fine but wait a little longer, I know they told sooner but I'm not ready just yet"

Remus smiled and nodded his agreement. "We should do things differently, we're different people" he breathed "But on Thursday we go and we get you tested and scanned" he said and Regulus nodded quickly. "I love you so much, Regulus" he breathed.

"I love you too, Remus" Regulus grinned. "I can't wait to have this baby with you" he said taking Remus' hand and resting it on his little flat tummy.

"Neither can I, Regulus, neither can I" Remus breathed.

….

The next morning Nathaniel woke happier than ever. He snuggled right into Evan's warm body feeling so relaxed and comfy. They'd gotten together, they'd really gotten together and now they were home and it was amazing, their friends thought it was good and the only thing they had to do now was face the masses.

Regulus woke feeling sick, he slipped out of bed and into the bathroom heaving as quietly as he could into the basin. Remus had come in to check on him and gently rubbed his back trying to soothe him. In a few days he would hopefully get some of that potion Severus had to soothe him, Severus must actually have some now but he wasn't about to ask him for a drop or that would look extremely suspicious. So for now he would have to deal with it.

Speaking of Severus, the boy was lying curled up in bed beside his boyfriend snoozing peacefully and when it was time to get up he did get up, he was still tired but he felt much better as he sipped his potion for the morning.

"Someone is looking much brighter" Sirius grinned proudly as he gave Rose her bottle.

Severus smiled. "Why didn't you wake me and I would have done that?" he asked nodding to the bottle in Sirius' hands.

Sirius just laughed. "Because I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and I just couldn't bring myself to disturb you after the sleep you've lost" he smiled warmly.

"Aww, thank you" Severus yawned leaning over and pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. "You're sweet"

Sirius just grinned.

It was now Monday morning and the last day of September, the grounds were getting cooler, Winter was on its way and everybody had some real serious shit going on.

"I don't want to go back to lessons today" Evan pouted as he finished getting ready for school. "I wanna stay in bed and snuggle with you" he said looking to Nathaniel whom blushed.

"Well, you can sit with me in lessons and then at the end of the day we can come back for a cuddle" Nathaniel smiled brightly.

Evan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek not minding at all that their friends all turned to smile at them when he did so.

When they were ready they all headed down to the Great Hall, as they left the dormitory Evan and Nathaniel took nervous deep breaths, smiled to one another and laced their fingers together leaving the dormitory gay and proud.

They passed through the common room and only a few people stared but most just shot them sideways glances, being gay in their group wasn't exactly something new.

The entrance hall people were staring at them, a few pointed and some whispered but they ignored it and carried on as normal with smiles curling in their lips.

When they got to the Great Hall a few people turned to look at them but once again they didn't seem very shocked, the younger students seemed more interested than anyone else but that was because perhaps they didn't see things like this too often.

The boy sat down around the table and Wilkes and Rabastan were at them instantly sliding on over.

"Explain" Wilkes blinked staring hard into Evan's face.

"Well in Paris this weekend-"

"Done" said Wilkes and he and Rabastan disappeared back down with the others.

Nathaniel and Evan just looked to one another and shrugged. Whatever.

For first lesson, Remus was wary of leaving Regulus as usual but he had to so they could get off to classes. They kissed goodbye and Regulus went with his friends to lesson whilst Remus and the others headed down into the dungeons.

Unfortunately they had to wait outside to be let in today and unfortunately today was just one of those days….

Nathaniel and Evan were standing facing one another and holding hands chatting with Remus about their trip away.

"So how was it?" Remus asked his eyes sparkling curiously.

"How do you think it was?" Evan grinned.

"I'm guessing extremely good" Remus smiled gently. "So what else did you do apart from get together?" he asked.

"We went shopping, which reminds me, we've got some stuff for everyone in the dormitory, we went to museums, art galleries, a carriage ride, tours, sight-seeing and bars and ate and stuff, it was so much fun! The hotel was amazing" Nath grinned eagerly.

"Sounds so amazing, I'm really happy for you two" Remus smiled warmly.

"OH. SWEET. MERLIN!" James Potter's voice practically roared down the corridor making a few unsuspecting people crowding around the door jump. Thankfully none of the boys did as they were used to this sort of sad behaviour by now.

They flinched but did not turn and just rolled their eyes to one another.

"LOOK AT THIS SHIT!" he screamed running over to Evan and Nathaniel, he shoved Remus out of the way, pointed directly in Evan's face and screamed at the top of his lungs "HEY WE'VE GOT ANOTHER FAGGOT RIGHT HERE ON THE LOOSE!"

Nathaniel gently squeezed Evan's hand gently and the boy relaxed a little, it seemed to stop him from launching himself at Potter. Evan wasn't an aggressive person but the look of manic delight on James' arrogant face, his eyes bulging behind those round glasses making them look enormous and insect-like, his mouth was open as wide as possible revealing all of his teeth, his forehead creased and his eyebrows arched to the point it was almost comical.

He looked horrible.

Seconds later and Lily came striding over squealing with delight like a little fat piglet. "How disgusting, told you homo behaviour spreads" she said tossing her hair so arrogantly.

Sirius wanted to go right over there and tear it all out with his hands, but he didn't.

"Grow up" Nathaniel said calmly. "You look like an idiot, you're embarrassing yourselves and Potter you look like something from a Muggle cartoon, you're horrible"

"FUCK YOU, FAGGOT!" the boy roared pointing in Nathaniel's face. "You got dumped by your last homo boyfriend that knocked you up and didn't want you and this one will only experiment with you then drop you on your fat, gat arse as well!" he bellowed so loudly his voice sounded hoarse. Before Nathaniel could reply, James reached out and slapped him smugly across the fact.

Sirius and Severus' jaws dropped.

Evan was about to launch but someone else got there first.

Remus' hand collided with James' chest and the boy was flung back and landed heavily on the floor several metres away. Remus' chest was heaving with rage and anyone that knew what he was really could see the deadly shadow of the wolf on him. "Don't you, EVER touch my brother again, do you understand me?" he snarled viciously. His eyes were blazing amber, so aggressive and dangerous it was shocking. "You stay away from my family, you and this little WHORE of a girlfriend!" he snarled grabbing Lily by the hair. "And if you toss this matted mess one more time I will personally rip it the fuck out!" he screamed.

"He's hurting me, he's hurting me!" she screamed. "ABUSE!"

"There's not a mark on you, you silly girl" Remus snapped releasing his hold on her looking thoroughly bored.

"Yes, I'm telling!" she shouted.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Who here can see a mark on this girl, did I hurt her?"

There was a murmur of no's and people shaking their heads.

"Exactly, so run along and take your mental patient boyfriend with you" Remus snapped.

Lily was foaming at the mouth with rage, she looked deranged. "I'll kill you!" she screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she grabbed a hold of Remus around the neck screaming and slashing he managed to shove her off and everybody cheered.

What happened next was entirely unexpected.

Remus collapsed to the ground shaking in pain unable to hold himself up past his hands and knees, there was a knife sticking out of his side….

….

Mary screamed, a Slytherin girl gasped.

"Call a teacher, get Professor Slughorn!" she cried waving her arms in the air.

Nathaniel was on his knees beside Remus his arms around him. "Listen, listen it's going to be okay, everything will be alright, we'll get it treated" he said stroking Remus' hair out of his face.

Remus looked terrified.

Severus was in floods of tears gasping and looking around helplessly. Sirius held him back but started shouting and screaming.

Evan was on Remus' other side taking a look, it didn't look pleasant. "I don't think it's too deep" he said. "It doesn't look too bad!"

Marlene went racing down the corridor hammering on Slughorn's door as loudly as she could. "PROFESSOR WE FUCKING NEED YOU!"

A second later and the door flung open but Marlene was unable to stop herself and her fists pounded Slughorn in the chest knocking him roughly to the ground. She gasped and grabbed a hold of him heaving the heavy man to his feet. "Sorry, Professor it was an accident but you have to come NOW!" she cried desperately.

"What in the name of Merlin-" he gasped as she physically dragged him to the scene.

Boys and girls were screaming and causing a stampede of commotion, people were running about, people were looking out of classrooms. Filch came charging brandishing a mop.

"Get out of the way, you little BRATS!" he snarled. "OUT!"

Slughorn's eyes fell on Remus, tears streaming down his face crumpled (now on his side) on the stone flooring. "Right, WHO IS RESPONSIBLE?!" he asked conjuring a stretcher and Evan and Nath heaved Remus on gently trying to soothe him as he whimpered and sobbed in agony.

"Lily Evans!" Severus shouted. "She stabbed him, there was a sight and-"

Slughorn pointed his wand at the girl, ropes shot from the end of it and wrapped around both her and a coughing, spluttering James tying them together. "CALM DOWN I NEED TO GET THIS BOY TO THE HOSPITAL WING IMMEDIATELY!" he roared and with the help of the other boys and Marlene, they all went hurrying up to the hospital wing.

"I'll get Regulus" Marlene called bolting off for his classroom.

….

They burst into the hospital wing in a fit of panic, Madame Pomfrey cried out in horror when she saw what happened to Remus. "Get him on a bed!" she cried spelling her hands clean, rolling up her sleeves and snapping on some sterile gloves.

Severus was in tears, Sirius was holding him and rocking him gently.

Nathaniel was sobbing, Evan was trying to comfort him and stop him from smothering Remus with hugs and love.

Slughorn had his hands over his mouth trembling with shock.

The nurse inspected the wound quickly as Remus shook and cried. "Okay, I'm going to need people to step back from him, I'll take off his clothes and I'll do my best, Remus can you har me?" she asked as she gently began lifting the cloak away from his side.

Remus sobbed and nodded. "It hurts, it really hurts-"

"Okay" she said. "Well you're going to be just fine" she said very clearly as she pulled away his shirt.

Sirius turned Severus away so he didn't have to look at it and sat him down on one of the spare beds whispering him to calm down.

The knife was sticking out of Remus' side, Nathaniel was on the floor sobbing his heart out crying about not wanting to lose his brother, Evan was with him holding him close trying to calm him down.

The door burst open and Marlene came with a confused-looking Regulus. As soon as those lovely silver eyes fell on the knife sticking out of Remus' side, Regulus screamed in horror.

"Regulus, calm" the nurse said soothingly. "It looks far worse than it is" she said as she slowly and carefully removed the blood-stained knife from his husband's side.

Regulus was crying and at Remus' side instantly, the nurse nodding to Slughorn whom pulled the curtains closed around them shielding out Marlene, Sirius and Severus whom were now all sitting together shaking their heads.

"Accio!" the nurse said and a little bottle came shooting out of the backroom and through the curtain into her hand. She uncorked the tiny bottle. "Phoenix tears" she said. "Extremely rare but thanks to Fawkes from when Dumbledore was here, we have a very tiny supply" she explained as she tipped the few drops into the wound. "It'll heal the insides up but he's going to have a bit of a wound on his side, it will heal over though and he's going to make a full recovery" the nurse explained.

Regulus was shaking and crying but Remus looked to him giving a very weak smile through his tears of agony.

Regulus grabbed at his husband's hand and leaned down to brush his sweaty blonde hair from his face kissing his forehead softly.

"Regulus…." Remus managed to choke out. "You're pregnant" he whispered. "Please calm down"

"Right" said the nurse interrupting them as she changed her gloves and pulled some things into a tray.

Nathaniel nearly heaved when he saw the needle he was so stressed out, Regulus couldn't look and continued stroking Remus' hair soothingly.

"Does it hurt much?" Regulus breathed.

Remus just gritted his teeth and didn't say anything.

"Okay, Remus" the nurse said again. "I'm going to give you something for the pain, I'll just slide this needle into your side…."

Remus cried out as the needle went in, he flinched but Regulus wrapped his arms around him, tears still streaming down his face.

She pulled the needle out, dabbed the area clean and put a little sticky plaster over it. "There" she said.

"How long will it take before I-" Remus started looking a little funny and relaxed very quickly into the bedding. "Feel no pain and feel…. Happy…." He slurred lazily.

A tiny smile tweaked in the corner of Regulus' mouth. "Will he be alright, nurse?" he asked worriedly watching as she carefully cleaned and patched the exterior of Remus' wound with bandages.

"He's a lucky boy but yes, he will make a full recovery" she went on.

"Who did this?" Regulus demanded loudly.

A few seconds later and Sirius, Severus and Marlene came back. Evan had gotten Nathaniel to his feet and was carefully showing him how Remus' side was all better now. The boy was so shocked this happened, so shocked and he felt like it was his fault because Remus stood up for him.

"Shh" Evan soothed and brought their lips together in a kiss that just made Nathaniel melt.

"Lily Evans" Sirius said quickly still cradling Severus in his arms. "There was a fight, Nathaniel got slapped by Potter and Remus shoved him over, Lily got in the way so he grabbed her hair but he didn't hurt her at all, she put a knife in him for that" he explained.

Slughorn and Pomfrey looked horrified.

Regulus was furious his eyes blazed green and pink. "I want them gone, I want them in fucking AZKABAN for this!" he said fiercely.

"I second that!" Nathaniel jumped in.

"Third!" said Evan and it went round in a circle this way.

"I will have to go and see to this, they are down in the dungeons now, Miss McKinnon will you please come with me to the headmistress?" Slughorn asked turning to the girl.

"Of course I will" she nodded then reached over to touch Remus' leg. "Hope you feel better soon Remus, don't worry, I'll give her my memories, that bitch is going down!" she said fiercely.

"Thank you" Remus said hoarsely.

She left with Slughorn moments later.

All the commotion had woken Rose and Severus became distressed and ran back through the curtain over to the other side of the room to pick up his crying daughter. She stopped crying almost straight away when he picked her up and Sirius kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Right, I want Remus to rest for a few hours and the drugs will help with the pain, I think someone needs to go and fetch his father" she said.

"I'll do it" Nathaniel said jumping up immediately wiping his face on a tissue Evan gave to him.

"I'll go too" Evan nodded quickly and Nathaniel walked over, kissed Remus' forehead and took hands with Evan allowing the boy to ease him from the room.

"Thank you" Nath whispered as they headed from the room.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Remus said quietly looking up at her as he allowed her to roll him onto his tummy.

"Yes?" she said.

"I want Regulus checked out too" Remus went on. "He's had a shock and he's upset…."

Madame Pomfrey frowned. "He's alright now, why do you want him checked?" she asked a little confusedly.

"Because he's pregnant" Remus said quietly so the other two didn't hear.

The nurse froze and her eyes turned on Regulus whom swallowed nervously and averted his eyes. "You're pregnant?" she asked rather surprised.

Regulus nodded slowly. "I knew I was right after I conceived, Werewolf senses and all…." He flushed bright red. "Then we took a test and it was positive"

She tried not to look too surprised and nodded with a smile on her face. "Okay, I'll get you checked out in a second then" she nodded.

"What about Severus too?" Regulus asked worriedly. "He told us he's expecting just last night"

The nurse nodded. "He is indeed" she smiled gently. "I will check him over now just to be sure, I assume they don't know about you?" she asked looking to him again. Regulus shook his head. "Very well, I'll send them back to their dormitory for the day provided he is okay and I will give you a scan" she smiled gently as she finished fixing Remus up.

"Thank you" they both breathed as Regulus pulled up an armchair and sat down clutching Remus' hand desperately and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

Sirius and Severus popped back through looking concerned.

"Severus, I would just like to give you a quick baby scan and check you over because you've had a traumatic shock" she said.

Severus was holding the baby but he was pale and a little shaky still. "Okay, could it have hurt the baby?"

"Very, very unlikely" she smiled leading him behind their own private curtain for the scan.

Remus swallowed gazing to Regulus. "I'm sorry for telling her before we planned to, but I'm worried about you"

Regulus felt tears spring to his eyes. "You've just been stabbed and you're more concerned about me?" he smirked gently.

"Pretty much" Remus slurred a little.

Regulus couldn't help but laugh, he leaned down and brushed their lips together. "I love you so much, Remus"

"I love you too" Remus breathed back.

"For a moment there I thought I was losing you and it terrified me" Regulus swallowed. "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You aren't without me" the boy smiled warmly. "You're here and I'm going to recover and be just fine and help you with baby whom we get to meet today" Remus grinned excitedly.

"I know" Regulus breathed.

"But whilst she's sorting Severus out I guess the only thing left to do is wait for the verdict from Professor McGonagall" Remus swallowed.

Regulus nodded slowly.

Just wait for the verdict….

….


	6. Chapter 6

Severus had been given the all clear and that the baby hadn't been disturbed at all by the stress but he had been signed out of lessons for today. He and Sirius were allowed to say a quick goodbye to Remus for now so they could head back to the dormitory and rest like the nurse instructed and they would be notified if anything went wrong.

The drugs had made Remus sleepy so he dozed off for a little while when his dad arrived. As soon as the man looked at him he was in tears but trying to fight them back.

"Professor, Remus will be just fine, he's healed internally and he's all bandaged up he has a bit of a wound on his side but there has been no serious damage done and he's just fine" the nurse spoke very calmly allowing him to walk to Remus' side.

Nathaniel and Evan stood there holding one another watching Remus sleeping with Regulus holding his hand in both of his own.

"I want that horrible little girl expelled" Mr Lupin said very coldly. "I have to make sure of this, she has a track record along with that boyfriend of hers, I will not teach these students, I simply won't!"

Regulus looked up at him and smiled gently.

"They should be in prison or the mental hospital again" Nathaniel jumped in. "Expulsion isn't strong enough, McGonagall will take care of them, she'll see to that shit"

Evan nodded to him reassuringly gently holding him in his arms.

Mr Lupin turned to look at them gently. "Are you two….?" He asked slowly.

"Yes" Evan smiled. "We're together now"

Mr Lupin smiled very warmly and went over to them to give Nathaniel a hug and pat Evan gently on the back. "I'm happy for you" he looked to Nathaniel. "And I'm happy my son has found a nice young man to make him happy, I hope things go well for you, I'll have to tell the wife later on" he spoke softly. "It's nice to have some good news"

They both smiled to him then turned to face one another and kissed.

….

"I'm glad everything is okay now" Sirius said quietly as he lay Rose down into her cot to sleep, he turned to Severus whom he made put on his pyjamas and climb back into bed, the boy he was sure had had enough of today and as the nurse said, he needed his rest.

"Me too, I hope Remus recovers soon" Severus said quietly. "Terribly what Lily did to him, I can't believe her, she's a bad person"

"More than a bad person, Sev" said Sirius as he climbed in beside the boy pulling him into a warm embrace. "There's no way she can stay here after that, absolutely no way"

….

An hour or two later, Remus woke and Regulus helped him to have a drink. His dad was still sitting with them and gave him a very gentle hug assuring him everything would be alright soon. He looked very upset when he noticed the large bandage wrapped around Remus and the thick padding under it but tried not to show it, he wanted to be strong for his son.

It wasn't long after that when they all had a snack before lunch and then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"Good morning" she said calmly. They all nodded their greetings and she moved over to look pitifully at Remus. "How are you feeling?" her voice was gentle.

"Better, my painkillers are working" Remus smiled gently but made no attempt to move much at all.

"Wonderful, and he'll make a full recovery?" she asked looking to the nurse.

"Yes, headmistress" she replied with a courteous nod.

"Very good" said McGonagall. "Now I want to talk to all of you to explain what has been happening all morning and to let you know the punishments in which I have decided" she went on.

Regulus was on the edge of his seat, Nathaniel and Evan's eyes went wide and Mr Lupin swallowed.

"A Miss McKinnon has proven herself eye witness to the scene, we have extracted her memories, I have spoken with both James and Lily whom have been allowed to give their full accounts but I have made my decision based on the fact I will NOT tolerate such behaviour in a school" said Professor McGonagall. "Mr Potter will lose his title as Head Boy and there are officials from St Mungos coming tomorrow to give him a full assessment, mental health wise" she began.

They all looked very excited and nodded firmly apart from Remus who didn't really want to move much because of his side.

"And Miss Evans has been arrested on suspicion of attempted murder" she went on. "She will be taken to the Ministry and they will give her a full mental health assessment and by tomorrow we will know whether she will be sent to Azkaban or she will be a permanent resident in a mental health institute in the North East of England" McGonagall smiled gently.

"That's wonderful news" Regulus breathed looking to Remus excitedly. "So there's no way she can come back at all?"

"Not a chance in this lifetime, if she goes to prison she will remain there and if she goes to the mental hospital she will remain there too as a permanent inpatient" the headmistress explained. "I can't stay long I just wanted to let you know what is happening and make sure that everyone is alright" she said glancing around the room.

"We'll be fine, thank you very much, Minerva" Mr Lupin said shaking her hand vigorously.

"It's no trouble, Mr Lupin and I have someone covering your lessons for today so you can be with your son, he needs his family around him right now" she smiled gently. "Anyway, I'd better go, I will see you all soon"

They thanked her as she left and sank back into their seats gratefully.

"She's out, she's finally out" Regulus breathed petting Remus' hair gently. "She can't trouble or hurt any of us anymore" he smiled warmly.

Remus smiled very warmly to Regulus.

….

A little while later and Evan and Nath headed down for lunch, they wanted to thank Marlene on behalf of Remus and Regulus and speak to her about exactly what happened in the office today.

Both Sirius and Severus had some lunch and went to sleep for a little while grateful for the time off.

"Boys?" Madame Pomfrey called coming back through the curtain not long after they finished eating. She took out her wand and the plates disappeared. "If you're ready and you drank all of that water then I can run an ultrasound now to check on your baby" she smiled gently.

Remus looked much brighter when she sat that, he was lying propped up on his side on a slant of thick pillows because he'd just eaten and needed to rest his side as it was still torn open a bit.

Regulus' lips parted with surprise. "Really?"

The nurse smiled and nodded. "I'll be back in a few moments" she said quietly before disappearing and coming back pushing a second bed through and up against Remus'. She used her wand to attach them underneath then smiled sweetly gesturing for Regulus to hop up on it as she went to fetch the ultrasound device.

`She appeared once again only a minute later wheeling it in, they watched her set up, spell her hands clean and snap on some clean latex gloves still smiling at them.

"I'm going to need you to expose your navel for me please, Regulus" she smiled gently.

Remus was thankful he was propped up fairly high so he could lye alongside Regulus and hold his hand and watch as he had his first little scan done.

Regulus did as he was told flashing Remus an excitable but nervous grin at the same time. He lay back against the comfortably propped pillows, opened his clothes revealing his tummy to the private air and lay back as she squeeze some cool, clear gel all over his tummy.

"Ooh, it's a little cold" he breathed watching her spread it around carefully before she tapped her wand to the top of the machine three times and it whirred into life.

"Are you ready?" she asked moving over and holding the scanner just above Regulus' skin.

Remus and Regulus looked to one another and smiled very warmly. Remus gently took his husband's hand. "We're ready" he breathed and Regulus looked to the nurse nodding too.

And with that she pressed the scanner down onto the skin moving it around until the picture came into focus on the screen and they gasped.

The nurse zoomed in a little at an angle and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "There's your baby" she said softly.

"Look, Reg!" Remus beamed letting go of Regulus' hand to point at it as best he could. "We made a baby!" he beamed.

"Wow…." Regulus breathed a single, hot tear rolling down his cheek with happiness. "Is everything alright, Madame Pomfrey?" he asked noticing her expression.

"Oh yes, everything looks absolutely fine" she went on. "But, umm, Regulus I think we should discuss the possibility of multiple births" she said slowly glancing over at him.

Regulus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?" he asked looking to Remus whom looked just as confused as he did.

The nurse moved the scanner around, zoomed out a little bit and twisted it until-

"Ahh" she smiled very brightly. "I was right, congratulations!" she said turning to him excitedly.

Regulus felt his excitement welling up inside of him again but he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to be excited about now, well, apart from the fact his baby was doing just fine inside of him. "Wh-"

"It's triplets" the nurse grinned.

Regulus' mouth fell open with shock watching as she pointed to each baby on the screen in turn.

"One, two, three!" she counted off with a smile for each one then turned back to look at Remus and Regulus.

Remus looked shocked but slowly his face turned to unbridle joy as he beamed to Regulus, tears were rolling down his cheeks with happiness. "Oh my goodness…." He gasped trembling slightly. "Three?! Are you sure?!"

The nurse nodded happily and pointed to them again. "Look" she said. "You see that flickering right in the centre of them?"

They nodded.

"That's their hearts beating" she said softly.

Remus was in tears by now too, Regulus was overjoyed as he grinned excitedly to Remus. "We didn't just make one baby, we made THREE!" he beamed. "How is this even possible, the potion-"

"The potion helps you but you're also a Werewolf" the nurse went on. "And wolves are known for having large litters"

"A-are they….?" Remus asked warily.

"No" she smiled gently. "I can see them all now, they're normal human babies" she smiled very warmly. "You're also about five weeks and four days along, correct?"

They nodded quickly, their mouths still hanging open with absolutely surprise.

"Well you'll be pleased to know that they all look just fine, there's no abnormalities and they're growing at the rate they should be and perfectly normally" the nurse went on. "If you were not a Werewolf and a regular human going through this I would classify you as a high risk pregnancy but seeing as you are a Werewolf, your body will naturally adapt to it the same way as you still have that in you and your pregnancy will progress normally just like any other" she explained.

"That's a massive relief" Remus breathed his eyes wandering between each tiny baby in turn.

"None of them are identical as you can see they are all in their own little sacs" she went on pointing it out with a swirling finger on the screen. "Have you got your own pregnancy book?" she asked curiously turning to them.

"Yeah we've been reading up on it a lot" Regulus nodded eagerly.

"Well it might be an idea to get one for a triplet pregnancy because you are going to grow much bigger and physically you will appear like you are weeks ahead of what you really are very shortly" said Madame Pomfrey again. "Triplet pregnancies normally start showing about week six or seven and typically grow very quickly from then onwards rather than showing around weeks ten to fourteen like in a singular pregnancy and even then they don't usually show massive amounts"

"I have noticed my trousers seem tighter…." Regulus commented.

The nurse nodded. "You're carrying three times the amount one would normally carry, you've got to use space for three, support for three, lining for three, water protection for three and actually have three inside of you and you're very slim to begin with" she smiled gently.

"Will I be okay?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"Oh yes you'll be absolutely fine and it's normal to feel like that, the human body is an amazing thing and it can and will adapt to all of your needs especially with your extra Werewolf strength and capabilities" she smiled gently.

Remus and Regulus exchanged relieved smiled.

The nurse went on to check each baby individually being sure they were all just fine.

"Not a problem here" she said. "No signs of miscarriage, trauma, distress or any other issues with any of the babies"

"That's amazing" Remus breathed.

They looked at the babies for a few more minutes before Madame Pomfrey removed the scanner and pressed to print, she handed Regulus a tissue and he could just see that Remus was itching to clean him up and help him get sorted out but he couldn't physically do it right now.

When Regulus was done, his clothes were back in place and a scan photograph of his three tiny babies was in his hand, the nurse moved the equipment back to where she normally kept it for Sirius and Severus not wanting to seem suspicious. Remus and Regulus tucked their photo's away knowing that it wouldn't be long before people came back in and they no longer had the privacy to view them unless they wanted to tell someone about their babies.

The nurse decided to give them some privacy for a little while to talk things over.

"I can't believe it, three!" Remus breathed as Regulus snuggled into his side.

"I know, that's two more than we bargained for" Regulus swallowed. "Are we going to cope okay? Three babies is twice as much as just one?"

Remus nodded firmly. "We'll manage, we'll do anything we can for them" he smiled warmly. "I'll get a job and before you go arguing saying you'll get one, very, very few places are going to hire a pregnant person let alone a Werewolf having three" he said quietly.

"You're right" Regulus sighed quietly. "I just wish there was something more I could do for my kids"

"There is" Remus smiled warmly taking Regulus' hand once again. "You can love them, care for them, relax, carry them well, enjoy your pregnancy and be the best parent you can be, that's all anyone can ask for no matter how old you are or how much money you have, there are parents for the first time twenty years older than us who couldn't do so well so never doubt yourself, Reg, we can get through this together"

Regulus' heart gave a flutter in his chest and he leaned down to kiss Remus softly on the lips.

Nathaniel and Evan came back through just then looking rather better than they had done earlier.

"Everyone is talking about it" said Evan. "People kept coming up to us at lunch and saying they hope you're alright, they don't want you to be hurt and stuff"

"Yeah, a few asked to come and see you but we told them it would be best for today if they didn't" Nathaniel went on. "You need to rest" he smiled as they moved right over to Remus' side.

"My painkillers still seem to be working" said Remus. "So I think resting his probably a very good idea"

Mr Lupin arrived back looking as pale as the boys did with worry, Remus looked up and gasped softly when he saw his mother appearing through the curtain looking horribly distressed.

"Oh my poor baby!" she sobbed moving over to kiss and very gently cuddle Remus. "Are you hurting very much?" she asked worriedly.

"No I have painkillers" Remus said quietly when she pulled back to look into his face. "I just feel sleepy but it was agony when it happened and she pulled the knife out"

The woman nodded nervously her great understanding. "And what will be happening to that awful beastie than did this?"

Regulus quickly explained what had been said by McGonagall and Mrs Lupin nodded quickly.

"Quite right, and if for any reason they should release her I will hunt her down and drag her off to prison, people like that are dangerous, especially if they're doing it in a position of Head Boy and Head Girl at only seventeen!"

"I'm glad we have Minerva as a headmistress, I would bet the outcome to be very different if Dumbledore were in charge, I know that is the wrong thing to say when he gave my son a chance but recently he's let this school go to the dogs" Mr Lupin said to his wife.

"He let them hurt my friends, he let them taunt them" Remus said. "Hurt Regulus, harassed them, they made sure Avery was bitten by a vampire so he died, they spread rumours, physically hurt us, hexed us and caused so much shit"

"Hopefully it will all be sorted soon and you can carry on for the rest of the year in peace" Mrs Lupin smiled her eyes flickering to the large bandage wrapped around Remus' waist and she looked nauseated.

"Mum?" Remus said quietly.

"Yes?" her voice was soft and breathy.

"Turn around and look at Nath" Remus said simply.

The woman frowned slightly and turned to face the boy in confusion. She paused for a moment and her eyes dropped to where he and Evan were holding hands then her face spread into a beaming smile. "Oh my goodness!" she cried hurrying over and throwing her arms around her son. "You're together now?!"

Nathaniel laughed. "Yes, mum"

She grinned then turned and flung her arms around Evan kissing his cheeks. "I'm so happy for you two" she said pulling back and looking from one blushing boy to the other again. "Oh it's so lovely you've found somebody nice to be with" she breathed her eyes twinkling with joy.

Evan and Nath looked to one another again and blushed madly.

"Mum-"

"I know I'm embarrassing you but I'm really thrilled that we have some good news this week" she said excitedly turning back to look at Remus rather sadly. "Remus is on the mend and you two are a couple, so lovely…."

….

When dinner time approached and Sirius brought them both some dinner, Severus had brightened up. His hormones had set him off again and upset him greatly when he'd seen that happen to Remus, normally he wouldn't have reacted that badly but then again he wasn't normally pregnant. Or so he never used to be.

"Thank you" Severus smiled taking the food from Sirius on a tray as the boy kissed him on the cheek and handed it down to him.

"My pleasure, Sev" Sirius grinned. "Anything to help you and the baby"

Severus flashed him a warm smile. "I know it's still very early but I wonder if we're having another girl or a boy this time" he breathed.

Sirius looked very excited. "I don't mind what it is but it would be nice to have one of each, wouldn't it?"

Severus smiled and nodded gently. "I wouldn't mind either gender to be honest but I agree it would be nice to have one of each, and besides, we can always have more in the future when we're ready" he chuckled.

Sirius grinned and nodded. "That's very true, Severus"

They ate their dinner smiling to one another privately for a little while.

"Sirius?"

"Mm?"

"Can I ask how you're actually feeling about me being pregnant again?" Severus asked quietly. "Be honest because I know it's not what we planned or would have wanted right now and it did shock you…." He smiled gently.

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "At first I was devastated, I mean, what are the chances of it happening again? I guess there's more to it than we realised but then I thought, you know what? This was meant to happen to us and we're so lucky for actually getting pregnant in the first place" he smiled warmly. "I'm not angry with you or anything because this is my fault and I love you so much, Severus, I just want to make sure you're happy and comfortable, we can manage this and we have the money and space so let's just enjoy it"

Severus finished eating and pulled Sirius in for a very warm cuddle. "I love you so much, Sirius" he breathed.

"There's no need to feel insecure about this, Sev, and before you say anything like you're not I know you are and I know how it must be difficult being pregnant again so quickly but you're fine, right?"

Severus nodded quickly.

"I'll take care of you, Severus" Sirius breathed kissing the boy's face. "You'll be fine with me and once Lily is gone that's a massive load off of our shoulders, Potter will no longer have the power he had before either" he said so reassuringly that Severus sighed with happiness.

"Thank you" Severus breathed.

After dinner, Severus gave Rose a cuddle and her bottle and Sirius tidied up around them and sorted some of their stuff out making sure they had enough clean clothes for the baby to wear and making up her bottles so they were ready to shake the powder in and feed her when she needed them next (possibly during the night).

A little while later and Evan and Nath came back in holding hands, Nathaniel looked a little pale and tired with stress but he smiled at them anyway, had a quick wash and allowed Evan to climb into bed beside him kissing his cheek tenderly.

"So, how are you two getting on then?" Severus asked watching them from where he lounged in bed next to Sirius.

"Just great, Evan is being so supportive of me with what happened to Remus" Nathaniel explained gazing to Evan lovingly. "He's been so kind because I was very stressed out earlier"

"I think we all were" Sirius smiled. "Remus is definitely going to be okay then, is he?" he asked his eyebrows raising curiously.

"Yeah" said Evan. "He's going to be just fine" he graced.

….

Back at the hospital wing, Regulus insisted in snuggling up with Remus like they normally did at night and it was best for Remus having someone close to him in case he needed help in the night. Remus could get up and go to the toilet but he did have to have someone with him to help him as his side was sore and damaged and of course he would much rather it were his husband than a nurse.

Once they were settled and Remus had some potion to help with his side, Madame Pomfrey came Regulus something to help settle his stomach overnight and in the morning he could visit Slughorn and get some potion sent up to deal with the morning sickness hopefully for good.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked worriedly looking to Madame Pomfrey.

"Of course I won't tell anyone, student confidentiality is in my work contract" she said calmly. "Now, if that's everything for tonight I will leave you both to it and come back and check on you in the morning" she smiled.

"Thanks again" Remus said quietly, she nodded and left them in peace. The lights dimmed as she headed into the back room for the evening.

"Now all we can do is sit back and wait for tomorrow to come" Remus breathed as Regulus cuddled in as closely as he could without hurting Remus' side as the boy lay on his tummy again.

Regulus swallowed and nodded. "I love you, Remus" he breathed.

"And I love you too, Reg, goodnight" Remus grinned. The nurse hadn't long given him some more painkillers so he was drowsy and quite happy too.

"Goodnight" Regulus whispered brushing his lips over Remus'. By the time he pulled back, Remus was already fast asleep and with his potion inside of him to combat his thoroughly unpleasant morning sickness, Regulus drifted off to sleep.

….

The next morning they were up at a decent time having slept for a while, due to the enormous amount of hassle, lessons had been cancelled as officials were coming to the school, other teachers needed to be present to give accounts and various students would be called out to talk about the situation and discuss what to do about the problem.

Sirius and Severus were called in first, Nathaniel and Evan watched Rose whilst they went into the office and gave evidence against them.

"James has been harassing and bullying me since first year" Severus said quietly his head bowed a little. "He's been calling me names, physically abusing me, verbal abuse, hexing me, stalking me, trying to get me in trouble, spreading rumours and turning people against me, he's been trying to break up me and my fiance for a long time now, he punched me in the stomach when I was pregnant with our daughter, Rose" he went on sounding sadder and sadder by the second.

Sirius held his expression calm and placid but he was surprised at just how cunning Severus could be, he really did come across completely innocent and defenceless and not a hint of it sounded false. Well, technically it wasn't but the way he was portraying himself had the people interviewing them eating out of the palm of his hand.

"That must have been a horribly distressing experience, but could you tell us a bit more about your problems with Miss Evans too and how she came to be involved?" the young male nurse asked furrowing his eyebrows with sympathy at the boy.

Severus quickly explained that they used to live near one another and be friends and how Potter tore that apart and as she's gotten older, Lily has changed and become very spiteful and nasty.

After the interview they were thanked and asked to send in Peter.

Whatever Peter had told them they had scribbled rather a lot down when Nathaniel and Evan went in to give their accounts.

The nurses and a couple of teachers had to visit Remus in the hospital wing as he wasn't physically fit enough to go to the room where they were being held. He was propped up in bed on his back today when they went inside with Regulus cuddling up to him stroking his pretty blonde hair and kissing him softly.

Remus gave evidence as to what happened, he told the truth and he explained about everything that had gone on with James in the past and even up to very recently, so did Regulus, the nurses thanked them and left.

It was sometime in the early afternoon after they had just eaten lunch when Professor McGonagall came by to break the news to everyone.

"Now they have decided that James will be placed on probation, he will also be required to visit the therapy unit at the closest outpatient mental health hospital on weekends for therapy treatments and regular assessment, he will most definitely not be Head Boy anymore, he is to have no contact with Lily what so ever and if he should offend one more time he would be moved to a permanent residential hospital where he will remain for good" she explained. "He is also to make no contact to any of you and finally he is to remain in his common anytime lessons or meals are not taking place"

Everyone exchanged very pleased looks, Nathaniel, Evan and Sirius even applauded her happily.

"And what about Lily?" Severus asked curiously in a light voice.

"Miss Evans has been assessed and deemed mentally unstable and dangerous, she has been sectioned and will be moved to a residential ward after six months of treatment, if they have any further troubles with her she will be sent to Azkaban, they deemed her too unstable to go there now at her age, which in my opinion is no excuse, but she will never be released from the home" Professor McGonagall smiled warmly.

"Thanks so much, Professor" Regulus beamed. "That's such a relief, now we don't have to worry about them hurting any of us anymore" he breathed.

"Too right you don't" Professor McGonagall smiled. "And we'll be appointing a new Head Boy and Head Girl for Gryffindor house but it could take a couple of weeks considering there are plenty of things I need to get on with first, the paperwork will pile higher than the Ravenclaw tower" she went on. "But once Remus is better he is more than welcome to resume as prefect, his name has been put forward into consideration for Head Boy and I can't think of anyone more suitable" she smiled to him.

Remus smiled back. "Thanks Professor but I don't think I want to take you up on that offer" he said quietly stroking Regulus' hand.

Regulus swallowed and looked down at his hand. He knew it was because of him and the babies that Remus didn't want to go back to being Prefect, or Head Boy, he wanted to get on with things.

The others looked a little surprised but they guessed Remus didn't want to step into the fame after Potter had been knocked down because people might lash out at him, potentially anyway so they could understand that somewhat.

When their teacher left they all started grinning together.

"She's out, Lily is out!" Severus was beaming. "Now we just have to worry about Potter…."

"But you heard her, Severus" said Nathaniel brightly. "One more thing and he's fucking out"

Severus laughed. "Then we can hope he just does one more thing, in the meantime we should hardly see him" he said rather excitedly.

"We're safe" Sirius breathed. "Now we can just get on with what we need to do and with the pregnancy" he grinned wrapping an arm around Severus' lower back making the boy blush a little.

By the end of the day they all left Remus to sleep, Regulus was there with him and hopefully in a day or two then Remus would be released.

It was the start of October now anyway and the grounds were cooler, autumn was beginning to set in and very slowly the leaves were turning brilliant shades of amber, brown and gold on the trees.

….

Wednesday arrived and Nathaniel were sitting up in the library doing homework and working together, Nath loved this new regime because they could sit so closely while they worked and flirt too.

"So, umm, remember what you said a few days ago about…. About offering me the baby?" Nathaniel said in a very low voice so nobody could overhear them.

"Of course" Evan smiled. "Had any more thoughts on when you'd like to conceive?"

"Actually, yes" Nathaniel smiled warmly. "Either the thirteenth or fourteenth of this month" he said simply.

Evan chuckled. "Any particular reason why those dates?" he asked curiously.

Nathaniel gave a little shrug. "Gives us time to prepare, I've ordered the potion and an insemination kit from two different places so it doesn't look funny, they'll be here by the end of the week" he explained.

Evan nodded with understanding.

"And…." Nath said nervously pushing his hands into his lap. "I'd just like to ask if you would be standing by me whilst I'm pregnant or if you just want it to be me and my baby?" he asked looking slightly worried.

Evan blinked. "I'd like to stand by you and have the baby with you" he smiled very warmly. "I know it's early to say that but I can sense we have something special together and I KNOW you'll need me more than ever when you're knocked up, look at Severus and Sirius, look at what they went through last year and again now" he commented.

Nathaniel smiled and nodded. "I'd really like that, Evan"

Evan leaned over and held Nath's chin still as he softly pressed their lips together holding the kiss for a few moments almost moaning into the pleasure of it before he pulled back.

"Your kisses are lovely"

"Thanks, so are yours" Evan beamed.

….

Lessons were back on today and after a thoroughly boring day and surprisingly enough people seemed wary of approaching the boys and shot each of them sympathetic smiles.

"I can't believe the bitch has gone!" Marlene said to them excitedly as she came over for a chat at dinner. Some of the other Slytherin's eyed her suspiciously.

"I know, it's so relaxing" Severus grinned.

"I hear you guys have had people congratulating you and sending congrats up to the hospital wing for Remus" she went on shovelling noodles into her mouth.

"Yeah they are" Sirius nodded. "Remus is excited about it, people don't normally treat him this way apart from us"

"That's a shame because he's a really nice person" she said. "Is h recovering okay now then?"

"Yeah he's doing much better" Nathaniel answered proudly. "He's still a bit sore but he should be better by the end of the week, he'll be back in lessons next week but he's still having to do some school work on his own request in there"

"Sounds like Remus" she sighed.

They finished eating and waved goodbye to her when she headed off up to the common room with her friends.

Sirius and Severus asked Nath to look after Rose for a little while whilst he and Severus went into the bath, Rose was going down to sleep now anyway so he just had to be in the room with her.

"Two more days and I reach five weeks" Severus breathed gently stroking his fingers over his flat tummy under the water. "I just can't believe I'm really pregnant again"

Sirius smiled as he combed his fingers through Severus' wet hair. "We'll get through it, Sev"

"Oh, no" Severus said quickly his eyes widening. "I didn't mean it in a bad way…."

"Relax" Sirius flashed him a playful grin. "How about you let me give you a massage, I know you're not uncomfortable with your bump and swelling and stuff yet but it'll feel good, I promise"

Severus smirked sexily. "Well, I can never resist something that feels good…. You know that" he added with a wink.

….

"I don't want to go unless Remus can come with me" Regulus said to the nurse when she handed him the white slip to take to Professor Slughorn. "I just- I just _can't_ do it on my own…." He choked out.

Madame Pomfrey glanced to Remus.

"I'll be okay going to the dungeon and back" he smiled gently as he swung his legs over and climbed out of bed. "Regulus needs that potion desperately and I've just got a cut on my side, nothing more"

"Well, yes you do but you should still be resting it was very traumatic what you went through" she went on. "But nevertheless if you feel up to it I will allow you to go, you have one hour before I come to find you if you aren't back in that time" she nodded looking between them.

Remus and Regulus grinned to each other. Regulus helped Remus into some proper clothes that wouldn't rub his bandaged, wrapped his arms around him and they left the hospital wing making their way downstairs together.

Neither of them spoke, they were just too nervous to say anything as they headed along the dungeon corridor quite slowly so it wasn't much strain on a tired Remus.

When they reached Slughorn's office they stood for a few moments outside exchanging worried looks. Slughorn had already been through this with Sirius and Severus this year, how on Earth would he react to the same thing from him and Regulus? And what would he say when he found out they were having three?

Before they could say anything the door to the office opened and Slughorn appeared, he jumped when he saw them both standing there then looked very confused.

"Oh!" he said, surprised. "You're out, what can I do for you this evening?" he blinked confusedly.

Remus and Regulus exchanged looks. "Sir, we really need to talk to you about something…." Remus began very slowly.

The man stared for a moment. "Okay, well come on in" he said standing aside allowing them to walk into his office. "Have a seat, have a seat" he said nodding to the chairs in front of his desk. They moved over and sat down. Slughorn went to sit behind his desk and eyed them confusedly. "Now, what can I do for you today?" he asked linking his fingers together.

Remus and Regulus hesitated a moment.

"Sir…. Remus and I have got something we need to tell you…." Regulus said quietly pulling the slip discreetly from his pocket and fingering it for a few moments.

Slughorn eyed the boy, his eyebrows furrowing together with concern.

Remus and Regulus looked anxiously to each other for another moment, smiled and Regulus handed the slip to the teacher.

At once Slughorn knew what was on the slip and he sighed softly staring at it.

A good few seconds passed and nobody said anything.

"I'm pregnant" Regulus breathed.

Slughorn swallowed and nodded slowly. "My dear boy, I did not expect this from you" he said quietly looking up into Regulus' face. He didn't look angry or even disappointed he just seemed genuinely surprised. "Would it be a silly question to ask how this has happened?" his eyes flickered to Remus for a few moments.

Remus smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah"

Regulus took out the scan photo and stared at it a moment. "The thing is, sir" he went on. "We-we're having….."

Slughorn frowned slightly with confusion.

"There's three" Remus finally said.

Slughorn's eyes widened dramatically, the ends of his moustache curled and his jaw dropped. "Merlin's beard!"

"Yeah, we thought you might have said something like that…." Regulus flushed a little and showed him the scan photo. Sure enough, there were three little tiny babies on there.

"How far along are you?" the man asked his eyes focused on the photograph of the babies, their tiny hearts flickering.

"Tomorrow I'll be six weeks" Regulus breathed.

An odd expression crossed over Slughorn's face for a moment there.

"Yes, we know about Severus" Remus smiled very gently. "He told us on Sunday night"

"Ah" Slughorn nodded slowly. "That would mean he's about a week behind you?" he frowned slightly nodding to Regulus.

Regulus nodded. "Eight days actually and he's only having the one…."

Slughorn smiled gently and nodded his understanding. "Well, you're married, you've got things sorted and by the time the babies arrives you'll be leaving school, do you plan to come back next year?" he asked looking to Regulus again.

"No" Regulus said slowly. "I want to be a full-time parent and since we're having three Remus is going to look for a job now and I'm more than happy to be a househusband" he smiled excitedly his eyes sparkling.

"It sounds like you've gotten everything sorted out and you've put plenty of thought into this, you're married, you intend to work, you'll have funding and neither of you are underage to have a baby" Slughorn smiled signing the slip of paper.

Remus and Regulus grinned excitedly to one another as their teacher smiled to them again.

"I see no reason why you can't have a child" Slughorn smiled again handing back the slip and getting up to brew their potion. "If you wait here for a little while then I'll brew the potion so you won't have to go up and down"

"Thank you very much, Professor" Regulus said excitedly.

"We really appreciate your help" said Remus.

"If either of you need some support or someone to talk to, and I know you have each other, your family and your friends, but someone who is not involved then you may come and see me anytime and I will try to help you to the best of my ability" he said again.

They waited just under an hour, the potion was brewed.

"A cupful in the morning and one in the evening and before bed, if you need more in the day a half cup will do you to tie you over until night" he explained handing the bottle to Regulus whom buried it deep inside the bag he'd brought so nobody else would see it if they ran into him. They still weren't ready to tell.

"And you won't tell anyone, will you, Professor?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Of course not" the man chuckled. "I'll see you in lessons again next week" he nodded as they headed towards the door.

"Thanks again" Remus called.

"Thank you" said Regulus as they disappeared.

When they were gone, Slughorn shut the door and sank down into his chair with a sigh. How many more boys would end up pregnant whilst he was teaching them?

….

Back in the hospital wing, Remus and Regulus washed up and changed into their pyjamas.

"I was just about to come looking for you two" the nurse smirked to them as they crawled into bed together.

"We weren't all that long" Remus laughed. "Professor Slughorn brewed the potion for Regulus while we waited so we didn't have to go back and forward" he explained.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "I think tomorrow it might be time for you to go back to your dormitory" she said.

Remus and Regulus looked to one another very excitedly.

"But for now, I will see you in the morning to check on your healing" the nurse said. "Goodnight, boys"

"Night" they called after her and waited for the lights to dim before they settled down to sleep.

….

The next morning Regulus woke feeling so warm, comfortable and most importantly, healthy. His stomach was settled, he didn't feel so tired and a smile spread across his face when he realised what today was.

"Six weeks pregnant" Remus whispered almost making the boy jump with surprise.

"You're awake!" Regulus grinned sleepily.

"Mm I've been watching you sleep" Remus purred softly. "You're so adorable when you're sleeping and you looked so comfy it would have been a shame to wake you" he pouted a little.

Regulus laughed. "Hmm, I wonder what's going on with the babies today for this week?" he mused curiously.

"I've got a book here so you can find out" the nurse smiled resting that down on his bedside table. "Morning, boys" she smiled.

"Good morning" they said.

"I'll be back in a little while to check your bandages and change them, you'll have a couple to take with you to last until you don't need them anymore which shouldn't be more than a few days now" she said placing a paper bag filled with them and some ointment onto the table too before disappearing back through the draping white medical curtain to proceed with the morning chores for the wing.

"Should we read some now?" Remus asked hopefully.

Regulus yawned his mouth folding into the perfect o and he nodded sitting up slowly. Remus watched him pour himself some potion and sip it until it was all gone to keep that sickness at bay.

"Is it working?"

"It's perfect" Regulus moaned happily as he picked up the curious book on triplets, flipped to week six and began to read aloud quietly to Remus:

"_So you're six weeks along and expecting three little peas in a pod" _he began shooting Remus a smirk and earning himself one back. _"You're probably still in shock about discovering you are carrying triplets (if you have found out by now) and are noticing that the morning sickness, mood swings and other general pregnancy symptoms are somewhat worse or last for longer periods in the day than a standard pregnancy but not to worry this is entirely normal. Around this week you begin to show, the three little ones inside of you are taking up more space and such and you will grow much faster and much larger than a single or twin pregnancy" _he read on.

"_This week your babies now measure half an inch each and weigh one full gram, if you take a look at your stomach side on then you will probably notice that you've started to grow or gain weight around your middle by now" _Regulus said looking to Remus. "I haven't actually been looking all that much over the past few days seeing as I've been here with you"

Remus smiled. "Stand up and let's see then" he breathed.

Regulus flashed a sile back, rested the book down still open and stood up. He glanced around making sure nobody was moving outside the curtain before he lifted up his t-shirt.

Remus gasped softly. "Oh, Reg…." he breathed.

Regulus looked down and sure enough there was a little bump forming through his skin, he knew his school trousers would definitely not be fitting him by next week as he gazed lovingly at the little bump. He had definitely grown over the past few days, it was surprising how fast a bump could grow or begin to appear.

Remus reached out to smooth his fingers over it and smiled warmly as Regulus giggled with delight. They spent some time admiring it, and Remus used the mirror on the bedside to take a better look at his tummy before he snuggled back down with Remus and continued reading after the boy smothered his face in adoring kisses.

"_This week your babies' ears, eyelids, upper lip and the tip of their noses are beginning to form along with their webbed fingers and toes (which will recede throughout the pregnancy) the heart is in four distinct chambers and beats at 150 beats per minutes, at least double your resting rate" _Regulus read on.

His husband looked very impressed.

"_As far as symptoms go, mild lower back cramping, frequent or increased urination, nausea, morning sickness, mood swings, tiredness and some swelling and changes to the nipple area are all perfectly normal, if you see bleeding, sudden pain or anything unusual you should consult a professional asap" _he finished with a smile and closed the book over.

Remus grinned and pulled Regulus gently into a lovely kiss. When they drew apart they were both grinning with pure delight. "I still can't believe you're pregnant"

"I know" Regulus chuckled. "And with THREE!" his smile was absolutely radiant.

"What's your brother going to say when he finds out I knocked you up?" Remus let out a long, drawn out breath.

"I have no idea" Regulus said quietly. "He likes you though and he loves me and as long as we're happy he should be fine with it, he might even be happy for us" he grinned excitedly. "I don't think he would have expected us to have a baby…. Or three…. So soon after marriage but that has to be a bonus that we are married" he grinned.

Remus nodded. "I quite agree, here's hoping he doesn't go crazy" he smirked to his husband.

Regulus couldn't help but laugh.

After a while the nurse came back, she checked Remus over, cleaned out his wound and allowed them to head back to their dormitory with all their things calling their thanks to her.

….

As soon as they hit the entrance hall people were staring, gasping and waving at them, many looked very, VERY curious over Remus but they made their way down into the dungeons wishing nobody would follow them. They entered the common room and everybody stopped to stare in surprise as they headed off up to the dormitory.

The second they opened the dorm door, everyone turned and was upon them.

"Let me help you" Nath said quickly as he clutched at Remus and with Regulus they helped him into his own bed.

"Thanks guys" Remus smiled as Regulus tucked the boy in carefully.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked with his face filled with genuine concern.

"Much better, thanks, Severus" Remus flashed him a bright smile. "Had my bandages changed and my wound cleaned out, no signs of infection or problems and it's healing nicely so she let us go this morning" he explained quickly completely leaving out the whole entire section on Regulus and their three babies.

Regulus and Remus exchanged warm smiles but not just because Remus was now getting so much better.

"We've got lessons today" said Nath. "But I can skip and stay if you need me" his eyebrows furrowed as he spoke.

"No it's fine" Remus chuckled. "Go to lessons but bring me back some homework, okay?"

"Alright" Sirius nodded. "Typical old Moony all worried about his schooling" he waggled his eyebrows at the boy making him smirk.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Evan asked gently.

"Yeah, I've got Reg with me too and we'll be just fine, besides" he said glancing to Regulus again. "I think he rather likes playing nurse"

Regulus was blushing and grinning madly at this comment. "I more than love it"

"My sexy little nurse…." Remus growled his eyes roaming over Regulus' figure. Regulus' face went up in flames as Remus patted his legs.

"I don't want to hurt you, Remus…." He said warily.

"You won't, come sit on my lap" the boy chuckled.

Regulus hesitated a moment before he climbed on smiling warmly at his husband whom pulled him down into a very slow, passionate kiss.

"Okay you two must be doing just fine, we'll come back and see you guys at lunch, okay?" Sirius said as the five of them (including Rose) shuffled out the dormitory door closing it behind them.

….

With all the commotion going on of Remus getting knifed, Potter being mentally assessed and Lily being expelled, people had diverted their attention away from Nathaniel and Evan much to their happiness, although they obviously weren't happy with Remus being so badly hurt by it all, they were being given time to settle into their new relationship without the hassle of people staring at them.

They held hands pretty much everywhere they went, spent time in their study sessions, Nathaniel continued to educate Evan as much as possible and just sit and talk through things with him.

They laughed, they joked, the mucked about, they seriously did some work, they chatted about the future and Nathaniel was very excited that morning when the parcel arrived that he did not open at the table. He exchanged excitable, knowing smiles with Evan knowing the boy would understand what was in the parcel. Evan genuinely seemed very excited by it all too.

"Ten or eleven days left to go" Evan whispered in Nath's ear during Astronomy that mid-morning.

Nathaniel looked to him and smiled warmly. "I'm really excited to be honest"

"I am too" said Evan. "And thankfully nobody has made any comments on us being together so far, well, apart from Potter and that at the beginning of the week…."

"Yeah but it's Thursday now" said Nathaniel. "I've seen very little of him and at the moment he's keeping to himself when he is around, I guess they're sorting his medication and treatments out and stuff"

Evan nodded quickly with understanding. "We actually have nothing to be concerned about anymore" he sighed happily. "We're free and we can relax and enjoy everything we do"

Nathaniel grinned. "I know and I'm so pleased about that, want some help plotting your coordinates?" he asked nodding to Evan's map.

Evan laughed and nodded. "I always need help with something"

….

Remus moaned feeling Regulus' lips around his hard, throbbing erection. He gazed down at the boy watching him suck on him roughly and lazily in the way that turned Remus on perfectly. He sighed softly combing his fingers through Regulus' silky black hair earning a smile and an extra hard suck.

"Feel so good, Reg…." Remus panted with arousal.

"If your side was better I'd sit on it and ride you properly" Regulus groaned back playfully.

Remus' sharp intake of breath told Regulus he approved very much of that idea as well as the dirty talk to put It by him. "Do it, Reg" he moaned softly.

"You'll regret it when you're sore later" Regulus said quietly running his tongue up the length of his boyfriend's hard member. "I don't want you sore"

"Nothing could make me sore, you could be really careful and I'll be fine" Remus said hopefully.

Regulus hesitated.

Remus shot him a full-blown pout, the saddest expression in his eyes with just a hint of pleading.

Regulus caved, rolled his eyes with a smirk and quickly spread lubricant over Remus' member and around his bottom before he climbed into his boyfriend's lap carefully and sank onto the boy the whole way without any hesitation what so ever.

They both cried out in pleasure.

….

It was early Friday evening, Remus and Regulus had gone back home to visit his mother and have a weekend at home in bed, Nathaniel and Evan had gone too leaving Sirius and Severus in peace at school with Rose. It would do them all some good to have space really.

"Sit down now" she smiled guiding Remus into a seat on the sofa and wrapping him in a blanket as she tucked Regulus under with him.

Nathaniel and Evan were sitting smiling wrapped in their own blanket cuddled up together on one of the armchairs very cosily.

"I could get used to all this pampering" Remus laughed.

"You already are from our honeymoon, all those people waiting on us hand and foot…." Regulus smirked playfully. "Anything and everything we could possibly want laid out on a silver platter for us"

"Mm" Remus groaned with happiness. "Sounds good to me"

They sat for a little while drinking hot chocolate and chatting when a knock at the door surprised Mrs Lupin. Startled, she got up and answered it.

"Oh no, I'm sorry but no-" they heard her saying to someone talking quickly in a low voice at the door.

"Maybe someone selling something?" Regulus frowned a little.

Remus sat up a little straighter sniffing at the air. "Reg…." he said slowly and Regulus copied, a dawning expression crossing his handsome face as he exchanged wary looks with Remus for a moment.

Nathaniel and Evan frowned slightly with confusion.

A moment or two later and the arguing ceased as someone came rushing into the living room.

Avery.

Nathaniel gasped shrinking back into Evan as the boy wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Remus and Regulus both growled lowly warning the boy to stay away even though they knew there was nothing either of them could do with Remus being badly injured and Regulus being pregnant.

"You must leave this instant!" Mrs Lupin said crossly pointing towards the door but Avery ignored her.

Many expressions crossed Avery's face; shock, hurt, confusion, anger, sadness, love and absolute misery when his eyes fell on Nath and Evan cuddled up on an armchair together.

"Y-you two are…." He trailed off his finger pointing between them quickly as his lips parted with surprise.

"Yes, Avery, we are together" Nathaniel spoke very calmly even though he did look genuinely frightened of the boy.

"Why are you here?" Mrs Lupin asked quickly.

"I wanted to stop by and ask you how he's getting on now" Avery said quietly unable to take his eyes off of the boy.

"But we agreed that you would stop, that you would leave him be and get on with your life and let him live his…." The woman said sounding absolutely exasperated.

Avery swallowed. "I want him back" he said firmly, almost aggressively to Evan.

Evan just blinked.

"Hand him over you thick shit!" he snarled holding out a hand to Nathaniel.

Evan loosened his hold on Nath eyeing the boy warily. Nathaniel did not get up.

"I am not an object to take possession of" Nathaniel said smoothly. "I am a person with my own mind and I'm eighteen years old, more than capable of making my own decisions thank you!" he said sharply.

"You still love me!" Avery demanded.

"No, I don't" Nathaniel said calmly and very honestly.

Avery stiffened and frowned. In a flash he grabbed the boy by the wrist wrenching him from the armchair and out of Evan's arms.

"No-"

"I will not allow you to be with him!" the vampire snarled dangerously.

"Get off of him!" Evan cried jumping to his feet.

Avery's hold on Nathaniel released and before the boy could say another word, Avery had pinned him to the wall holding the underneath of his jaw to steady him. "One flick of my wrist and I could end your life so if I were you I would think very carefully about what to say next"

Mrs Lupin shot a curse at Avery's back but it seemed to fizzle out and leave absolutely no damage to him. The boy simply laughed.

"Stop, you'll hurt him!" Nathaniel cried throwing himself at Avery's arm and punching at it as hard as he could, he only ended up hurting himself and Avery looked very taken aback by this strange outburst from his ex-boyfriend.

"Please just leave him alone" he sobbed tears welling in his eyes.

Avery blinked confusedly and very slowly let go of Evan. The boy sank to the floor groaning in pain.

Nath sank down with the boy wrapping his arms around him whispering sweet things into his ear trying to calm him down.

Avery let his arm fall to his side. "You're…. serious about being with him?" he asked in a small, strained voice.

"Yes" Nathaniel said firmly. "I want to be with him, we're together and you won't change that"

"But why?" Avery blinked. "He's thick, he's an idiot, he's not beautiful like me, he's a _mortal_"

"_I_ am a mortal" Nathaniel said calmly as he helped Evan to his feet. "He's not stupid or thick or anything, you're just jealous of him and not beautiful like you? Of course he's beautiful and he has a much nicer nature than you do, he's not going around attacking people, trying to claim me as a prize and stuff, why don't you want me to live?"

Avery flinched. "I want you to be happy and live forever with me"

"No, you only want me because you can't have me because you think someone else has got me, well they have and get used to it, you can't just go around trying to savage anyone that gets in your way!" Nathaniel protested angrily helping Evan back into their armchair.

"I wasn't really going to kill-"

"Then why hurt him like that? Why threaten him like that? He was your friend!" Nathaniel argued.

"I really do like him, Avery…." Evan said quietly still trembling with shock. "I would never mistreat him, abuse him, force him to do anything, leave him, use him, experiment with him, play mind games with him or do anything to hurt him, I'm not like that" his eyes were filled with honesty.

Avery looked stunned. His mouth opened and closed several times as he turned to look at everyone around the room. "But I love you…."

Nathaniel sighed softly. "I'm really sorry but I don't feel the same way about you, we ended it, please just respect that, I want to be with Evan, I don't want to sound horrible or anything but I really want to be with him, he makes me happy" he smiled warmly gazing to Evan.

Avery looked really unhappy. "But it was always us, you and I, why would you choose him?!"

"Because he's kind, gentle, sweet, he never hurts me, he's very open-minded and I can trust him, I feel _safe_ with him physically and emotionally and I know he won't hurt me" Nathaniel said softly. "Please try to understand that"

Avery moved over and sat opposite them in the spare armchair for a few moments in silence. "If I can't have you then how can I make sure you're protected and safe?"

"They really are good together" said Remus. "They're happy and Evan is a good guy for him"

"I agree" said Regulus. "We'd sense it if anything were off between them but they seem like the perfect match" he said slowly.

Avery swallowed and nodded he got up, walked over to them and knelt down at their feet looking sad. "If you have him, Evan, then you have to swear to me you will protect him, adore him, cherish him and treat him with the kindness he deserves…." His eyes were filled with tears.

"I swear I will treat him with everything he deserves and more, those were my full intentions anyway, he doesn't deserve to be fucked about and treated badly and besides, I asked him out, I made the first move and I didn't make it sexually" Evan said honestly. "I really care about him, this isn't just all about him and what he wants it's also about me and what I want too and I want him he treats me right and gives me everything I want" he smiled gently. "You know how people treated me, he's not like that"

"I know he isn't, he's a good person and he deserves a lot more than what I gave him so I'm hoping you can make him happy, much happier than I ever could" Avery smiled sadly. "It makes me hurt that he's not mine and I fucked up on that and ruined my chances"

Nathaniel smiled gently. "I'm sorry, I really am sorry about sounding harsh tonight but I'm being as honest as I can, I'm over you and I want to be with Evan now, please just bless that for my sake as well as your own, if you really loved me you'd let me go and you'd want me to be happy"

"I do" Avery whispered.

"Thank you" Nathaniel smiled gently as Evan leaned in and pressed his lips to the boy's cheek making him smile very brightly.

And that's when Avery knew he had gone too far hurting Evan tonight and that they really were good together. It hurt so much that Nathaniel had moved on, he had sort of moved on with his new girlfriend but he would drop her in a human heartbeat to have his ex-boyfriend back again. He smiled back gently and nodded. "Okay, and Evan I'm really sorry for hurting you, I got carried away and in vampire terms I'm still only a baby, I'm seventeen years old but I haven't been changed for many months yet I'm a newborn and I get thirsty and wildly out of control sometimes"

Evan shot him a weak smile. "I guess I can understand that…."

Avery smiled back and nodded slowly. "Thanks" he breathed. "I really didn't mean to cause so much upset"

They all sort of nodded awkwardly at him.

"I'll go now, maybe we can be friends when everything cools off a little?" he asked hopefully looking to Nathaniel again.

Nathaniel smiled to him. "Yeah, when everything is settled and you get over me"

Avery swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and nodded. "Okay, goodbye everyone" he said calmly. "I am terribly sorry for intruding" he looked to Mrs Lupin whom didn't say anything.

As he was walking by the sofa he stopped and stared at Regulus for a moment sniffing at him before he looked curiously to Remus and back again then left the house with the promise he would not harass his ex any longer.

When he was gone everybody fell silent for a few moments.

"I think we're going to head on up to bed" Nathaniel said quietly taking Evan's hand and gently leading him from the room. They hugged and kissed everyone before slinking off up the stairs.

In truth, Nathaniel was frightened he'd lost Evan over this. He knew it really wasn't his fault but Avery could be so wild sometimes.

They washed, changed and slipped in under Nath's warm, cosy home bed covers.

"Are you mad at me?" Nathaniel asked with a worried frown.

Evan frowned himself. "No" he laughed. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of how Avery behaved tonight…." Nathaniel cringed a little.

Evan just laughed again. "Don't be silly, I know it wasn't your fault and…. I want you to know that I might not be as smart as Avery, as strong as Avery, immortal like him or as nice to look at to you than he is but I'll always treat you right" Evan smiled gently.

"I know" Nathaniel breathed feeling his heart melt in his chest. "But the thing is you are just as smart as him if not smarter because you don't behave that way, you think logically and you don't overreact like that. You're strong emotionally, he is not, you're mortal just like me and I don't care what he looks like because I find you so hot" he breathed pulling Evan into a very passionate kiss. "I love your pale but warmish skin tone, I love your soft brown hair, I love your pretty green eyes and your rosy lips and your slim figure, I love that you have small but square masculine hands, I love how gentle you are and how warm and cuddly you are and how we can actually sleep properly in a bed together" he laughed. "I love how we're both the same species and how you make me feel so special" he said wrapping an arm around Evan's waist under the covers.

Evan was beaming with happiness. "I just love how you're everything I've ever dreamed of" he whispered bringing their lips together in another beautiful kiss.

….

Meanwhile back at the castle, Sirius and Severus had put Rose down for bed and they curled into their own bed together. Severus drank his potion and snuggled into Sirius' chest.

"So" Sirius began. _"Welcome to week five of pregnancy and if you've just found out you're expecting, congratulations!" _he began reading in a very silly voice.

Severus smirked. "Keep going" he breathed kissing Sirius' lips tenderly.

"_Your baby now measures a third of an inch long and weighs just under a gram" _he continued. _"Apart from baby's brain developing at one hundred cells per minute, the tiny face is becoming more defined this week with a little mouth hole, tongue, nostrils and ear indentations which are now all visible on the see-through skull" _

"Wow" Severus breathed looking very impressed. Sirius smiled to him mirroring his impression.

"_Normal symptoms for this week are; mood swings, tiredness, nausea, morning sickness, mild back cramps and the feeling of being hung over all day when you haven't had any alcohol to drink but if you experience intensive or worsening pains, bleeding or anything unusual see a care professional for more advice" _ Sirius finished with a smile.

Severus grinned as Sirius rested their book down on the nightstand and pulled him into a kiss wrapping his arms lovingly around the boy.

They kissed for some minutes before finally drawing back and snuggling down under their warm covers, with their bed curtains open and their faces still close.

"I love you so much, Severus" Sirius whispered.

"I love you too, Sirius" Severus breathed kissing his lover one last time before they finally settled down to sleep dreaming of all the exciting and dramatic times to come….

….

_**Hi everyone! Don't worry the story isn't even nearly done but I just want to say a huge thanks to all of you that are enjoying so far and there's plenty more to come : ) Also I've heard that some people called the SOPA are on here trying to get EVERY fanfic taken down for some reason? I don't know if this is true or false but I'm going to publish my work on archiveofourown under the same pen name as a back-up for here and I think I have a story on there that isn't on here too? Anyway thanks for your time and fingers crossed nothing gets deleted : )**_


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning arrived sooner than expected bringing a new realm of happiness to Nathaniel and Evan. Nath woke with those soft but strong arms draped over him and Evan's face buried in the back of his neck. A week, they had been together a week now and were inseparable at night. Was this normal? Nath didn't actually care, he loved being in bed with the boy and he couldn't wait to actually bed him when the time came but he knew that would be a long way off. They were taking things slow, he was more than happy to do that, they were going to love each other truly and properly before it came to having sex and that was the way it should be instead of just sleeping around for the fun of it and because it was impersonal and less effort, it degraded sex and humans that did it and that made Nathaniel sick to think about.

"You're so warm and cuddly this morning" Evan grumbled sleepily entangling their legs under the covers.

Nathaniel gave a soft laugh. "You're always warm and cuddly, it'll be great fun in winter when it's really cold and we can snuggle by the fireplace"

Evan grinned and kissed the back of the boy's neck sending a shiver of thrill down his slender spine.

Remus and Regulus were happily tucked up in bed too, Regulus had been extremely careful to take his potion just as instructed and so far, so good. It was keeping the morning sickness at bay and without the nausea and vomiting every morning (and sometimes through the day too) he could get on with things, eat properly and give his three little ones what they needed to grow normally.

"How's your side this morning?" Regulus smiled looking into Remus' pretty blue eyes.

"It's okay, still hurts a little when I move too much though" Remus replied.

"Want me to give you some more painkillers?" Regulus' dark eyebrows rose curiously but Remus shook his head pursing his lips. "Remus, the nurse showed me how for a reason, if it's hurting you please just let me do it…." He said softly.

"I hate needles" Remus muttered.

"So do I but I'm going to have them in me in a couple of weeks when I get bloods and stuff done for the babies, I really don't want them done but I have to for the sake of the children and you should have your painkillers in because they work and for your own sake" Regulus smiled warmly.

"I'll let you do it as long as you're really gentle, okay?" Remus said nervously.

Regulus chuckled and nodded. "I promise I'll be gentler than a newborn kitten" he said kissing Remus' forehead and climbing out of bed.

Remus lay there and watched him wash his hands, snap on some sterile gloves and organise the things from the little box the nurse had gave them to him in. Regulus shuffled back over smiling gently as Remus pushed his covers back and allowed Regulus to open his thinner bandages and clean a small area to inject. He waited.

"This isn't going to hurt a bit" Regulus spoke soothingly as he squeezed out a little bit of the clear liquid inside the syringe and held it close to Remus' skin. The boy flinched and whimpered nervously. "I'll be gentle, I promise, don't tense" he smiled locking eyes with Remus for a moment. "Would you rather I did it or the nurse?" he quirked a dark eyebrow.

"You, you, you!" Remus said quickly his eyes widening.

Regulus couldn't help but laugh then slowly pushed the needle into Remus' skin, injected and pulled it out again.

"Are you going to do it or what?" Remus turned to blink up at him.

"It's done" Regulus laughed putting a tiny circular plaster over the area and holding the empty, used syringe and needle for Remus to see. The boy flinched away upon sight but stared at it in surprise.

"That didn't hurt one bit" he blinked.

Regulus laughed again very lightly. "I told you I would be gentle…."

"So how come the nurse never is then?" Remus pouted a little as Regulus disposed of the things, cleaned up and washed his hands again before snuggling down in bed with his husband.

"Because I love you and I don't know, maybe I just have a softer hand for these things" Regulus grinned.

"You should become a healer" Remus pointed out.

"Oh I don't think-"

"I'm serious" Remus smiled warmly. "You'd make the perfect nurse, you're smart, funny, you're considerate, kind, you care about stuff especially me and the babies and your friends" he went on. "You're really good at not hurting me and you're so damn sexy you'd look incredibly hot in your uniform" he winked.

"Oh, you!" Regulus laughed cupping Remus' cheeks and kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Always with the flirting and dirty talk!"

"You love it" Remus purred sexily his eyes falling half-lidded.

"Actually" Regulus smirked. "I really do"

Remus started to laugh and sank back comfortably into his pillows. "Mm…."

"Making you sleepy?"

"A little, and happy" Remus nodded with a playful little smirk making Regulus laugh again. "Tell me, how are the little ones doing today?" he breathed resting a very gentle hand on Regulus' little growing bump.

Regulus smiled warmly and gazed down at it. "They seem to be doing just fine, Rems" he breathed.

"That's what I like to hear" Remus grinned excitedly beckoning Regulus to lean in for another warm, tender kiss.

….

Back at the castle, Severus woke up, drinking his potion he lay back down to snuggle in with Sirius for a while longer. Rose was still sleeping and they had no intention of disturbing her when she was quiet.

"How's the morning sickness then?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Much better" Severus breathed. "I've not been sick since or even felt sick since my potion" he chuckled. "It's so much nicer skipping out on all of those weeks I went through last time before I realised that I was pregnant"

"Glad you recognised your symptoms so early then?" Sirius laughed and Severus grinned then nodded very eagerly.

"Want to do anything today?" Severus asked curiously raising his eyebrows. "Hogsmeade trips are back on from next weekend so we'll have something to do then" he sounded very eager.

"We should just spend some time with little Rose today" Sirius yawned sliding a hand up Severus' supple thigh. "Mm…." he groaned softly. "Your legs are amazing, lovely thighs…."

Severus chuckled softly and slid his thigh up Severus' outer leg so Sirius could stroke that lovely, pale, smooth skin under his nightshirt.

"You're so sexy" Sirius purred. "So, so sexy, Severus…."

Severus smirked and leaned in to brush their lips together again tenderly. "Wanna have sex?"

Sirius laughed and nodded excitedly. "I'd love that, Sev" he breathed….

….

After breakfast at the Lupin household, Remus' dad insisted the boy stay sitting down for the rest of the day as he wouldn't be physically in any condition to do anything else.

Regulus felt somewhat bad for keeping his pregnancy a secret from his mother and father-in-law but they had to right now, they couldn't tell them about the babies so soon and besides if they told them they would have to tell Nathaniel too seeing as he and Remus were so close.

Evan and Nath had spent a little bit of time with them just chatting.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with Avery last night, if I could I would have done something about it" Remus said worriedly.

Regulus swallowed, the way Avery looked at him before they left seemed like he knew about the babies, like he could sense them or hear their hearts beating or that he could sense the pregnancy. Whatever it was, it wasn't what they wanted.

"Don't worry about it" Evan said waving him off calmly. "Just ignore him, he's obviously upset and I can understand that, I mean, he fucked things up big time with Nathaniel and he obviously still loves him and is very confused about what he wants but knowing that he won't get him back intensifies the issues so he just has to take some time out to cool off and sort his problems out" he smiled gently.

"His problems spiralled out of control and I know he isn't happy about me being with someone else but we have to give him the time to get used to it otherwise he's never going to be happy and move on, he has all eternity to live and I know he wants me to be there with him but I've chosen the path that is right for me as a person and not for him and he doesn't like it which I get completely" Nathaniel went on. "Maybe one day we can be friends but for now it's better we stay apart, I can…. Forgive him mostly for what he's done even though it was bad, really bad and hurtful, I've moved on and I want him to find happiness too" he said honestly as he took Evan's hand and smiled warmly into his face.

Remus and Regulus exchanged smiles. "You two are actually very cute together" Remus chuckled softly. "I know that isn't what most guys like to hear about their partner that they're cute together but you are and I'm happy you've found someone nicer"

"I'm happy you're actually smiling and stuff again" Regulus nodded to Nath. "You too, Evan, you were miserable for months and smoking loads of weed" his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"I'm not smoking it now because I have no reason to" he said looking happily at Nath again.

….

Saturday passed in a blur and when Sunday arrived the boys were not very happy about having to go home again later on that evening.

But back at the castle, Sirius and Severus seemed to be doing just fine. Thankfully people were not staring at them anywhere near as much anymore and they could sit in the common room with the baby in peace and even have a few girls and a couple of guys asking curious questions about what it was like having her.

They were especially happy with the fact some of the girls were all over her.

"She's so adorable!" the girl with the long brunette hair squeaked. "Look at her gorgeous little face!" she said grinning at Rose whom was laughing and kicking her legs in return.

"She really loves the attention" her short-haired blonde friend commented. Amy, her name was and she was in Regulus' year.

"Thank you" Severus smiled gently stroking his daughter's silky dark hair. "Looks just like her dad" he gazed to Sirius whom grinned excitedly.

"She does look so much like Sirius!" Amy went on tucking her hair behind her ear. "Do you think you guys will ever have another one?"

Severus and Sirius looked to one another and smirked knowingly.

"Probably at some point" Sirius flashed her a mischievous grin, they weren't ready to tell the rest of the school yet, it just felt too early, he was only five weeks gone now and wasn't up to everybody knowing their personal business yet. They would probably announce it this time, properly and after they had their twelve week scan most likely but for now they would just wait and see how everything played out.

….

"I want you both to be extremely careful, no running around or doing anything rough" Mrs Lupin instructed as she rested her hands on Remus' shoulders that evening.

Remus was blushing and smirking to Regulus on this comment. "I'll be fine, mum"

"That's what I thought before and that horrible little child stabbed you" she said biting her bottom lip worriedly. "You are going to be okay, aren't you?"

"We'll be fine, mum" Regulus smiled warmly. "I'll take good care of him"

"He really will" Remus nodded eagerly grinning.

"Well, alright, if you're sure" she smiled then pulled Remus and Regulus into a kind, loving embrace. "I'll miss you, come back to visit soon!"

"We will" they chorused as Remus led Regulus from the house.

Nathaniel and Evan came next and Mr Lupin would be heading back to school to teach his lessons tomorrow. "Bye mum, love you" he smiled kissing her cheek and allowing her to hug him very tightly.

"Look after yourselves, both of you" she smiled giving Evan a little hug too. "Keep an eye on your brother as well and let me know straight away if anything happens"

Nathaniel nodded quickly, hugged her again and left the house hand in hand with his boyfriend.

….

When they arrived back at the castle, Sirius and Severus were cuddled up on their bed together smirking at them.

"Had a fun weekend?" Severus' eyebrow quirked to them.

"Very chill" said Evan pulling his top off.

Nathaniel sat on his bed watching the boy and biting his bottom lip, why did Evan have to look so damn sexy? He could imagine tracing his tongue over those slender lines and curves, the feel of his hip bones on his tender lips, his flat little teenager-tummy. He was so perfect but so natural and normal-looking too it was a breath of fresh air. Plus he was cuddly and that was always a bonus for the late night or early mornings or in Nathaniel's case, all day every day.

"How was yours?" Remus asked curiously when they slipped into bed that very same evening.

"Relaxing" Severus smiled gently. "My morning sickness has well and truly gone thanks to my potion so we've been taking it pretty easy seeing as I'm only five weeks pregnant"

Regulus shot him a bright, happy smile.

….

Monday morning was quick to arrive and as usual the boys dragged themselves out of bed.

"No matter what you're doing you radiate sex from every pore in your body" Regulus mused as he lay on the bed in his clean uniform watching Remus scratching his balls.

Remus flushed and quickly combed his hair. "Why do you say that?"

"You know those people that are just all warm and they don't do anything but sex is coming off of them, you're one of those people, you're accidentally sexual" Regulus chuckled.

"Ooh, I hope it's a good thing" Remus shot him a playful smirk.

"More than good" Regulus purred getting up to pull Remus into a tender kiss.

Now Monday morning was a very good morning, it was still October, it was getting dark much earlier outside now and the grounds were getting cooler by the day. Quite often there was a light fog in the air.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Sirius asked as they made their way into the Great Hall to get some breakfast.

"A little moody but otherwise okay" Severus smiled back.

"Hormonal moody?" Sirius frowned slightly and Severus nodded quickly.

"Definitely" he chuckled. "It can be a bit of a bitch sometimes…."

"Hey, look" said Regulus picking up an odd flyer sitting on the table. "It's some kind of funny little list of what's happening at school, this weekend the Hogsmeade trips start up again, there's a Halloween feast and dance at the end of the month too!" he said excitedly. "We should all definitely go!"

"Is it fancy dress?" Severus quirked a wary eyebrow.

Regulus' silver eyes skimmed over the flyer as he read it again. "Yeah, it'll be so much fun!"

Remus chuckled. "I'll go with you if you want to" he said eagerly and Regulus threw his arms around him in a thoroughly enthusiastic way positively beaming with excitement, way more than he needed to over something like this.

Evan shot him a suspicious look.

"I guess we could go too" Nathaniel said looking nervously to his boyfriend. "It might be fun"

"Sure" Evan shrugged a little. "Sounds okay, what about you guys?" he asked looking to Sirius and Severus whom smiled and nodded.

"I guess so, although fancy dress isn't really my thing" Severus winced a little.

"Ah, come on, it'll be harmless" Sirius laughed wrapping his arms around the boy. "Would be nice to see you in an outfit, I know, how about slutty school girl?"

"Oh yes, a pregnant slutty school girl would help my popularity and my case so much" Severus teased back shooting his fiancé a playful wink.

Sirius barked a laugh and everybody else sat smirking and chuckling softly. "That's why I suggested it, Sev"

Breakfast passed and as Remus said goodbye to Regulus kissing him thoroughly outside the younger boy's classroom when his group were going in, Remus headed back down to the dungeons. He didn't like leaving Regulus now the boy was pregnant but he had to for their classes.

"You're being crazily protective of Regulus at the moment" Sirius said quietly during Potions. "Are you worried someone will attack him like Lily did to you?" his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"Yeah, something like that" Remus nodded quickly. He hated lying to his friend whom he considered like a brother to him but he couldn't come out to everyone yet, it wouldn't be the right time and besides everyone was still enjoying the fact that Severus was expecting and it wouldn't be right to take the happiness over that away from him, steal his thunder in other words….

Remus was slightly worried about how Sirius would react to this, he was furious over the fact Remus had changed Regulus, made his baby brother into a Werewolf, a shunned, dangerous monster so what in the name of Merlin would he say about knocking him up with triplets at just sixteen? Remus knew he had to think of all of the ways to help diffuse Sirius' rage that they were married, they were in love, they were legally allowed to have a child, he could try to work, they had a stable home and they desperately wanted their children, something many people did not. Remus sighed softly to himself and gave a tiny nod, just affirming everything he'd already thought. Things would be okay in the end.

"Just think about what we were doing a year ago" Severus chuckled softly. "Sitting here, miserable, you sending me abusive notes and me feeling sicker than anything"

Sirius smiled gently. "Yeah, I'm still sorry about that"

"Don't be" Severus waved a hand. "I encouraged you to have sex with me, it's my fault you got even madder and my fault I got pregnant"

"You can't blame yourself because you didn't know and Rose is a beautiful little girl, oh, and this time it's my fault you got pregnant" he winked playfully making Severus smirk very much.

During break when Remus bolted off to go sniffing around Regulus checking everything was okay and he'd been fine in his lessons, Evan and Nath went and stood in a little private alcove for some kissing and private talk.

"I think this weekend is the one" Nath breathed their lips barely a centimetre apart. "I think we should do it this weekend…."

Evan smiled and nodded gently. "Perfect, what day?"

"How about Sunday evening?" Nathaniel whispered as he gently brushed their lips together.

"Alright then" Evan smiled warmly. "I won't touch myself on Friday or Saturday then…."

Nathaniel gave a tiny shiver of pleasure, he could just image Evan sprawled on his bed, his soft hands caressing himself, those lips bit back in a desperate attempt to keep himself from moaning, his eyebrows furrowed delicately, his gorgeous emerald eyes hazy with pleasure….

"Nath?" Evan said waving a hand worriedly in his boyfriend's face. "Earth to Nathaniel…."

"Hmm?" Nath blinked snapping out of his stupor. "Oh, shit, sorry, did you say something?"

Evan laughed. "Picturing me masturbating, were you?" he smirked cheekily his eyes glimmering with delight.

Nathaniel's face went up in flames and he wished it were darker in there so Evan couldn't see it, but he did and he laughed too his own cheeks turning a little rosy.

"Does that turn you on?" he purred his eyes falling half-lidded.

Nathaniel opened his mouth to speak but instead emitted a soft, breathy moan when his boyfriend pressed his lips tenderly to the sensitive spot on his neck. "Oh…." He whimpered out.

"You're so gorgeous" Evan breathed. "I really mean it, you're so warm and soft and handsome…."

Nathaniel was smiling very brightly, his blue-green eyes twinkling with joy. "Kiss me" he whispered softly.

Evan looked into his eyes, smiled and leaned forward brushing their lips together tenderly and holding the kiss. He'd stopped being nervous about kissing his boyfriend, the nervous stage at the beginning where both of them were wary of kissing the other because they still felt shy had gone and he was more than happy to kiss his boyfriend whenever they pleased. They hadn't really kissed properly in front of their friends yet, that would be the next step they would do soon.

"So" Nath said when they finally pulled apart a good minute or two later. "Are you going to help me with the insemination, watch or just wait for me to do it?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing together worriedly.

Evan smiled gently. "I'll watch and help if you like" he breathed. "It's a pretty huge step, might be nice to see and be nice for you to have some company when you do it"

Nathaniel swallowed and nodded with a smile sketched across his features. "Do you really think I'll conceive first time?"

"There's no reason why you won't and…." Evan trailed off running his pink tongue over his lips wetting them in a way that made Nathaniel shiver.

"And what?" Nathaniel asked very curiously.

"This is going to sound very silly…." Evan spoke slowly a scattering of a blush appearing across his face.

"No it won't, tell me, I'm curious" Nath smiled gently.

Evan hesitated a moment. "I had, like, this weird vision thing, it was like a dream but I saw you taking the pregnancy test after a couple of weeks from this Sunday evening and it comes back positive, you'll get pregnant, I just know it"

Nathaniel's eyes lit up. "I knew you were special"

Evan frowned slightly in confusion.

"The things in Divination, it all makes sense now" he whispered. "You're a seer!"

Evan was blushing madly. "I hardly think that-"

"You are, you have to be! You're incredible at that subject and look at what you can do with this, this is your calling, you can do so much from it" Nathaniel said excitedly pulling his lover into an embrace. "This is what you can do, you could get a job from this!"

Evan was blushing but he cuddled Nathaniel back. "You really think I could?"

"I know so" Nathaniel smiled gently. "I know a lot of people don't believe in that stuff but you are right, you are a seer and it's possible, even things with no explanation are possible and you can prove that"

Evan smiled and cuddled further into his boyfriend's warm chest. "Thank you" he breathed.

Nathaniel smiled warmly. "Don't mention it"

….

It was later that afternoon when Avery arrived home, he quickly took a shower and got changed into a nightshirt cuddling himself down on his bed. He sighed softly closing his eyes for several moments before he opened them again.

His whole bedroom had been adorned with pictures, drawings and anything he had left from when he was with Mulciber. He loved that boy desperately, his room was a sort of little shrine to the boy, everything about him screamed perfection and he just couldn't let it go.

Nathaniel was with Evan now, he wasn't happy about him dating but at least it was with someone he knew and could trust. He knew Evan wasn't a pig, that was evident and that made him happier to know the guy would be gentle and patient with his ex-lover. He just couldn't bear the thought of some creep touching him, it made him sick with anger.

His eyes roamed over the photos he had left, them laughing over Easter, them cuddled in bed together, them sitting at school, in the common room, with their friends. Back when they were a happy couple but he ruined that, he was the one that destroyed it all and for what? His family whom he didn't live with anymore? His reputation at school? He didn't go to school, his friends? They were fine with it, most of them were gay anyway. What actual logical reason had he destroyed their magic for? NOTHING. Because he was an idiot.

"If I could have you back I would…." He whispered gently stroking Nathaniel's picture on his bedside table. "And that's why I am going to be your guardian angel, I will protect you and one day when you're ready I will change you and Evan if you are still together that way you can live with me forever…." He whispered smiling to the picture once again. "For now I will get revenge on all of those that hurt you, I will make sure I make them pay…." He smirked nastily and rolled over pulling out a notepad and pen. "Let's see" he said looking to the picture again.

"James Potter" he said quickly jotting the name down. "Lily Evans, Mrs and Mrs Mulciber…." He went on writing down their names. "Mary MacDonald…." He breathed wracking his brain. "I don't know if I should do Pettigrew, he's sort of okay with you now, isn't he?" he sighed. "At least from what I heard, and plus he was at the wedding…."

"I also wonder if I should have serious words with Wilkes and Rabastan, they were abusive to you when they found out you're not pure" he sighed to the picture again and jotted down their names. "Maybe I should also get revenge on the girl I cheated on you with" he breathed looking thoughtfully to another one of Nathaniel's photos again. "Yeah, I'll do that…."

He sat writing down a couple more names before sighing and closing the pad over resting it on his bedside table and laying back against the pillows. He'd never missed anyone as much as he missed him right now, and sure he had a girlfriend whom he planned to break up with in a day or too, perhaps tomorrow even? He hadn't been with anyone since Nathaniel, he couldn't kiss anyone properly or fall in love with them, he definitely couldn't go to bed with them, he was too much in love and he felt like a traitor.

"Maybe I could be one of those guys that's in love with someone so they stay around with them even as a friend and carry on loving them whilst being normal with them, just to be close and make sure he's okay, I'll protect him, I definitely will" he smiled warmly to himself. "I love him so much and if I can protect him and Evan too and his family it's worth more than anything in the world if it brings a smile to his lovely face" he grinned excitedly.

….

When Tuesday arrived, Severus woke, sipped his potion and lay back down beside Sirius. He'd slept very well last night and was starting to feel much better despite his pregnancy hormones fucking with his head all the time.

"Morning, Sev" Sirius said brightly. "Feeling okay?"

Severus smiled and nodded very brightly cuddling into Sirius' chest. "Are we going into Hogsmeade this weekend?" he breathed.

"Sure" Sirius grinned. "Should we start shopping for the baby?"

Severus shook his head. "It's a little early I think but perhaps we could have a look and maybe get one or two little things?" he smirked playfully. "Besides, we won't know what it is for nearly thirteen more weeks…."

"I know but I can't wait to find out, you do want to know, right?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow and Severus laughed.

"Yes I do, you?"

Sirius nodded very eagerly. "I'd love to, I can't wait to see if it's a girl or a boy!"

Severus smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck bringing him into a soft, tender, warm kiss.

….

"Two more days until seven weeks" Remus grinned discreetly behind their closed bed curtains. "I can't wait to see what's happening!"

Regulus chuckled softly and lay snuggled into his husband's chest with absolutely no intention of getting up anytime soon. "Mm, neither can I, I'm desperate to know what I'm having"

"Me too" Remus breathed stroking Regulus' face gently.

"I think I'm getting bigger too, my bump seems to be making me look like I'm quite bloated plus it's like a little fatty bit round my tummy that isn't fat, you know?"

Remus nodded quickly. "Your waistline is expanding" he winked.

"Mm good" Regulus smiled happily resting his hands on his growing bump. "I love my bump so much"

Remus grinned and gave a tiny giggle. "Me too, I love your bump and I love the thought of you getting bigger"

Regulus smirked playfully. "I'm worried about just how big I'm going to get, I could end up overbalancing and falling on my face!"

Remus started to laugh. "Aww, you're so silly, Reg" he grinned. "Wanna kiss and a cuddle before we have to get up?"

"We have to get up today?" Regulus groaned with dismay.

"Yes, Reg, we have lessons" Remus smirked and carefully pulled the boy into a passionate kiss. "Love you"

"I love you too" Regulus breathed settling back down and closing his eyes. Maybe they could sleep for just a little while longer….

….

"Good morning, Miss Evans" a middle-aged man with regular hair speckled salt and pepper said as he carefully entered her living quarters.

Lily looked up and blinked from where she was sitting in her odd grey trousers and t-shirt. Everyone in the asylum had to wear the most neutral colours, they did have a sort of uniform but it was purely colour-based. They had a choice between a knee-length skirt in grey, black, beige or Earthy brown along with a short, polo shirt or a t-shirt and plain, ordinary things to go over the top. Most just wore the trousers and t-shirt and when Lily had first been admitted they carefully explained it was so nobody could startle one another or cause too much excitement over clothing. Everybody was to be kept in a calm, peaceful environment filled with plain colours, motivational posters and soft, rounded edges so nobody could hurt themselves.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked smoothly as he sat down on the chair in front of her, she'd just had some tea and scones for breakfast in her room being monitored carefully through the slat in her door by security patrolling the corridors.

"I feel absolutely fine, doctor, I really don't understand why I'm being held prisoner in here" she said gazing around the room with its cream-washed walls, white and brown bedding, cushy brown hairs, work bench with fat crayons.

The man just smiled sympathetically to her. "How about we start today with a little assessment, you tell me what colour best represents how you're feeling"

"Green" she said simply.

"Neutral, even, calm…." The man said slowly jotting it down on his clipboard with a short roll of parchment clipped to the top of it holding it open. "Hmm"

"It doesn't mean anything I don't know why you people behave like I'm some sort of mad freak!" she said her voice rising in temper. "I shouldn't be here, I should be at school with my friends where I belong"

"Miss Evans-"

"Don't piss me off, doctor!" she cried suddenly jumping to her feet.

"NURSE!" the man bellowed as Lily picked up a chair and attempted to through it at the man.

Seconds later and five nurses, males and females came charging in and within a second they had her down and were drugging her to keep her steady. The doctor sighed softly.

"They don't pay me enough for this…."

….

After quite some time Lily was allowed into their common room where they had books, activity tables and people to talk to, people that were technically nurses and care assistants but they were dressed as regular people coming in to see them to give them some variety. It was almost laughable, almost….

Lily sat down staring at a man in his thirties sitting on the floor sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth staring blankly into space. There was a man with tanned skin and very long black hair down to his waist muttering to himself and every so often he would clap his hands and startle the terrified, shaky girl sitting a few chairs away gripping the arm rests very tightly, so tightly her knuckles were white and her fingertips were at a danger of bleeding.

She didn't belong here, she was sure of it. She sat staring blankly into space. She couldn't understand what she'd done wrong, she couldn't figure out why they would send her here. Okay, maybe expulsion was even extreme but Remus deserved what he got and she would do it again.

"Miss Evans, we've called you several times, please come into the kitchen for assisted eating" one of the nurses in a pink set of robes asked calmly.

"Fuck off, bitch" Lily snarled suddenly.

"Mind your language, that isn't nice for a young lady"

"You'll have to tube me because I won't fucking eat your food, you drug it, ALL OF YOU DRUG IT!" she screamed suddenly unsure of even why she was doing that.

"Code blue!" the nurse called and a few others came running through suddenly and two security officers looking calm and holding their hands up submissively to the girl.

"Do you need another time out?" the nurse asked calmly.

"I'm not four!" Lily snapped. "I need to go home, back to school, with my friends!"

They shot each other looks, no way would this unstable girl ever return to school no matter how much she wanted to.

….

By the end of the day, the boys were more than happy to relax into the bath.

Remus was sitting in the warm, soapy water watching Regulus undress with avid amusement. The boy stripped down and slowly exposed his little bump to his husband.

"I knew I'd grown" he breathed resting a hand on it. He wasn't big yet but it was certainly bigger than before he looked bloated but not massively yet.

"We will be buying you some new trousers this weekend, I guess we could charm your old ones but there's no fun in that and if they go wrong we're stuck" Remus chuckled softly.

"I'll pay for them" Regulus smiled. "Besides, I want to keep my original pair in good condition so we can look back on all of this and laugh" he grinned. "When I'm six feet wide and heavier than a whale we can pick them up and feel shocked at the difference"

Remus couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You're so weird sometimes, babe"

Regulus grinned and slipped down into the water with the boy. "And that's why you love me" he grinned nuzzling Remus' face and kissing his cheeks softly.

"One of the MANY reason why I love you" Remus breathed back pecking his husband on the lips and holding them only a centimetre apart as they grinned playfully to one another.

"Give me a snog, yeah?" Regulus grinned into his husband's face.

Remus smirked and gently curled his fingers around the back of Regulus' neck pulling him forward to tongue him very thoroughly.

Back in the dormitory, Sirius had just managed to get Rose down as Severus snuggled down in bed for sleep. He felt tired, moody and just generally pregnant, he was thankful he wasn't showing just yet that he still had a good few weeks to go before any of that would happen.

"You feeling alright, Severus?" Nathaniel asked as Evan climbed into bed beside the boy and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Severus smiled and nodded. "Yeah I just feel pregnant" he chuckled.

"You're six weeks gone in a couple of days, right?" the boy frowned slightly and Severus nodded.

"On Friday I will be"

"Aww" Nathaniel grinned excitedly. "When baby is born you'll have to let me give him or her a little cuddle"

"I will hold you to that" Severus grinned and nodded to him simply. He still felt slightly nervous or even awkward around Nathaniel and talking about baby stuff, he couldn't imagine going through what the boy went through and in such a brutal way it made him feel awful talking about how great everything is going with the pregnancy for him when Nath lost his and obviously desperately wanted another. But he knew he couldn't come across as being weird about it or Nath would realise and probably be a lot more upset than he needed to be about it.

Severus watched as Evan wrapped his arms around the boy and whispered something to him making him grin excitedly. He sighed softly, at least the boy had some happiness in his life now and that made Severus feel quite good, he knew Evan would take care of him the way he deserved.

By the next morning, Severus was feeling sleepy and still pregnant but he was in a much better mood. The more time that wore on and the earlier he got to sleep the better he felt. Sirius was being perfect and jumping up to get Rose in the morning or if she occasionally woke grumbling in the night so Severus could sleep on knowing the poor boy needed it desperately and the others were smiling at him and being just as supportive. It was hard being pregnant as a teenager let alone going through it twice in a row.

Regulus on the other hand was handling things much better despite the fact he was only sixteen and carrying THREE. He was emotional, he was tired and his potion was stopping the sickness he felt but he was still dealing with the usual throes of pregnancy, he was full of hormones and couldn't help feeling overly pregnant and silly sometimes.

"How are you feeling this morning, babe?" Remus smiled warmly as he brushed Regulus' dark hair from his eyes.

Regulus smiled to him sleepily and sighed softly without even attempting to get out of bed or make a move to do anything. "I'm fine, how are you?" his voice was light and breathy and oh so sexy.

Remus grinned. "I'm doing good" he whispered leaning forward and bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

….

Avery smirked to his on reflection in the mirror, he knew he was outrageously handsome especially dressed in a simple white shirt, a simple black cloak and his trousers. He had the morning off on this fine, drizzly Wednesday so he thought he would pay someone…. Let's say…. An old _friend_ a visit today.

He left the house and disapparated under the cover of the tree close to the dirty river.

His journey of course took not even one second and he arrived on the immaculate front gardens of a certain institute in the North of England. His eyebrows rose in something close to amusement. "Hmph" he grunted softly as he tugged the front of his robes back into shape and went striding across from the grass onto the crunchy little flakes of golden brown gravel up to the front entrance.

"Hello" he spoke very sweetly to the lady at reception. The room was very closed off, it looked like a hospital with white-washed walls, blue seating chairs and even a small selection of moving, Wizarding magazines on the tiny little coffee table. Something about it screamed awful but he smiled pleasantly anyway. "I'm here to visit someone"

"Alright, what is your name?" she asked gently.

"William" the boy spoke calmly.

"Alright then and you're here to see….?"

"Lily Evans" he nodded to her and she checked the parchment nodding and making no record of it.

"She's in her room at this hour, room nineteen" she said gesturing through the double wooden doors which were actually open.

"Thanks" Avery grinned leaning over the counter and staring intensively into her eyes for a few seconds, she smile dreamily at him as he grinned and walked through the doors leaving her behind.

Avery made his way along the corridor, almost gliding perfectly silently, nobody would know he was here as he approached Lily's door. He gently pulled back the slat and his eyes narrowed. There she was sitting gazing out of her reinforced bedroom window watching the light rain spattering the extremely thick glass carelessly. He smirked to himself and checked the coast was clear before slipping inside.

Lily looked up and when her human brain had registered who it was, Avery was already standing over her grinning nastily.

"Hello, Evans" he said so calmly it made her gasp, her toxic green eyes widened and she leapt to your feet.

"You!" she hissed angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought I would pay you a little visit in your new living arrangement" he said folding his hands behind his back and strolling slowly around the very neat, fairly spacious but very plain room, his eyes roaming all over it. "Not much personality in here, is there?" his eyes flickered back to her and flashed.

"What do you want from me?" she spat venomously.

"Now, now" Avery chuckled wagging a finger at her. "There's no need to use that tone of voice on me, young lady" he glared.

"If you think I'm scared of you then you've got another thing coming" she said flipping her hair and resting her hand on her hip so arrogantly it made him angry.

Avery took a brief human moment to calm down a little. "So I heard about what you did last week"

Lily said nothing.

"To Nathaniel's little brother" he went on as he continued strolling carelessly around the room.

Lily swallowed. "So? What business is that of yours? You two aren't even together anymore…."

"Ah, yes, but I still care for him very deeply and that kind of love never fades, something you don't seem to be able to understand" he went on.

"I know love, more than you could imagine, I would die for love" Lily hissed her eyes narrowing very sharply. "You know nothing about me, I am a good person"

"Then why did you stick a knife in someone at school and why are you living in a mental institute?" Avery said casually.

"You make me sick!"

Avery just laughed calmly and shrugged a little. "I don't care if I make you sick, you make me sick with you filthy attitude, your shitty personality and I think it's about time someone taught you a little lesson of respect…."

Lily cocked her hips and gazed blankly towards the door.

"Oh they won't come" Avery chuckled. "You see, you did something to me thinking it would be for the worse, you had me killed, but don't forget now that I am undead, an immortal Vampire and I can do so much damage, nothing can harm me and you don't stand a chance, I can do whatever I please right now and nobody would know a thing" he breathed.

"What are you going to do, rape me?" she snapped.

Avery laughed again. "You disgust me"

"Arsehole"

"So let's get down to business" he went on turning to her and stopping finally. "You harassed my friends, you called them names, you made Severus' life hell when he was pregnant, you encouraged your pathetic little boyfriend to betray and bully his ex-best friend, you slander people, you stalk people, you helped kill me, you hurt my friends, you abused my ex-boyfriend and now you stick a knife in his brother" Avery mused popping his lips at the end. "Now the real question here is, what do I do with you?"

"You piss off and leave me alone or I will call a nurse!" Lily hissed nastily.

"I could give you a taste of your own medicine" Avery mused thoughtfully completely ignoring the girl. "I could kill you very slowly and painfully, I could kill you quickly or I could simply make sure you never do this again, so, what's it going to be?" he asked coldly.

"You wouldn't dare touch me, I am untouchable!" she laughed cruelly.

Avery laughed a very genuinely amused laugh. "You really think you're untouchable?" he quirked a dark eyebrow. "You really think you can get away with abusing people the way you do and nobody will say or do anything about it? McGonagall threw you in her when you should be in prison where you belong" he went on. "But it wasn't her choice, the mental health assessments came back with you have something wrong with you upstairs, didn't they?"

"How do you know about-"

"I know everything and I can find anything out I want to" Avery said stepping slowly towards her.

Lily backed off slightly.

"Oh, what's this?" Avery's eyes flashed red. "You're actually afraid of me…." He grinned baring his deadly sharp fangs. "How interesting…."

"NURSE!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs suddenly lunging towards the door.

Avery was there faster and he caught her around the neck pushing her back into the wall, she scrabbled trying to keep her feet on the ground and Avery grinned.

"I figured out a new power I can use as a vampire…. Allow me to terrify you with it" he grinned yanking her face to stare into his eyes.

There was a blinding red flash from Avery's face and Lily screamed in terror. Horrific visions, contorted faces, laughter, fire, murder, her family dead, James burning, his skin melting from his flesh, rabid dogs tearing the flesh from her bones invaded her mind.

She screamed and screamed, even as Avery let go entirely psychedelic images flashed, the blood was beating into her eyes, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM as it flashed each time, she could see veins, she could hear screams, swirling dark ocean crashing against jagged rocks, falling, falling from the sky and into nowhere her body detached, her mind somewhere else, nothing was controllable.

"See you later, bitch" Avery grinned and in a split second he was gone without a trace leaving Lily there to suffer until someone came to find her later on….

….

"I think I've decided to stop taking my clothes off" Sirius said as they sat in the common room shortly after dinner that evening.

Everyone else looked up at him in a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"Mm" He gave them a curt nod. "I think it's best for me, for Severus and for Rose if I remain clothed and just do that sort of modelling for now" he went on. "I don't want her growing up and me still taking my clothes off, by the time she goes to school I'll be in my late twenties and more than young enough to still be doing it and I don't want people making fun of her or the other one" he added with a whisper glancing to Severus' tummy. "I don't want them suffering because of something I did as a teenager"

"People will understand, you're only seventeen and you're, like, famous" Regulus laughed.

"Yeah, it pays well but I'm getting so much other work from people I don't feel that I actually need to do it anymore, it was great fun and I might miss it but still….."

"Maybe you could do it once every so often" Remus suggested. "Not as intensively like now but occasionally and model underwear and stuff, that way you get more pay and it isn't sleazy"

"It wasn't sleazy before" Severus said. "Mostly, but I think that's a good idea, Remus" he nodded with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind a little job" Remus sighed softly gazing off into the fire. He wanted one to get some more money for the babies.

"Then why not get one?" Sirius blinked.

"With my condition?" Remus breathed. "It would be very difficult…."

"Well, if you can't get hired properly why not do some stand-up entertainment or sell things or make things to sell or offer something for money like fixing stuff, cleaning, assistant work?" Nathaniel suggested with a warm smile. "There's plenty of things you could do"

"And you could work whenever you want" Regulus nodded.

"You could busk" Sirius jumped in.

"What's that?" Evan frowned confusedly.

"You know, he could play a musical instrument in a public place and or sing and see if people throw him money and tips for it" Sirius shrugged a little. "I know it won't pay much but it's something and to potential employers it looks like you've done something to try and work, even if you only get jobs you're better than it's something"

Remus him a weak smile and sighed sadly. "That's the problem with being a monster, you can't stay in the same job for very long…."

Sirius looked warily to Regulus.

"I want to be a house husband" he said quietly.

Sirius and Severus looked confusedly to each other. "Why?" Sirius asked shaking his head confusedly.

_Because I'm pregnant with three kids_, Regulus' brain was screaming but he pursed his lips for a moment. "Someone needs to take care of the house, the money, everything we do, someone needs to be there to make sure we have everything and such…."

Evan shot him a very strange look. "Oh, I see…." He said slowly.

Regulus frowned a little.

"You want babies, don't you?" Evan smirked a little.

Sirius looked startled and Remus had a horrible feeling in his stomach, if Sirius was jumping over the mere thought of it how would he react when he found out that Regulus really was up the duff.

Regulus blushed but didn't say anything and looked helplessly to Remus for some help but the boy's expression just mirrored his own.

After a little while of chatting about Severus' pregnancy, they headed off up to bed.

"We're next" Evan whispered with a grin as they crawled in under their bed covers. "To get pregnant"

Nathaniel smiled warmly.

"You'll conceive, Nath, I promise" Evan beamed. "I know you're going to get pregnant, when I close my eyes I can see you pregnant"

Nathaniel was beaming with delight, tears almost sprang to his eyes with happiness. "What am I like?"

"Beautiful" Evan whispered stroking his lover's hair from his face and brushing their lips together tenderly. "You look amazing and you're happy and we're together and laughing"

"Do you know what we'll have, a boy or a girl?" he asked with a gasp.

"Haven't a clue" Evan chuckled. "But it's nice for that to be a surprise, right?" Evan smirked playfully.

Nathaniel had to nod his agreement. That would be very nice.

They settled down, kissing each other goodnight before drifting off into a wonderful sleep.

Sirius and Severus were out the second their heads hit the pillows, Remus and Regulus were pretty much just the same.

….

Thursday morning finally arrived and Regulus woke feeling sleepy but thoroughly excited and happy.

"Remus" he whispered as the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm?" Remus groaned sleepily his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes swinging shut once again.

"Guess what today is?" Regulus beamed excitedly.

Remus paused for only a second before his eyes snapped wide open. "Seven weeks" he gasped softly"

Regulus was grinning and nodding eagerly bouncing the bed up and down a little. "Let's read some of the book this morning, I'm getting bigger now, I want to know what's going on with them over this next week" his eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Okay" Remus grinned chuckling softly. "How could anyone say no to that little face" he pouted tickling Regulus' cheek a second before he reached for the pregnancy book hidden away secretly.

Remus flipped to the page, held it between them and began to whisper;

"_Welcome to week seven of your triplet pregnancy, this week your babies now each measure one inch in length and weigh two full grams" _Remus began grinning to Regulus whom exposed his little growing bump.

"I can believe that" he chuckled softly as Remus continued.

"_This week it is very normal for you to notice a much larger change in your chest and nipple area" _Remus spoke looking to his husband whom pulled his top up further and gasped.

"Oh, fuck…." Remus groaned looking at Regulus' swelling, pink nipples. "They are hot" he breathed.

"Do you want to touch them?" Regulus purred softly feeling very curious as to what they would feel like, what sensations they would shoot through his body when they were stimulated seeing as they were already hardening dramatically at the slight temperature change in the air. He'd notice this over a couple of days but they were growing increasingly worse.

Remus sank his teeth into his bottom lip, reached out and gently brushed his thumb over one of the pink little mounds.

The noise that came out of Regulus was more than worth it, a desperate, breathy little whimper of a sound and Remus watched the boy's face wash with pleasure.

Remus shuddered emitting a soft breath. "Beautiful, absolutely gorgeous" he whispered.

Regulus flushed a little and hid behind his hands with embarrassment. "Keep reading, please"

Remus laughed, pecked the boy on the cheek and began to read aloud again from their pregnancy book;

"_Your babies are looking distinctly more human this week with the tail shrinking into a smaller little stump, the arms and legs lengthening as well as more development to the fingers and more definition of their tiny faces" _he began. _"Your babies are also beginning to move inside of you but don't be surprised if you can't feel anything yet, it will be a few more weeks before anything like that happens but progress is progress, right?" _

Regulus smiled.

"_This week the babies are growing nipples and hair follicles, you could still give birth to an entirely bald baby though (or three)! The pancreas, gall bladder and bile ducts are forming and the bottom is forming ready for you to clean up three sets of poop, one of the better sides of childcare (sarcasm detected)" _Remus smirked and Regulus burst out laughing.

"That's so grim!"

"I know" Remus chuckled. "But cleaning up poop will be worth it when we get to cuddle them" he grinned.

"I know" Regulus breathed.

"_Also this week the babies chins are tucked into their chests and the head is about half the size of the body, your babies are each about the size of Martini olives (the food)" _Remus finished with a smile. "It also lists a bunch of normal symptoms like your morning sickness, tiredness, mood swings, light back cramps, weight gain, a bump, frequent urination and mild headaches" he finished with a smile.

Regulus chuckled and snuggled in closer closing his eyes again and listening to Remus bury the book in the bedding again and pull his top down straight for him settling back in with him.

….

When they were all sitting down in the Great Hall for breakfast, they could feel Friday looming over them.

Severus was excited about the impending Friday for four reasons; he would turn six weeks pregnant with the baby, it was Friday and everybody loves Friday, it meant he could have two days and an evening with Rose and Sirius, it was the day before Hogsmeade so they could just have a trip out like they desperately wanted.

"I can't believe we're in October's double digits already" Sirius yawned stretching his arms above his head. "The tenth today, Thursday the tenth" he sighed softly.

Nathaniel chuckled. "Won't be long until Halloween…. Or Christmas" he tipped his head towards Severus.

"The wedding" the boy grinned. "Yup, I'm really excited for that to be honest"

"I think we all are" Regulus sighed happily. "I can't wait to see what it'll be like, bet it will be classy"

Sirius smirked and tapped his nose. "All a big secret until the day, besides, you two kept your wedding-style mostly a secret from us" he pointed out raising his eyebrows at Remus and Regulus whom scoffed and rolled their eyes at him.

After breakfast they headed off to their lessons quite happily and as usual, Remus did not want to leave his lover.

"Do you want to go to that Halloween thing?" Severus asked with a yawn in lessons that very same morning.

"I thought we already decided that we'll all go come the end of the month" Sirius blinked.

Severus chuckled. "Yeah but do you actually want to go?"

Sirius shrugged a little. "It might be fun" he grinned. "Plus I would love to see you all dressed up looking sexy" he winked playfully watching Severus blush.

….

"Who do I fancy tormenting next" Avery breathed running his finger down the list of names he'd written in his notebook. "I should wait a while really so people don't start to suspect, that little bitch was no doubt raving about a vampire when I left to her pathetic little nurses" he muttered on stopping at a name and tapping the book roughly. "That one" he grinned finally as he straightened up his smart robes for work.

He stood back and gazed at his reflection in the mirror, how could he ever have been so stupid as to hurt Nathaniel that way? How could he do it to the boy and leave him when he lost the baby?! The poor boy was willing to get back with him a couple of weeks after it happened too and he fucked it up, if he hadn't have fucked up they would probably be together right now and Nath wouldn't be with Evan.

Avery liked Evan and he was happy that Nathaniel found someone to be happy with that Avery knew would be good for him too but he still couldn't see what his ex saw in the boy. Evan was dim-witted, he wasn't smart at all, he was average on looks, he was pure so he could be dodgy when he wanted to be, he was mortal and had to deal with mortal things and most certainly couldn't give Nath eternal life, he wasn't sexy, he was very homely instead. Avery sighed, maybe Nathaniel liked him because he was the complete opposite to his own self, maybe that was the key but they did seem happy together and he knew he had no right to disturb that because they were both human and both deserved to be treated equally and live within their own human rights.

He did still plan to change Nathaniel one day when the time was right, it didn't have to be for a couple of years but he was going to do it whether he had permission to or not…..

….

When Friday arrived the school was buzzing on a hype for the weekend and anyone in their year and sixth year would be going on the first trip to Hogsmeade this weekend which was even more exciting especially for Regulus whom was leaving his trousers open.

"I am getting fat" he chuckled gazing down at himself in the mirror that morning.

"You're not fat, Reg" Remus chuckled. "You're gorgeous" he breathed stepping up behind the boy and resting his hands on Regulus' tummy pressing his lips to the boy's exposed collar bone. "You're really sexy too"

Regulus flushed. "Will you be saying that in a couple of months when I'm as big as a house?"

"Yes"

Regulus laughed.

Back in the dormitory Sirius and Severus were sitting behind their closed bed curtains sorting Rose out and Severus was about to read from week six of his pregnancy book;

"_Welcome to week six of pregnancy, this week your baby measures little over half an inch in length and weighs a single gram" _he began with a smirk. _"Highlights for this week include the baby's tail beginning to shrink away into a little stump, the head is about half the size of the body and the heart has separated to four distinct chambers" _

"How cute" Sirius beamed.

"_Baby is also sprouting webbed fingers and toes along with the forming of the nose, upper lip, ears and eyelids are all beginning to grow properly this week" _Severus read on happily ahand resting subconsciously on his tummy._ "Common symptoms for this week are as follows; tiredness, nausea, morning sickness that can strike at any time of day, mild cramps in the lower back, headaches and mood swings which can range from mild to severe but often made worse with high hormones or multiple pregnancies" _

"Well" Sirius smirked. "We know you're only carrying one"

"I know" Severus grinned closing the book over. "I don't know what I'd do if there were more!"

"Yeah" Sirius laughed. "How do those people cope?!"

Severus shrugged with a smirk and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and his daughter on the forehead, he smiled and kicked her legs happily at him in her pink onesie.

After a very boring breakfast the boys headed off to Divination, Remus sat on the edge of his seat the whole time.

"What's wrong?" Evan frowned watching the boy checking the time every five minutes.

"Missing, Reg" Remus breathed.

Nathaniel and Evan exchanged smirks. "Is this some sort of marital thing?" Nathaniel quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Remus smiled gently. "I don't like being kept away from him for any length of time" it was true but not just because he loved being in his husband's presence all of the time (he also knew that Regulus wanted the same thing and felt the same way) but because the boy was pregnant and he felt he had to keep watch over him to be certain everything was okay.

"Aww, that's sweet" Nathaniel grinned.

The rest of the day passed, Sirius and Severus announced at dinner that Severus was now six weeks along and doing just fine before they headed upstairs to get into bed for an early night after a long week of work.

….

The next morning (which was Saturday the 12th) arrived and Severus woke a little later than usual and sat sitting his potion as Sirius cuddled up to his thighs.

"You're the pregnant one and I'm really sleepy" he grinned.

"I'm just happy you're taking it so well that I'm knocked up" Severus sighed happily.

Sirius grinned. "I know I didn't take it very well last year and it all got out of control for me but I want you to know that will never happen again so you don't have to worry about me being like that because I'm not" he gazed up into Severus' face as the boy finished his potion, rested his goblet back down on the table and slipped under the covers, his face level with Sirius' once again.

Severus smiled and stroked his lover's hair. "I'm thrilled you're excited for this" he breathed.

Once they were actually up, dressed and finishing their breakfast, all of the boys made their way out to the carriages clambering into one squashed up together waiting for it to leave.

"I'm excited to get out of the castle for a bit" Evan grinned as he sat gazing at Nathaniel. "The best part of it is that Potter won't be here to bother any of us!"

Nathaniel was grinning.

It didn't take long for the last of the carriage doors to snap shut, echoing the sound around them all before the little carriages began trundling down the lane towards the village.

When they arrived they all hopped out, Sirius helped Severus climb out as the boy had Rose in her pram, Remus and Regulus got out last when everyone's backs were turned so he could lift the boy out very gently setting him on his feet.

"We'll escape in a bit and go off and do stuff" Remus whispered to him with a promise.

"Okay" Regulus nodded.

"Who wants to go for a drink first of all?" Sirius asked nodding to The Three Broomsticks a way up the street. Everyone agreed and went inside.

It wasn't very busy in the pub, just a few Witches and Wizards sitting here and there drinking and chatting. They made their way through, Sirius and Evan got them their drinks as they sat down at a booth all together and the drinks arrived over on a floating tray. They took them and sat sipping talking amongst themselves.

When they were done a good half an hour later, they headed outside.

"We're just gonna head off on our own for a bit, that okay?" Remus asked casually.

"Yeah, sure" Severus smiled.

"Where are you off to?" Regulus asked quickly out of pure interest to know that they would have time to go to the shop and not fun into anyone whilst they were there.

"Honeydukes, supply shop for ink and stuff, maybe go look at baby things for Rose" Sirius asked casually.

"We might as well go with them for a bit" Evan nodded his agreement looking to Nathaniel whom shrugged a little.

"Okay, see you guys at lunch" Remus smiled before they headed off down the lane and into the clothing shop at the far end. It wouldn't look suspicious to their friends at all about them going in there but it would look very suspicious if they suddenly started buying bigger clothes and such.

Without meeting the woman at the counter's eye, they headed through to the Muggle clothing section.

"How about just some nice plain trousers?" Remus said holding up a pair to his lover whom nodded. "You can wear these to school"

Regulus grabbed a new pair of pyjamas, some underwear, a couple of pairs of looser jogging bottoms and such. "Maybe I'll have to get some maternity jeans when I'm a bit further along" he chuckled softly with amusement. "Even if they are for girls"

"Would you mind that?" Remus said as they carried the things quickly to the counter and threw in a couple of pairs of fluffy socks too.

"Not in the slightest" Regulus grinned.

The things were rang through, they paid and headed outside into the supply shop for school things where they actually found the others.

"You guys weren't away for long" Evan commented as he ran a long peacock feather quill through his fingers.

"We were just getting some bits" Remus said casually as they watched Sirius and Severus paying for stuff. Evan went to the counter to get his quill and they all headed outside.

"We're going to head on over to the baby shop, are you lot coming too?" Sirius asked casually turning back to stare at them as Severus tucked Rose in further under her blanket even though it wasn't actually all that cold outside.

"Sure" Regulus said enthusiastically, Remus nodded as calmly as possible.

"Yeah we'll come too" Evan said.

A tiny fire of excitement sparked in Nathaniel's tummy, tomorrow would be the day….

When they got to the baby shop the little bell rang as they headed inside the little cottage-like shop.

Remus and Regulus tried their best to conceal their excitement as they gazed around the shelves, racks and displays of beautifully assorted baby clothes.

Nathaniel was grinning making no attempt to hide anything (because at the moment he had nothing to actually hide anyway) as he gazed around at the beautiful baby colours and frilly and toys and clothes and everything anyone could possibly need for their baby.

….

By the time they got back to the castle around dinner time, they ate quickly and headed off up the stairs to the dormitory. Evan and Nathaniel had gone to the library for yet another private study session which, at this time of night in the bloody library, would mean they would be spending it mostly making out in the privacy of the old books.

Severus was feeling tired so after a quick bath he slipped into bed allowing Sirius to play with Rose and help teach her new things. She could sit up quite well on her own now and was learning to clap properly and making noises and in a week or two she would be starting baby food too which they were so excited about.

"We've got just under two weeks until the nurse wants to give you another little scan to make sure everything is going as it should be" Remus whispered as they sat flipping through a magazine they'd picked up today together.

"I know" Regulus breathed. "I'm excited and nervous for it"

"I can't believe we're keeping all of this such a secret" Remus chuckled softly. "It's a pretty big deal though"

"It's definitely not time to tell them though, probably not until at least we've had our nine week scan even then we should wait until twelve if we can…." Regulus said quietly his eyes flickering down to his growing bump that very soon people would begin to notice if he undressed in front of them, he was showing but not a great deal it was like he was bloated all the time.

"Agreed" Remus nodded. "What are we going to tell mum and dad?" he sighed softly.

"What are we going to tell Sirius?" Regulus hesitated a little bit.

By the time the other's came back and everybody settled into bed that night, they were all feeling pretty relaxed.

….

The next morning Nathaniel woke up feeling excited but also somewhat nervous. Today was the day, the big, big day which he would hopefully get pregnant if Evan's vision had been correct….

He sighed softly feeling Evan curled around him like a rag doll or a sleeping cat breathing softly into the back of his neck, the boy was gorgeous, really beautiful and he couldn't wait to have a child with him. Evan really was an amazing person and his generosity was only one of the millions of reasons why Nathaniel had fallen for him, he was kind, sweet, sensitive, funny, unique, interesting, assertive, hot, sensible, and he understood the boy, they just clicked together and he felt truly blessed to have him.

Unable to stop himself from smiling or waiting any longer, he turned over and brushed their lips together in a warm, tender kiss.

Sunday passed in a blur and after dinner that evening, Sirius and Severus, Remus and Regulus had all chosen to hang out in the common room for a bit before dinner.

Nathaniel was sitting on the sofa opposite them watching Severus making a huge fuss over Rose and the others were watching, it seemed they were all trying to get her to talk or something.

He had been somewhat nervous all day, he had to wonder just when the time would come it felt as though he'd been watching the clock for hours now. All morning he'd spent with Evan in the library and it hadn't been mentioned, lunch had passed and they went for a walk in the grounds, played with Rose, took a nap, had some food and practised their charms before dinner and now they were sitting here.

"We're gonna head on up for a bath and stuff" Evan said slowly as he laced his fingers through Nathaniel's in front of the warm, crackling fire startling the boy out of his train of thought.

He swallowed and looked into Evan's face allowing the boy to guide him gently and slowly to his feet. He knew Evan was trying to make it seem as casual as possible because they weren't going to tell anyone about what they had done until he was pregnant.

"Alright, we'll leave the dorm free for a while then" Severus chuckled as Remus began to tickle Rose making her laugh.

"Thanks" Evan nodded.

Nathaniel went to say something but nothing would choke out of his dry throat. He swallowed and followed Evan up the stairs and into the dormitory.

Once they were inside, Evan closed the door and went into the bathroom without a work.

Nathaniel emitted a soft shaky breath, his nerves were fading only to be replaced by excitement. They were really going to do this, to try and hopefully succeed in getting a baby. He wrung his sweaty hands and sat perched on the edge of their bed waiting until impatience got the better of him and he spelled them clean. It probably wouldn't be nice for Evan to put his hand in something all wrinkly and gross with sweat anyway….

He wasn't kept waiting much longer before Evan came out looking casual in his boxers and t-shirt, he almost looked ready for bed.

Nathaniel blinked confusedly. Weren't they going to do this then?

Evan looked up and smiled at him, a true smile that made his heart melt. "So…."

"So…." Nathaniel whispered back, talking was easier than he'd imagined. What did one say at this point anyway?

"Are you ready?" Evan asked very quietly looking Nathaniel straight in the eye from where he stood a few feet away.

Nathaniel smiled and nodded "I'm more than ready, you?"

"Definitely" the boy breathed softly.

"Should I…. get ready?"

Evan nodded quickly and moved over to the other side of the bed, he rummaged in his own drawer before going over to Nathaniel's bed and sitting cross-legged on top of the covers holding a sterile syringe and a little pot.

Nathaniel looked at them and swallowed. He would have rather done it the old fashioned way but it was early in their relationship and neither of them were actually ready for sex now, especially virginal Evan.

Evan caught his eye as he slipped into his underwear and sat there nervously. They flushed and started to laugh. "Okay" Evan said finally. "Should I go and do this in the bathroom or over on my bed….?" He asked slowly his eyes dropping to the pot in his hands as he rested the syringe down on Nath's bed covers.

"I gues you could do it here if you wanted to" Nathaniel spoke quietly and their eyes met. "I can go away or wait behind the curtain or you can go under the covers if you like…." His voice was very soft.

Evan smiled and slipped under the covers. "I'll just do it there" he swallowed and pushed the pot under the covers opening it.

"Should I-"

"Stay, close the curtains though" Evan laughed and blushed madly.

Nathaniel quickly closed the bed curtains. "I'll take my potion now then" he smiled as Evan's hand slipped into the front of his boxer shorts.

Nathaniel tried to ignore the slow, moist sounds he heart and Evan's tiny gasp as he began to pleasure himself under the covers. He slipped his hand down the side of the bed into a small wooden box he had concealed inside an old, black polo-shirt. He opened it and took out the tiny vial, he knew how to do this he had done it before.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and knocked back the potion swallowing it all as quickly as possible, shoved everything away and lay back on the bed waiting.

The sounds of Evan as he started to get going rang through his ears as the pain tore through his tummy.

Horrible, horrible, sharp pains, the stretching, the pulling, the heat, the balling, the cold, it was horrible. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth for about a minute before it began to ease off and he emitted a long, shaky breath finally opening his eyes again.

To find Evan's face contorted with pleasure, he was almost entirely lost in his own little world, his toes curling as his hand slid up and down the length of his erection that Nathaniel couldn't actually see under the covers. How he longed to see it though, to feel it under his palm, to taste it on his lips, to feel it moving inside of him….

Before he could stop himself, he turned over and pressed his lips so tenderly to the pulse point in Evan's neck earning a loud gasp from the boy. Nathaniel smirked noticing Evan's elevated heart rate.

He continued to kiss his neck, his hands smoothing over that chest and his nipples, his own breath coming out in shaky pants as Evan drew closer and closer to completion until-

Evan moaned loudly, passionately and oh so sexily as he came holding the pot to himself, he spilled into it and collapsed still for a moment before tucking himself away into his boxers and pulling out the pot handing it to Nathaniel.

"Wait for a few minutes, keep it in your hands until it liquefies then draw it up in the syringe and insert it, inject slowly" Evan breathed.

Nathaniel nodded quickly and rested the pot on Evan's warm (but not hot) chest as he quickly pulled a nightshirt over his head, shucked out of his boxers and lay propped up against the headboard with his feet pressed flat to the neat bed covers.

Evan moved out from under them keeping the pot warm for a few more moments watching with flushed cheeks as Nathaniel opened the syringe and reached for the pot. "Ready?" Evan breathed.

Nathaniel smiled and nodded, he quickly leaned over kissing the boy on the cheek before drawing the liquid sperm up into the syringe, laying back and reaching underneath himself to feel for the entrance.

In no time at all had he found it and he breathed a soft moan feeling how swollen he was.

"Does it feel good?" Evan whispered watching the boy put the syringe under his nightshirt, he watched the boys eyes widen and he panted softly feeling it slide into him.

"Yeah…." Nathaniel breathed pushing carefully until it was fully hilted and slowly he began to inject.

He could feel it, feel Evan's sperm entering him, EVAN'S sperm and it almost made him orgasm soft just thinking about it, he grew hard very quickly as he continued to push it inside of him.

Finally it was done and he lifted his legs into the air holding his nightshirt and leaving the syringe in acting as a plug for a little while.

"You've been studying" Evan chuckled softly as he lay back beside his boyfriend stroking his thigh softly.

"I have" Nathaniel grinned. "Hopefully this works"

"It will" Evan breathed with a smile playing on his handsome features. "I know it will…."

After a good half an hour of lying there and chatting, Nathaniel slipped the syringe from his body, washed it out with his wand and hit it under the bed in that same little box before he rolled over and snuggled down under the covers with Evan at his side.

They lay there kissing for quite some time.

"Thank you so much, Evan" Nathaniel whispered gazing at his boyfriend through the darkness.

"My pleasure" Evan smiled back. "Anything for you"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course" Evan whispered softly leaning in and brushing their lips together one last time before bed.

By the time the others had come up they were both fast asleep….

….


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning….

"Remus?" Regulus whispered to his half-asleep lover as they were still curled in bed together. He'd just finished his morning potion and was basking in the fact he didn't have to get up for a little while yet.

"Mm?"

"I need to tell you something" Regulus swallowed nervously.

"What's that?"

"Look at me first" Regulus breathed.

Remus frowned and looked into his husband's handsome little face. "Is everything okay, Reg?" he asked with his mind foggy with sleep.

"I've sort of done something…." Regulus said fidgeting nervously with his bed covers. Remus stared. "Not what you think but I've…. Put your name down and sent off an application to audition for a dance, around Christmas" he swallowed nervously.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked very confusedly. "A ballet, what?"

Regulus nodded quickly. "It's professional, I wrote it all out and sent it off because I know you wouldn't do it on your own, they'll contact you sometime this week if they want to give you a proper audition"

Remus stared.

Regulus pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. "Please don't be mad at me I just want to see you succeed and have a job and a proper career and you have serious talent, Remus, it would be such a shame to waste it behind closed doors" he said quickly.

Remus leaned in and silence him with a kiss on the lips and then a smile to follow after. "I'm not mad at you, Reg" he smiled warmly. "Actually, I think it's really good because you're right that I wouldn't have done it for myself and I do know you only want to help me but my condition makes things difficult"

"I have the same condition" Regulus said quietly. "I want you to be able to go out and do something you love, I know the pay for a dancer is really, really bad but it's something and if you love it then that's all that matters" he smiled warmly.

Remus smiled back. "If I get a part then it will definitely be some money coming in for the babies" he breathed gently resting a hand on Regulus' tummy.

Regulus smiled warmly and kissed Remus softly on the lips, a smile spreading across his face.

Meanwhile, Evan was awake but as usual he was absolutely refusing to get up.

"We'll have to get up soon or we will be late to lessons" Nath chuckled softly, the memories from last night had more than came back into his mind by now.

"But I want to stay in bed all day and cuddle you" Evan mumbled into his neck. "Do you want that?"

"Of course I do" Nathaniel breathed brushing his lips across the boy's forehead. "But if we don't go to lessons then I can't hold up my end of the bargain and help you with your school work" he chuckled softly. "And I know how much you want that"

"Mm I do but I also want to be snuggled up in bed with you" he breathed back.

"We tried for a baby last night" Nathaniel whispered watching as a smile spread across Evan's handsome face.

"I know" he breathed. "And I'm pretty excited, you'd have conceived by now so you'll be pregnant right at this very moment in time"

"That's_ if_ I conceived" Nathaniel chuckled softly.

"I told you, I see you pregnant this year" Evan grinned.

Nathaniel felt his stomach doing little skips of joy and excitement. What if he really was pregnant? It would be a few weeks before he could test yet, the endless, endless waiting was painful but he'd have to endure it. He looked to Evan and smiled again watching Evan's handsome face mirror the expression.

"Sirius…." Severus breathed as Sirius pulled him back through the curtains, they'd just finished in the bathroom and were partly through getting dressed but apparently Sirius would much rather play.

"I want you to penetrate me soon, okay?" Sirius purred gently stroking their noses together and gazing into Severus' dark eyes.

Severus chuckled and nodded draping his arms around Sirius' neck. "Sexy time"

"Lots of sexy time" Sirius chuckled.

"By the way" said Severus sitting up and reaching into his bedside drawer pulling something out. "I got you a present" he said handing it over.

Sirius pulled the paper bag off and his eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Bum beads?" he smirked playfully flashing the package to Severus whom flushed and grinned excitedly.

"I thought you might like them, they're flexible so you can slip them on up your bum one bead at a time" he purred his fingers walking up Sirius' thigh. "Or you could let me do it and watch you squirm" Severus purred playfully.

Sirius swallowed audibly, his lips pouting slightly with excitement. "That sounds incredible, Severus…." He breathed.

Severus smirked playfully again. "I could put you face down, bum in the air and spread you open then slip then inside you one by one"

Sirius moaned and wiggled his hips seductively as they climbed off the bed with regret knowing they had lessons today. Sirius pushed the packet into his bedside drawer making a mental note to let Severus use them on him as soon as he possibly could.

Once they were ready and had dropped Rose off at the hospital wing for Pomfrey to watch whilst they were in lessons, they headed off to Potions and dropped into their seats smiling to one another.

"How are you two getting along now then?" Remus asked with a curious smile as his pretty crystal blue eyes flickered from his brother to Evan and back again.

"Just great" Evan smiled warmly. "Perfect even" he looked to his boyfriend and smile as he clasped their hands together on the table, the flicker of knowing in his eyes when he looked to Nath was actually rather beautiful to the other Slytherin boy.

"We're getting along really well and I just feel so relaxed and calm and safe with him" Nathaniel went on. "I can trust him and I know he won't hurt me"

"I feel the same way about him" Evan said looking back to Remus again. "Plus I think Nath is absolutely gorgeous" he added with a cheerful grin and could practically feel the heat radiating from Nath's cheeks.

"He's so sweet" Nathaniel grinned to his boyfriend lovingly. "And he treats me properly too and he's so generous and loving…."

Remus laughed. "Have you two done it yet then?" his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

They flushed and shook their heads.

"When you do it's going to be really special and so pleasurable for both of you" Remus smiled warmly looking from Evan to his brother and back again.

"We will one day but for now we're both happy just being together" Nath smiled giving Evan's hand a loving squeeze. "When the time is right, I mean"

Evan smiled broadly and nodded. "Right now I'm just happy with his kisses" his cheeks were glowing rosy pink.

"Awww" Remus beamed at them. "That's adorable!" he breathed and threw his arms around them both. "Come here!"

They laughed happily together.

The lesson went on a little way and Remus couldn't take his mind off of Regulus, the boy was sitting in his lessons right now working away, pregnant with their babies. This week he would finally reach eight weeks gone, he would be two months pregnant and he was already starting to show, it was scary but so magical at the same time.

As the lesson progressed, Severus' pregnant, scatty brain was drawing his attention away from other things besides his work. He sat feeling rather bored gazing sleepily around the classroom when he noticed something.

James Potter was staring at him.

He held the nervous stare for a few seconds then James Potter did something so simple he shook him to his very core. He smiled.

Severus grabbed Sirius' hand, the boy looked up sharply his eyes falling on James and he looked livid.

"Don't look at him, Severus" he said quietly. "He's trying to unnerve you"

"I know he is, I can see it in his eyes" Severus said and averted his eyes to Sirius' work. He smiled at his lover. "I love you"

"I love you too" Sirius grinned back.

"So how about maybe tonight I slip those beads up your bum?" he whispered watching Sirius smirk excitedly.

"Mm, sounds perfect" Sirius grinned. "I wonder what it will feel like"

"Maybe like having a whole bunch of grapes up your arse?" Severus laughed quietly so other people didn't hear and think he was just entirely strange.

"Mm but either way it sounds pleasurable" Sirius grinned.

"It must be or they wouldn't sell toys like that" Severus chuckled softly resting a hand on Sirius' upper thigh. "I want to see you squirm"

"And squirm I shall" Sirius purred back to him with a seductive grin.

….

At break, Remus hurried off to see his husband, as soon as Regulus walked out of lesson, Remus was all over him smothering him in kisses.

Regulus didn't give a damn who was watching as he curled his fingers into Remus' hair and pulled him into a much slower, deeper kiss. Their lips barely had to move as their tongues rolled together slowly and passionately.

They didn't even notice when the teacher came out of the classroom staring at them or when everybody had left and their friends had turned up looking for them.

"Ahem" Evan cleared his throat with a grin, one hand clutching Nathaniel's and the other brought in a fist to his mouth.

They very slowly drew apart, mouths still open and tongues partly showing.

"Mm?" Remus looked a little confused as to just what they were all doing there.

"You two looked like you were sharing your breakfast" Nathaniel chuckled softly his eyebrows raising slightly.

"And so what if we were?" Remus smirked playfully. "I hadn't seen him in almost two whole hours" he pouted slightly making all of them laugh. "I missed him"

Regulus was grinning. "I missed you too, it was so boring in lessons without you" he chuckled softly.

After break they headed back off to lessons, Remus really seemed quite upset about leaving Regulus.

"Calm down, Moony" Sirius chuckled softly. "He's going to be fine, you're so attached to him now"

"I know and I just can't leave him" Remus said sadly. "It makes me stressed and grumpy and agitated" he went on his voice rising slightly.

"Someone is very protective" Severus blinked.

"And he should be, he's married to my little brother" Sirius grinned proudly. "He should always protect and love Regulus, he vowed to"

"I did and I plan to keep caring for him he's my everything" Remus breathed. He was being perfectly honest here, he was terrified of leaving his pregnant lover out of fear something awful might happen to him or Regulus would need something and he wasn't there to provide it for the boy, he wasn't going to let anyone upset him or scare his husband and with the idea he could still see James peeping over and shooting sideways, weird looks at Sirius and Severus that only made him all the more agitated.

By lunch Remus had caught up with Regulus and was keeping an eye on him eating and had him practically sitting in his lap protecting the boy.

….

"So what's your biggest dream?" Evan asked with a smile as they lay upstairs on the bed after dinner that same evening. Everyone else was downstairs and obviously thought it would be better if they left them alone for some private time together.

"My biggest dream?" Nathaniel looked to his boyfriend and smiled. "Apart from having a baby?"

Evan nodded gazing at him lovingly.

Nathaniel let out a soft sigh, flushed a tiny bit and chuckled. "To get married, to finish school well, to have a brilliant home life, to be closer to my parents and to Remus" he breathed. "Might sound really common and silly but that's what I would like, a normal life"

Evan smiled back. "It's not silly if it's something you really want" he breathed.

"It's just…." Nathaniel said slowly turning over to fully face and cuddle up to Evan. "I've been through so much shit in my life, shit nobody needs to deal with like being adopted and my parents regretting it and being brought up to live a lie, being lied to all of my life, my parents used to hurt me physically sometimes and I never knew who my birth parents were until a few months ago then it gets thrown at me with them and Remus and then getting pregnant and losing it and the whole massive amounts of drama from Avery" he breathed slowly. "And then I met you, as in really met you" he smiled warmly to Evan. "And you warmed my heart and you make me feel so happy and special and our relationship is so nice and there's no stress and I love being around you and helping you with stuff it makes me feel like I have purpose"

"You already do have purpose and I admire how strong you are especially in these past months you've been through constant shit but you just get up and get on with it" Evan smiled back.

"And I admire how you cope with your parents putting pressure on you about getting married about school and about other pure-blood stuff, I know they aren't bad at all or even close to as bad as most pure parents are so in that aspect you're very lucky" Nathaniel smiled again. "So what are your dreams?"

"I do want to get married and have children" Evan chuckled softly. "I'd like to have a part-time job, I'd like to be able to make my parents proud of me, I'd like for people to treat me better and one day in the future I'd like my own house with my family" he went on.

Nathaniel grinned to him. "You know something? I've been let down so badly by people I really cared about and they all hurt me so much it made me feel like I didn't belong anywhere because everything was a lie, people hid stuff from me, they cheated my life basically and got my hopes up then crushed me again later on" he swallowed. "My adoptive parents with everything they did lying to me and such and my real parents that gave me away and kept me a secret for all of these years and Avery whom got me pregnant and talked about marrying me then cheated on me and dumped me and I just felt like there was nothing I could do, you know? I felt like nobody would ever want me again but then I got with you and during the summer I started to really, really like you" he smiled warmly his cheeks glowing. He watched Evan smile shyly and blush. "And you were so nice, you treated me right, you listened and you cared about me and when we went to Paris I'll be honest, I was struggling to keep my sperm in my bollocks whenever you touched me or you came out of the bathroom looking sexy" he covered his flaming, red face with his hands out of embarrassment.

Evan laughed and pulled his hands away from his face kissing him softly on the lips. "I am not that good-looking I'm probably about average at best"

"Are you kidding?" Nathaniel laughed. "You're gorgeous you've got a really natural look something nice and warm and you've got lovely eyes and such nice hair and your skin tone is great and you have a cute little nose, you're slim, you look fit and just how a guy should" he grinned watching Evan blushing insane amounts.

"If I was so hot then why am I seventeen and still a virgin?"

"Because you hadn't found someone that wanted you for you being yourself, they were material possessions and fakes" Nathaniel smiled.

Evan smiled back very warmly. "I'd really like to have sex with you sometime when we're both ready" he breathed.

"Me too" Nathaniel said back leaning in and brushing their lips together lovingly. "Sex or no sex I'm just happy being with you" he smiled gently.

"So am I" Evan smiled back. "And I'd love to make love to you and have you do it to me" his cheeks were still glowing.

….

When Sirius and Severus came up, those two had already dozed off to sleep. They put Rose down, Severus slid onto the bed watching Sirius undressing into his boxers. Severus pulled the bed curtains closed and grinned.

Sirius chuckled softly, he didn't have to guess what Severus was planning to do, he already knew. His eyes flickered towards the drawer and Severus sank his teeth into his lower lip and reached over teasing the drawer open, his hand pulled out the toy and he unwrapped it spelling that and his hands clean he sank on the bed running it through his fingers.

Sirius' eyes flickered to it and he licked his lips slowly as he crawled onto the bed and over the top of Severus. He brought their lips together in slow, passionate kisses, Severus' hands slid up the back of Sirius' slender, sexy thighs. His hands moved up into the back of Sirius' boxers through his legs and squeezed his arse softly. Sirius groaned rocking back and forward in his boyfriends hands, on his knees over the top of him keeping well away from Severus' little tummy.

Severus' hands were everywhere, running and smoothing over Sirius' body feeling his slender legs, supple skin and perfect angles and curves. He was gorgeous and Severus moaned as he turned them over and pushed Sirius face down onto his hands and knees.

Sirius was panting slightly and he grinned feeling Severus gently pressing a finger between his cheeks, moist and slippery as it caressed his tender hole.

"Severus" Sirius breathed as a finger slipped inside his tender hole, he moaned softly and furrowed his eyebrows with need feeling Severus only stopping up to the first tiny knuckle holding his finger poised there. "More…." He panted softly.

"Someone is impatient" Severus chuckled softly wiggling the tip of his finger making Sirius moan.

"I really want some more up my arse" Sirius panted the groaned loudly when Severus pushed his finger up to the second knuckle with a grin on his face.

"Oh do you now?" Severus teased moving his finger in a small circular motion.

"Yeah" Sirius panted softly. "I want to see what those beads can do"

Severus smirked and withdrew his finger. "Then let's not mess around here and get straight down to the pleasure" he whispered softly smoothing a hand over Sirius' backside. The boy grinned then jumped emitting a squeak when Severus smacked him gently and picked up the toy coating it in lubricant.

Sirius groaned again wiggling his bottom a little and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. He moaned very tenderly when he felt the first small bead pressing against his hole, it would take very little just to slip it inside. And so Severus did.

"Oh" said Sirius feeling the first bead pop inside of him, it felt strange but so good at the same time. A rosy blush scattered across his handsome cheeks and he gazed back at Severus whom was smirking and watching closely as he pushed another bead up there.

"How does it feel?" Severus purred softly.

Sirius swallowed his eyes falling half-lidded. "Good" he breathed. "Strange but really, really good"

Severus chuckled softly sliding two more beads up there.

Sirius moaned, he knew that the beads were getting steadily larger the more he pushed in. "It feels so good" he panted as Severus pushed another one up inside of his lover.

"Better than my cock?" Severus smirked.

"Nothing is better than your cock" Sirius grinned back the moaned when he was rewarded with three more larger beads sliding inside of him.

"You're very submissive today, aren't you?" Severus smirked gently massaging the boy's soft skin earning a tender groan.

"Being the submissive one brings around all knew types of pleasure" Sirius grinned. "I love it, I love to be on top too but sometimes you feel like you just have to lie back and take it like a bitch" he growled.

Severus started to laugh. "Mm, very kinky" he popped another bead inside. "I love it when you're in this state" his fingers slipped underneath the boy fondling the head of his erection softly. Sirius groaned to make sure Severus knew he liked it. "It pleasures me to see you like this" he whispered.

Within minutes another few beads had joined and Severus was rubbing Sirius' erection vigorously earning soft moans and whimpers as he twisted the length of beads inside the boy.

Sirius came very quickly in a hot explosion all over Severus' hand and the second he reached orgasm, Severus pulled the beads from him making the boy's back jerk and he cried out with shock-pleasure.

Severus spelled the lubricant from the beads so they were sparkling clean again and put them back in the drawer as he drew his hand to his lips and began lapping at the semen.

Sirius was still slumped forward on the bed, most of his weight on his shoulders with very flushed cheeks and panting softly. He bit his bottom lip with a groan watching Severus doing something so fucking hot like that. "You know what we have to do now, right?"

Severus blinked.

"I've got to suck you off" Sirius grinned and before Severus could actually do anything Sirius was up, grabbed hold of him and pushed him down gently into the covers his face buried between the boy's legs in an instant making Severus moan deeply with pleasure….

….

Tuesday morning arrived and Severus woke feeling in a state of complete and utter bliss. He was so warm, comfortable and happy it didn't quite feel real. He sat up, poured himself a goblet of potion and drank at it happily, thankful that it was keeping that dreadful morning sickness at bay, he really didn't feel too bad apart from the fact he was tired and emotional and just felt in a generally hormonal state, everything seemed to be going quite well so far.

"Mm, Severus…." Sirius sighed softly turning over and draping an arm over Severus' thighs without opening his own eyes.

Severus chuckled softly. "How's the arse feeling this morning?"

"Wonderful" Sirius grinned. "But more importantly, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked looking worriedly to Regulus.

The boy smiled softly. "I feel perfectly fine, Sirius" he breathed finishing his potion and snuggling back down under the covers.

"We've got a while before we need to get up, let's go back to sleep for a while" Sirius smiled gently.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were the pregnant one" Severus laughed allowing Sirius to pull him into a tender kiss.

Sirius just grinned. "Maybe one day I will be" he breathed.

Severus' heart fluttered at that simple but beautiful little sentence….

….

When it really was time for them to get up and dressed, Regulus wasn't too happy about it as he was feeling so tired still but hopefully it would pass over a little bit soon.

"We're halfway through October now" Remus yawned as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"But seeing as we've got until the end of May to be here it's not really all that far into the year" Sirius pointed out.

"I know but soon it will be Halloween, then Christmas, new year, Valentines day" he smirked to Regulus. "And then Easter and finally the summer will be here!"

"Ah, but not before I give-" Regulus cut himself off sharply with a thick swallow. Shit.

"Not before you give what, Reg?" Sirius asked.

Regulus looked to a worried Remus and spared his brother a glance, nobody had actually seemed to notice anything. "Give it a good go on my exams" he said as casually as possible.

"Nervous then?" Severus asked back.

"A little I guess" Regulus exchanged smiles with his husband. What a relief.

"Ahh well at least you don't have your final year exams mixed in with a child and another on the way" Severus smirked. "Now that's what I call difficult"

Regulus smiled to him, it wasn't the same situation because he was just pregnant…. Only with three not one.

"We admire your courage" Remus said calmly to him.

"Thank you" Severus smiled back.

….

After breakfast they headed off to lessons, Regulus was feeling a little better but he seemed rather emotional when he had to leave Remus. Strangely so.

"If you're not feeling up to it then we can skip" Remus breathed as he hugged a whimpering Regulus. "If you really don't want to be alone we can go up to the library or something…."

"I don't want to keep you from lessons…." Regulus breathed.

"You are far more important" Remus whispered back.

Regulus hesitated but hugged Remus tighter to his frame.

"Okay, I'll stay with you" Remus breathed and turning to look back over his shoulder at his friends. "Guys we're not going to lessons, Regulus isn't feeling very well"

They stared.

"Everything okay?" Evan asked his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Yeah he's just overtired I think" Remus said back as Regulus buried his face in his boyfriend's front. "He'll be okay soon enough, just gonna take him back to the common room for a bit"

"Okay then, if he's really bad then take him to the nurse, must be stressed out over the exams like he said" Sirius nodded.

Remus shot him a smile and lead Regulus down towards the common room as everyone else headed off to their lessons for the day.

….

"I'm sorry for making you miss lesson" Regulus said quietly as Remus pulled the pregnant boy onto his lap on the sofa.

"It's fine" Remus chuckled softly. "As I said before, you're more important and you need me more than ever now" he breathed.

Regulus smiled warmly and brushed his lips over Remus'. "I do need you more than ever now, I really do and so do our babies" he whispered. "Two more days and I'm eight weeks pregnant with them, seven months left to go if that"

"Scary" Remus smiled gently. "How time flies, huh?"

"Very" Regulus nodded and nuzzled his husband's face gently.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Remus offered his light eyebrows raising curiously.

Regulus smiled and shook his head wrinkling his nose slightly. "I just want a cuddle, is that okay?"

Remus grinned and pulled the smaller boy further into his arms. "You look gorgeous today by the way"

Regulus' cheeks flushed and he kissed Remus' cheek softly in response. "Mm, thank you so do you but you always look gorgeous"

Remus laughed. "Is there anything you would like?"

"I wouldn't mind being kissed and cuddled" Regulus smirked back.

A grin spread across Remus' face. "I think I can manage that" he teased rubbing their noses together softly. "By the way I think we should really tell the teachers because if you have to miss lessons sometimes they're going to be wondering where you are and what's causing you to miss because you can't say you're ill every single time, gorgeous"

Regulus seemed to hesitate for a moment. "But they aren't going to be very happy with me and they might not go easy on us like they did for Severus last year…."

"Reg, they have to" Remus breathed gently brushing some of the long hairs from the boy's face. "You're expecting not just one baby but three little tiny ones" he smiled warmly. "They will understand you're tired, emotional, your stomach isn't perfect, you're feeling all over the place, your body is going through a lot right now and you have to cope with it and be given time to rest when you need to"

Regulus smiled warmly. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Yes but we don't have to tell any of them if you aren't comfortable with it" Remus breathed softly. "I don't want to do something against your wishes because that just wouldn't be fair or right"

Regulus swallowed and nodded slowly. "I think we should tell them, for safety anyway, Slughorn knows but none of the other teachers do"

Remus smiled back warmly and pulled Regulus in closer for a proper cuddle. "I love you so much, Regulus" he breathed.

"I love you too, Remus, forever" Regulus whispered back nuzzling the side of his husband's face very affectionately. "And in just a few more weeks we can tell people and tell your parents"

Remus inhaled slowly but nodded. "That is going to be a scary hurdle"

"But we have to cross it sooner or later" Regulus pointed out carefully. "Unless you think it would be right for us to tell your parents before the teachers"

"I think they would prefer that" Remus said thoughtfully resting his hands on Regulus' bum. "I also think that it would only be right that they did know first because they're our parents, they love us and the babies will be related to them by blood"

Regulus smiled warmly and nodded. "Now we just have to figure out how and when to tell them"

Remus sighed softly his eyes moving slightly out of focus with his train of thought for only a few moments. "A week or two?"

"Two weeks sounds good" Regulus nodded slowly. "Then I guess maybe we should start telling people around then too because I'm growing a bit more every week and it isn't going to be more than a month or two before I really can't hide it at this rate, I've been looking at the pictures in our book on triplet pregnancies and they are pretty…. Large early on"

Remus smiled very warmly to him and gave his bum a gentle squeeze. "I think that's so hot" he whispered. "You look really nice pregnant, your hormones are making you even hotter and I just want to cream all over your face"

Regulus' eyes widened and his cheeks burned for a moment but then he grinned. "I think I like the sound of that to be honest"

Remus chuckled and winked playfully. "You seem a little bit better now"

"Yes I feel a little bit better but I still want a cuddle, okay?"

"Okay" Remus grinned.

….

By lunch, Severus was feeling sleepy but as they sat in the common room and he watched Sirius playing with Rose it made him feel rather a lot better.

"You're an amazing dad" Severus commented watching Rose roaring with laughter.

Sirius looked up and grinned. "Thanks, Sev!"

"I haven't seen you two do very much kissing in front of us" Remus smirked as Nathaniel and Evan dropped down opposite them all on the other black leather sofa.

They both looked surprised and slightly flustered about this.

"We've done lots of kissing" Nathaniel said quietly.

"I don't doubt that" Remus chuckled again and Sirius and Severus glanced up to watch with smirks playing on their faces. "But we haven't seen you guys kissing much, still nervous about doing it in front of us?" he quirked a blonde eyebrow playfully.

They flushed and looked nervously to one another seemingly having an intimate conversation with their eyes before Evan straightened up a little.

"No, I'm not nervous" he grinned gently cupping the side of his boyfriend's face, leaned in and kissed him very softly on the lips.

Nathaniel's eyes flew closed and he almost moaned into the sensation. Everything about Evan was so intoxicating he could just drink him in all day long, every day for that matter. His hair, his eyes, his scent, he was absolutely gorgeous and so light and natural and quiet, Evan really was a good guy for him and he knew that, he was far from silly.

As Evan kissed him tenderly again he parted his lips slightly not caring that there were other people watching, not caring that he could feel their eyes on him, the smiles radiating temperature from their faces as he and Evan kissed growing more passionate by the minute.

Nathaniel moaned very, very quietly and pulled Evan back on top of him across the sofa so they were laying back against it.

"Ooh, watch out of they might start nailing each other right now" Sirius grinned fanning his face.

They both blushed and surfaced momentarily to grin at him before they looked to one another again, panting softly, and began to kiss again.

"I have a feeling one day we're going to end up walking in on them, one on his back with legs in the air" Remus chuckled making the others laugh along with him.

"Yeah, you'll be popping that tight little cherry soon, Evan!" Sirius teased watching the boy flush pink like a prawn.

"And I look forward to that day" Evan breathed gazing lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes.

….

By the end of the day pretty much all of them were feeling exhausted. As Regulus stood in the bathroom gazing at his tummy, Remus was smiling at him.

"You definitely are growing" he said very quietly just in case anyone else could hear their conversation.

Regulus smiled to Remus in the mirror and smoothed his hands over his small bump. "I definitely don't look about eight weeks pregnant, I look more along the lines of fourteen or fifteen weeks if not more"

"Severus isn't showing yet but he's only expecting one" Remus commented.

"I've heard that you show more on your second pregnancy though, I'll bet he'll start getting a bump in a couple of weeks"

Remus nodded. "He will, he's been through all of this before" he breathed as Regulus turned around. He opened his arms and gently helped the boy into the warm bubble bath. "And he did a good portion of it alone, we have each other so we can more than handle this, I know you're nervous and a little stressed about it all too"

"I am" Regulus admitted. "But that's partly hormones and mostly because people don't know and I'm scared for their reaction especially your parents and Sirius, I don't think our friends would react negatively to us but my brother and people might be disappointed"

Remus smiled.

"But you know what I say to that?" Regulus went on as he looked up into Remus' face. "Let them be disappointed because we're married, you're trying to get some work, we've been together since last year and we want these babies it's not like we've done it by accident and made some children we don't really want to have or we're in a bad position about it all"

"That's very true, Reg" Remus nodded excitedly pulling the boy to sit between his legs and guided him to lay back against the boy. "For now you can just lie back and relax, babe" he breathed kissing the top of Regulus' head.

Regulus sighed happily, rested his head back on Remus' shoulder and closed his eyes allowing his husband to massage him all over. He just loved being spoiled and pampered like this.

….

Wednesday passed in a blur of boredom and when Thursday arrived, Regulus woke feeling very excited.

"Eight weeks" Remus whispered as soon as the boy's eyes fluttered open.

Regulus smiled, blinked several times and stretched out with a tiny groan under his bed covers. "Eight weeks…." He whispered back.

Remus grinned and pulled their pregnancy book out. "Fancy a little read before we have to get up for lessons?"

"Remus Lupin, I would love that" Regulus smiled and snuggled in closer to his husband as Remus opened to the correct page and began to read aloud:

"_Welcome to week eight of your triplet pregnancy, by now it's very likely you've noticed your bump growing more rapidly and this will continue through the coming weeks. In about a month you will have your full pregnancy scan and doctors' appointment where your blood pressure will be checked amongst other tests to make sure everything is running smoothly"_

"_Your babies now measure just over one inch and a half and weigh four grams each. Baby has also finally morphed from a tadpole to a proper little baby and the tail has fused into the spinal column. The babies also have discernible fingers and toes ready for all the kicking and punching they will punish you with (adorably) in time" _

"_It may also interest you to know that their little tooth buds are forming even though they will not actually have teeth until after the birth" _Remus continued without pause.

"_Another amazing fact is that the babies' brains will make an incredible 25,000 new neurons per minute this week alone. The kidneys are also producing copious amounts of urine now and if your babies- or at least one of them- is a boy then he will be producing his manly hormone, testosterone"_

Regulus chuckled softly.

"_If you're feeling anxious, overwhelmed or even a little stressed this is extremely normal during any pregnancy but only made three times as worse for those who are carrying triplets (planned or not) if you have any concerns it is advisable you speak with your midwife and try to find some comfort. Although stress is not a cause for miscarriage, it can affect your health and it isn't good for the little ones you are carrying so be sure to put your feet up with some chocolate and have a nice warm bath, your partner can be used to your full advantage on this one" _

"_Having a moderate amount of exercise and being careful with your diet (as included in this book) can drastically improve your moods and energy levels. Eating enough of the right foods, relaxation and plenty of sleep will do you all the world of good and you may as well stock up on sleep time now because when they are born it could well be three rounds of screaming per night" _

"_Don't worry if your pregnancy brain is making you scatty, forgetful or confused. This is normal and with all the hormones surging round your system nobody can expect you to have a straight train of thought in your head." He finished._

Remus grinned to Regulus as the boy snuggled him tighter and kissed his cheek softly.

"That was lovely, Remus" Regulus breathed as the boy closed the book and tucked it away carefully again so nobody could see or find it.

"It's always nice hearing what's going on with them, and look, next week we've got a little check-up scan to make sure they're all doing as fine as you are" Remus grinned excitedly making Regulus laughed softly.

Regulus grinned again and snuggled even further into Remus.

"So I was thinking that maybe this weekend we could have some time alone together, maybe go into Hogsmeade or just have a romantic weekend in" Remus said slowly.

"Ooh, what's the occasion?" Regulus grinned excitedly his silver eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"No occasion" Remus smirked. "Just because we're married now doesn't mean to say I shouldn't be romancing you on a regular basis"

Regulus' cheeks turned pink and he smiled so warmly as he brushed his lips lightly against Remus'. "I'd love that"

….

"Good morning, beautiful" Sirius' voice filtered through Severus' hazy mind and he groaned softly blinking himself awake. Sirius' face swam into view bringing an instant smile to his face.

"Good morning" the Slytherin breathed. "What time is it?"

"Time we got up for lessons" Sirius pouted sadly.

Severus groaned again and pulled the covers up over his head. "But I'm so sleepy…."

"I know you are, babe" Sirius said gathering the boy into his arms for a cuddle. "If you're feeling too sick to go to lessons today then I understand" he smiled gently.

"I should get up and go…." Severus mumbled making a feeble attempt to get up with his eyes closed but just slumped back into Sirius' arms.

"Do you think you can manage it? Tomorrow you're seven weeks pregnant, it's still early and that potion stops you being nauseated and sick all the time but it doesn't stop the rest of your symptoms from upsetting you" Sirius frowned worriedly.

"But we NEED to go to lessons"

"Not when you're like this, come on, I'll feed Rose and take care of her and you can go back to sleep for a while" Sirius smiled warmly as he gently stroked his fingers across Severus' cheeks.

"But I don't want to miss any work" Severus mumbled very sleepily and Sirius had to suppress a laugh knowing that the boy was probably about to fall asleep.

"You won't" Sirius promised leaning forward and brushing his lips over Severus' cheek. "We can always catch up on it" he smiled watching Severus going limp, his breathing getting deeper and he smiled. The boy was asleep before he could even answer him.

Carefully, Sirius slipped off of the bed and out from the curtains. "Guys" he whispered. "We're not going to be in lessons for today, cover for us?"

Evan and Nathaniel smiled warmly and nodded.

"Of course" Nathaniel breathed.

"Thanks" Sirius nodded heading over to Rose and scooping her up gently before she could start making noise.

"Good morning, gorgeous" he grinned to the baby. "You look happy today"

….

When everyone was ready they headed out quietly as Sirius sat back behind the bed curtains cuddling Rose, frightened that if he put her down she would start to scream her head off and wake Severus up.

After a couple of hours, Severus woke up and Sirius had managed to bring him up some food.

Rose was napping again but she'd been changed, dressed, fed and checked on several times and Sirius was currently tidying up the dormitory.

"You spoil me" Severus smiled warmly as he sank his teeth into his toast.

"Only the best for my fiancé" Sirius winked playfully.

Severus smiled and pecked his lover softly on the cheek. "Pregnancy is hard" he breathed.

"Feeling emotional again?" Sirius asked perching himself on the edge of the bed watching Severus eating slowly.

"Yeah, I couldn't possibly forget how emotional it was last time, it's not as bad this time but the hormones are making my brain go all fuzzy and weird" Severus laughed. "Hopefully it will improve soon though"

"It should do, didn't it last time?"

Severus wrinkled his nose a little his eyes wandering off in thought. "Not overly" he said. "Because of what was going on between you and I things were much harder but I was still emotional through it, I felt hormonal though, do you know the feeling?"

"I think so" Sirius said slowly. "I know what it's like to feel like a grumpy, sleepy and very horny teenage boy" he smirked.

"So do I" Severus winked playfully making his man laugh.

"Yeah but I couldn't imagine being knocked up, that would be really difficult for me to understand" Sirius chuckled. "So I'm going to take the best care I possibly can of you" he grinned excitedly.

"You're sexy" Severus grinned. "And I really like the idea of you looking after me" he breathed. "I like being cuddled and kissed and cared for, very much"

Sirius smiled warmly and kissed his lover on the lips. "I love you so much, Severus, I really will do anything for you"

"I'll do anything for you too, Sirius" Severus breathed.

….

It was early in the afternoon of that same Thursday and Avery was sitting at his desk at work reading over some rolls of parchment. Nothing serious he was just filing them correctly and sending messages over the offices to his colleagues but there were more important things on his mind, such as Nathaniel.

He sighed softly and rolled up a piece of parchment, tying it carefully he placed it in his drawer and pushed it closed. He wanted to get out of here for the day, he wanted to go home and he wanted to feed and think of how he was going to exact revenge on the people that had hurt his ex-lover. Of course he didn't actually want to kill anyone for Nathaniel's sake because he knew the boy would blame himself but he was very pleased about what he did to that scabby Lily girl in the mental hospital. The bigger concern was what he would do to James Potter.

His eyes flickered to the photograph on his desk framed in a pretty black design he sighed softly.

He missed the boy so deeply, he fell in love with him and he could never get past that. The amount of love he felt for him was unreal and nobody could compare even remotely to him, nobody could hold any type of torch to him no matter how big or small. "I love you so much, forever, Nathaniel" he whispered stroking his fingers over his lover's smiling face. The picture had been taken back when he was human, maybe if he had remained human things would have still been between them but now it was gone over stupid mistakes of a newborn vampire and he would probably never have him back but at least Nath had found somebody decent to fall in love with. Yes, despite everything and despite how much he wanted to be with him himself and claim Nathaniel as his own forever, he knew Evan would be good to him, he would be grateful and loving and kind and Nathaniel wouldn't get hurt by a boy like that and that's what he needed and deserved.

Now he was on his mission to protect his lover forever and he meant forever. Even if Nathaniel refused a million times he would just change him into a vampire by force one day but he knew how desperately the boy wanted to have a baby and if he had to try to knock the boy up himself he would but if he was honest, he'd like a baby too sometime and he wanted one with Nathaniel whilst the boy was a human.

For now though he would settle by protecting the boy and his family and his lover no matter how much he wished he were in Evan's shoes right now.

He opened his drawer again and slipped out a photograph of the boy, Evan, and looked at it. He felt bad about attacking him and the awful things he said about him, he wasn't an ugly boy, he wasn't dirty or nasty or horrible, he was just seething mad with jealousy, he hated to admit it but he was raging with jealousy over him but Evan was a nice boy with a nice family and a nice face and if Nathaniel had to be with anyone he was glad the boy was with Evan.

"I'll make sure they all pay for hurting you" Avery whispered looking back to Nathaniel's picture at his smiling face from back when they were happy together.

Then he smiled.

….

At dinner, Severus was sitting giving Rose her bottle trying to ignore the fact a bunch of Gryffindor first years were sitting around that James bloody Potter sniggering at him.

"Sooner or later he wouldn't be able to resist kicking off again, would he?" Sirius sighed irritably.

"He'll get himself locked up along with that mental girlfriend of his" Severus replied without even glancing up at James.

"Give us a kiss then" Sirius smiled.

Severus grinned, looked up and pecked his fiancé on the lips.

"I really want you to meet my parents" Evan said quietly over dinner as he and Nathaniel sat cuddled up together eating.

Nathaniel chuckled and looked very confused. "What? I've already met them…." He said slowly.

"No, I mean, I want you to meet my parents as my boyfriend" Evan smiled gently picking up Nath's hand and squeezing it gently. "I want them to know you"

Nathaniel's face washed with surprise and then he smiled warmly feeling somewhat surprised. "Really? You're not scared about what they might say when they know you're with someone…. Someone lesser?"

"You're not lesser at all, Nath" Evan said shaking his head firmly with a smile playing on his features. "You're gorgeous and I adore you"

Nathaniel felt his face grow rosy.

"And besides, we've tried for a baby and when you had a peep down there this morning, what did you find?" Evan said leaning in closer so his voice turned into a whisper only Nathaniel could hear.

Nath flushed again. "It's still there…." He whispered softly.

"Exactly, and you know what that means?"

"There's a very good chance that I'm pregnant" Nathaniel smiled excitedly, his green-blue eyes flashing with excitement.

"Precisely" Evan breathed brushing his lips over the boy's cheek. "And I want you to be comfortable around my family the way I am comfortable around yours"

"But you-" Nathaniel bit back his words his eyes shifting awkwardly to his lap. "You're not the same as I am, you don't have to feel concerned or shunned or dirty like I do"

Evan's eyebrows furrowed and a dramatically sad look crossed his face. "You don't have to feel shunned or dirty at all, you're welcome at my house, my parents like you and they treated you properly, if you were still with your adoptive parents and I were half, would they treat me that way?"

Nathaniel shook his head quickly. "Definitely not, they would throw you out or treat you like dirt"

"Exactly, so doesn't that say something?" Evan chuckled.

Nathaniel found himself smiling and pulled his boyfriend into a loving hug. "Thank you"

"I know it's scary and it'll be nerve-wracking for us both to confront them in that way that we're together but we'll be okay, I promise, they aren't going to be bad to you" Evan breathed.

Nathaniel pulled back and kissed Evan very passionately on the lips causing heads to turn curiously in their direction.

This felt like perfection.

….

Later on that evening when they were in the dormitory and the others were downstairs, Evan was growing tired of reading through the chapters in their Charms text Nathaniel was getting him to read over several times until he was certain he'd gotten the hang of it.

"Mind if I go take a nice bubble bath?" Evan yawned getting to his feet and stretching his arms above his head.

Nathaniel smiled. "Not at all, I guess you have worked pretty hard today"

Evan smiled back. "Would you like to join me?"

The question was so light and soft like a cushy new pillow it took Nathaniel off guard and he couldn't control the look of absolute surprise that crossed his face.

"If you don't feel ready to then that's okay" Evan said quickly.

"No, no I want to" Nathaniel smiled feeling his cheeks growing hot and noticing the same look scattering across Evan's shy face.

The boy smiled excitedly. "I'll run the bath then" he breathed leaning down to brush their lips together as he slipped back into the bathroom.

Nathaniel swallowed his nerves and grinned excitedly to himself his eyes focused on the bed. He was nervous but very excited too this would be the first time he actually saw Evan naked properly and even though it wasn't anything sexual, it was still a really huge step for their relationship.

He wasn't waiting in his excitable little world of glee for very long before Evan opened the bathroom door and smiled out to him. "It's ready, come on"

Nathaniel swallowed and smiled getting to his feet, snatching up a clean pink towel and hurrying into the bathroom after his lover.

The door was closed and he suddenly felt nervous as they caught each other's eyes and then glanced to the bath filled with deep, bubbly water and scented very gently. It was lovely and the way the lights were dimmed, very romantic too.

"It's lovely" Nathaniel breathed watching his boyfriend's face spread into a warm smile.

"Thank you" he whispered.

They stood gazing to one another for a few moments.

"Should we….?" Evan said glancing over at the bath watching his boyfriend blushing even further. They were both nervous, that was obvious and natural so he could understand.

This was nudity.

Nathaniel smiled and nodded. He watched as Evan slowly pulled his jumper and shirt over his head throwing them into the dirty wash basket sitting by the door before he caught Nathaniel's eye as the boy fumbled his own t-shirt over his head still blushing watching Evan slide his trousers down and kick them off along with his socks.

Nathaniel felt the blood beating his cheeks and begin to beat into other places too as his eyes roamed fondly over Evan's slender frame, his thin legs, his smooth chest, his flat tummy, he was gorgeous.

Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, he pushed off his socks and his trousers watching Evan smile and hook his fingers nervously into the waistband of his boxer shorts.

Nathaniel could understand his nerves, they were only natural but for Evan it would be worse because he was a virgin and he'd never exposed himself properly in front of anyone before. Oh sure, last year they all climbed into the bath together but he never really saw much nudity apart from a flash of the boy's bum (which was admittedly extremely sexy) but this was more intense, it was private, intimate and romantic so it meant something this time.

Slowly Evan hesitated watching Nathaniel put his hands on his boxers to pull them down as he slipped his own down his cheeks turning bright, startling pink as his own dropped to the ground and he stepped out of them.

Nathaniel had to carefully press a hand down over himself to stop it from becoming hard or exploding upon sight of his boyfriend's member for the first time. Evan was soft at the moment but he was long, thick and straight as an arrow.

He was beautiful and so perfect.

Nathaniel swallowed as Evan flushed further, smiled nervously and slipped into the bath looking at him almost expectantly.

Nathaniel smiled and slipped in beside him and they both laughed quietly but very nervously. "You look really good, Evan" he breathed his eyes roaming over Evan's face, his neck, his shapely shoulders and defined collar bone.

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself, Nathaniel" Evan smiled his green eyes wandering beneath the soap bubbles making Nath blush a little more.

"I don't know how anyone can call you fat, you're nice and thin" Nathaniel smiled nodding to Evan knowing he had been upset about the girls calling him fat last year. Nath was being honest and Evan really wasn't overweight, he was slim but not too thin.

Evan blushed. "I dunno, I don't think I'm fat but when people go about saying things about you, you start to believe if after a while" he smiled gently.

"Then I'm going to go about saying you're really fit and slim and hot and then you'll start to believe it because I know you don't already" Nathaniel winked playfully.

"You're so nice to me" Evan grinned shuffling along the ledge so he was pressing up against the boy. "I like it"

Nathaniel grinned.

"Do I need to tell you that you're gorgeous or do you already know?" he flushed a little more and smirked to his boyfriend.

"It's nice to be told" Nath grinned. "I don't think I'm very good-looking at all to be honest but each to their own"

"I like the way you look and when we were in Paris and you were all dressed up…." Evan growled playfully. "Very nice"

Nathaniel was grinning and felt himself beginning to relax knowing Evan really wasn't going to make fun of him or feel completely and utterly turned off to the idea of another guy naked beside him.

"Can I tell you something?" Evan asked quietly and Nathaniel hadn't even noticed the fact they'd had several minutes of silence.

He blinked. "Sure"

"Sitting here with you right now is…. Really turning me on…." Evan's voice fell soft and quiet as he looked up into Nathaniel's face from where his head was bowed slightly, searching his face nervously.

Nathaniel smiled, then blushed then his smile turned into a small grin. "Me too" he whispered shuffling a little closer. He didn't want to scare Evan or come across too strong sexually on the boy.

"It makes me want…. To do stuff with you" Evan purred quietly.

Nathaniel's eyes widened.

"Sorry if that seems a little inappropriate or anything…." Evan mumbled.

"No, it sounds perfect to me" Nathaniel breathed.

Evan leaned in slowly brushed his lips over Nathaniel's, his eyes half-lidded holding his boyfriend's gaze as he kissed him again but with more passion this time. The sensations were making Nathaniel moan very softly.

"You taste all sugary tonight" Evan purred flicking his tongue over Nathaniel's lips in a way that surprised the boy but turned him on further. Evan's kisses were very unusual, one of a kind really.

"You taste of sexy" Nathaniel chuckled softly curling his fingers around Evan's neck and before the boy could reply he tilted his face enough and brought their lips together in a deeply passionate kiss, his tongue slipped past Evan's supple pink lips with ease and into his mouth and Evan moaned louder than ever before.

One thing Nath desperately wanted to know was where Evan's turn-on spots were.

Evan felt nervous, he'd never been this intimate with anyone before in his life. Slowly his hands slid around Nathaniel's waist unsure of what else he should be doing with them. He moaned softly, those kisses were beautiful. Slowly, very slowly actually, his hands slipped down further over the curve of Nathaniel's lower back, over the back of his hips to finally rest on his bottom giving it the lightest squeeze he could control. How he wanted that boy so desperately, he was so soft and warm and full.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Nathaniel flushed and laughed nervously. "So are you"

Evan's lips pressed along the boy's jawline and down his neck suckling at the soft skin there making his lover moan again. Evan emitted a groan of his own and allowed Nathaniel to slide his hands down his chest gently feeling the smooth skin there, he groaned softly when the boy brushed his thumbs over his small, pink nipples, the sensation was surprisingly good and he moved his lips back to Nathaniel's, his own hands sliding up the boy's body caressing his slender, supple sides feeling that shiver wrack through his body.

"Forgive me if this sounds extremely inappropriate, disgusting and terrible but I would smash your back doors in so hard" Nathaniel groaned catching Evan's eye as their lips paused barely an inch apart, swollen and pink.

Evan blushed madly and let out a short burst of a nervous laugh.

"Sorry…."

"Don't be sorry, I like that" Evan flashed him a playful grin. "It makes me feel desirable and sexy" he purred softly.

Nathaniel grinned to him almost laughing at what he'd just said. "You _are_ sexy and so very desirable"

"Mm" Evan groaned biting his bottom lip and gazing at Nathaniel in a way that almost made his crotch explode. "Can I soap you up?"

Nathaniel grinned. "Please do"

He sat back and allowed Evan to take his clean, new wash cloth and dip it under the water massaging it over his skin, the warmth felt so good and relaxing as he allowed his boyfriend to massage the bubbles all over him even into his hair which soon turned into a playful little scuffle of laughter and kisses.

When it was eventually time for them to get out, they slipped from the bath drying off quickly and pulling their pyjamas on, Nathaniel took another peek at Evan's member and blushed madly when he realised the boy seemed to be doing the same thing to him as they dressed. Once they were done they left the bathroom holding hands.

"What are you doing?" Evan blinked watching Remus messing about with some dance shoes.

"Breaking in my new pointe shoes" Remus replied. "You like them?"

"Nice and pink" Evan smiled gently as he followed Nathaniel over to their bed and snuggled down under the covers.

"Have a nice time?" Regulus smirked looking to them as though he'd just overheard a naughty secret about them.

"I know what you're thinking and no, we did not have sex" Nathaniel laughed. "Or give hand jobs or blow each other" he winked playfully.

"Doesn't mean we didn't want to though" Evan breathed pecking his boyfriend softly on the cheek. "How about this weekend for a little bit of naughty fun?" he whispered. He knew it was a risk but he also knew it was great when a guy (or a girl) was a little confident and more forward about things but in the right manner, it was attractive and trying was better than not making any effort at all.

Nathaniel's eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched in his throat. He looked to Evan and smiled feeling somewhat surprised the boy had asked for such a thing. "Yes" he breathed. "I'd like that"

Evan grinned and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

Nathaniel could no way deny that he actually felt very excited and completely surprised now. Evan wanted to be a little more intimate with him other than just touching a little and kissing naked in the bath, he actually wanted to take their relationship another small step further and Nath admired his bravery for one.

When everyone settled down into bed that evening they felt happy but Nathaniel did have something big plaguing his mind….

….

It was late at night, approaching midnight actually as Avery made his way up a long driveway which, of course, was not used for filthy Muggle transport. No, it was for impression and to show off the grounds of the dark but very beautiful manor.

He didn't hesitate when he reached the enormous front doors to force one open as quietly as possible (Which was very easy considering how fast he could move) and made his way inside.

The house was in darkness but the chinking of glasses could be heard and soft laughter many floors above.

Avery stared up through the darkness, his eyes as sharp as though he were looking through crystal clear daylight. Darkness made no difference to his kind, a vampire.

Swiftly he shot up the stairs in a flash, no tremor of fear in him what so ever, he was deadly, he was a killer and he was a monster, nothing and nobody could stop him, ever and he loved that fact….

He stopped outside the door the sound was coming from, a human would have never known anyone was in this house, nobody was here but he could easily hear their sounds, their hearts beating from downstairs, from halfway down the drive actually it was so still, he just didn't care. He wanted his revenge and he was going to take it but first there was somewhere he had to go.

Avery disappeared up another few flights of stairs and along a corridor slipping into one of the grand, beautiful bedrooms.

He inhaled deeply.

Nathaniel's old room.

His eyes opened and he glanced around. His bed was still there untouched and unchanged, the dressers, tables and other such items of furniture were all in place but when he slid them open there was nothing inside, it had all been very carefully emptied when the poor boy had been disowned and abandoned just a few months ago.

Avery felt a tug at his still heart. It made him sad to think of what that boy went through and then what he put him through, it made him sick to his stomach and when all of the revenge was exacted he would have sacrificed himself had he have been a human but he was not and he was incapable of dying or being killed himself so he would devote eternity to protecting that boy and his family and make sure he had every wish his little beating heart desired along with Evan too.

Unable to look at this place anymore he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the smell would have been reasonably faint to a human but Avery could smell him. Smell Nathaniel- Mulciber in the air, his skin, his clothes, everything about him, his hair. It smelled of guy in here too, it was lovely and he could even catch a faint whiff of himself as a human here, it sounded strange but he knew what he had smelled like but of course there was no urge to whip out his fangs and attack plain air.

With a sigh he left the room shooting it one last, sad look when he noticed something in the bottom of the wardrobe, the door was still ajar.

In a flash he was over there and picked it up. In his hands he held a small box. Lifting back the lid he opened it and sighed softly. He would have to return this to Nathaniel, it was a box with what appeared to be little letters written, some scribbled out, addressed to his birth parents he'd written since he was little. Too private and intimate. Avery shut the lid and carried it carefully from the room as though it were something deeply precious and to Nathaniel it probably was.

He headed back along and stood outside the drawing room listening to Nathaniel's adoptive parents laughing and chatting together and pouring glasses of ale, the stench was strong to Avery but nobody else would notice it.

He could go in there right now and kill them but he wouldn't, partly for Nathaniel's sake and partly because he had a better plan for them.

Without warning he burst into the room, both of them screaming and leaped back, alcohol pouring all over their extremely expensive clothes and into the snowy white sofa staining it a deep blood red.

Avery ignored that.

"I'll bet you weren't expecting to see me here tonight, were you?" he hissed dangerously.

Their hearts were hammering and Avery's fangs ached to attack, but no, just no.

"What are you doing in my house?!" the man cried angrily.

"I am here to talk to you, is it not obvious?" Avery tilted his head to one side. "But there are plenty of other things I could do, I could kill you right now, I could drain your disgusting, pathetic bodies of blood and leave you here to rot, or I could unleash emotional hell on you and I think for the reason I am here the latter would be by far the best option" he said coldly.

Mrs Mulciber swallowed and looked from her husband to the boy again. "What do you want?"

"Don't pretend you don't know" Avery said his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'm here to talk to you about that poor boy you called your son for seventeen years"

Their faces darkened.

"If he's homeless we really don't care" Mr Mulciber spat.

Avery chuckled turning one side of his upper lip up nastily out of pure disgust. "You make me sick, how can you talk about him that way and YOU" he said turning to the woman. "How can you allow him to talk about that little baby boy you wanted desperately, that you held in your arms from when he was only a few days old and you called him your own?!"

Her face softened somewhat but she still looked furious.

"There is no place in this world for someone like him" she said smoothly.

In a flash Avery had her pinned to the opposite wall by her neck and his hand. "I could kill you right now but I am not going to, that poor boy was in agony when you did that to him, you abandoned someone that needed you"

"He didn't need us, he has his birth family where he belongs, in the gutter!" Mr Mulciber shouted jumping to his feet. "Now let go of my wife or I will hurt you!" he withdrew his wand and Avery burst into fits of laughter.

"If you really think that will hurt me then you are horribly mistaken" he smirked nastily. "I should torture and kill you both now but I am going to leave you with the knowledge you are sick, disgusting people that did not deserve a baby, maybe that's why you couldn't get your wife pregnant, sir" Avery said nastily glaring at the other male.

His face turned to stone.

"You could never get her pregnant because you did not deserve to be a father, because you would have treated your child just as badly as you treated Nathaniel, it was just unfortunate he was the one to suffer after you abandoned him" Avery said nastily.

"You have no right to say that!" the man barked back angrily, he looked close to tears.

"How would you feel if someone did it to you? If your father did it to you?"

The man looked livid.

"Oh I see" Avery chuckled. "Your father must have treated you badly, probably told you not to fall in love with a little half-blood girl or something like that, treated you like shit and you turned into a real nasty piece of work"

"I will not be told what to do by my ex-adoptive son's little homosexual boyfriend!" the man barked angrily.

Avery carefully hid the flash of hurt that crossed his face. "I am no longer his boyfriend, he is with a nice person and he is being treated the way he deserves, to be loved, cherished and adored" he said calmly. "I am his guardian angel, I am protecting him and exacting revenge on all those that hurt him and that includes you pair of animals"

Neither of them said anything.

"Was your pride really worth crushing someone? Embarrassing them in front of their friends and peers? Hurting him? Abandoning the only child you ever head and once loved? Humiliating him in front of all of those people? Treating him like dirt? He's worth a million of each of you, he's worth ten million of you put together because he's an amazing, strong person and his birth parents are treating him like a prince, they are adoring him and showering him with love and they are the people that deserved him as a baby and still deserve him now. You are alone, you two sad old people and you're never going to have a true family, you're going to grow old and die alone together in this hellish, empty house while he goes off and gets married, has children, lives a full life and you're going to be left dragging along behind" Avery spat viciously. "You know my words are hurting you because I speak the fucking truth!"

He released his hold on the woman whom burst into floods of tears.

"I'm sorry!" she wept.

"It's too late now, you think he still cares for you? No, he's off with his family and his life and do you want to know something else?" Avery went on feeling the pain rise up his chest into his throat forming a big, thick, hard lump. "He was pregnant earlier this year, he was going to have a baby"

They both gasped looking at him wide-eyed.

"But the baby died and I made him suffer too, yes, that's right, I made him suffer the same way you did, I told him it was all his fault the baby died inside of him, all his fault for being filthy and I'd cheated on him whilst he was pregnant, not long after we'd tried for a baby, we broke up, or I dumped him rather and he tried to get back with me even after all the awful things I'd said, just the same way he tried to be nice to you and you threw it back at him and hurt him even more and now he's moved on with his family and his love and he deserves it so much more than he ever deserved you!" he snarled. "How do you feel about that, what is your idea? What do you want to do now?"

They looked to one another swallowing and in silent for about ten minutes.

"Nothing" the woman said. "We don't want to do anything"

Avery looked furiously to the man.

"He's not ours and we do not care, we have our pride and our life and we're actually going to adopt a new child soon" he smiled bitterly. "This one we will be certain it is pure and never tell anyone, even the kid, it's adopted"

Avery swallowed his disgust. "I feel sorry for the child, nobody deserves to have parents like you" he said and turned around and in one swift movement he snapped the man's neck.

The woman let out a scream and Avery rounded on her.

"You could live a better life now, you know" he said quietly. "I do not believe you are all cruel, I do not believe you are all bad either" his voice was calm. "I think somewhere deep down you regret what you've done and you wish you could make amends but you don't want to out of fear and out of your pathetic pride so what I suggest you do is go out there and find a new man and have a child with him and treat this one properly the way you did not treat Nathaniel to prove to him how much you love him still"

Her eyes went wide. "How did you-"

"I'm a vampire, I know lots of things" Avery spoke calmly.

"M-my husband…." Her eyes went to him and she looked as though she were about to be sick.

"Do you think he did not deserve it?"

She sniffed quietly and nodded. "He did" She watched as Avery knelt down and drained him before he pulled out his wand. She looked away before watching the boy transfigure the body into something small enough to pocket then point his wand at her.

Her memories were modified, erased enough so she would not remember that death.

"Now I want you to apologise to Nathaniel in your own time and on your own terms" he said smoothly.

"I-I want Nathaniel to be happy…." She sniffled dabbing at her eyes.

"You are showing remorse, that is going to be a very hard thing to live with" Avery said his eyes flashing. "But I am pleased I've gotten through to you tonight"

"Won't you be in trouble for coming here like this?"

"Vampires are free" Avery grinned as he made his way over to the door. "I'll keep in touch if you want and see how things are going, I think you can turn your life around and maybe you could go and live abroad" he chuckled softly. "I'll never be in trouble for what I've done, the Ministry fears my kind as we rise from the dead and we're immensely strong and unaffected by magic"

She sniffled and nodded. "I'll write to you soon"

"I look forward to it" he smiled.

"Please don't kill me…." She wept sadly.

"I won't kill you as long as you keep up your end of the bargain, apologise to Nathaniel and then leave him alone to get on with his life and you move on with yours and this time you put it all right" he nodded.

"I will, I swear I will" she sobbed quietly into her handkerchief.

"See you soon, Mrs Mulciber" he nodded before he left the house in a flash.

As Avery stood gazing at the clear night's sky overhead, he knew he'd done well. Closing his eyes he inhaled the crisp, clean, cool air deeply. Now he would have to select his next target.

With a smile on his face, he disapparated into the night….

….


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Severus woke to a pair of lips pressing their sweet, tender kisses all over his face. He didn't open his eyes but he smiled warmly and groaned very softly with the affectionate pleasure it brought him.

"Good morning, Severus" Sirius purred softly.

"Good morning" Severus mumbled finally deciding to open his dark eyes.

"You know what today is, don't you?" Sirius breathed. "Well, I mean, other than Friday the 18th October" he chuckled softly making Severus smile.

"My seventh week of pregnancy" the boy whispered softly.

"It is indeed" Sirius grinned. "Want to read some?" he asked very hopefully, his silver eyes twinkling in the morning light.

"I'd love to" Severus smiled warmly again and watched as Sirius whipped out the book, turned to the correct page, snuggled in closer gathering Severus into his strong but loving arms and began to read aloud for both of them:

"_Week number seven has finally arrived, a big congratulations to you!" _Sirius began.

"_This week your baby measures one full inch in length and weighs a little bit over two whole grams. It might interest you to know that baby has begun to move this week but you won't be able to feel him or her for a good few weeks yet. Baby is also in the process of growing nipples and hair follicles but you still might have a hairless baby when he or she is born." _

Severus started to laugh.

Sirius grinned to him and carried on reading _"Baby's head is half the size of his or her body and that tiny little tadpole tail is beginning to shrink away and will form part of the spine by next week, baby's genitalia (which previously looked the same regardless of gender) is beginning to develop now, in other words baby is starting to show whether it is a boy or a girl although you won't be able to see anything for quite some weeks yet" _

"_Now might be the time to start a pregnancy journal as when you've had your baby you might forget most of what being pregnant feels like, it's also normal to feel forgetful at this stage, confused, tired and scatty along with the rest of the early pregnancy symptoms as listed below; frequent urination, morning sickness, nausea, lower back cramping, fatigue, mood swings and a fuller figure" _Sirius finished with a tender smile.

"That was lovely" Severus grinned. "I can't believe I'm pregnant again" he sighed softly. "Not that I don't like it but that I'm shocked and we've already got a baby and it's going to be immensely hard work from now on"

"I know but I think everything will be okay" Sirius smiled warmly. "We'll take our time and make sure everything is going to be okay, right, Sev?" he grinned turning to his boyfriend.

Severus looked very pale.

"Sev?" Sirius frowned confusedly.

"Shit, Sirius…." He said quietly and before Sirius could even fold his mouth into an o to ask a simple 'what?' Severus had flung himself from the bed and was running into the bathroom very awkwardly.

Sirius' eyes widened, he looked to Rose whom was still sleeping and jumped from the bed following Severus. "Sev?" he called. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just fine" the boy called back weakly then groaned.

"I'm going to come in then if everything is fine" Sirius said making to turn the door handle down and walk inside.

"NO!" Severus cried and Sirius froze. "I'm on the toilet!" his voice was shrill and awkward.

Sirius frowned confusedly. "Is you stomach upset?"

"A little…."

"How much is a little?" Sirius asked back knowing he had to investigate every angle with Severus. He paused waiting for some minutes. "Severus, how much is a little?" he pressed again.

"Just a little, I don't know exactly how much" Severus called back. "I'll be okay in a minute"

"Well…. Okay" Sirius said calmly.

He stood waiting for over half an hour and even managed to get himself mostly dressed before he heard the door flush and the taps running then a small, strange sound and everything was silent.

"How long is he going to be in there?" Remus yawned sleepily as he and Regulus sat in bed with their arms around one another, Regulus looked very tired.

"I dunno" Sirius frowned slightly feeling somewhat confused as to why Severus hadn't come out yet. "Severus?" he called again but there was no reply. "Severus, I'm going to come in there, is that alright?"

No answer again.

A prickle of fear ran quickly up Sirius' spine, the hairs on the back of his covered neck stood on end and he took a deep breath forcing the door open.

Severus was lying unconscious on the floor.

Sirius' heart plummeted. "Severus?" he breathed rushing to his side and shaking the boy gently hoping this was all some horrendous joke. "Severus?!" his voice became much louder and more frantic.

Footsteps approached and Remus stuck his head in. "Is everything-" he was cut off when he saw Severus on the floor. "Shit, what happened?" his voice was filled with genuine concern.

"I don't know" Sirius' voice was shaking as he tried to wake Severus again. "I need to get him to the hospital wing, could you and Regulus keep an eye on Rose?" he asked looking helplessly to the werewolf.

"Of course" Remus nodded and moved aside watching Sirius scooping Severus up into his arms bridal style carrying him from the room.

"What's going on?" Nath asked worriedly as he buttoned his shirt watching Sirius carrying Severus from the bathroom towards the door. "Is he okay?" his eyes widened when he saw the state of Severus.

"I hope he'll be okay, don't worry it doesn't seem to be anything to do with the baby that I can tell right now" Sirius swallowed badly. "I've got to get him to the nurse, I'll see you guys in a bit, thanks for looking after Rose" he flashed them a smile before he hurried from the dormitory and through the common room.

Sirius' mind was racing as he almost ran down the dungeon corridor, up into the entrance hall and straight for the stairs winding his way around everywhere until finally after what seemed like an eternity but it was only a couple of short minutes, Sirius reached the hospital wing.

He didn't hesitate to rush through the open door with Severus still in his arms. "Madame Pomfrey!"

The nurse whipped around and stared from Sirius to Severus in absolute confusion. "What in the name of Merlin has happened?!" she asked guiding them behind their curtain so Sirius could set Severus down on his familiar little bed.

"I don't know" Sirius had to swallow his words. "He got up shortly after we woke up and ran to the toilet with a funny tummy, I don't think he was sick though but he was in there about half an hour and right after he washed his hands he must have just collapsed" he felt tears welling in his eyes. "What could be wrong? Is it anything serious? What about the baby?!" his voice was beginning to grow frantic as he watched the nurse feeling Severus' pulse.

"His pulse is normal but I can't tell for sure at this state what's going on, he had a bad tummy you say?" she asked snapping on some clean latex gloves and nodding to Sirius.

"Yes, he wouldn't tell me how bad it was though" Sirius said quickly.

"Right, what I think might have happened is some early pregnancy tummy troubles, diarrhoea early in the morning when he was a little dehydrated which got worse and it caused him to collapse mainly because of his condition, my first concern is getting some fluids into him, then we can give him a scan to check on baby but obviously he isn't writhing in pain or bleeding so everything should be good in that aspect right now" she explained.

Sirius desperately fought back the urge to burst into tears. He couldn't cry, he just wouldn't allow that to happen, he had to be strong because that was his job.

"He'll be okay, Sirius, don't you worry about that" the nurse smiled. "I've dealt with much worse things than this"

"Do you think he as a tummy bug?" Sirius sniffed slightly watching her cleaning the back of Severus' hand and then slipping a needle into it. He watched as she attached it to a drip.

"No, this is quite a common problem in pregnancy especially in the earliest or later stages that can't really be helped, sometimes the digestive system is having too much pressure put on it and with the growing baby, the swelling inside and the water retention the intestines soak up way too much fluid and you can end up with a funny tummy" she explained propping Severus up a little further, cleaning off his hands and tucking him in. "We'll wait until he's awake again to check on the baby, I've looked and I can't see any signs of head injury"

"No, he fell on his arm" Sirius swallowed. "I don't think he hit himself in any way"

"That's good" the nurse nodded.

Sirius moved over to Severus' side and sat down in the chair gazing at him sadly, his eyes focused on the needle going into Severus' hand. Sirius fought every urge to rip it out and cuddle the boy better but he knew it was helping him and he knew Severus wasn't really freaked out by silly little things like that, he could stomach it when he woke and Sirius just hoped that the poor boy would be feeling better soon.

"I don't think he was like this last time he was pregnant…." Sirius said worriedly.

"No I don't think he was but this is a common problem so I'm slightly surprised he didn't" the nurse said calmly. "He's going to recover and be just fine, Sirius" she smiled reassuringly.

Sirius smiled back.

It didn't take long for Severus to wake up, he came round about fifteen minutes later feeling tired, groggy and his vision swam in front of him before he could blink several times to knock it back into focus.

"Sev…." Sirius breathed moving to peer down into his face. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Severus asked sleepily.

"You passed out in the bathroom, I was worried and brought you to the hospital wing" Sirius frowned worriedly.

Severus gazed around him taking in the brighter lighting of the sterile little room.

"You were a little dehydrated, Sev" Sirius explained quietly.

"Good morning, Severus, nice to see you're with us now" the nurse smiled brightly to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Bit tired but otherwise not bad" the boy spoke quietly watching her carefully. His eyes caught the drip and made its way down to his hand.

"It's hydrating you again and your baby" she smiled gently.

Severus' eyes widened dramatically. "The baby…."

"Relax and I will give you a quick scan to make sure everything is going alright in there, how far along are you now, about seven weeks?" she asked raising her eyebrows curiously.

Severus swallowed and nodded nervously. "Yes, seven weeks today actually" he said.

"Okay, any pains or bleeding or unusual sensations?" she asked lifting his pyjama top up exposing his tummy and carefully smearing the clear gel all over it.

"No I feel a bit tired and groggy but I'm fine" Severus said quietly blinking up at his drip again.

Sirius pursed his lips fighting back the insanely powerful urge to burst into floods of tears. "It's gonna be okay, Severus" Sirius whispered. "You're going to be fine…."

Severus smiled up at him as the nurse tapped her wand three times on the top of the machine, lifted the scanner and without hesitation she placed it down on Severus skin shifting it around until the picture of the baby came into focus.

Sirius gasped softly and Severus looked delighted.

"There's baby" the nurse said softly. "He or she looks okay" she said again tapping her wand to the scanner and the sound of the heart filled the room. "The heart sounds perfectly normal and there are no signs of distress but I still want to keep you in until I'm certain you're strong enough because the last thing we want is for you to collapse again" she replied.

Severus felt several hot tears trickle down his cheeks. "Wow…." He breathed. "Baby is a good bit bigger"

"Yes indeed it is" the nurse smiled to him. "But yes, baby is doing fine as usual but I want you to take it easy from now on, I want you to make sure you're drinking continually throughout the day, more than you normally do and I want you to stay off your feet for about a week now so you can rest and recover, baby will thank you for it"

"Oh I'll make sure he doesn't do a thing" Sirius said firmly as he held onto Severus' good hand.

"Very good and this all includes no heavy lifting, no going for periods of time without a drink including during most lessons, making sure his stomach is settled, making sure he isn't on his feet for too long, making sure he doesn't get overheated and such" she went on moving the scanner around so they could see their tiny little baby. "But other than that the baby itself is doing absolutely fine" she smiled warmly.

"I'm pleased to hear it" Severus smiled warmly to the image of their baby.

"Me too" Sirius breathed. He felt so stressed out and worried it was ridiculous. His fiancé and his baby could have been hurt and he felt like it was his own fault for not checking up on him and making sure he was okay, Severus would deny any problems and such anyway but still, he should have been there and he felt so bad that this had all happened right now.

They continued watching the baby for several more minutes before the nurse removed the scanner, printed some pictures and cleaned poor Severus up.

"Right, you're on a drip but I still want you to be drinking and get some sleep and we'll see how you get on shortly" she smiled warmly. "Are you very uncomfortable at all?"

"Not really, my hand aches a little though" Severus said glancing down at it again and wincing a little. It wasn't exactly nice at all.

"Well once it's finished I will check you over again and remove the cannula if you don't need it anymore" the nurse smiled. "I will get you something to eat and drink, you too Sirius" she smiled before turning and leaving them alone together.

"Don't look so worried, Sirius, I'm fine" Severus smiled warmly.

Sirius pursed his lips a little, his eyebrows furrowing deeply with his concern. "I'm just scared, I feel like I could have prevented this, like I should have been watching out for you better…." He spoke softly.

"You've been looking after me so well" Severus smiled. "I was drinking as normal, I guess I needed more m pregnancy book does say about needing extra fluids especially if you're losing some, it's a normal part of pregnancy the same as you need your vitamins and such"

"Yes but I'm still worried about you but I won't let this happen again, I'm going to keep my eyes on you and make sure you're comfortable, safe and you have everything you need" Sirius said firmly looking sadly to Severus' hand. "Something could have gone horribly wrong today with you and the baby and I just don't ever want to take that risk again" he swallowed. "I'm going to protect you both and Rose too"

Severus frowned slightly. "Where exactly is she?" his eyes moved about behind the curtain.

"She's with the guys, they're looking after her, I expect they'll come and see us in a little while but they know what they're doing so try not to worry" Sirius smiled warmly.

Severus nodded and settled back against his bedding just as the nurse appeared back. She handed Sirius some toast and a goblet of juice and turned to Severus passing some over to him.

Sirius abandoned his own to help Severus drinking, the boy winced as his hand twinged painfully. He helped Severus to eat and finish all of his drink, afterwards the boy lay back and closed his eyes with a smile as Sirius quickly consumed his own and the nurse cleared their things away.

"Go to sleep for a little while, Severus, we're not going into lessons with you in this state" Sirius smiled tucking the boy under the covers.

Severus smiled to him. "At least get some homework?"

Sirius laughed. "Stop fussing about homework, just take it easy, okay?"

Severus grinned. "Alright then" he breathed. "Can I at least have a kiss?"

Sirius flashed a bright, happy grin. "You most certainly can" he whispered leaning forward and brushing their lips together very tenderly holding them there for a good few moments before he drew back still smiling. He sat down stroking Severus' hand watching the boy slowly drift off to sleep, his eyes flickered to the drip slowly making its way into his system and knew it was doing some good to the boy. He felt so awful he just wanted to sit back and cry his eyes out.

….

A couple of hours later and Evan and Nathaniel came into the hospital wing, Nathaniel carrying Rose in his arms and they both looked very concerned.

"Hey" Evan whispered to Sirius poking his head through the curtains. "Mind if we come in?"

"Sure" Sirius flashed him a small smile and watched as the boy made his way inside with Nathaniel on his arm. When Sirius' eyes fell on Rose he found himself grinning. "Hey, gorgeous" he breathed.

Nathaniel headed over and Rose made a soft sound, Severus stirred and his eyes opened.

Severus blinked over at Nathaniel, his eyes falling to Rose in his arms and he smiled warmly. "Thank you for looking after her" he breathed.

"No problem, Remus and Regulus entrusted us with her because they really had to go to lessons today after skipping before" Nathaniel said quietly. "Hope that's okay"

Severus smiled and gave a weak nod. "Yeah, it's fine" he breathed.

"They send you their love though" Evan jumped in. "They're worried about you"

"I'm doing fine now" Severus smiled reassuringly.

"What was wrong to begin with?" Nathaniel asked curiously furrowing his eyebrows.

"Dehydration" Sirius explained slowly. "He'd gotten a funny tummy and dehydrated and combined with his pregnancy it made him collapse, he's on a drip now though" he said nodding to where the drip was right beside the bed linked down into Severus' hand.

Their eyes followed it and Evan winced horribly.

"Don't like needles?" Severus chuckled softly.

Evan clenched his teeth and averted his eyes. "No"

...

After a couple of hours, Evan and Nathaniel disappeared leaving Rose behind with Sirius and Severus, Sirius insisted he would take care of her so Severus could rest and at lunch time shortly after they had finished eating, Remus and Regulus appeared looking grim-faced.

"Are you okay?" Regulus asked worriedly as he gave Severus a very gentle little hug.

"I'm fine, Regulus" the boy smiled back gently. "Just a little tired"

"I've told your teachers you're not very well today and they've let you out of classes until you feel better, are you going to get a sick note from the nurse though?" Remus asked calmly.

"Yes, she said a week" Sirius jumped in quickly knowing how much Severus would actually like to go back to classes much sooner but he wasn't going to allow that, the boy needed his rest so desperately now.

"But Sirius is taking good care of me" Severus chuckled. "Making me drink plenty, making me sleep and such, I doubt he's going to let me do anything when I get out of here" he added with a small grin.

Remus laughed.

"Is the baby okay?" Regulus asked his eyebrows furrowing together neatly with concern.

"Yes, baby is doing fine" Severus said again.

"It's good you have someone to take care of you like this" Regulus went on. "Especially being pregnant"

Severus smiled back at him gently. "Thanks, Sirius has been amazing" his dark eyes turned to his fiance whom still looked very worried but somewhat pleased that Severus was actually okay.

"Is there anything you need us to do or to get for you?" Remus offered with a gentle smile.

"No we're all good here thanks" Sirius smiled gently. "Severus?"

The boy shook his head.

...

It was later in the evening when the nurse came back after they'd had their dinner.

"Right, I think I will keep you overnight and send you back tomorrow morning, your friends have brought some of your things up so make sure you have your potion and have plenty to drink and we'll soon see if you're much better in the morning" she smiled optimistically.

"Can I please have my drip out?" Severus asked glancing to it. After having the needle in his skin for so long it was beginning to get very sore and uncomfortable.

"Of course" she smiled and Severus clenched onto Sirius' hand very tightly as the boy sat beside him watching the nurse remove the whole cannula from his hand and stick a little round, soft plaster over it. "There, all done and if that's everything make sure you drink some water and get some sleep" she said nodding to the large jug filled with iced water on his bedside table.

"I will"

"Very good, I will see you both in the morning, make sure you come and find me if you need anything" she said before disappearing back behind the curtain.

Sirius sighed softly, glanced over to where Rose was drifting off in her cot and snuggled down beside Severus. "Feeling any better, babe?"

"Much" Severus breathed. "How are you?"

"Worried about you" Sirius chuckled. "Now finish your potion and go back to sleep, babe" he breathed gently caressing the side of Severus' pale face.

Severus smiled and began sipping at his potion until it was all gone and then he quickly drank down a deep goblet of juice and a little bit of water too. "Night, Sirius, I love you so much" he whispered kissing Sirius on the cheek and turning over so Sirius could curl around him and cuddle him properly.

"I love you too, so very much, Severus" he breathed back. "Please recover properly soon, okay?"

"Okay" Severus breathed and with a smile playing on his face, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning brought a fresh Saturday around. Sirius and Severus were still in the hospital wing chilling and such and Remus and Regulus were spending their time snuggled in bed together.

"Mm, you look so gorgeous knocked up" Remus breathed as he gently stroked his fingers over Regulus' bump under the warm, cosy bed covers.

"I do love it" Regulus breathed. "I'm starting to get a proper bump now" he chuckled softly.

"I know, you look like you're approaching four months with a regular single pregnancy" Remus grinned back pecking Regulus on the very tip of his nose.

Regulus just smiled. "I know, can see it through my pyjama top a little, I'm not huge and bulging it's just a little bump, well not really little considering I'm only two months along" he rolled his eyes playfully with a tiny smirk playing on his handsome features.

Remus was beaming. "You're so adorable!" he cupped the boy's face and kissed his lips playfully.

Regulus flushed and smiled brightly again. "I've already had my potion for this morning and I'm feeling pretty wonderful if I'm honest" he breathed. "Now my body is beginning to settle that is"

"I'm happy for you" Remus smiled back. "So, what should we do today?"

Regulus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Get some breakfast, visit Severus and then maybe come back here for some time alone together?" he asked hopefully his fingers walking playfully up Remus' pyjama-clad chest. "I want a really long cuddle with you" he pouted cheekily making his husband laugh again.

"Anything for you" Remus breathed taking Regulus' hand and kissing the back of it romantically.

Regulus blushed.

Meanwhile, just over the other side of the dormitory...

"I want to sleep in here with you forever" Evan mumbled as he completely curled around his boyfriend's back nuzzling into the back of his neck.

Nathaniel smiled and laughed softly. "You're so sexy when you're all warm and sleepy, especially in the morning" He felt Evan grin into the back of his neck with his response.

"You're sexy all the time without even trying" he whispered back.

Nathaniel found himself blushing quickly, those words from Evan's mouth were a startlingly good combination to be honest. "I'm guessing you're not ready to get up and get some breakfast then?"

"No, I'm lazy" Evan laughed. "But if you want to go then I'll get up for your sake"

Nathaniel turned over to face the boy and smiled.

"Well, there's a very good chance you're expecting" Evan said quietly. "So I think it would be best to get up and get some food in you"

Nathaniel smiled warmly and leaned in to brush their lips together tenderly. He loved having Evan as his boyfriend for so many reasons, he loved that Evan was a human, that he could sleep the same way Nathaniel did, that he would have human emotions, human needs for food and other such things, human strength so he wouldn't hurt him and he had a beating heart. Evan was gorgeous, funny, sweet, caring and he was very, very safe for Nathaniel, he was a good boyfriend and Nathaniel felt so privileged to have him. So, so lucky.

After that, they smiled to one another and slipped out from behind their closed, emerald bed curtains of Evan's bed meeting Remus and Regulus in the process.

"Whoa!" Nathaniel said staring over at the two of them in complete surprise.

Regulus blushed and quickly pulled his hoodie on. "What?" he didn't actually need to ask because he already knew what Nathaniel was staring at.

"You've gained a little weight there, Regulus" Evan blurted out.

Remus shot him a funny look. "Don't be mean"

"Oh, don't get me wrong I'm not being mean" the boy laughed. "Just noticed is all"

"I've been eating a lot more since the honeymoon, too much delicious food" he laughed nervously and Nathaniel caught his eye staring at him almost suspiciously but not quite.

"Ahh, I see" Nath nodded with a smile. "Christmas is coming up soon and the Halloween feast, might wanna save some room for those" he chuckled with a playful wink.

Regulus just grinned and nodded. "Don't worry I plan to"

...

"I am so hungry today" Regulus groaned as they sank down into their seats in the Great Hall. "I could just eat everything" he grinned piling a bit of everything on his plate making Remus laugh again.

"Eat whatever you want, Reg" he said as he sat nibbling on his own food.

Nathaniel and Evan exchanged smirked.

"He's going to end up in tears over his weight" Evan whispered.

"I know but just leave him to it, maybe Remus prefers him a bit heavier" Nathaniel smiled gently.

"Maybe so"

Nathaniel hesitated a moment before he whispered nervously "Will you mind me when I'm a bit heavier?" his eyes searched Evan's lovely green ones and the boy just laughed.

"I don't care what size you are, you're still going to be gorgeous to me" he whispered stroking his fingers along Nath's jawline and before the boy could even open his mouth and take a breath in to respond, he leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Aww, you two are so cute together" Remus grinned over at them.

The light pink blushes scattered across their cheeks.

"Thanks" Evan grinned.

Shortly after that the post flew in, dozens of owls swooping overhead dropping their letters and packages to people. Remus almost jumped out of his skin when a very official-looking letter landed in his lap.

Regulus caught his eye. "That must be it, the letter I was talking to you about"

Remus swallowed nervously.

"What letter?" Nathaniel frowned in confusion. "You didn't tell us about getting a special letter"

"Because I'm nervous" Remus breathed staring down at it in his hands.

"Basically I sent off an application for Remus to perform in a ballet towards Christmas time and this is the letter that will say whether or not he has an audition" Regulus said quickly and they both nodded with understanding.

"Well what are you waiting for, open it" Nathaniel said excitedly.

Remus caught his eye, took a long deep breath and tore open the envelope pulling the sheet of paper out.

"Good luck" Evan said as they watched intently as Remus unfolded the letter, his blue eyes scanning the parchment, his lips parted slightly. After a minute he folded it back over and looked at everyone, a totally unreadable expression plastered all over his adorable face.

"I got an audition..." he breathed.

"YES!" Nathaniel cried.

Evan threw his arms into the air and Regulus flung his own arms around Remus hugging him tightly, rocking the boy and squealing softly with excitement.

A few people looked round but most knew better than to question it, there was always something going on with these boys...

"When?!" Evan gasped.

"Next weekend, next Sunday morning to be precise" Remus nodded. "Regulus can come with me and cheer me on" he grinned to his husband whom looked even more pleased about this for him. "I'm excited"

"What ballet is it, what character are you going out for?" Nathaniel asked very curiously.

"Swan lake but it's an all male version" Remus laughed. "I don't know yet, they're holding the audition to see what I can do and then if they like me they will cast a role that fits" he said handing the sheet over to his brother to read.

"Sirius and Severus will be excited for you when you tell them" Evan nodded.

"I know, wow this is amazing..." Remus breathed trembling slightly.

"They obviously think you're good enough to be a pro" Regulus grinned.

"But I don't understand-"

"I did send some pictures I'd taken of you dancing, I have copies, I sent the ones I thought made you look the best in but obviously I don't know much about it so I sent the ones that made you look like you were posing in the most extreme ways" he grinned excitedly.

"That was so kind of you, Reg" Remus smiled leaning over and kissing his lips. "Thank you so much, I would never have done this without you"

"No problem" Regulus laughed brightly his eyes twinkling. "And maybe this means I get to see you in really tight clothes" he winked playfully.

"Maybe it does" Remus breathed brushing his lips over Regulus' cheek.

The other two boys groaned, rolled their eyes and then of course laughed.

"It says here they're especially interested in you because you can do pointe work?" Nathaniel quirked an eyebrow slightly. "Is that your toes?"

"Yeah" Remus grinned. "Most men don't go en pointe sometimes because their weight isn't proportional because usually men weigh more than women, the same reason as why they don't like putting heavier girls up because they could damage their spine or break something, your ankles have to support, if I were ten pounds heavier my teacher might have kept me off, the weight reason and the reason of it looking feminine is usually just the reasons why men don't do it"

"So it's giving you an advantage?" Evan asked.

"Pretty much" Remus laughed. "They will be looking for flexibility, strength, stamina, lines, precision, how good my training is and how nice my feet are, mainly my arches"

"Your feet are like extreme bananas" Regulus chuckled. "They can't say they're bad you've got insanely high arches"

"I do actually have nice feet" Remus chuckled. "Anyway, let's just finish eating and go up and see the others" he smiled.

...

"Feeling any better this morning?" Sirius asked after they'd gotten back from helping Severus to the toilet and ate some breakfast.

"Quite a bit, feel a little weak still though" Severus replied.

"You'll be better soon enough" Sirius breathed helping the boy back into bed.

"Can you pass Rose over? I'd like to give her a cuddle" Severus smiled hopefully.

"Course" Sirius breathed and reached into the cot where he'd put Rose back in and she was playing with her toys, lifted her up and passed her over to Severus whom looked delighted to see her.

"Hello my gorgeous girl" he grinned when she was finally nestled in his arms.

"Her eyes are starting to turn lighter now" Sirius smiled gently stroking Rose's dark hair, it was growing more now and was well past her ears.

"She's so beautiful" Severus smiled gently stroking the side of her face. "She'll have a little brother or sister soon enough" he grinned excitedly glancing up at his lover.

"I know, our second baby" he chuckled playfully.

"At least we know what to expect this time" Severus smiled.

"Oh I definitely agree and at least we're together, in love and ready for this unlike last time" Sirius grinned flashing those perfect white teeth.

"Hey, guys" Nathaniel's voice called through the curtain as they all slipped through grinning. "How's everything going?"

"Much better" Severus smiled sweetly. "I'm feeling good this morning just a little weak still"

"But hopefully he'll be back on his feet in no time" Sirius jumped in glancing at them all.

"Remus has some great news of his own" Regulus grinned clinging hold of his husband's hand and practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

"Oh?" Sirius tilted his head curiously to one side. "What is it?"

Remus smirked to Regulus for a moment before he said "I've got an audition, for an all male Swan Lake ballet near Christmas!" he almost squeaked with excitement but managed to catch himself before he sounded too much like a silly girl.

"Wow!" Sirius said his eyebrows shooting into his hairline. "That's amazing, Moony"

"Really good work" Severus nodded his agreement. "I'm pleased"

"When's your audition?" Sirius went on.

"A week tomorrow" Remus nodded.

"Hadn't you ought to be practising or whatever you need to do?" Severus asked his eyebrows furrowing together ever so slightly.

"Yeah" Remus laughed. "But we all wanted to come and visit you guys for a bit, I can practise plenty later on" he winked playfully to Regulus whom grinned with excitement.

"I'm so proud of you" the Slytherin breathed gazing at Remus through half-lidded eyes.

Remus kissed him.

...

A few hours went by and sure enough, Remus and Regulus headed off to prepare for the audition and get all of his stuff together and ready.

Evan and Nathaniel on the other hand were sitting in one of the corridors snuggled up together talking.

"I'm really pleased for Remus and I hope he does well at his audition" Nathaniel mused. "I wonder if there's anything I can do to help him out"

"Maybe we should ask him" Evan smiled gently. "He's your brother after all"

Nathaniel flashed him a grin. "There's something I really want to do today first though"

"What might that be?" Evan asked his brown eyebrows rising curiously.

Nathaniel smirked pressing his tongue against his front teeth as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips.

Evan moaned softly moving closer so he could put his hands on his boyfriend's slim waist pushing their lips closer together so he could slip his tongue into Nathaniel's mouth with another tiny moan.

"Homosexuality is sick and wrong" they heard a young voice echoing but neither of them looked up.

"Yeah, so twisted, it's not right for boys to be with boys!" a female voice called back. First years?

Evan and Nathaniel completely ignored them.

"What's going on here, kids?" They almost groaned however when they heard James' Potters sickly voice soon following as the boy walked up behind them and rested his hands on their shoulders like he was their big brother or something.

"Faggots!" the boy chirped pointing directly at them as Evan could see through the slight opening in his eyes.

Nathaniel cracked his eyes open without breaking the kiss gazing directly into Evan's, neither of them were even going to react, they weren't going to rise to the bait that idiot was throwing to them again.

"My mum says they'll burn for what they do" the girl said in a rude, snotty voice that would make even an adult want to punch her in her rounded pink face.

"And she is right, they deserve it" James grinned down at her.

"Why do gay men dress so well?" the boy asked loudly.

"I don't know, why do they dress so well?" James grinned again.

"They didn't spend all that time in the closet for nothing!"

James roared with laughter and so did several of the people around him including his new band of first year admirers.

"That's a good one, anymore faggot jokes?" he asked looking around hopefully at everyone.

"What's a gay man's favourite planet?" one girl from the fifth year with shortly cropped red hair called out, her arms folded over her chest. "Uranus!"

People roared again.

Nathaniel felt Evan grit his teeth but continued to kiss him not wanting him to explode at that boy again.

"Well" said a very well-spoken boy from the year below in Gryffindor. "I was going to make a gay joke, butt fuck it!" he grinned cocking his head to one side.

James was practically on the floor making an enormous show of himself again with the small group of people around him. There were probably at a push eight to ten of them from what the boys could tell.

Slowly, they parted their lips and turned to them trying to hold their expressions as bland as possible.

"Gay people are so sick and weird" one of the boys commented from the third year. "My dad tells me not to talk to them or let them touch me because it might be infectious"

"Your dad is a bit bloody ignorant then" Evan shot back.

"Oooh, don't get your pink frilly knickers in a twist" James said flopping his hand over and cocking his hips up arrogantly.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Evan smirked his eyebrows raising in a challenging manner. "You like hassling other blokes, bet you wouldn't mind checking us out"

James' jaw dropped. "You sick bastard! You piece of filth! Waste of oxygen!" he roared. "How DARE you!"

Evan burst out laughing and apparently that was something infectious because Nathaniel was in stitches within seconds laughing along with his boyfriend.

"Rosier, I would have at least expected you to avoid the gay plague" James said hotly.

"Gay plague?" Evan laughed.

"Last year I believe you were adamant you weren't interested in guys, you hated it, you were firmly straight until that little piece had one over on you, just testing out the gay waters then? Using him as an... _experiment?" _

Nathaniel froze. Something in Potter's eyes and the way he said it... he must have known what Avery said to him. It wasn't exactly private and- oh, that's how. The Rosier party, the people there knew and they would have told other pure families...

"Yes, that's right, his parents and mine got into a little conversation about how he was confused, they believe all of these lesser people are causing too many problems in society" James went on. "But don't worry, I'm not prejudice, just homophobic" he grinned nastily.

"You deserve to be locked up again" Nathaniel said coldly.

Potter smirked and took several very slow steps forward, he waited until he was close enough before casually flipping the dark hair from his hazel eyes in a bored sort of fashion before he spoke so silkily it almost made Nathaniel's stomach turn " I laugh at your dead baby, you had a miscarriage because you're evil and you deserved it"

The bottom dropped out of Nathaniel's stomach.

No, no, no, no, no.

Just as James' face twisted into a vile smirk, Evan was on his feet in a blinding flash he grapped James by the neck and punched him in the face grabbing the boy by the hair he yanked his face down.

Nathaniel let out a sob, his hands flying to his mouth, he waited for the crack that should have sounded but a split second later and Evan was flung to the floor and everything went off.

Pandemonium broke loose.

All of Potter's friends rushed forward hurling either verbal or physical abuse at Evan, Potter's fist slamming into his face repeatedly.

Nathaniel cried out and leapt from his seat.

"Stay back!" Evan screamed out through the group of people punching him, kicking him, treading on his fingers as he thrashed wildly trying to get up.

Nathaniel froze, his eyes wide. He could be pregnant, he couldn't risk getting hurt but at the same time he didn't want Evan hurt. His boyfriend was being savagely beaten by a bunch of animals.

In a mad panic, Nath ripped his wand from his pocket and pointed it squarely at Potter's back, his lips parted, the incantation on the very tip of his tongue when-

A flash of something large and black, the whip of a rob and the group of students were thrown to the floor.

Screams erupted all around and Nathaniel gasped watching as Potter was thrown through the air skidding and slamming down hard on the stone floor feet away.

His eyes whirled around but the attacker moved in a flash again grabbing Potter by the jaw and lifting him into the air.

Avery.

"Well, well, well, Potter" he grinned nastily his white teeth bared, his long fangs showing dangerously.

Gasps rang out and people backed off in horror.

Nathaniel did the only thing he could, he dropped to his knees and crawled over to Evan whom had rolled over onto his hands and knees, shaking and gasping for breath, his eyes shut tightly.

"It appears you just can't seem to leave people alone, can you?" Avery smirked nastily.

James let out a terrified whimper.

"How does it feel to have your maculinity stripped away from you in one tiny heartbeat?" Avery went on.

"Get off of him!" one of the boys shouted and ran towards Avery. The vampire didn't even flinch as the boy full-on slammed into him trying to tackle him to the ground. There was a loud crack and the boy let out a deep groan of agony collapsing to the floor with a broken shoulder.

Avery laughed. "Nice try, didn't hurt me in the slightest"

"You won't get away with-"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out right now?" Avery smirked. "Hmm? go on, I challenge you"

James licked his lips, his eyes darting to the side.

Avery grinned nastily again. "Believe me, little boy, I can be far nastier than you could ever be, so now what do I do with you?"

"Let go of-"

"Maybe I should let you run free but where's the fun in that?"

Nathaniel reached out wrapping his arms around Evan, sniffing hard and wiping the tears from his cheeks with his free hand. "It's okay"

"Why is it you feel the need to antagonise and hurt Nathaniel and his boyfriend? Why do you bully Severus? Why do you harass Sirius? Why do you verbally abuse Remus and Regulus? Is it out of jealousy?" Avery went on.

"I'm not-"

"Oh, but they're married, they have wonderful lives, they have all sorts of happy news to share with their friends soon enough? Maybe it's because Sirius and Severus are engaged, normal, free, healthy, happy? Maybe you hate Nathaniel because he's gorgeous and he can take the pick of anyone he wants? Maybe you're jealous of Evan because he has such a lovely boyfriend, because he's a nice guy and he's genuine and down-to-Earth and you're just a pathetic little piece of shit" Avery said softly. "I'm happy for each and every one of them but you're obviously spiteful and jealous, definitely, oh yes..." he smiled calmly.

Slowly he lowered James to his feet and released that vice-grip hold on him flexing his hand around lazily still grinning very viciously at the boy.

"You can't do anything to me in a school" James spat horribly, he was pale and trembling. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I?" Avery's eyes flashed for a moment, the warmth was creeping into them rapidly but not the kind of warmth one wants to see from a vampire.

James whirled on his feet. "Everyone, he's a VAMPIRE!" he screamed. "He's dangerous, he's blood-thirsty, he's a monster!"

Shocked gasps rang out and everyone exchanged terrified glances.

"He's dead!"

"Undead actually" Avery rolled his eyes then smiled his fangs slipping over his perfect lips. "Now, what should I do with you?"

"Leave me the hell alone!" James roared shakily.

Avery just put his hands on his hips and laughed. "I'll tell you what" he said stepping closer and cracking his knuckles in a way that gave a visible shiver down James' spine (not that he really has one).

"You do as I say, you follow what I tell you to do now and I will let you live this time" Avery said so calmly it made James gasp with horror.

People were really staring at them now, even some teachers.

"I do love hearing your heart hammering that way, even skipping beats is fun for me" Avery grinned again then laughed lightly. "But anyway, you do what I tell you to and you live, you don't follow it and you die, simple" he shrugged a little.

James stood firm.

"Go over to Nathaniel and kiss his feet" Avery said glancing over at the boy.

Nathaniel was up on his knees holding Evan up against him, the boy was barely conscious but watching the scene through half-lidded eyes.

James hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Avery blinked, his eyes turning blood red.

James locked eyes with the boy for a moment and slowly he turned and hobbled over to Nathaniel. Avery followed with a smirk on his face. "On your knees" he commanded snapping his fingers.

James dropped down.

Avery smiled and reached out lifting Nathaniel gently to his feet, Evan lolling against him in his arms, both still watching. Nathaniel watched as Potter moved closer and leaned down, shaking, his face pale but his cheeks burning with humiliation.

"Kiss his feet" Avery commanded again.

James hesitated.

"DO IT!"

If Evan weren't hurt and Nathaniel was fully calm, this would have been a perfect moment but still it was incredible, the about of triumph he felt when Potter began to kiss the tips of his leather Wallaby-style school shoes was ridiculous.

Evan gave a tiny, weak chuckle and a few people around them laughed at James too only humiliating the piece of shit further.

"Now, look up at them both and tell them you're sorry and you'd better mean it, or else" Avery said coolly.

James leaned up again and looked into their faces. "Sorry" he said simply.

"Say I'm sorry, Nathaniel Lupin for being a prick to you" Avery said calmly.

"Sorry, Nathaniel Lupin, for being such a prick to you" James repeated through gritted teeth.

Nathaniel knew Avery wasn't controlling him in any other way than with his threats, that gave him a tremendous amount of satisfaction.

"Now say, I don't hate gay people and I am just jealous of you and regret everything bad I have said" Avery went on.

"I don't hate gays and I'm just jealous of you and regret everything bad I've said" James said again.

"Good, now, look at Evan, kiss his feet and apologise to him" Avery grinned.

"Sorry" James mumbled kissing Evan's converse.

"I'm sorry, Evan Rosier..." Avery went on.

"I'm sorry, Evan Rosier..." James swallowed.

"For mocking you, beating you and abusing you, you didn't deserve that and I wish I were more like you because I am an unworthy human being" Avery smirked catching Evan's eyes.

"For mocking you, beating you, abusing you, you didn't deserve that and I wish I were more like you because I am an unworthy human being" James' face was on fire with humiliation.

It was brilliant.

"And now, you tell them you will never mention the miscarriage ever again, you will not talk about our dead child or you will be torn apart, alright?" Avery said his eyebrows raising again as he looked at James catching his eyes slightly.

"I will never mention the miscarriage again or talk about your dead child, I am sorry" he said calmly.

"Good" Avery smirked. "Run along now, little boy, I will make sure you sing your apologises to the other guys next" he said grabbing James by the scruff of the neck and slinging him aside.

The boy cried out with shock and everybody laughed.

James scurried away as quickly as possible.

"What are all of you staring at? Go back to your little lives" Avery said waving a hand and dismissing everyone. Unsurprisingly, they left in giggles at James' misfortune.

When they were all gone, Avery turned to Nathaniel and Evan was a horribly sympathetic look on his face. "I'm so sorry he did that, if I had have just been a few minutes earlier-"

"It's not your fault" Evan mumbled slightly.

"Come here" Avery said reaching out and lifting Evan into his arms supporting him. "Are you hurt?" he turned to Nathaniel.

"No" his eyes flickered to Avery's but he looked away quickly to Evan again.

"Right, let's get you to the hospital wing then" he said to Evan.

"I don't want to"

"You're going" Avery said calmly and wrapped an arm around Nathaniel as well as he lead them off down the corridor at a march, Evan was being held high enough that his toes were scuffing along the floor.

...

"I assume it would be prudent to bring you behind here" Avery said moving swiftly through the hospital wing curtain. "Hello" he nodded to a very shocked Sirius and Severus sitting there chatting together.

"Hi..." Sirius said slowly his silver eyes moving to Evan's face which was covered in blood. "What the bloody hell happened?!"

"Potter" Nathaniel said quietly as Avery pushed him and Evan up to sit on the edge of the bed. He watched as Avery tilted Evan's chin up, pursing his lips slightly at how close the vampire was to the blood as he carefully examined the boy with his sharp eyes gently feeling around his face.

"No permanent damage, you'll be okay in a day or two" he smiled finally. "It isn't broken or anything, just a bit swollen, you're very lucky"

Evan said nothing and Nathaniel watched Avery spell his hands clean then without any hesitation reach into one of the medical drawers and pull out some sterile wipes and began to clean up his face.

Nath reached over and took Evan's hand smiling at the boy, his hands were sweaty and he could feel his pulse, he was obviously a bit frighened of Avery.

Avery was done very quickly and stood back to admire his work. "There, good as new" he smiled triumphantly then turned his attention on Nathaniel. "You okay?"

The boy nodded.

"You don't need to look so afraid of me" Avery said quietly. "I'm not going to hurt either of you" his eyes danced between them. "I suppose you have questions for me though so shoot" he said dropping down with a soft _plump_ onto one of the cushy visitors chairs.

They stared at him for a moment before looking nervously to one another.

"What are you doing here?" Nathaniel asked curiously.

"Coming in to collect some work, I'm still taking N.E.W.T's but on a part-time basis, had a meeting with McGonagall today and it's a bloody good job I got out early" he said nodding to Evan.

"You're very... calm about this..." Evan said slowly staring at the boy with suspicion.

"I have had plenty of time to think and I've grown up a bit since you last saw me" he smiled gently.

Neither of them were about to question that it was only a few weeks ago.

"I did say I would leave you both alone but I just can't do that, I am here to protect you both" he said looking between them.

"So no more of this trying to win me back stuff then?" Nathaniel frowned slightly.

"I would love to have you back, I won't lie" Avery said almost sadly. "Do you really not love me?"

Nathaniel shook his head. "I think... I could love you as a friend but nothing more" he said honestly.

Evan smiled gently to him.

"I am with Evan now and he's... right for me, without trying to hurt you of course but he is right for me and everything is going well between us and... I'm falling for him so hard..." his cheeks were flushing slightly. He'd barely had a chance to say any of this to Evan himself yet and the other two were still watching.

"I know you are" Avery said gently. "It makes me sad but it also makes me happy, you're human with human needs and you're obviously taken with him and I can respect that because I know he is a decent guy" he looked to Evan again. "And it's obvious you're trying to look after Nath by sticking up for him and fighting with him even if it didn't go very well, takes balls, very gutsy and I like that" he smiled to the boy.

Evan smiled back at him. "Thanks..."

"Don't thank me, just keep protecting him when I'm not around, okay? I don't mean get yourself beaten to a bloody pulp again like you just did but I mean keep him safe, stick up for him and look after him, he deserves it" Avery smiled warmly.

"I swear I will" Evan said firmly.

"Great news" Avery smiled again. "I suppose I should get going now" he sighed glancing at the time on his pocket watch. "I have things to do this afternoon" he said rising to his feet again and moving over.

Evan gasped nervously, his green eyes widening when the vampire drew him into a gentle hug.

Avery pulled back with a smile and did the same thing to Nathaniel, inhaling deeply as he did so.

When he drew back he shot Nath a very suspicious look. "Hmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing" the boy sighed. "I'll see you both later" he said turning to Sirius and Severus. "You're going to be fine, Severus, baby's heart is just great" he smiled to them.

They looked at him in complete surprise.

"Congratulations again, I'm pleased for you and little Rose is as beautiful as ever, I'll probably see you in a couple of weeks when the rent is due again" he nodded to them.

"Thanks" Severus flushed nervously.

"Yeah" said Sirius. "See you"

And Avery was gone.

For a while there everyone sat reeling, time was ticking away and nobody could bring themselves to actually speak.

"Well" Evan said finally. "That was insane..."

"What exactly did James do to you?!" Sirius frowned looking them both up and down. They looked better than they had done several minutes before but still a mess by far.

"Long story" Nathaniel chuckled rolling his blue-green eyes. "He and his little band of baboons started on us, taking the piss, gay jokes and then he mentioned my..." Nath trailed off and swallowed looking down at his tummy.

"Again?!" Severus breathed looking sympathetically to the boy.

"Yeah, he's a dick" Evan nodded. He was raging, he felt humiliated, hurt and stressed that he hadn't been able to successfully fend them off without a wand but at least his lover was safe and happy.

"Anyway, Evan went for him and the lot of them attacked him and beat him up, before I could do anything Avery showed up" Nathaniel went on.

A smirk twitched in the corner's of Evan's mouth. "He completely owned Potter, made him apologise and kiss Nath's feet and everything" he laughed looking to the boy again.

Nathaniel burst out laughing. "It was amazing"

"I reckon I saw someone taking pictures but then again I could see ducks swimming around my head at that point" Evan grinned.

Sirius and Severus found themselves laughing.

"That's insane" Severus smirked.

"But so worth it" Nathaniel chuckled. "Looked right in his place snogging Evan's trainers"

They all laughed again.

"Wait until Remus and Regulus find out about this, they're going to be in stitches!" Sirius grinned.

"Avery did say he was going to make him sing his apologises to you guys and the other's too" Evan pointed out with a smirk. "Reckon you have that to look forward to"

"We can't fucking wait" Severus grinned eagerly.

"Should we head back to the dormitory then?" Nathaniel asked after they had been sitting there for a few more moments.

"Yeah, think so" Evan nodded getting to his feet. "I'm feeling fine now, no concussion or anything"

"Good" Nathaniel grinned. "We'll see you two later on then"

"Bye!" the two boys called as they watched them leaving through the curtain hand in hand.

...

Evan and Nathaniel made their way back through the castle, it was now the afternoon of that Saturday and it was quiet, happy, the sun was filtering through the windows and everything was now peaceful.

They arrived back to an empty dorm, had a quick wash, changed into some pyjama bottoms and t-shirts before they lay on Evan's bed together.

"Nath?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I've been meaning to say to you..." Evan said slowly turning over and propping himself up to gaze into the boy's eyes.

Nathaniel swallowed and looked curiously into his boyfriend's face. "What is it, Evan?" he breathed.

Evan was quiet for a moment. "I love you"

Nathaniel's eyes widened, the whole world seemed to stop for a moment there, everything was new, everything felt fresh like the buds of the beautiful blossom opening in spring, fireworks bursting their brilliant colours in the dark nights-sky, the first snowfall of winter. Everything felt so fresh and oh so perfect. "Evan..." he breathed reaching out and gently touching the boy's face. "I love you too..."

Evan's face lit up into a beaming smile and the leaned down breathing their lips together in a very passionate kiss...

...


	10. Chapter 10

Their lips drew apart very slowly after what seemed like a lifetime as the two boys finished kissing. Evan gazed down into Nathaniel's handsome face, their lips were barely a centimetre apart, flushed and kiss-swollen. It was somehow dirty but oh so perfect.

"You're amazing" Nathaniel whispered gazing deeply into those swirling green eyes. He felt so warm right now, so comfortable, so right as their bodies pressed together, guaranteed they were still clothed but their bodies were so warm, Evan's heat radiated down into his skin and it felt good, it felt passionate and intimate and just _close_.

"I'm not nearly as amazing as you are" Evan whispered back.

Nathaniel searched those pretty emerald eyes again before he gently guided Evan's face back down against his own. They were concealed behind their closed bed curtains, away from everyone, this was private time for them, this was what they needed especially after today.

"If I were to tell you that I really want to be intimate with you right now, how would you react?" Nathaniel whispered softly against his boyfriend's tender, swollen lips.

"I would ask you to take off my clothes and teach me how to pleasure you because my little virgin self is long overdue" Evan's cheeks were scatterd with a hot pink blush but his voice was steady and honest at a heavy whisper. "What do you make of that?" his voice was so low and husky it sent the good kind of shivers up Nathaniel's spine.

Nathaniel smiled warmly. "I think I like that very much" he breathed. Slowly he reached out touching Evan's dark grey t-shirt at the hem he pulled it up and over Evan's head gazing up into his face as he did so, their eyes were locked, it was hot and steamy like a bathroom after a fresh, hot shower.

He took the time to admire Evan's frame as the boy settled down beside him on his side still blushing but looking very comfortable and very turned on at this moment. Nathaniel ran his fingers over that slim chest, down his tummy and then back up again brushing over a little mound of nipple.

Evan emitted a tiny moan and snuggled in closer as Nath leaned forward parting his lips and kissing him softly, his hands smoothing over his frame.

"You have beautiful skin..." he purred playfully nipping at Evan's lower lip.

"Thank you" Evan breathed. "I wish I could see some more of yours" he smiled gently slipping a hand beneath Nath's black t-shirt.

The boy grinned and slipped it over his head tossing it aside revealing his slender, pale skin and soft, pink nipples.

Evan moaned his hand sliding over his chest gently teasing at those nipples as he sank his teeth into his bottom lip. "Very, very sexy" he breathed.

Nathaniel groaned softly with a smile on his face and kissed Evan softly again before his lips moved down the boy's jaw and onto his neck, suckling and nibbling at it playfully earning a gently moan of appreciation as the boy left angry, red love marks in his wake. Soon his lips moved down that collar bone nipping at it so lightly it sent a spark through Evan's body and he gasped softly leaning into Nathaniel's touch as the boy kissed his way down his body pausing at a nipple to tease it.

Evan's sharp intake of breath told the boy he was enjoying it, his fingers slipped through Nath's dark blonde hair raking through it gently and his other hand slipped further down his own body and into his boxer shorts.

Nathaniel moaned in pleasure, his eyes opened and he peeked down at his boyfriend touching himself. This had to be a dream, it was too hot and too perfect but the next moan from Evan clarified it was not a dream and Nath leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. "That's really sexy" he breathed his hand smoothing over the boy's chest as Evan flopped over onto his back moaning softly, his hand still buried in the front of his boxers.

After a few minutes of just kissing, Nathaniel pulled back and looked from Evan's eyes down to his hand in his boxers, his teeth sank into his bottom lip once again from arousal as he watched the boy stroking himself heavily. When he looked back up, Evan's eyes were foggy with arousal, his kiss-swollen lips were parted and his cheeks were flushed bright pink. He was unbelievably sexy right now. "Can I see?" Nathaniel asked softly.

Evan smiled gently and carefully pulled his boxers down and off. When he relaxed back and closed his eyes in a long, slow blink out of pure nerves, a gasp rang through the air and he flushed madly.

As soon as Nathaniel's eyes fell on Evan's member he almost came in his boxers, he had to clutch his crotch to help stave off the urge to orgasm.

Evan flushed further and laughed. "Is everything okay?"

A small choked sound escaped Nathaniel's throat and he nodded quickly. Evan was enormous, so long and thick and hard, he was flushed from the face down with arousal, his erection was swollen and pink, his foreskin slipping back to reveal the flushed head of his member.

"You dont like it, do you?" Evan whispered, a pang of hurt in his voice. He made to reach for his boxers and yelped with Nathaniel grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back down on his back climbing over the top of the boy. Evan gazed up into the boy's face with his eyes wide with surprise.

"It's perfect, you're hung!" Nathaniel moaned softly leaning down to nuzzle his boyfriend's face. "How did you get it so big?"

Evan blushed madly, his cheeks burning. "It just grew like it?" he grinned nervously. "You actually like it?"

"No, I fucking love it" Nathaniel moaned gazing down between them at the hard member again lying flat against Evan's belly. "Would you mind if I..." he trailed off nervously and blushed. "Put it in my mouth?"

"You want to give me a blow job?" Evan breathed. He'd never had one of those before.

Nathaniel smiled and nodded excitedly. "If you want one of course..."

Evan swallowed, grinned and nodded back very eagerly. "Yeah... what does it feel like? I've never had one before..." he breathed flushing slightly more at his own inexperience.

"Wait and you'll see but I guarantee you'll like it" Nathaniel winked. They stared at each other for a moment and smiled warmly before Nath leaned down and captured Evan's lips in his own.

With a soft moan, Nathaniel moved down kissing down Evan's neck, his lips brushing over his chest stopping to tease at his nipples as he continued his slow descent.

Evan moaned as Nathaniel's fingers curled around his thick erection and began to stroke him. A tiny gasp escaped from his lips, this felt so fucking good, he'd never had another person touching him this way before, it was so new and exciting and just so... pleasurable.

Nathaniel breathed out a tender moan as he slowly kissed the sensitive part of Evan's tummy making his way down lower.

Evan moaned softly again his eyes widening as Nathaniel's hand stopped stroking, blue-green eyes met his own as slowly Nathaniel lowered his face pressing a loving kiss to the head of Evan's member earning a tiny gasp before the head slipped past his lips and into his mouth.

Evan thought he was in heaven as Nathaniel sucked on him softly, the pleasure sensations were incredibly, so intense and the way he'd caught his eyes whilst doing it made it feel all the more naughty.

But it was pleasurable, so very pleasurable and Nathaniel wasn't one to disappoint. Evan wiggled his hips a little hissing through his teeth when he felt Nath running his tongue up the length of his erection. "That feels so good..."

Nathaniel slipped his mouth back against the head of Evan's member and chuckled, the vibrations sent a new wave of fun through the boy's system and he let out a startled but somehow rather quiet cry. "I told you" Nath whispered as he sucked Evan further down into his mouth.

When a decent pace was going, Evan was almost sobbing, he'd never felt pleasure like this before, he'd never known anyone that was even willing to attempt this with him except from Nathaniel apparently and the fact he was in love with the boy made it all the better. It meant something to both of them.

Evan nearly cried out when he felt his member slipping into the back of his boyfriend's mouth and slowly he swallowed it down his throat. By now Evan was trembling with pleasure as Nathaniel continued to suck around his member, a tight pooling sensation was building rapidly and it could only mean one thing. "Nath-" he panted heavily.

Nathaniel pulled back and smiled. "Don't worry I can breathe just fine" he chuckled swirling his tongue around the tip of his boyfriend's cock, gazing at him with hungry eyes.

Evan flushed, his toes curling. "But I-I'm close..." he breathed his eyes widening.

Nathaniel moaned. "Let me swallow?" he asked rather hopefully.

The question had completely taken Evan off guard and he groaned in response. "Yes... but I have to warn you that I cum... a lot..."

Nathaniel smiled excitedly, his eyes twinkling with delight at the prospect of having cum in his mouth. He sped up sucking harder and faster against his boyfriend's member listening to Evan's heavy panting until-

"Nath!" Evan cried out softly, his body convulsed as he came shooting great loads of warm semen into Nathaniel's mouth.

Nath swallowed quickly in preparation for the next rapid wave of it, Evan wasn't joking when he said he came a lot...

Finally Evan slumped and Nath pulled back quickly licking up the last few drops before he crawled up the bed with a smug look on his face as he snuggled down beside the boy.

"That was fun" Nath grinned.

"It certainly was" Evan panted turning over to face the boy and grin at him. "Wow... I was not expecting it to be _that_ fun!"

Nathaniel found himself grinning playfully. "It can only get better" he breathed.

"Mm" Evan groaned moving forward more to kiss Nath softly on the lips.

"You don't mind the fact that I'm all cummy?" Nath quirked a dark blonde eyebrow.

"Nope" Evan grinned kissing him again and slowly rolling him onto his back. "Listen... I was wondering if I could try..." he glanced quickly down at Nathaniel's boxer shorts and back up to his face again, his cheeks burning a bright rosy pink.

"Yes" Nathaniel smiled warmly. "Please"

Evan smiled nervously and reached down sliding Nathaniel's boxers shorts off revealing his throbbing erection. "Nice" he smiled up at the boy a curious hand reaching out to fondle it. "I hope you don't mind me being a little slow, I-I'm new to this and I haven't really got much of a clue as to what I' doing..."

"Take as much time as you need" Nath smiled warmly again.

Evan smiled to him and pecked Nath on the lips before he began to slowly kiss his way down the boy's body. He was so gorgeous and despite the fact he'd just had an orgasm, Evan was feeling the prickles of more arousal stirring within. He grazed his tongue over those lovely nipples earning a gentle, encouraging moan before he continued his descent downwards over the boy's navel and towards his crotch.

His fingers curled nervously around his boyfriend's member, not nervous because he wasn't ready, but nervous because he'd never done anything like this before to another guy. Was it similar to doing it to yourself?

As it turns out, yes it was.

Nathaniel moaned opening his legs a little further as those sensations shot down his member making him shiver and grin with pleasure. "Feels so good, Evan" he breathed encouragingly.

Evan smiled and quickened his pace slightly paying special attention to the head using his thumb in a way that earned a deep, throaty groan from Nathaniel.

After a few more minutes, Evan felt braver and slowly he stopped rubbing his boyfriend's member and leaned down, blushing he caught Nathaniel's eyes as he parted his lips and ran his tongue over the head of the boy's member.

"Fuck-"

"Did I do it wrong?"

"No, keep going it's really fucking good" Nath moaned softly.

Evan swirled his tongue around the head of his boyfriend's member just like how Nath did to his own and it earned a little groan of pleasure.

"Yeah..." Nath breathed softly reaching down to stroke his boyfriend's hair. "That's really nice"

Evan shot him an appreciative smile before he leaned down and took the boy into his mouth sucking on him carefully but setting a nice rhythm that soon had Nathaniel squirming with pleasure.

"So fucking good..."

Evan moaned just the way Nathaniel did and the boy convulsed with pleasure.

"I'm not going to last very long" Nathaniel panted as Evan picked up his pace being careful of his teeth, the last thing he wanted was to hurt his lover by accident upon giving his first blow job.

Evan pulled back momentarily. "That's okay" he breathed. "Cum in my mouth"

"Are you sure?" Nath panted softly.

"Yes, very sure" Evan smiled before he dipped his head back down and took Nathaniel further into his mouth than before

Nath moaned very loudly, his fingers curling in Evan's hair as the boy continued to suck him harder and faster and wetter until-

Nathaniel came with a cry of Evan's name exploding into his mouth.

Evan was surprised at first but swallowed quickly and pulled back gazing into his boyfriend's eyes.

Nathaniel flopped back against the soft pillows panting and grinning. He reached out extending his arms to the boy with a grin on his face and Evan snuggled in happily looking flushed and somewhat anxious.

"Did I do okay?" he asked quietly looking up into Nathaniel's face.

"You did perfectly, are you sure that was your first time?"

Evan blushed and nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't ever lie to you..."

"I know, I'm teasing" Nathaniel chuckled. "You're really good at that though, really good" he winked playfully and pulled the boy in for a kiss. "Mm, I do like you all covered in my cum though"

Evan flushed and grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed it and your tongue is pretty talented too" he chuckled.

Nathaniel grinned.

"Wanna have a cuddle and take a nap for a while? Maybe we should get under the covers though seeing as we're naked..." he blushed again nodding down at them.

Nathaniel moaned softly and then pulled the covers up over them. "Naked cuddles are the best kind of cuddles" he breathed pulling Evan into his arms playfully.

"I love you" Evan breathed.

"I love you too" Nathaniel smiled back and kissed his lover on the lips before they settled down to sleep.

...

A few hours had passed and Sirius and Severus were still in the hospital wing.

"Severus if you're feeling steady on your feet I am willing to release you this afternoon, however you've got to be in bed for another six to seven days yet before you're allowed back off to lessons" the nurse nodded.

"Okay" Severus swallowed, he would rather be up and about to be honest but he would do as he was told for the sake of their baby. "Thank you very much for all of your help"

"You're welcome" she smiled watching Severus climb from the bed and wrap his cloak around himself. He lifted Rose into his arms and Sirius carefully supported Severus and slung the large bag of baby things over his shoulder.

"We'll see you soon, Madame Pomfrey" Sirius smiled leading Severus through the white curtain.

"Any more problems and bring him straight back" she called just before they left the room in somewhat of a hurry.

Sirius and Severus made their way down the flights of stairs, Sirius still heavily supporting Severus.

"I'm okay, Sirius" the boy chuckled. "I'm feeling okay now"

"But you're pregnant and you collapsed yesterday and I'm scared…." Sirius said worriedly, his dark eyebrows creasing together.

"Stop worrying" Severus smiled to him. "I'm a little bit weak, granted, but otherwise I feel fine" he said softly.

"Okay but I'm not letting go regardless" Sirius grinned.

Severus rolled his eyes and allowed Sirius to take him back down into the dungeons. Remus and Regulus looked up from where they were sitting in the common room doing homework together when they came in.

"You're back!" Regulus grinned getting up to give Severus a careful hug in greeting. "How are you feeling?"

"Very well, thank you" Severus flashed a grin.

"No time to chat, he's going back to bed immediately" Sirius said practically dragging Severus off up the stairs.

Remus and Regulus looked to one another and smiled.

"At least he's feeling better now" Remus said calmly. "Make sure you're drinking enough, I don't want to see you collapse" his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine, Remus" Regulus beamed.

….

When Sirius and Severus slipped up into the dormitory (closely followed by Remus and Regulus whom had decided to go up and see what was going out of pure curiosity) they were surprised when some light giggles sounded from behind Nath and Evan's bed.

"Having a bum?" Remus called to them.

They stopped, snickered and Nathaniel called back "No, just messing around"

"Did blowjobs earlier though!" Evan called through and Nathaniel laughed again.

"Wow!" said Remus his eyebrows shooting into his hairline. "I am impressed"

"Me too" Regulus beamed. "Did it feel nice?"

The curtains flew open and Nath and Evan were settled under the covers, still fully naked but they could only see some of their shoulders and such, nothing dirty.

"Very nice" Nath grinned. "How are you feeling, Severus?"

"Much better but I think this whole new naughty thing you guys are getting up to is much more interesting than me sitting in bed all day" he said as he passed Rose over to Sirius.

They both blushed rather madly.

"It was hot" Evan said quietly, he was still feeling a little shy about everything.

"Ooh so how far did you get?" Remus asked moving over to plop down on the end of their bed excitedly.

"Just the blow jobs" Nathaniel flushed bright pink. "We're taking things slowly"

"I think that's a very good idea" Remus nodded looking between them quickly.

….

The rest of the day passed in a blur and Sunday Remus spent a lot of time breaking in his new pointe shoes, doing exercises and applying any old corrections so he was in preparation for next Sunday. As his audition was only seven days away he really had to get working this time.

Severus had spent pretty much all day in bed under the intense supervision of Sirius whom wasn't going to let him get up unless he needed the toilet.

Nathaniel and Evan took the day to study together, Nath was trying to encourage Evan to re-take his apparition test but Evan wasn't so keen to do so right now, he was more concentrated on his school work and he was frightened of failing again, the heat hadn't exactly worn off from last time yet.

On Monday, four of the guys had returned to classes but Severus and Sirius were in the dormitory under the nurse's instructions as per usual.

"Sirius, I really need to talk to you about something…." Severus began as Sirius finished folding the clothes on top of their trunks.

Sirius frowned and looked up. "Is everything alright?"

"Just sit down" Severus said patting the bed beside him.

Sirius swallowed nervously and sank down beside Severus, tossing the last pair of rolled socks onto the pile and sat looking at his fiancé very nervously. "Sev?"

Severus was quiet for a few moments as he laced his fingers together and fidgeted about. The longer the waited, the faster Sirius' heart was beating with anxiety. "Listen…. Sirius…."

Sirius swallowed. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked worriedly, his voice breaking slightly.

Severus' eyes went wide and he shook his head furiously. "No, no, no don't be silly, nothing like that" he said holding his hands up in a submissive gesture.

Sirius seemed to visibly relax at this and even managed a tiny smile. "Good, because for a minute there I thought you were going to chuck me" he breathed shifting a little closer.

"No, I would never do that I'm happy with you and I love you too much" Severus smiled warmly taking Sirius' hands. "But what I do want to tell you is…. I'm finding it really hard being pregnant…."

The Gryffindor's eyebrows furrowed with confusion as he stared into Severus' face. "What do you mean by that?"

"It…." Severus went on awkwardly. "I've been feeling so ill and tired and useless and disgusting and after giving birth only a few months ago and all that weight and the unpleasant feelings, not having much of a break between the pregnancies, I know it's normal to feel this way but…. It's making me feel like I don't want to be pregnant…."

A look of extreme hurt crossed Sirius' face. His mouth opened and closed only very slightly several times and he looked down at the bed covers. "Oh…." He choked out completely shocked and at a loss for what to say next.

"Not that I don't want to have this baby it's just…. Another seven months of this and it'll get worse and it wasn't a planned one…. I'm only seventeen and I just feel like it's so much, I know you're involved too but it's scarier being the one who is pregnant because I'm growing a new life inside of me and all these things are going to happen and it'll get scarier…." He swallowed.

"So what you're saying is you want an abortion" Sirius said darkly, unable to meet Severus' eye. His heart was sinking rapidly in his chest, his stomach was knotting and he felt nauseated.

"No, I don't want one" Severus breathed.

Sirius looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Sirius, don't cry" he breathed cupping the boy's face in his hands. "I'm just asking for more support and understanding, you've been amazing through my last one and so far now and even when I wasn't pregnant over the summer but it's really hard for me to go through his a second time, I'm really happy we're having another baby but you understand what I mean, right?"

Sirius swallowed and nodded slowly. "I guess I'm just happier about it than you are" he whispered.

"No, I'm overjoyed that there's another little bundle of joy on the way but my emotions, my hormones and everything else destroy me, I wanted to be open and talk to you about this like an adult because I didn't want to keep anything from you" Severus smiled warmly. "Please don't be angry with me…."

"I could never be angry with you, Severus" Sirius smiled leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the boy very softly. "I wish you'd told me sooner, Friday must have scared you, I'll admit that" he breathed. "You're eight weeks gone on this coming Friday, did you feel like this last time?"

"Yes but I was a bit more focused on you" Severus whispered back burying his face in Sirius' neck. "It passes, it did last time and it's nice having someone that cares deeply enough and that I trust to share these things with"

"I love you so much, Severus" Sirius breathed. "I'm always here for you, you know that?"

"I do" Severus smiled pulling back and dabbing his cheeks to look into Sirius' own tear-filled eyes. "You mean everything to me and so does Rose and this little one in here" he breathed taking Sirius' hand and resting it on his tummy. "I _do_ want to be pregnant but what I meant was that I don't want to go through all of those horrible things again and you're right, Friday did scare me and I guess it was my own fault…."

"It wasn't, you didn't know that would happen, you were drinking enough but I guess your body was dehydrating quicker than usual" Sirius smiled. "I love you too, Sev and I can't wait to marry you and I promise I will do everything I can to fight off the bad things for you with my wand!"

"You'll also be my big cuddly teddy bear" Severus grinned. "You can fight off all the bad things whilst giving me big, warm cuddles"

Sirius laughed. "A teddy bear, eh?"

Severus nodded eagerly. "And, umm…." He trailed off fiddling with the buttons on the front of Sirius' casual shirt.

The boy's eyes twinkled and Sirius emitted a low growl from the back of his throat. "What about if I were to take said wand and give you a good poking with it"

Severus groaned with pleasure. "Sounds utterly perfect to me" he breathed.

"And on other occasions I wouldn't mind you giving me a right hard poking in my naughty area" Sirius winked playfully.

"Your backdoor?" Severus breathed huskily, his eyes falling half-lidded like they normally did whenever he was flirting.

"Yes" Sirius purred playfully.

"Mm, well I can't say no to that!" Severus grinned excitedly.

"When you're feeling better next week I really want to get on top of you and have my wicked way with you" Sirius breathed caressing the side of Severus' face.

The boy smiled and snuggled in closer pulling Sirius down and cuddled with him properly whilst Rose was still sleeping in her cot next to the bed. "For now we can have plenty of cuddles though and you can make me feel much better"

"That sounds like the perfect plan" Sirius breathed.

….

"You're so hot" Nathaniel breathed as they came out of lessons at the end of that very same day.

Evan smiled to him and released his hand onto to wrap an arm around the boy's waist. "You think so, do you?"

"I know so"

"On Saturday you can come with me to meet my parents properly" Evan said casually as they headed along to the Great Hall for a nice early dinner.

Nathaniel felt a prickle of fear.

"Scared?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid they won't accept me" Nathaniel breathed his eyes trained on his shoes as he walked. "I'm afraid they won't like me for me and they won't like you being with me because of what I am"

"What you are?" Evan blinked confusedly.

"Half-blood" Nath swallowed.

"Oh, well no because my parents are not bad people and they already like you, heck, you were invited to a pure-blood dinner party" Evan grinned. "Nobody said anything there apart from the sluts"

"That's true…." Nathaniel spoke slowly as they headed into the Great Hall and sat down together at the Slytherin table.

"They really wanted me to find someone to fall in love with and cuddle and kiss and enjoy being with, someone nice, kind, respectable and clean, it's not much to ask for" Evan grinned. "And you more than fit that, you're everything they asked for and more because I'm already in love with you" he flushed pink.

Nathaniel felt his chest go warm as he looked up at Evan and smiled. "I love you too"

"Good, so this Saturday at mine then?"

Nathaniel nodded quickly. "As long as your parents are expecting us"

"They are" Evan smiled. "I've told you before I want you to meet them soon enough and we've been together for several weeks now, almost a month actually so they should meet you properly because I think we really have something" he laced his fingers through Nath's on the table.

"I know, so do I" the boy breathed.

They were soon joined by Remus and Regulus whom both looked pretty happy today too.

"What's for dinner, I'm starving!" Regulus beamed as he began tucking into pretty much anything he could reach.

….

By the time Tuesday came round, Severus was feeling a lot better despite the fact Sirius would not allow him out of bed still and he wouldn't take his eyes off of him for even a second.

"I'm really scared" Sirius breathed gazing worriedly at Severus when they should have really been in Transfiguration that day.

"Why?" Severus asked worriedly putting down the book he'd been reading.

"I'm scared about how you're feeling about the pregnancy" Sirius admitted nervously.

Severus looked hurt, he pulled Sirius further into his arms and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm feeling fine, I was having some problems, that's all" he smiled. "I'm feeling better physically now so I'm better mentally, when you're sick you feel really down you're not as happy and enthusiastic and hopeful as you are normally" he explained. "My hormones are pulling me about all over the place and it doesn't feel too nice"

"I don't like it when you're ill" Sirius said sadly.

"Neither do I but this only really lasts for the first few weeks" Severus smiled again. "I'm expecting so I can expect to have a few problems and some extra baggage to go along with it"

Sirius started to laugh. "You made a joke"

"Indeed I did" Severus said playfully. "So you wanna know what would make me feel loads better?"

"What's that?" Sirius asked very eagerly.

"A massage" Severus pouted hopefully.

Sirius didn't need to be asked twice, he moved around, propped Severus up against him and began to massage the tissue deeply in Severus' shoulders earning a groan of appreciation and pleasure from the boy.

"Now that feels so good" Severus grinned.

"I'm glad to be of service" Sirius smirked.

Severus shot him a playful wink.

….

A few hours later and back in the dormitory, Remus was preparing for his audition.

"Feeling nervous?" Regulus asked as he lay in bed with his hands caressing his bump under the covers.

"Sort of, it's a big deal but if I don't get it, I don't get it" he smiled gently. "I'm used to people being off me thanks to my condition and possibly my sexuality too so I don't give a shit if they don't like me, it's their loss really"

"Wow, I'm liking this side of you" Regulus nodded his approval. "I'm very impressed actually!"

"Thank you" Remus beamed. "I'm feeling very positive ever since…. You know…." He winked.

"You were before" Regulus smiled back watching Remus turning.

"Practising again?" Sirius said as he helped Severus back into the bed even though the boy really didn't need it, he felt he should do it just for the sake of it and because it made him feel as though he were protecting Severus further.

"I have to keep going" Remus said each time he whipped around as he'd now starting spotting Sirius.

"People keep laughing at me" Evan said quietly as he and Nath came out of the bathroom smelling fresh and wearing clean pyjamas.

"Screw them" Nath chuckled.

"They think it's funny because I'm weak and got beat up" Evan wrinkled his nose slightly as they avoided Remus' legs very carefully and slipped into bed together.

"Five on one isn't exactly fair, Evan" Nathaniel replied. "Besides, I think you were very brave and only trying to protect me" he smiled draping his arms around the boy, practically purring into him.

Evan chuckled. "You think so?"

"I know so, actually" Nath grinned playfully. "I find that extremely attractive too" he added.

Evan was beaming with happiness. "I think we should have some fun again soon"

"I was just thinking the exact same thing" Nath purred.

They settled down to sleep shortly after that curled in each other's arms snuggled close and gazing at one another through the dim lighting, it was so private and intimate without the real physical intimacy, Nath just loved it.

….

Wednesday morning and everything was pretty much the same. Evan didn't want to go to Herbology, Nathaniel wanted to stay in bed with his boyfriend but they had both agreed to study together today.

"Tomorrow" Regulus whispered as he and Remus lay behind their closed bed curtains still, his fingers caressing Remus' beautiful blonde locks.

Remus smiled warmly. "Tomorrow" he repeated.

"You'll be nine weeks" Remus smiled. "And that also means we've got a little check-up scan"

Regulus beamed with excitement. "I can't believe I'm getting so far along already, nine weeks! Doesn't seem like much when you compare it to two months and one week but it's been a long time since we made love that way…. Sort of…." He breathed.

Remus chuckled softly. "I know what you mean" he grinned. "And next week you'll be ten weeks and everything is going well so far and you're getting a right proper bump on you now" he said resting his hand on Regulus' baby bump under the covers, which admittedly had grown a good amount and he looked a good four months pregnant or more.

"I can't wait to feel them move" Regulus spoke lightly gazing down at his tummy under the covers. "I also think maybe we should get something for my skin to help with the stretch marks I will no doubt get"

"Of course we can" Remus smiled pecking Regulus on the very tip of his nose.

"Time to get up?" Regulus almost groaned out, then yawned.

"Pretty much" Remus sighed softly.

After some time they got up, called goodbye to Sirius and Severus and left the dormitory to go and get their breakfast and head off to lessons again.

"You got battered!" someone called childishly over to Evan as he and the other three walked on by.

Evan gritted his teeth and kept his eyes trained on the floor, no reaction, they would stop doing it in time just like Nathaniel had promised.

"Don't rise to it" Nath breathed giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "You're worth way more than someone like that"

"You think?"

"I know" Nath smiled. "He's pathetic and only says it because he can, look at what happened to Potter thanks to Will he hasn't bothered us since"

Evan laughed. "That was pretty funny to be honest…."

"There you go then" Nathaniel grinned finally. "Don't put yourself down over that, I think you were brave and sexy and anyone who doesn't agree is stupid" he nodded firmly.

Evan blushed and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek as they headed into the Great Hall.

….

On Thursday morning, Regulus woke up feeling more excited than he had done in a long time. He yawned softly, stretched and curled into Remus' soft, cosy frame snuggling right into him watching as a tiny smile appeared across his husband's face.

"Morning, Reg"

"Morning, Remus" Regulus breathed watching as the boy's beautiful blue eyes opened. "Nine weeks" he breathed.

Remus chuckled and cringed stretching out under the covers more like a dog than a cat (figures).

"Shall we read some of the book before we have to get up?" the Slytherin asked softly and Remus smiled and nodded reaching for it and flipping to the correct page.

Regulus held onto one of the corners and began to read aloud:

"_Now you're in week nine of your pregnancy, you have probably started to notice your bump is swelling much bigger. This is perfectly normal for a triplet pregnancy as each baby is about the same size and weight and takes up three times the space in the womb along with their spacing. Each baby now measures two inches in length and weighs just over a third of an ounce." _

Remus and Regulus exchanged smiles.

"So cute" Remus breathed caressing the side of Regulus' face earning another warm smile from the boy.

"_All of the babies' vital organs are now formed this week so the risk of defects dramatically decrease. Finger and toenail beds are beginning to form and the head is almost as big as the body" _Regulus read on. _"It's very common this week to have frequent urination as the babies are pressing down on your bladder, this should ease off on its own soon enough along with the rest of the unpleasant aforementioned symptoms" _he finished.

"That was lovely" Remus grinned. "I can't wait until we can find out what we're having, boys or girls or some of each" he chuckled.

"We've got our scan this morning but it's sad it's still too early" Regulus pouted slightly.

"Yeah, about eighteen weeks, right?" Remus said and Regulus nodded. "So how about we get up and go to the scan and see how they are then?"

"Of course" Regulus smiled. He pecked Remus on the cheek and slipped out from behind the curtains pulling a stretch as he yanked on some school uniform, thankfully his bigger trousers were holding a lasting fit now.

Once they were washed, dressed and Regulus had drank a deep goblet of water, they headed off out of the dormitory just as everyone else was getting up and dressed. Surprisingly enough they did not ask where the two boys were going.

They walked with their arms around one another, happily on their way to the hospital wing with smiles on their faces. Neither really needed to say anything as they made their way up the stairs and along the floors. It felt so right.

"I'm a little nervous" said Regulus as they made their way along the hospital wing corridor. "I'm scared something could be wrong like a horrible defect…."

"There were no defects with them last time" Remus smiled sweetly and brushed his lips over Regulus' temple. "I know it's scary but I'm sure they'll be okay" he smiled hopefully.

Regulus swallowed and nodded. "I hope you're right…." He breathed. "I just…. Can't bear the thought of them being messed up or hurt or anything…."

"Even if they are, we'll still love them" Remus smiled. He did feel very nervous too but he was going to play it as calm as he possibly could for Regulus' sake, the poor boy needed reassurance and Remus could understand he was emotional right now with all those hormones constantly charging through his system.

Regulus smiled and they headed into the hospital wing hand in hand.

"Good morning, boys, all ready for the little scan then?" the nurse asked sweetly as she got to her feet.

"Yeah" Remus smiled. "Kind of nervous though"

"No need to be shy" she smiled. "I'm sure everything will work out nicely" she beckoned them behind their curtain and they slipped inside. Remus helped Regulus up onto the edge of the fresh, crisp, white bed and the boy swallowed nervously.

"Have you drank your water?" the nurse asked moving the scanner closer to the bed and spelling her hands clean.

"Yes"

"Good" she said calmly as she snapped on a pair of fresh latex gloves and gestured for Regulus to relax back against the propped pillows. "If you can just lie back for me and expose your tummy…."

Regulus shifted back and Remus jumped to attention exposing his bump for him. Regulus blushed madly. "I'm getting a little big already"

"That you are" the nurse nodded. "This might be a little cold…."

Regulus winced as she spread the cool, clear gel around his tummy.

"It's normal though, you're having three so they are taking up three times the amount of space inside you, your body is gaining fat, your body is producing water to protect them and everything inside of you is using more space which is making you so large considering how far along you are…." She explained glancing into Regulus' face before tapping her wand three times to the top of the scanner, it whirred into life.

"Okay, let's take a little look at these babies then" she smiled moving the scanner down onto Regulus' tummy and moving it about. The boy exchanged nervous grins with Remus and clutched at his hand softly as they watched and waited deep in anticipation until-

"There's your babies" the smiled pointing to the screen where they could see the three little ones wriggling around on there.

"Oh…." Regulus breathed, tears welling into his eyes.

Remus looked about ready to burst into floods of tears too. "There they are…." The breathed his eyes wandering from one to the other and back again.

"Yes, you're nine weeks along now from conception, they measure two inches long each" the nurse explained zooming in on the first baby. She tapped her wand to the top of the ultrasound again and the sound of three little hearts beating filled the air. "This one's heart sounds very good, nice and loud and clear, actually they all do" she explained. "This little one looks absolutely fine" she said moving on to the next. "And so does this one" she smiled again.

"Aww!" Regulus beamed. "I can't believe they're inside of me" he breathed gazing down at his bump very lovingly.

"And the third little one looks absolutely fine in there" she smiled again moving the scanner around so they could look at the tiny little feet. "How have you been feeling in yourself?"

"Tired, emotional, need to pee a little more than usual, hungry, lazy and stuff" Regulus flushed pink once again. "But I'm also very happy" he added with a small smile. "I'm enjoying being pregnant"

The nurse looked at him for a moment. "You seem to be coping remarkably well for someone your age"

Regulus shrugged a little. "I'm a pretty strong person"

"He is indeed, I can second that" Remus grinned excitedly.

"Well I can definitely say that's good to hear and everything looks perfectly normal in here with the babies" she smiled again moving so they could see all three of them snuggled up in there. "I will be giving you a full scan again at twelve weeks and then again at sixteen, eighteen, twenty, twenty four and so on but you can feel free to pop in anytime you need to talk, if anything feels wrong, if you are worried about anything or confused and I will be more than happy to help either of you" she smiled sweetly to them.

"Thank you for your kindness" Remus smiled back.

They sat watching the three of them for some minutes, Remus and Regulus sniffling quietly as they watched them wriggling every so often and moving about in there, it was adorable! Before finally the nurse tapped to print and removed the scanner.

Remus jumped and cleaned Regulus up very quickly helping him replace his clothing and sit up from the bed.

"Any questions or concerns?" she asked looking from one to the other and back again.

They shook their heads.

"Alright" she smiled handing them their usual three pictures each. "Here you go"

"Oh wow, Remus look!" Regulus beamed flashing off his photos of the three of them and their tiny feet.

"They're so tiny and so cute" Remus grinned.

"I'm glad you like them, boys" the nurse nodded.

"Thanks for everything, nurse" Regulus beamed. "We'd better get to breakfast or the other's will be wondering where we are"

"Don't wait too much longer to tell them because after Severus' pregnancy last year and the fact he'd pregnant again this year means they are far more likely to work it out sooner for themselves, especially with you having such a baby bump on you already" her eyes flickered down to it where it was showing a little through his school jumper.

Regulus swallowed and nodded. "We won't" he smiled.

"I'll see you again in three weeks" the nurse smiled.

"Thank you!" Remus called and they left the hospital wing tucking away their photos with their arms around one another, smiles plastered all over their faces….

….

"And where have you two been?" Sirius asked curiously as the two boys dropped down at the breakfast table. Regulus carefully pulled his cloak around himself trying to conceal his baby bump a little more from his friends.

"Just out for a walk" Remus smiled sitting down carefully.

Regulus caught Evan's eye as the boy stared at him almost suspiciously but he looked away and smiled to Remus again very sweetly.

Thursday passed in a blur of boredom and when Friday came around people were growing increasingly excited for the approaching weekend. Now the 25th October, it was approaching November, the air was getting somewhat cooler, the grounds crisper and the students more excited.

In six days the Halloween feast would take place and there were rumours about tickets to a party people were excitedly twittering about.

"Please let me go to lessons today" Severus pouted sadly. "I want to go back to school…."

"You're in school and the nurse said one week which will be up tomorrow" Sirius smiled. "I'm not going to let you go back early and have a terrible relapse again, besides we're only missing double Divination later on, a bit of Potions and stuff, nothing too exciting" he winked.

Severus sighed and relaxed back into the bed covers. "Can I at least get up and walk around?"

"No, but you do realise what today is, don't you?" Sirius smirked playfully.

Severus frowned in confusion for a moment then his eyes widened and he gasped. "Eight weeks!" he almost squealed.

Sirius grinned, nodded, pulled out their pregnancy book and slipped in beside the boy. He flipped to the correct page and began to read aloud:

"_Welcome to week number eight of your pregnancy, baby now measures an inch and a half in length and weighs four whole grams" _Sirius began.

Severus smiled warmly.

"_While you may still be surfing a tidal wave of emotions, nausea, frequent urination, aches and tiredness it isn't all bad. This week your baby has graduated from embryo to foetus and is finally in a human shape rather than a little tadpole. Baby's tail has morphed into the spinal column and has discernible fingers and toes too which is always a bonus!" _

Severus laughed to his lover and snuggled in closer to read some more.

"_The skeleton is growing and hardening, the ears are taking shape and the eyelids are no longer transparent, it will be a good few weeks yet before you feel those little kicks but it will come soon enough with how fast pregnancy seems to pass" _Sirius continued reading.

"_And finally, common symptoms include; nausea, vomiting, headaches, tiredness, feeling overly emotional, very mild lower back cramps, frequent urination and sore, tender breasts are a pain but it does improve as the pregnancy goes along, if this if not your first pregnancy, you will understand that already. If you feel anything is of concern, contact your medical adviser as soon as possible. Best of luck, see you next week" _Sirius finished with a smile snapping the book shut.

Severus grinned and pulled the boy into a passionate kiss. "Mm, I'm very happy with that…."

"Eight weeks along…." Sirius sighed shaking his head with disbelief. "Doesn't seem that long ago now, does it?" he chuckled softly and Severus shook his head.

"Not at all" he breathed rolling over to finish sipping a little bit more potion. "Ugh, I wish that sick-to-my-stomach feeling would go away soon" he sighed. "Without that potion I would be an absolute mess"

"Mm, but you have me" Sirius smiled. "Which reminds me, time for you to have a drink again"

"Again?" Severus chuckled.

"Yes" Sirius grinned using his wand to fill up the empty goblet Severus was holding.

The boy sat up better and gulped half of his drink down before placing it on the nightstand. "No wonder I'm peeing quite a lot"

"You need to make sure you are properly hydrated after everything that's happened" the boy winked. "Besides, I think you're much better now and tomorrow you're free to get up and walk about and gradually go back to school work and such"

"At least I've been studying" Severus sighed. "It feels weird not to be in lessons and this year is extremely important for both of us but I get this feeling we may end up with nothing by the end of it"

"Perhaps, I don't think we will though and besides, even if we do then at least we know we've had a restful, relaxing year and made our last year in this castle a good laugh" Sirius grinned handsomely.

Severus chuckled. "You always know how to make the best out of a poor situation"

Sirius chuckled too and kissed his lover on the lips. "Would you like to give your daughter a cuddle?"

Severus nodded quickly and Sirius grinned kissing his cheek before he got up, lifted Rose and placed her down in Severus' warm arms watching a beaming smile spread across his face….

….

"Sirius and Severus really aren't missing anything" Evan yawned stretching his arms out as they sat in Divination that afternoon.

"I know" Remus sighed softly. "I'm sort of jealous in a way even though I know school is important"

"Yeah and you have your audition in two days' time" Nathaniel pointed out. "Bet you want to get all the practise in you can"

"I do and I'm nervous and debating whether or not I should actually go" Remus sighed softly.

"Why wouldn't you go?" Evan asked furrowing his eyebrows. "It's an amazing opportunity and you're a really good dancer"

"But I'm not a professional…."

"That's okay, you can become one" Nath grinned. "You'll get paid and you'll love doing it"

Remus hesitated again. "My condition plays another role in it, if they know what I am they might not hire me because of it regardless, people might not want to come and watch a Werewolf dancing and stuff…." He said almost sadly. "I'm used to people treating me badly but I don't want them ostracising my family over it, especially Regulus, he's a Werewolf too" he swallowed bitterly.

"Stop with the worrying" Nathaniel said sharply. "Regulus loves you and he's gone out of his way to find out about this and apply for you seeing as you wouldn't do it yourself, the least you can do is go along and if you don't get a part then you don't get one, it's not the end of the world and at least you tried, you can't fault or blame anyone for trying and Regulus won't be disappointed"

Remus' eyes widened dramatically. "Oh no, I don't want to see him disappointed…." He spoke very worriedly.

"Then just go and try and see what happens" Evan smiled gently. "There's no need to be nervous"

"Okay then, I'll do it" Remus smiled finally. "Thanks, guys"

"Our pleasure" they grinned.

At the end of lessons, Remus went to meet Regulus whom was delighted to see him.

"I missed you so much" the boy breathed giving Remus a hug and kissing his lips softly.

"And I missed you too" Remus grinned. "Ready for some dinner?" he glanced down at his husband's swollen tummy.

"More than ready" Regulus chuckled as Remus wrapped his arm around him and lead him down to the Great Hall.

….

"Feeling anxious?" Evan grinned as they sat in the common room later that evening with their arms around one another.

Nathaniel swallowed. "Anxious about tomorrow?" he said quietly.

"Yes" Evan breathed.

"I am a little" Nath said quietly. "Actually, very nervous…. Have you told them we're coming yet?"

"Yeah!" Evan laughed. "They're looking forward to it" he added with a grin.

Nathaniel smiled but he didn't feel overly optimistic, he wasn't on their level or worth the same as them and he had a lower place in society no matter what anyone said, especially people that protested it.

"Don't look so worried" Evan said softly as he tilted Nath's chin up to meet his eyes. "You're equal no matter what people say and my family like you"

"I'm just terrified of seeing their faces when they disapprove" Nathaniel whispered. "The look of horror when they realise their son is with someone that's only a half instead of pure…."

Evan drew him into a kiss smiling against his lips. "You're so silly sometimes"

"And they'll be fine with you being gay?" Nathaniel asked warily.

"Yeah, course" Evan chuckled. "They'll be happy I've found someone I like" he grinned. And…." He lowered his voice softly. "When they realise you're pregnant after we find out, they will be over the moon too" he grinned.

Nathaniel looked nervous. "But what if I don't-"

"I see you pregnant this year" Evan smiled reassuringly. "You're going to have my baby and everything will be okay"

Nathaniel smiled back. "You didn't just get me pregnant to please your parents…. Did you?"

Evan burst out laughing again and Nathaniel looked taken aback. "You're just so silly!" he grinned throwing his arms around the boy and kissing his cheeks making him blush.

He was being silly.

"You're so cute" Evan grinned again bringing their lips together making Nathaniel laugh.

"How about you let me take you to bed and kiss you?" Evan offered sweetly.

"Sounds like fun" Nathaniel grinned and allowed his boyfriend to take his hand and whisk him off up into the dormitory.

….

"I was supposed to have a shoot this weekend but I cancelled it to be with you" Sirius smiled as he and Severus were curled up in bed together. They'd just put Rose down for the night, Regulus was watching Remus stretching himself out like a rubber band and Evan and Nathaniel were in the bathroom brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed too.

"We could still have gone…." Severus said slowly. "I'd be fine by tomorrow"

"Yes but you shouldn't be straight out of bed and running to Hogsmeade because that's going from nothing to a lot, maybe a walk in the grounds or something just to get you out and about but nothing like that, it's too much" Sirius frowned worriedly.

"You take such good care of me" Severus chuckled pressing their lips together softly.

Evan and Nathaniel came wandering out of the bathroom and slipped into bed together. They grinned and seemed to draw one another in for a passionate and very playful kiss.

"You're very sexy…." Evan whispered sliding his hands up his man's sides. "How come we've known each other for so many years and only just this year have I started really noticing you this way?" he breathed gazing curiously into Nath's pretty blue-green eyes.

"I could ask you the same question" Nathaniel breathed. "You are the hottest guy I've ever met" he smiled honestly into Evan's eyes.

Evan blushed furiously and averted his eyes for a second. "There are plenty of guys out there far hotter than I am…." He breathed.

"Like who?"

"You" Evan chuckled leaning down to brush their lips together again. "I'm pretty sure you found Will much hotter than me…."

"I find you way sexier, you've got lovely neutral skin that has just a tiny flash of colour in it so you're not ghostly pale, you've got gorgeous brunette hair with little gold flecks, you've got a pretty little face, a nice smile, rosy cheeks and you've got amazing green eyes" Nathaniel grinned. "You're human too which means you're a lot more like me and we can share and do more things together normally and you're so lovely and safe and sweet I could cuddle you all day" he said finally with a blush as he hugged Evan tighter to his body.

Evan was beaming. "You're so lovely, why are you so nice?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "Because I love you I guess"

Evan laughed and kissed the boy again.

….

When Saturday morning arrived it brought a crisp, pleasant sensation to the grounds. Autumn was here and winter was definitely on the way. The sky was crystal clear and the breeze still but the air was mildly chilly as though a threat of impending treacherous conditions were upon them.

Nathaniel woke slowly feeling in a haze of warmth and comfort as Evan lay snuggled against his back, his arm and leg stretched over him as he breathed softly into the back of his neck. It was lovely.

He moaned softly feeling the hardness of another man against his backside. Much to his surprise, Evan gave a small moan in return.

"You're up?" Nath breathed.

"Yes" Evan whispered without opening his eyes, Nath felt him swallow against the back of his neck. "I suppose we'll have to get up soon if we want to be at my parent's on time" he sighed.

"Pretty much, don't like getting up in the morning, do you?" Nathaniel chuckled as Evan stretched and cuddled in closer holding onto him properly.

"Not in the slightest" Evan chuckled back softly.

"Not even for a little playful fumbling before we have to get up and see your mum and dad?" Nathaniel smirked to himself.

Evan stopped for a moment, just the briefest, tiniest moment. "Sounds like fun to me" he grinned.

Nathaniel gasped as the boy rolled him over and began playfully nuzzling into his neck. "Whoa!"

"Whoa indeed" Evan winked.

A little while later and they did get up, dressed and this time headed down to the Great Hall for their breakfast with Sirius, Severus and baby Rose too.

"Want some banana custard for breakfast?" Sirius smiled opening the pot of baby food and spoon feeding his daughter whom seemed delighted by it.

Severus chuckled. "It's good to be back downstairs again"

"Even if ignorant little brats are staring" Sirius growled looking over at three first year boys whom were staring at them suspiciously. They turned away quickly at the sight of Sirius' angry but very handsome face.

"Well, we have to get going now then" Evan said as he and Nath rose to their feet.

"Where are you off to?" Remus asked curiously.

"Off to introduce Nathaniel to my parents" Evan smiled downing his drink and taking hands with the boy whom seemed very nervous indeed.

"I thought he'd already me your parents" Regulus frowned wrinkling his nose slightly with confusion.

"Not as my boyfriend he hasn't" Evan smiled. "Come on then, babe" he grinned in a surprisingly confident manner and led his lover from the Great Hall ignoring the people that glanced back after them.

"I hope it goes well for them" Severus smiled.

"I'm sure it will, Evan's parents seem nice" Regulus nodded to his best friend.

"I'd be worried that they might be a little…. Pure for him, but still, he knows how to act around pure-bloods, he was sort of one himself for a good few years" Sirius shrugged a little.

"I hope they don't hurt him" Remus swallowed the hard lump of a bite of food in his throat nervously.

"Hey" Regulus smiled resting his hand on Remus' arm. "He's going to be just fine"

Remus smiled back. "I hope you're right, Reg" he breathed.

….

Evan and Nathaniel headed out into the grounds walking hand in hand, Nathaniel watched his feet crunching along the gravel path deep in thought about what today would be like.

They headed out through the main school gates along with some of the students whom were visiting the Hogsmeade village today but only continued walking until they were out of the final grounds perimeter.

"You can disapparated about here, right?" Evan smiled suddenly coming to a full stop and turning hopefully to his boyfriend.

Nathaniel smiled and nodded. He leaned over and took Evan's hands in his own.

"You remember where I live?"

"Of course" Nathaniel breathed closing his eyes and a second later they were being sucked through the drainpipe of apparition.

….

They came to a stop landing surprisingly comfortably on their feet in the grounds of Evan's house, Chelsea, London. The house itself had protections but because Evan was with him, Nathaniel was able to apparate there.

He blinked up slowly at the grand, snowy white house and his stomach churned uneasily and he swallowed.

"Home" Evan grinned, taking Nathaniel by the hand he lead him up right to the very front door to the beautiful house and rapped the expensive, brass knocker.

They waited, Nathaniel trembling slightly, his palms sweating but Evan hadn't seemed to notice. Moments later and the door opened slowly revealing the smiling, shining face of Evan's mother.

"Mum!" he grinned.

"Hello, Evan!" she grinned throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek softly.

"Mum!" he gasped. "You're embarrassing me" he rubbed his cheeks as she turned to Nathaniel.

"Good morning" she grinned shaking his hand kindly. "Come on in!"

Nathaniel followed Evan inside and the grand door closed behind them. The house looked exactly the same as it did before and even smelled the same as he followed his boyfriend through into the sitting room.

"Evan!" Mr Rosier grinned over when they walked through the door. "And Nathaniel, how nice to see you both again"

Nathaniel felt sick with nerves and mustered a tiny smile to the man. Boy was Evan's father in for a shock.

"Evan!" the boy's little brother Ike called as he came running over to see him.

"Hey, Ike" Evan grinned ruffling his little brother's hair.

"So what brings you home in the middle of term?" Martyn asked curiously as he sipped some of his drink and folded up the Daily Prophet he'd just finished reading.

Evan glanced to Nathaniel. "Well…. Mum, dad, we sort of need to tell you something…." He began moving over to sit on the sofa by the crackling fireplace opposite his father. His mother sat down beside him watching them curiously as Evan patted the seat beside him and Nathaniel sat down keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

"Go on" Sylvia spoke glancing between the two of them.

Evan was quiet for a few moments. "You know Nathaniel and I have been friends for a really long time?" he began looking to the boy and catching his eye. "In the past couple of months I've been feeling…. I've been attracted to…. I-I've…." He paused to swallow his nerves, close his eyes in a long slow blink and take a deep breath before he reached over and took Nathaniel's hand. The boy looked up into his eyes and Evan smiled. "Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet Nathaniel as my boyfriend" he smiled gently speaking in a clear and very proud manner.

Nathaniel blushed madly and looked up to meet their faces. As he expected, shock washed over Mr Rosier, he sank back into his seat staring at his son through alarmingly wide eyes.

Mrs Rosier on the other hand stared at them in a sort of knowing fashion.

Nathaniel felt as though he would vomit then and there…. This was not going well at all….

It was a long time before anyone said anything, the only sounds were of the crackling fire and Ike playing with some building blocks on the floor. Mrs Rosier cleared her throat slightly and smiled gently to them. "I had a feeling this was coming"

Evan stared. "What?"

"Huh?" Nathaniel blinked.

"What with how close you boys were over the summer, all that time you spent together, the fact Evan could hardly stop talking about you, Nathaniel" she smiled to the boy.

"You knew about this?" Martyn blinked turning to his wife confusedly.

"I didn't know per say" she said. "But I had a feeling this was going to happen, call it mother's intuition, I know when my baby is falling in love" she smiled to them again and gave them a tiny not.

Evan was grinning and Nathaniel stared at her, lips parted slightly in complete and utter surprise. She wasn't mad?

Mr Rosier swallowed and sat up a little straighter his eyes roaming over them both for a second then down to their interlocked fingers. Nathaniel was still sweating and trembling somewhat with fear of what these people could do to him.

"Well okay then" he smiled gently. "Okay…."

"I think this is wonderful" Mrs Rosier smiled getting up to pull them both into a hug kissing their cheeks. "Welcome to the family, Nathaniel" she beamed to him.

"Thank you, Mrs Rosier" he said quietly.

"Call me Sylvia" she nodded to him with a soft chuckle of her own.

She moved back to hug her son some more and Nathaniel caught Mr Rosier's eye, the man smiled to him and reached forward to take his hand shaking it carefully.

"Now tell me" Sylvia said excitedly. "Just how did you two get together?"

"Well" Evan grinned pulling Nathaniel closer and into his arms making the boy blush but cuddle into him all the same. "We were actually in Paris on a trip Sirius Black booked for Nathaniel, after everything that happened over the summer and because his brother was getting married and going on a honeymoon he felt Nath deserved something too so he booked two tickets and Nath thankfully chose to take me" Evan grinned again very excitedly.

"It was lovely" Nathaniel said.

"You planned a romantic evening away before you were together?" Mr Rosier frowned confusedly.

"It wasn't intentionally romantic but when we got there we found we were in a room with a double bed, we went out sight-seeing and dined out together and shared the same bed on the first night, it was really nice and I knew I liked him for quite a while but was too scared to say anything so I let it ride on and on" Evan explained snuggling into Nathaniel sweetly. "On the second night we went back early to talk and we kissed and that was it, we got together" he grinned excitedly.

"How romantic!" Sylvia almost cried.

"It was" Evan breathed gazing lovingly at Nathaniel whom was gazing equally as lovingly back.

"I'm glad we went on that trip together it really was the icing on the cake" Nathaniel commented. "I never expected Evan to fall in love with me in return, he's handsome, he's funny, he's kind, he knows all about everything that…. Happened…. Earlier this year and he's pure so why would he go for me" he glanced to the parents. "But he chose me and I'm so happy" he grinned hugging the boy tighter. "He makes me feel so special and happy and like I deserve love"

Mrs Rosier smiled to them and sat down beside them next to Nathaniel resting her hand over theirs. "Such a wonderful story" she breathed.

"You're not angry at all, Mrs Rosier?" Nathaniel was feeling a particularly odd burst of confidence right now, they seemed very…. Placid about this whole thing.

"Not at all" she chuckled flopping a wrist to them kindly. "I'm happy my son has finally found someone to romance with, oh and someone he can trust and he has known for quite some time, someone we can be pleased he has brought home and not some stranger he met at a dinner party, rejoice!" she beamed.

Mr Rosier looked as though he were about to say something potentially rude but shook his head and smiled to them. "I will tell you the truth that I was expecting a girl but…. If boys are what you like…." He said slowly, almost nervously as his eyes settled on Nathaniel rather peacefully.

"I believe any human being can fall for any other human being regardless of gender" Evan said again. "Maybe before I would have typically picked out a female but Nathaniel and I are a great match and he's helping me with my school work-"

"Ah!" Martyn grinned almost jumping to his feet. "A clever boy?! What a bonus!" he beamed. "Maybe your grades will pick up somewhat now then too" he looked to Evan again.

"They already have, sir" Nathaniel said quickly. "His homework is getting higher marks, he's more confident and he's going to re-sit his apparition test again soon!" his voice was filled with excitement.

"Wonderful!" Mrs Rosier beamed. "I thought he would never do it again seeing as just how upset he was before…." She said glancing worriedly to Evan.

"I'll do it because Nath will help me and he's confident I'll pass and he's always right about these things" Evan said gently gazing at his boyfriend again.

"Now as your father I feel I'm entitled to ask have you two been…. Intimate yet?" he asked glancing from one to the other almost suspiciously but not quite.

Their faces went up in flames and Nathaniel looked helplessly to Evan for this one.

"Dad…. I'm still a virgin…." He said quietly, his face blazing even further.

Nathaniel thought it was adorable.

"I understand that" the man nodded slowly but Nathaniel got the impression that Mr Rosier did not in fact understand why his son was still a virgin especially when he was with someone.

"Have you boys eaten?" Mr Rosier asked brightly.

"Yes but we could do with some lunch later on" Evan grinned playfully.

"Of course" she smiled to them. "Will you both be staying the night?"

Nathaniel looked to Evan for an answer.

"Sure" the boy shrugged. "Nath can stay in my bed with me, we do it every night anyway" he spoke calmly.

"Alright then" she smiled.

"You wanna go upstairs, see my room?" Evan offered hopefully and Nathaniel nodded quickly. In truth, he still felt a bit sick so he got up, smiled in thanks to the boy's parents and allowed Evan to guide him out of the beautiful sitting room and up the grand stairs onto the corridor and right along to Evan's bedroom.

Evan opened the door and nodded for Nath to go in, he followed quickly and shut the door tightly behind them.

"Wow" Nathaniel breathed his eyes widening. Evan's bedroom was large, grand and very expensive. A large four poster bed sat against the wall close to the door, beautiful dark wood, beautiful dark green sheets with silver trimmings, a large crystal chandelier, not plastic, actual crystals, an enormous wardrobe, dressers, a mirror, a perch for his own that was already sitting there hooting softly and other little trinkets and items.

Nathaniel didn't notice when Evan stood up against him from behind and even jumped slightly when the boy put his arms around his waist carefully. Evan's lips pressed to the pulse point of his neck and he shuddered softly with pleasure leaning back into him allowing the boy to kiss his neck tenderly.

"Fuck…." Nath whispered as Evan's curious fingers slipped under his t-shirt to glide across his soft skin.

"You like that?" Evan purred back.

"Yeah"

"Fancy…. Getting into bed?" he whispered.

Nathaniel swallowed and nodded allowing Evan to guide him back to the bed, they kicked off their shoes and flopped down, Evan pulling the boy flush against him, his hands roaming further under his t-shirt. "Evan…." The boy whispered softly.

"Am I turning you on?" the boy chuckled.

"Very much so" Nathaniel smiled back as the boy rolled himself carefully on top of him. "Feeling more confident than before?"

"I grow in confidence every day with you" Evan flushed a little. "I just really want to be close to you, I want to be intimate and I want to feel your hot skin against mine"

Nathaniel emitted a moan from deep within his throat. "Do it then, get me naked"

Evan moaned himself and slid his hands under his boyfriend's t-shirt, he still felt nervous about doing this but he knew Nathaniel wanted this, he wanted to feel the sexual pleasure. Carefully, he lifted up the t-shirt and slid it up and off tossing it aside, he moaned, his lips caressing the boy's torso.

"How about this…." Nathaniel smirked and flipped the over so he was on top slipping between Evan's legs. The boy blushed and gasped softly in surprise as his boyfriend gently tugged off his t-shirt exposing his naked torso to their private little room. His face dipped and he sucked and nibbled lightly on those unprotected nipples as Evan did something very surprising, he wrapped his legs carefully around his bum.

"Wow…." Nath breathed. "You're a little frisky today, aren't you?"

"Definitely, know what I'm in the mood to do?" Evan's cheeks were growing very hot indeed.

"What's that?" Nathaniel asked curiously.

"Give you a blow job" the boy grinned nervously.

Nathaniel moaned. "Please do…."

….

They spent the good majority of the day in Evan's room naked between the sheets fondling and sucking on one another but it never went further than it did last time and they were both completely fine with that.

They did stop for lunch which the house elf brought up to them with a squeak and a bow (even to Nathaniel) but actually went downstairs for dinner.

"Are you boys having a good day?" Mrs Rosier asked as the elf placed the food on the table for them and they tucked in.

"Brilliant" Evan grinned trying to force back the blush that was threatening to spread all over his cheeks. "Mind if I just go toilet?" he said more to Nath than to anyone else.

"No, go" the boy smiled gently and much to his surprise, Evan leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before heading out of the door. Nathaniel waited quietly until he heard Evan's footsteps on the staircase before he turned to the boy's parents. "Mrs Rosier, Mr Rosier…. Is it okay if I ask you something?" he asked nervously.

"I've told you, call my Sylvia" she smiled.

"Martyn" Evan's father nodded.

Nathaniel smiled. "Well, is it okay if I ask you a question?" he asked almost hopefully.

"Of course, what is it?" the woman asked.

Nathaniel hesitated a moment, he might not ever get another chance to ask this so here goes. "Do you mind your son being with me because I am a half-blood?" he blurted out anxiously.

They stopped and stared in surprise, Ike didn't seem to take any real notice as he probably didn't know much about these things yet being only four.

The silence was agony.

"No, we have no problem with that as long as Evan is happy with you then it's fine by me as a mother all I want is my children to be happy, nothing else should come before that" she smiled.

"I don't mind, he has been very down about this matter before and gay or straight half or pure, I just want to see him find someone he can settle down with. If that should be with a half-blood boy then so be it" Martyn replied.

"But you're- and I'm-"

"It doesn't matter what you are and to be honest I would much rather see him with a nice, quiet, polite half-blood boy that helps him and makes him feel good about himself than with one of those dreadful whores that will depress him, control him and bleed him dry" Sylvia chuckled. "I know there are lots of pure-blood families who would not tolerate this and I won't deny we have been raised that way but my duty as a mother trumps that as my duty as a pure-blood and parents that think they should put a price on the happiness of their babies are disgusting"

Nathaniel couldn't help but smile.

"So stop feeling so insecure and unwelcome in this house" Martyn nodded to him. "Besides, I don't know if you've noticed but Evan has some excellent we-"

"MARTYN!"

"Sorry, dear" he winced.

"Take no notice of him, I've still not fully made up with him after what he did at those dinner parties over the summer" she said shooting an angry glare to her husband who hung his head in pretend shame.

"Actually, since we've been together, Evan has stopped smoking the weed" Nathaniel smiled gently just as the door opened and Evan shot him a knowing look. "You heard all of that, didn't you?"

"Most of it" he chuckled and sat back down in his seat. "I've told you before, you're not any lesser than we are and my parents like having someone kind and gentle for me to cuddle up with because there are so many users and people trying to do things proper and that wouldn't suit me and no way would I ever have chosen one of those girls, especially not over you" he smiled warmly.

Nathaniel found himself smiling back and blushing.

They finished eating and for dessert they had an enormous strawberry gateau and the boys were allowed to go back upstairs again.

When they slipped into Evan's room after a quick wash, Nath stripped down into his boxers and Evan let him use a nightshirt that he snuggled up in.

"Smells of you" he smiled.

"Mm, now my bed smells of you" Evan winked playfully deeply inhaling his pillow. "So nice"

Nathaniel chuckled. "Are you mad at me for what I did downstairs with your parents?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I had a feeling you would ask as soon as my back was turned" the boy laughed. "It's fine though, I'm impressed you were so brave like that"

"Your parents are very kind people" Nathaniel smiled back very gently.

Evan leaned in and kissed the boy softly on the lips.

A soft knocking on the door was followed by Mrs Rosier walking in holding a tray and a blanket over her arm. "Would you like some drinks? A spare blanket?" she offered resting the tray on the table and spreading the blanket out over the top of the duvet they were both snuggled under.

"Thank you, Mrs Rosier" Nathaniel smiled gently.

"My pleasure, have a nice evening now" she smiled pecking them both on the forehead before leaving them in peace.

"See, my mum isn't a stereotypical mum at all" Evan grinned.

"I know, she's really nice, much nicer than my adoptive mum and especially more than my adoptive dad" Nathaniel sighed.

"Do you miss them?"

"I miss my adoptive mum a tiny bit sometimes because she was my mum for so many years but after what she did to me it…. Destroyed me in a way and I don't know if I can forgive what they did…." He swallowed.

"Come here" Evan breathed pulling the boy into his arms. "You're with your rightful family now, the ones that love you no matter what and your brother too and you now know how to make a much better life for our baby and be a much better parent than them too"

Nathaniel smiled warmly and pressed his lips to Evan's in such a loving way. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Nath smiled and they settled down to sleep.

Tomorrow they would head back in time to be home for when Remus got back from his audition but for now they were just going to enjoy being in the luxury and comfort of Evan's house….

….


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Remus woke feeling nervous and agitated and he had a right to be. Today was finally Sunday and time for his audition in just a few hours' time. He yawned softly and stretched out his legs under the covers snuggling into Regulus, he'd woken a little too early now and wouldn't wake up his pregnant husband, Regulus needed his sleep and Remus wasn't going to take that away from him just because he was nervous.

He did have a lot of preparations to do this morning, he had to do his hair, his face, warm up, stretch out, get dressed immaculately, prepare his shoes, make sure he had everything, go over his routine, get there and pretty much repeat the whole process before he could perform.

It was now the 27th of October and tomorrow night would be the full moon, Thursday would of course be Halloween too so it was a pretty exciting time for all of the boys. The school grounds were getting clearer, cooler and very crisp with the autumn air breezing through and winter was well on its way, soon the rain would set in heavier, the wind would become too bitter to go out without a scarf and the snow would begin to fall ready for Christmas.

Remus found himself smiling, Christmas, Regulus, the babies…. Everything would be lovely this year, so magical (literally) and he had never felt so good and happy. His life was settled, his parents were settled, he was married with three babies on the way and Regulus was doing so well, two-and-a-half weeks left and they would have their twelve week scan to make sure everything was definitely okay with the pregnancy and Remus could not possibly wait for another second.

He sighed softly and stretched pointing his feet under the covers, he was a little worried because of the effects of the approaching full moon, he felt tired, a little emotional and a tiny bit uncomfortable too and knew Regulus' symptoms would be somewhat worse thanks to his pregnancy, he would be far more tired and more emotional and Remus could sympathise with that very well. Ever since he had been transforming with Regulus neither of them had so much as a faint scratch on their skin when they changed back, the transformations were much better – still not nice- but they were better and Remus was thankful for that especially so seeing as Regulus would never have to suffer the horrors like Remus used to before his husband was changed.

Remus swallowed, he just hoped everything went well, there could be some seriously tough competition going on here today….

….

It was a couple of hours later at the Rosier household….

Evan woke with a soft moan feeling a soft warm pair of lips pressing tenderly into that sensitive little spot on the back of his neck. Nathaniel's arms were around him, his left hand sliding underneath his pyjama top to caress his soft skin, his legs entangled with Evan's own under the warm bed covers.

"You're so warm and cuddly I just couldn't resist" Nathaniel spoke softly.

"I'm pretty pleased about that" Evan chuckled.

"Good" Nathaniel breathed.

"I suppose we should get up soon and get some breakfast" Evan almost groaned still perfectly settled under his covers.

Nathaniel couldn't help but laugh at this statement. "You and I both know you don't have any intentions of getting out of bed"

"That might be true but I still want to make sure you're eating" Evan smiled turning over to face the boy and brushing their lips together softly. "Hmm, maybe next week we should take a test…."

"It's been two weeks now" Nathaniel breathed sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, his blue-green eyes widening slightly. "Technically we could take one today or tomorrow perhaps…."

"Yes, we could" Evan smiled gently.

"But you're probably right and besides, it would be better to wait a bit longer so we get better results…. Accurate results" Nathaniel breathed snuggling in even closer. "I am really excited to find out though, I just hope we're not disappointed"

Evan chuckled softly. "I seriously doubt we'll be disappointed…."

"Well, I have faith in your seer abilities" Nathaniel shot him a quick smile. "If you're sure then I'm sure too"

Evan smiled warmly and gently ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "Your hair is so nice, so soft too" he breathed.

"You think so?"

"Yeah" Evan breathed. "It's a really nice natural colour, nice dark blonde" he smiled again.

"I like yours too, a soft almost caramel brown" Nathaniel chuckled stroking his own fingers through Evan's hair. "You're really sexy even if you don't think you are, I think you're absolutely gorgeous, so cuddly and warm and sexy, your skin is so smooth" he purred stroking his hands over Evan's sides again.

"I've never been too sure about my hair to be honest, I always felt it makes me look ordinary" Evan mused as Nathaniel brushed his soft brunette fringe from his face.

"I think it suits you and your green eyes and your nice skin tone" the boy chuckled softly. "I hope our baby looks like you" he breathed.

Evan's heart fluttered in his chest. "You mean that?" his voice was almost hopeful.

"More than mean it" Nathaniel breathed leaning in and kissing the boy softly on the lips.

….

By the time Regulus was awake, Remus had a hot bath and was dressed to go.

"Would you be okay if I went for a really quick run to warm up so I can stretch out here?" Remus breathed gently kissing his sleepy boyfriend softly on the lips.

"I'll be fine, go and get ready" Regulus smiled gently. "I'll see you when you get back"

Remus smiled again. "Okay, babe" he breathed. "I won't be long" he turned to everyone else. "Make sure he's okay, yeah?"

They stared but nodded and watched as Remus left the dormitory at a light jog.

"He's really nervous, isn't he?" Sirius asked glancing over at his little brother.

"Pretty much" Regulus said quietly. "But I think he'll do okay" he smiled sweetly. "Remus is a very good dancer"

"Yeah, he does seem to be" Sirius chuckled. "You'll have to let us know how you get on later"

"We will, don't worry" Regulus smiled sliding out of bed and pulling on some clothes being careful to turn his back on his brother so neither Sirius nor Severus could see his growing baby bump or the fact his nipples were pink and swollen.

"Oohh, been having some fun, eh Reg?" Sirius grinned and Regulus quickly pulled his t-shirt on and zipped up his baggy hoodie over himself before he could turn around.

"What?" he blinked confusedly feeling the blood draining from his face. What if Sirius knew?

"You've got a love bite on your neck" Sirius chuckled nodding to it.

Regulus' hand flew up to it instinctively to touch it and he sighed inwardly with relief. "Oh, yeah" he grinned. "Remus loves to play"

Remus was back in no time at all, a little pink and sweating from his running.

"Seen anyone out there?" Severus asked curiously.

"No, there's actually nobody about at all apart from some teachers and kids" Remus responded. "Grounds are getting pretty cold though" he commented as he began to carefully stretch out his legs.

"Is there anything you'd like me to pack?" Regulus smiled nodding to the things Remus had out on the bottom of the trunk by the foot of their bed. "Does any of it need to be wrapped or anything?"

Remus smiled to him. "Could you wrap the new pointe shoes in that scarf and put them in the carry box?" he asked nodding to them as he slid down into box splits and stretched a poised arm over his head towards his toes.

"Yes, of course" Regulus smiled and carefully wrapped up the new satin pink shoes and placed them carefully in their box. He passed the older ones over to Remus and watched the boy slip them on slowly and carefully as he continued to stretch.

Regulus moved around behind Remus as the boy stretched down to the floor. His teeth sank into his bottom lip and he let out a groan. "Okay, that's really hot"

"What is?" Remus breathed resting his forehead down on the floor in front of him. He felt Regulus kneel down behind him and a second later two fingers slip between a piece of fabric around his waist and give it a small tug. Remus shivered visibly with pleasure.

"You're wearing a thong" Regulus whispered.

Remus sat up slowly and looked over his shoulder to grin. "Indeed I am, can't have big boxer lines or brief marks or anything flopping around when I'm dancing, it'll distract people" he chuckled.

"Nice to know you think of yourself well endowed" Sirius commented wrinkling his nose slightly.

"Oh you wouldn't know anything about it until you saw it" Regulus purred excitedly.

"Someone is feeling frisky today" Remus chuckled his eyes widening slightly as he slid into normal splits stretching out his legs.

"Hormones" Regulus said quietly.

"What did you say, Reg?" Sirius blinked.

"Horny" the boy said quickly glancing up at his brother.

"I think we need a bucket of iced water over here to cool him off" Sirius chuckled fanning his t-shirt at his brother playfully. Regulus rolled his eyes and clacked his tongue.

….

After breakfast, Remus was feeling nervous.

"Your hands are all sweaty" Regulus smiled as they headed into the grounds.

"Oh, sorry" Remus breathed quickly rubbing them on his trousers and taking his husband's hand again. "You know I really appreciate you doing all of this for me, I love you so much, Regulus" he smiled gently.

"I know" Regulus grinned leaning up to peck Remus' cheek. "And I love you too"

Remus smiled down at Regulus with a look in his eyes that screamed adoration. "How are you feeling this morning? You seem really bright and perky!"

"I am feeling very bright and perky actually, Rems" Regulus beamed as they approached the gates and slipped out of the school grounds. "I think my hormones are doing something good for me because I feel really great"

"That's good, Reg" Remus beamed. "And how are they feeling?" he asked gently resting a hand on Regulus' bump through his thick hoodie.

"I think they're feeling absolutely great" Regulus chuckled allowing his man to smooth his hands over his skin. "I'm starting to feel quite big though" he sighed as they hopped carefully into the carriages to take them to the village where they could disapparated together. "And I'm worried people are going to see my bump soon, I'm only nine weeks still and I'm big already"

"You'll be even bigger in a few days when you turn ten weeks" Remus smirked. "On Halloween too"

"I know" Regulus breathed again as Remus sat stroking his hands over Regulus' bump in the carriage. "If you think I'm big now just wait until I'm due, that scares me a little but I'm so excited"

"I'm nervous too but I can't wait to meet them" Remus squeaked out. "And it's nice to have something to talk to right now that doesn't involve dance"

"Just remember, you're doing it to provide for them and because you love ballet" Regulus smiled warmly.

Remus grinned and leaned forward to kiss him once again. "Mm, you're so perfect, do you know that?"

"No but I like hearing it" Regulus winked playfully.

When they arrived in the village, they hopped out of the carriages (Remus carefully helping his lover) as they strolled through the lane across the cobbled path making their way down the street to get to a point they could disapparated in peace without drawing too much attention to themselves.

"I want you so bad" Regulus purred playfully as they slipped round the back of the pub, he nestled himself into Remus' body kissing his neck softly.

"You know how to completely drain me of nerves, don't you?" Remus sighed happily. "I think I may just melt…."

"You sound like such a girl" Regulus smirked.

"You like to make me into the girl" Remus added with a wink making his husband laugh.

"And I will do it again" Regulus grinned. He wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and settled into him warm and close. "I'm ready to disapparated now…."

Remus grinned and with one quick pop they were gone.

….

The small theatre they were holding the auditions in was rather beautiful. Old and elegant with polished wooden floors, old padded seats and heavily draping velvet curtains it was definitely somewhere Remus would enjoy visiting as Regulus thought the second they walked into the place.

The musky scent of old books and wood filled his senses and he smiled. "This is rather amazing, I've never been anywhere like this before"

"Seriously?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"My parents would always take me to very modern, very large places basically just to show off" the boy said rather sadly. "I've been to the theatre before but not for years…. Or to a ballet audition with my husband" he added with a small wink.

Remus laughed. "I'm starting to feel nervous now" he breathed shakily as they walked hand in hand through the theatre, there were cleaners out buffing at the floors manually and posh people in their long, expensive, flowing robes talking in primp and proper voices sparing wary glances at Remus and Regulus as though they may ransack the place or steal something.

Neither of them did, of course.

"Are you here for the audition?" a woman asked, her hair scraped back tightly in a blonde bun, not a hair out of place. Typical.

"Uhh, yes" Remus said awkwardly.

She blinked down her long nose at him with sharp, steel-grey eyes and nodded curtly. "Right this way" she beckoned. They followed her down two more corridors, through three sets of doors and up to a changing room. "You may change in here along with the other people auditioning, here is your number" she said ticking his name off of the register and passing him a sheet of paper. "Did you bring a headshot?"

"Yes"

"Very good, make sure you take it on stage with you when you perform" she responded.

"Thank you" Remus smiled to her and quickly hurried into the changing room along with his husband swallowing nervously. This whole place seemed much scarier than his regular dance studio or performing in front of his friends.

Inside the changing room was a large group of boys ranging from their mid-teens to mid-twenties. The youngest was probably about sixteen or seventeen and Remus felt another flicker of nerves as he sat stood kicking off his shoes and stretching himself out carefully on the floor.

"Do you need to change?" Regulus asked quietly trying to avoid the angry glances of the other's.

"No, just need to pull my trousers off I have everything else on underneath" Sirius chuckled softly.

"What are you wearing?"

"Pink tights with baggy, soft navy running shorts and a tight pink vest" Remus flushed a little. "Sounds a bit gay but…. It shows off my lines better because I'm not that tall and I'm quite skinny so a unitard makes me look like a little twig, it shrinks me in every direction"

Regulus smiled and nodded excitedly watching Remus pull off his hoodie and stand proudly in pink. "That's a very tight top" he whispered softly. "If it were just a fraction thinner I would be able to see your lovely nipples through it"

Remus' eyes widened and his blush deepened as he stretched his leg up above his head. "You're crazy today" he grinned. "I like that, let's have some fun when we get back to the castle"

"You're fucking on" Regulus purred playfully.

Remus continued stretching for a few moments with Regulus helping him whenever he could as long as he didn't strain himself.

One by one the boys were called to hand in their photo and their signed sheets.

"Attention everyone, attention!" a young man called stepping through the opposite door that lead to the stage.

They all turned to face him wearing their array of different outfits to suit their own personal needs.

"You will each be going out in turn to hand in your photos and will join one of the circles of small groups in which you will perform, the few of you that can go en pointe please put your pointe shoes on now and have your feet warm and ready to go" he smiled petting his slick, brown hair. "Those of you who cannot just show us what you can do and when performing someone will come around and touch you, if you are touched please go and sit out of the routine as you have been unsuccessful this time and will not move on to the single auditions" he explained. "Now, best of luck to everyone we'll see you out there, break a leg!" he called waving and disappearing back through the door.

Nobody spoke and people exchanged glances as the only five boys who could do pointe put their shoes on (including Remus) they were all wearing black and sneered at Remus' pink shoes as he walked towards the door.

Regulus shot him a smile.

Remus' confidence sky-rocketed.

Regulus slipped out of the door and walked along the line pedestrian path down the steps to sit in the audience with the other people that had joined their friends and relatives in the changing room to watch. He sat down nervously in his seat watching a very tall boy whom must have been a good six foot five stride forward in grey jogging bottoms, a black t-shirt and a band around his hair. His skin was olive toned and he wore black slippers. _He obviously doesn't need pointe to be tall _Regulus thought to himself.

When Remus moved forward the boy grinned again, a few of the other boys were sneering at Remus' attire and he did look quite small just walking there all in pink with his light blonde hair but Regulus felt his heart swell with pride. They were really here and really doing this. His hands moved to gently rest on his bump as the final boys moved into their groups.

Three 'judges' sat at a small table just ahead of the front row scribbling things down and nodding to one another.

"Group one please perform first, all the other groups please wait in the wings" the oldest woman spoke in a heavy Russian accent.

There was a moment of hesitation as the boys scurried off stage and Regulus watched the first group of boys move centre stage. There was another pause before the music began and they started to dance.

The group itself wasn't bad, that exceedingly tall boy was in there and he was doing quite well although he wasn't as sharp as some of the others were. Almost all of the boys in group one were working on flats apart from two of the boys whom were on pointe, the Chinese boy slipped and almost went down and was touched on the shoulder before he could even hit the floor. Regulus winced nervously. The floor did look mighty slippery.

One by one the boys were touched on the shoulders and they moved aside to sit by the curtain on the stage looking defeated and miserable as the other boys were pink in the face, straining and obviously trying to impress, terrified of being cut so soon.

"Thank you, group one" the woman spoke again watching them slow and stop dancing grinning falsely at the judges. "The four of you still standing will be moving on to the next round, the rest of you may stay and watch but thank you for performing today you were all equally wonderful" she nodded to them with a gentle smile.

Some of them got up and left, some back to the changing room but a couple stayed to watch.

"Group two!" she called after a brief discussion with her colleagues, the man to her left tossing some of the pictures into the bin.

Regulus winced again.

Remus walked out on stage with the other boys looking nervous and small but Regulus smiled to him and nodded actually catching the boy's eye. He looked gorgeous.

There was another pause and the music started up, a slightly tinny and loud piano playing as the boys followed one another around in a circle. Almost immediately a boy smaller than Remus with very pale skin and red hair was touched on the shoulder and sat down soon followed by an average brunette boy and then one of the heaviest boys in the competition.

Regulus watched nervously as Remus was turning looking sharper than ever, a smile on his face, his eyes lighting up. Your eyes were drawn to him and then to the boy with dark hair and dark eyes beside him glancing bitterly at him – almost scowling in fact.

Regulus sighed softly with nerves watching four more of them go out including two of the other pointe boys leaving one Remus and another one in the audition theatre.

"Thank you, group two" the woman said when the music ended and they held poised.

Remus walked off stage shooting a quick grin to his husband whom fired a sneaky thumbs up back at him, pleased he was still in this.

Group three performed and almost everyone went out and when group four went on in total by the end there were only eight dancers left. This was not the first audition they'd held and some of the parts were already filled, the judges were being particularly picky over whom they were going to choose for the roles and this was their last one and they only had three spaces left to fill.

Regulus watched as the judges talked nodding to one another very quickly.

"We will have a short break before we call you up individually for your dances, you may all return to the changing rooms" the woman said again waving a hand around the theatre room.

Regulus was on his feet and hurrying after Remus into the dressing rooms.

"I think the little blonde FAGGOT will take lead role" the dark haired boy said very loudly when Remus and Regulus walked by.

Remus didn't even flinch, Regulus kept his scowl to himself. He didn't want to spoil things for Remus and ruin the boy's chances.

"There's only eight of us left, someone has to get it" a brunette boy with enormous brown eyes said back to him. "I hope it's me"

"Five will be cut" the angry boy said again – his name was Justin. "I don't expect it to be me!"

The brown-eyed boy –Peter- shot him a look. "I think all of us have an equal chance but the blonde more so because he can do pointe" he said smartly.

Justin glared at him a moment before he turned and headed back to his stuff which was set beside Remus and Regulus. He shot them both a filthy glare as he sat down massaging his feet around (he couldn't go en pointe)

Remus sat down slowly and took off his shoes stretching his toes out and sighing. "That feels better for a moment…." He breathed softly.

"Want me to rub them for you?" Regulus offered.

"It's fine" Remus chuckled softly. "I just need to walk up and down a bit"

"Number six!" the voice called through the door which was propped slightly ajar for them to hear.

The boy with strawberry blonde hair and freckles got up and scurried out of the door quickly almost tripping over himself.

Regulus bit his lip as he heard the music starting up somewhat faintly in the background, the boy would be on stage performing right now and in a few minutes it would be Remus' turn and he would find out instantly if he would be here for the final round or not.

Number six did not return, number eighteen was next with long, shaggy brown hair and he did come back followed by the brown-eyed boy again.

Remus sighed stretching his arms above his head, only him and Justin were left to do their solo's right now and he was feeling nervous and shaky.

"You looked a right idiot out there prancing about in pink looking like a tranny or a girl" Justin said bitterly.

Remus didn't respond.

Regulus sucked in a small breath.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a bit of friendly competition? Banter?" the boy teased on flashing his uneven but very white teeth at Remus.

"I'm not interesting in talking shit" Remus said smoothly.

"Who's talking shit here? Not me…." The boy said bitterly. "Bet you talk with a mouth full of shit after being with your fat little pig of a boyfriend here…." Justin went on.

Remus' head shot up. "You watch who you're speaking about!" he said angrily pointing the finger at Justin.

The boy slipped his ballet shoes on again and got to his feet. "Or else what?" he laughed nastily.

Remus glared at him before sitting back down to put his pointe shoes on. "Jealousy can make you a very bitter person, it isn't nice and it ages your skin" he smiled.

The boy looked as though he were about to hit the roof and Regulus shrank back in his seat covering his bump with his arms.

"Aww, is your poor little tubby boyfriend afraid I'm going to hurt him?" Justin pouted nastily reminding Regulus horribly of James Potter.

He shuddered.

"What a pity"

"You leave Regulus out of this" Remus said coldly getting to his feet once again.

"Why don't you make me, gay boy" Justin laughed resting his hands on his hips. He was a similar size to Remus but he was broader and more muscular.

"I'm not about to fight you, I can beat you with my dancing any day of the week, you just try it!" Remus shot back.

The boy glared, his dark eyes narrowing once again.

Remus smirked gleefully.

In a flash, Justin grabbed Remus, turned him around and slammed his face into the metal door holding him there. "Threaten me like that again and I will seriously hurt you!" he spat nastily.

The other boys in the changing room had stopped to stare in horror at them.

"Number twelve!" the voice rang out.

Justin released Remus whom shrugged him off, his cheeks red with anger. He grabbed Regulus' hand and swept him out of the changing room in front of him to make sure no harm could come to his husband or his unborn babies. Just before he reached the stage, Remus grabbed Regulus' cheeks and kissed him roughly on the lips then turned, patted his bum sending him off in the direction of the seats before he went to stand by the edge of the curtain waiting to go on.

Remus was nervous, he shook out his legs and emitted a long, shaky breath. The pressure was on now if he wanted a spot, two left and he had to perform well, the fact he was en pointe meant they expected a whole other level of dance.

"Number 12, entre stage"

Remus moved forward gazing down at the judges with a sweet, bright smile on his face and poised himself ready, his heart pounding in his chest. He could see Regulus sitting watching him and smiling and it seemed to drain his nerves away. Regulus had sat himself in the audience right behind the judges where he could pull Remus' focus towards them trying to relax him at the same time.

The music started and Remus moved, it was all flowing through him so softly like fluid. Everything was perfect and when he went onto his toes, the judges seemed thoroughly pleased.

Regulus watched Remus dancing with his hands clasped over his chest in adoration, Remus' leaps were beautiful, his legs looked so lean and shapely, he could even run on his toes, leaped and when he landed turned into pirouettes. When he glanced down at the judges they seemed thoroughly pleased and when his routine ended he poised with another smile.

There was a small, polite applause as he walked off stage. Regulus almost ran to be by his side.

"You were great!"

"Thanks, Reg" Remus beamed leaning down to kiss him on the lips as Justin came out of the changing room glaring at them and headed for the stage. They made their way back inside and Remus sat down slipping his pointe shoes off for a minute or two again.

"Ignore that guy, he's just really jealous of you and thinks you're going to take his part" Regulus smiled.

"He doesn't need to feel threatened by me, the best man will get the role" Remus smiled at his lover carefully taking Regulus' hand. "The only thing I won't stand for is the comments he made about you"

"You're not a violent person, Remus…."

"I know, so I'm going to dance as well as I can and hopefully get my revenge that way" the boy smirked brushing his lips over Regulus' cheek.

"Ew, that's disgusting" Justin commented as he came strolling back into the room looking even more arrogant than he had done before his solo audition.

"You made it through then" said Remus without any sort of tone to his voice what so ever.

"Of course I did and I will continue to make it through" the boy said bitterly as he sipped his water.

Remus shrugged a little and turned to smile at his husband once again.

"I'll bet you're still at school" the boy said through narrowed dark eyes.

"So what if we are?" it was Remus again.

"Hmph, I completed my magical education some time ago" the boy smirked. "It's a good thing though, means I can be more dedicated to the part I get" he breathed.

Remus felt his cheeks glow slightly, he did still have school work to deal with and he had a husband, a family and he had three babies on the way. "You know something? I need this role far more than you ever will" he said quietly.

"I want it so I'll do anything to take it, kid" the boy shot back. "Don't think I won't hesitate in anything for one single moment"

"And I will dance my best in hopes to get it" Remus smiled to him.

The boy looked furious. "You won't win, I'll make sure of that" he hissed in a low voice.

Regulus swallowed.

After a fifteen minute break in which Remus stretched himself out again and practised a little, the remaining boys were called onto the stage to perform together as a small group. Regulus kissed his lover's cheek and slipped off to sit in the small audience to watch and wait with his fingers crossed that Remus would be okay.

The music started and Regulus watched them all dancing, Remus had started in the front and was moving to the side of the group as they all moved near enough in sync and they all looked pretty good although Remus was stronger than they were but some of them were taller, bigger built, longer limbs so that could really count against him, appearance would count for a lot and Remus was still fairly small but he did take up the whole stage when he danced and so far from what Regulus could tell the judges seemed to like him too.

Regulus smiled to himself and gazed down at his bump for a moment. _That's your daddy up there_ he smiled to himself and when he glanced back up Remus was in the back doing his turned en pointe.

It all seemed to happen so fast, Regulus was watching Remus turning, that hateful Justin was right beside him, a leg stuck out behind Remus and-

A scream cut through the air, the music was cut and Regulus' face washed with horror when he heard a snap, Remus flung forward, his shoes slipping helplessly against the floor. Satin on polished wood. Remus was flung over the front of the stage with another cry landing face down, his legs tangled up the stage front.

Regulus gasped, jumped to his feet and hurried along as quickly as he dared to in his pregnant condition to be with Remus.

The small audience were on their feet muttering, the judges were staring down at Remus with wide, judging eyes and Remus looked close to tears.

"Rems, are you okay?" Regulus breathed as he knelt down beside his husband.

"I don't know, it's supposed to hurt, isn't it?" Remus hissed pushing himself up on his hands like he was doing a very awkward type of press up.

Regulus blinked.

"If he's okay he must get back on that stage and dance" the second male judge spoke positively glaring down at Remus in disgust. "If not, get out"

Regulus swallowed and looked to Remus.

"I think I can dance, I'm not in any pain…." He said quietly attempting to sit himself up but instead he seemed to flop over onto his back straining like a turtle to get up. "I can't feel my legs, why can't I feel my legs?" he asked with a confused frown.

Regulus reached over to touch them looking at Remus in a questioning manner.

"No" he said. "Nothing"

Regulus' eyes widened. "I think we need to get you to the hospital…."

"I have to get up and dance though" Remus said sadly as he tried to heave himself up again but only managed to flop half onto his stomach with his legs twisted awkwardly. "I can feel my bum, maybe they're just twisted…."

Regulus' hand smoothed over Remus' ankle which felt very lumpy and he didn't need a doctor to tell him it was probably broken. "No, Remus, I think you've broken your ankle"

"Can he dance or not?" the Russian woman called down to them.

"He's got a broken ankle and he can't feel his legs" Regulus choked out. She was rather intimidating and he was starting to panic about Remus. "But don't hate him or judge him it wasn't his fault, I saw what happened!"

The judges looked at him in confusion.

Regulus stood up and whirled around to where he could see Justin skulking at the back of the stage. "He stuck his leg out as Remus was turning and whacked him over on purpose, in the changing room he slammed Remus into the fire escape door and he's been making snide comments too" he said almost frantically pointing at the boy.

Justin's smirk faded at once and he tried to look innocent.

There was a pause.

"Yeah, I saw him trip the blonde kid too" someone in the audience commented.

"He was threatening him in the changing rooms…." Someone else said.

Regulus felt relief washing over him, people were actually going to stand up for Remus and help him.

"Yes, very well" the woman said turning to the other judges whom all seemed to be communicating with their eyes.

Regulus was actually the only person concerned about Remus. "Come on, let's get you out of here and we'll go to the hospital and get you fixed up…." He breathed trying to lift Remus to his feet as carefully as he could, he knew he shouldn't be lifting anything (or anyone for that matter) because he was pregnant so it only made things very difficult.

The brown-eyed boy hurried off stage for a moment and came back with Remus' things in his arms. He made his way quickly down the stage steps and over to them. "Look, I feel bad for everything Justin said to me about you two so I'll help you get him to the hospital, okay?"

Regulus smiled gently and nodded. "Thank you"

Together they managed to heave Remus up without putting too much pressure on Regulus. The boy wasn't sure if they thought him to be pregnant, fat or just weak but right now that was the least of their concerns. Once they were outside they disapparated and Regulus clung onto Remus tightly when they staggered a little landing inside the lobby of the hospital in London.

"Can someone help us please?" Regulus called out.

A nurse came hurrying along in her pretty blue robes. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked her eyes falling curiously on Remus' attire and the fact he was slumped down dangling from Regulus and the other boy.

"He's had an accident, someone tripped him whilst he was dancing en pointe at an audition, he slipped over, I think his ankle's broken and he fell face-first off the stage and says he can't move his legs" Regulus rambled quickly.

"One moment" the nurse said and turned around casting an Accio with her want. A wheelchair zoomed down the corridor and poised behind Remus for them to lower him into.

"You should get going" Regulus said quickly, he didn't really want to look at this person right now after everything that happened.

"Yeah, I should, probably ruined my audition but that Justin guy is a dick so hopefully he'll just get kicked out" he smiled. "Hope everything goes well"

"Thanks for your help and good luck" Regulus called back as the boy disappeared once again.

The nurse wheeled Remus down the corridor with Remus walking quickly beside them supporting his bump with his hands. Remus smiled up and him sadly and Regulus couldn't help but feel responsible, he's pushed Remus to do this, he sent in the application for him, he wanted Remus to be a dancer and now he could be seriously hurt and it was all his fault.

"Room one nineteen" the nurse said pushing Remus inside. "A healer will be in to speak with you in a moment" she smiled. "May I take some information?" she asked reaching for a clipboard and quill.

"Yeah, I'm Remus Lupin, I'm sixteen and just came from a ballet audition" he said quietly. "I was tripped, fell off the stage and now I can't feel anything from the middle of my thighs downwards…."

"I see" she replied. "And who is with you today?" she asked glancing up at Regulus.

"I'm Regulus Lupin, his husband" he smiled gently.

"Alright then, if the two of you will just wait here for a moment someone will be along in a few minutes" she smiled carrying the clipboard from the room with her still scribbling something interesting down on it shutting the door behind her.

Regulus felt as though he were about to verbally explode. He pursed his lips but couldn't hold back any longer. "I'm so sorry, Remus, this is all my fault, I should never have made you go to that audition now you're hurt and something could be really wrong and your ankle and that guy…."

"Regulus, don't blame yourself this is not your fault at all" Remus smiled warmly. "You could never have predicted this would happen" he breathed.

"Don't smile at me I don't deserve it" the boy mumbled sadly.

"Of course you deserve it" Remus smiled reaching out and taking Regulus' hand tugging him down gently so he sat in the chair beside Remus. "You put me forward for that audition, I gave it my best shot and I didn't get a place, it's not your fault this happened you could never have predicted he would be there or he would even do something like this so don't be so hard on yourself, you're pregnant" he breathed reaching out and resting a hand on Regulus' growing bump.

Regulus had tears in his eyes. "Aren't you in any pain?"

"No, I can't feel anything from the middle of my thighs downwards" Remus swallowed. "Perhaps that's a good thing though considering my ankle does look broken…."

Regulus found a smirk twitching in the corners of his lips.

"See, you're smiling" Remus grinned.

Regulus tried to fight it off but the smile came flittering back anyway. "Because you're making me smile…." He breathed.

"Come here and give me a kiss, I need to kiss you right now" Remus smiled reaching out to gently pull Regulus by the back of his neck in closer for a tender, loving kiss on the lips.

Regulus moaned into his husband's lips.

"I haven't forgotten about wanting a shag later on when we get home" Remus smirked playfully.

Regulus' eyes widened in surprise. "Remus you're in hospital and you can't even move your legs" he chuckled. "But you're thinking about having sex?"

"Certainly" the boy grinned again. "I doubt I'll be able to actually hump you right now but you can fuck me whatever way you want and I'll be helpless to stop you" he winked playfully.

Regulus was very mildly surprised but at the same time this was very typically Remus, especially when he was approaching the full moon. A grin spread across his face and he leaned over to kiss Remus softly on the lips once again.

The door opened and the healer came in with a nurse whom shut the door behind them, the boys parted and looked to him worriedly.

"Alright, young man" he said moving over to Remus. "Could you straighten your legs out in front of you please?" he asked with a smile kneeling down beside Remus' chair.

Remus tried but nothing happened, he grit his teeth and clenched the sides of the chair until his knuckles turned white. It looked like he was trying desperately to take a poop but he wasn't….

"I can't"

"Okay then, can you revolve your foot?"

"No" Remus breathed slumping in the chair a little further.

"Do you have any feeling in your hips and lower back?"

"Yes" said Remus gesturing to a point around the middle of his left thigh, slightly under in fact. "That's where I can't feel up to on this leg and on the other one it's a little bit higher, maybe an inch higher"

"Hmm" the man said reaching forward giving Remus' knee a sharp tap with a small, metal device.

No reflex.

"And if I do this…." The man said carefully lifting Remus' leg. "What can you feel?"

"Nothing, it's like my leg is numb" Remus frowned slightly as he man propped it up and began to carefully examine his foot sliding the pointe shoe off including the ribbons. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" he asked looking up at Remus through brown eyes.

"No, I can't feel anything but I get the impression if I could it would probably be hurting a lot" Remus cringed slightly as the man revolved the foot which seemed to be going more ways than one and looked absolutely disgusting.

"It's definitely broken and what's happened when you fell you've hit a nerve causing temporary paralysis in your legs" the young man spoke again. "What I'm going to do is to heal the bones in your foot first and you'll be off your feet for a couple of days, a week or two at the very most until you regain feeling in your legs"

Remus nodded slowly with understanding. "What if it doesn't come back?"

"The chances of it never coming back are slim" the man went on pulling out his wand. "And I see a lot of teenagers in particular come through here with Quidditch related injuries similar, I occasionally get dancers too with the same problem you have now, falling off a stage, so I am confident you'll make a full recovery, you have no damage to your spine it's the same as striking a nerve in your arm, it can make you feel funny" he added with a smile. "Now, this won't hurt you at all" he chuckled pointing his wand to Remus' foot.

A horrible sound rang through the air of the bones snapping and sliding back into place, Regulus cringed and Remus averted his eyes a little but was obviously in no pain at all.

"Will it be okay in a few days, will it still hurt me?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Oh not, it's not too likely you'll get feeling back today it usually only lasts two or three days at the most with injuries like this but you can be a little sore for up to a week afterwards" the man commented. "I trust you have someone to look after you?" he asked glancing to Regulus.

"Yes, I'll always look after my husband" Regulus smiled warmly gazing to Remus whom looked delighted at this prospect.

"Good, make sure he doesn't do anything strenuous and he needs to get his foot checked out in about a week if the feeling is fully back by then to make sure he can dance on it" the healer said quickly. "I'll be letting you two go now, do you need me to contact anyone to get you home?" the young man asked quickly looking between them through the fine skirting of his dark fringe lightly skimming his long eyelashes.

Regulus looked to Remus.

"No, we'll be fine thank you" Remus smiled.

"You can keep the chair" the healer nodded to it straightening up. "Any problems, come straight back and see me and one of us will fix it up for you but it's nothing serious and nothing to worry about" he smiled gently.

Regulus got to his feet hanging Remus' things off the back of the wheelchair. "Thanks very much for your help"

"My pleasure, boys" he nodded watching them leave the room, Regulus pushing Remus off down the hallway they came through.

They made their way along the corridor and out of the hospital front doors. Remus sighed when they slipped into the street and around the back of the hospital.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would, they normally keep you waiting" Remus mused as they stopped and Regulus turned to face him gripping hold of the wheelchair tightly, Remus grasped his husband's arms.

"No, it's surprising, I went to the Muggle hospital with my mum before when she fell over in the street and some man insisted she get checked out, they kept us waiting for five hours and it was nothing serious in the end" Remus chuckled.

"That's crazy" Regulus breathed leaning in for a warm kiss on the lips. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!"

"Think you can manage apparition?"

"Yup" Remus grinned and before Regulus could say anything else, they disappeared with a soft crack.

…..

"Pregnancy is tiring" Severus yawned as he and Sirius went for a little walk with Rose through the castle.

"Do you want to go back to the dormitory?" Sirius asked shooting Severus a deep look of concern.

"No, I'm fine" Severus smiled warmly. "I like being out and about now after a week of being stuck in bed" he sighed. "Maybe we should do something fun soon"

"Next week there's a Quidditch match on, it'll be November too" Sirius nodded. "We could go and see that if you like"

"Yeah, sounds like fun" Severus flashed him a grin.

….

"We'd better be off now, mum" Evan called as he and Nathaniel slipped their shoes on. "Remus will be back from his ballet audition and we want to see how he got on"

"Okay then, come back and visit us soon" she smiled warmly pulling her son into a hug and kissing him on the cheek then she turned and did the same to Nathaniel. "It's nice that you've found someone genuine to be in a relationship with" she looked to her son then back to Nathaniel. "Welcome to the family, Nathaniel"

He blushed. "Thank you, Mrs Rosier, and thank you for your hospitality"

"Don't mention it" she giggled waving a hand at them. "MARTYN!"

The man came scurrying out. "Oh, you're going now?" he blinked confusedly.

"Martyn, have you been doing what I think you've been doing?" she asked very suspiciously placing her hands on her hips.

He paused and Evan started to laugh. "No?"

"We'll talk about this later…." She hissed.

"Have a nice time at school, boys" he smiled clapping them both on their shoulders as they turned and left the house.

By the time they arrived back at the castle they spotted Sirius and Severus standing gawking at something just coming up through the courtyard. Exchanging worried looks, they hurried over.

"What's going on?" Evan asked worriedly.

"It's Remus" Severus breathed gazing out worriedly at them. Evan and Nathaniel's eyes followed after Severus' to where they could see Remus being pushed along into the castle by Regulus. Both looked very blank.

"What's going on?" Sirius nearly demanded looking from Remus to Regulus and back again. "What happened?"

Regulus pursed his lips a little.

"I'll tell you back in the common room" Remus said glancing over to where a few of the other students had gathered to whisper and stare at them.

Nathaniel looked horrified that his little brother was hurt.

"Okay" Severus nodded. "Come on, let's get you down there then"

The group of boys hurried down into the dungeons, Nathaniel insisted on taking over the pushing for Regulus just because he wanted to be a part of this al.

….

Down in the common room they sat around the fire, Remus was happy to be lifted by Sirius onto the sofa so he could sit down properly and feel a bit more comfortable with his husband draped all over him kissing his cheeks and snuggling into him more.

"So what the hell happened?!" Nathaniel blurted out dropping down beside his brother. "Why are you in a wheelchair? Why can't you walk? What happened at the audition? Did you get a part?"

"Nath" Remus said resting his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Calm down"

Nathaniel took a single breath and stared into his brother's eyes. "I'm just worried about you" he spoke softly.

Remus hesitated a moment. "I don't want anyone making a big fuss but whilst I was at my audition this guy was there, he had it out for me from the moment he saw me and started making comments…." He began. "He slammed me into the door and to cut a long story short, on our final performance when we were narrowed down to just a few of us he tripped me when I was en pointe doing a pirouette and I slipped, lost my footing, broke my ankle and fell off the front of the stage. The doctor says I hit a nerve and it has caused temporary paralysis in my legs"

There was a gasp.

"Oh, Merlin!" it was Severus. "When will you get feeling back?" he asked watching Nathaniel throw his arms around his brother.

"A few days" Regulus smiled gently as he held onto Remus' hand. "He'll make a full recovery"

"Wow…." Evan breathed staring into Remus' face. "Did it hurt?"

"I felt my ankle break but after that everything went completely numb when I hit the front of the stage and fell off, it happened so fast" Remus swallowed. "It was terrifying"

"And the guy that tripped you, what happened to him?" Nathaniel asked curiously.

"Nothing, he's still there as far as we know" Regulus said bitterly. "I wish I could have done something more to stop him, I wish I could have" he pursed his lips and shook his head.

Remus reached over and rested his left hand over their interlocked ones smiling at him warmly. "You helped get me to the hospital, you helped me, you were kind to me when nobody else was…." His voice was a little sad.

"But you didn't get the part" Regulus looked miserable.

"That's okay, Reg" Remus said quietly. "It doesn't matter anyway"

"But-"

"After what happened today, I don't ever want to dance again" he swallowed shaking his head.

Regulus' eyes widened. "You can't say that!"

"You're a great dancer, you should do it!" Nathaniel argued too.

Remus just simply shook his head. "It's my choice" he smiled very weakly looking utterly miserable. "And I choose not to"

….

"I'm so excited to do a test" Nathaniel breathed as he and Evan slipped into bed that evening. "Maybe we should take one now" he said biting his bottom lip and searching Evan's eyes.

"We can if you really want to" Evan smiled gently. "Or we can wait because it has been exactly two weeks, it might not come out that you're pregnant even if you are"

Nathaniel hesitated a moment and took a deep breath. "I want to, is it okay with you?"

"Of course" Evan laughed. "Take one in the morning, that's what my mum did" he grinned. "Apparently it makes your hormones more concentrated in your urine or something so it's easier to test with"

"Ooh" Nathaniel grinned. "This is getting exciting"

"Do you actually have a test?" Evan quirked an eyebrow pulling the boy into a tender kiss.

"But of course" Nathaniel grinned with a smirk. "I-I ordered one in after we inseminated…." He flushed. "I just want a baby so badly…."

Evan smiled warmly and gently stroked his boyfriend's cheek. "I know you do and you'll get one"

"What if I…. fail again?" Nathaniel swallowed nervously.

"Shh" Evan breathed pulling him in for a better, more comfortable cuddle. "You won't, and even if you did we can keep trying until it works" he smiled warmly. "But I see you pregnant with a bump this school year so I think you're definitely pregnant now…. May I?" he asked sliding a hand down to the hem of Nathaniel's nightshirt.

The boy nodded curiously as his boyfriend slid a hand up there stroking across his balls, he gasped and flinched when the very tip of Evan's finger slipped into that little entrance behind his balls.

"It goes away if you're not pregnant" he winked. "Two weeks now…."

Nathaniel beamed.

….

When Monday morning arrived, Severus was quite looking forward to potions. After this past week of being in bed he was looking forward to being able to get up and do stuff despite his pregnancy.

"I think I wanna get fucked" Severus smirked as Sirius pulled his school uniform on. He turned to stare at Severus in absolute surprise.

"When?" Sirius blinked.

"Broom cupboard, after we drop Rose off with the nurse, let's go somewhere and fuck" Severus winked playfully.

Sirius was grinning with delight. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"More than up to it" the boy chuckled reaching over to pat Sirius on the bum.

Remus and Regulus were feeling very moody and uncomfortable today, their skin was crawling and they were agitated thanks to the full moon arriving just tonight.

It took them longer than usual to get ready because Remus needed Regulus to do most things for him and once he was in the wheelchair, Regulus was worried.

"I'll manage down the steps somehow" Remus smiled gently to his lover.

Regulus swallowed. "I would restrain the chair but I'm pregnant…." He breathed.

"What's the matter with you two then?" Severus asked curiously as he walked past with Rose in his arms.

"Nothing, just figuring out how to get out of the dungeons" Remus chuckled softly. "I don't think Regulus is quite up to holding this chair"

"What are you talking about? He's really strong" Sirius blinked.

Regulus visibly flinched and his brother's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I don't want him to strain himself with the, err, full moon tonight" Remus swallowed averting his eyes from Sirius' face. He couldn't lie to his friend like this, he couldn't look him in the eye and tell him a bare-faced lie!

"Let me help you" Evan smiled walking over and taking hold of the back of the wheelchair. "I'll be okay doing it"

"Are you sure?" Remus asked glancing at him warily.

"Sure, it's what friends are for" he grinned turning to stare at Regulus so hard the boy almost flinched.

"Right, well we've got to get Rose to the nurse so we'll see you down there" Sirius nodded taking Severus by the hand and leading him from the dormitory.

"See you down there" Nathaniel nodded to them as they passed.

When the door was shut behind them Evan stared into Regulus' eyes suspiciously, green searching grey and Regulus looked frightened of his friend.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth" Nathaniel said as he practically skipped into the bathroom shooting Evan a look meaning he should follow in a few minutes.

"I'll help you downstairs then" Evan smiled quickly and steered Remus out through the door. Regulus followed after them.

….

Nathaniel stood alone in the bathroom brushing his teeth and gazing in the mirror. Any minute now and Evan would return to help him take his pregnancy test. He spat and rinsed his mouth carefully, he couldn't deny that he was nervous, what if he really was pregnant? Well, it would be an absolute dream come true of course but all his older fears would resurface about miscarriage.

He emitted a long, shaky breath putting his toothbrush back in its holder holding the edges of the sink. What if he was pregnant and he lost it again? It would crush him, absolutely destroy him, he couldn't cope with losing a living part of him again, he couldn't feel helpless as his baby died inside of him and came bleeding out, it was brutal and awful and horrific. But Evan had promised him if things did go wrong they could keep trying until they got what they wanted and he trusted Evan and if he were to finished school with a growing bump like his boyfriend said he would, it would make him the happiest guy on Earth.

Nathaniel almost jumped out of his skin when Evan did return having only been gone about five minutes, he did just sort of burst through the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he smiled moving over to rinse his hands and slip his fingers through Nathaniel's.

"It's alright" the boy smiled gently.

Evan glanced to the side where a small box was in a brown paper wrapper. "Is that the pregnancy test?" he asked softly nodding towards it.

"Yeah" Nathaniel breathed nervously staring at it.

"Are you ready for this?"

"More than ready" Nath smiled gently.

Evan paused slightly before leaning in for a kiss and taking the pregnancy test from the side he handed it over to his lover with a smile.

Nathaniel pecked Evan's cheek and headed over to the toilet, Evan turned his attention to his own appearance in the mirror, he didn't look so bad this morning, quite flushed with excitement. As soon as the result came back he would know that he was going to be a father, he'd successfully impregnated Nathaniel like he saw in his vision.

The toilet flushed, Nathaniel headed over to the sink snapping the plastic cap over the end of the pregnancy stick. He placed it down on the side by Evan's hand and washed his hands quickly.

Evan gently draped an arm around his lower back as they watched and waited with baited breath.

"Tell me when the result appears, I can't look" Nathaniel whispered.

"Okay" Evan breathed his eyes focusing on the little tester stick.

Seconds ticked on by before the little result appeared in the window.

"Nathaniel?" he whispered softly.

Nathaniel looked up into Evan's eyes, the boy could see them swirling with worry, anxiety and almost fear.

Evan smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss him on the lips whispering "You're pregnant"

Nathaniel's eyes went wide and he broke the kiss to stare at Evan for a moment, a grin spreading across his face and he turned his attention to the pregnancy test where, sure enough, that little pink plus sign appeared with the words 'pregnant, 2 weeks' appeared under it. A gasp escaped his lips as Evan pressed his lips to the boy's cheek softly.

"I can't believe it…." The boy breathed. "I'm actually pregnant" he smiled warmly.

"Yes, you are" Evan grinned. "I told you you'd be knocked up and now you have proof of that"

Nathaniel threw his arms around his boyfriend hugging him tightly. "I'm so fucking excited!"

"We're having a baby!" Evan beamed.

"This is so exciting" Nathaniel gasped again. "I'm going to have to start taking my vitamins, sleeping more, eating better, maybe even exercising" he rifled off for a start. "I know there's eight-and-a-half months left but, wow, and I know there's a risk of miscarriage but I still want this so much, I just want to experience all of it and in a couple of weeks we should definitely get an appointment at the hospital" he grinned.

"Don't you want to see Madame Pomfrey?" Evan frowned slightly.

"Severus is already seeing her…." Nathaniel spoke slowly. "I don't think I can go there and announce I'm pregnant, I-I'd like to be pregnant in school but I don't want everyone to know about it straight away, I'd like to do what my mother did and announce towards the end of my seventh year"

Evan smiled warmly and kissed his boyfriend softly again. "That's fine by me, do whatever makes you comfortable"

"You're going to stand by me, aren't you?" Nathaniel asked worriedly, the look in his eyes was as though he thought Evan would genuinely leave him.

"Of course I will" Evan spoke gently. "Don't fear that I will leave because I won't, I'm not like that and I'm excited to be a dad too"

Nathaniel beamed and hugged the boy even tighter….

….

"Come on, Sirius, I'm ready for some fun" Severus beamed as soon as they got out of the hospital wing. Rose was being surprisingly well behaved today and didn't even grumble when they dropped her off, she seemed happy to be in the hospital wing for the day for once when normally she would be upset about them leaving her.

"Mm, where are we to go?" Sirius grinned as Severus caught his hand and began pulling him down the corridor at a jog.

"Somewhere private but still public" the boy flashed a wink back at him.

Sirius' insides were buzzing with the thrill as he followed Severus onto another corridor and straight into a broom cupboard that was close to empty. The door slammed shut behind them and Severus grinned pulling his fiancé down into a passionate kiss.

"Let's see how quickly you can get it up, Sirius…." He purred playfully.

"Instantly" the boy chuckled wrapping his arms around Severus' middle and pressing him backwards into the solid wooden door behind him.

At first there was a lot of fumbling in the darkness but within minutes Severus' trousers were down, his robes up and he was bent over with Sirius casting a lubricating charm on him so they didn't have to use their hands before pushing into him.

Severus let out the deepest of groans.

"Shh, or someone will catch us" Sirius practically giggled in a giddy, pleasure-filled way.

"I wouldn't care if they did" the boy winked playfully.

Sirius grinned and thrust himself balls deep inside of Severus earning a small yelp of surprise and pleasure as his cock brushed against the boy's prostate.

….

"I wonder where everyone is" Regulus frowned as he and Remus sat alone at the breakfast table.

"I don't know, Sirius and Severus I would expect this from but I'll bet my brother is stuck in the toilet feeling up Evan" Remus smirked to his husband.

"Won't be long before I hear wedding bells" Regulus teased playfully.

"I think so too" said Remus. "I really think they might get married one day"

"I hope so, it's nice seeing them both so happy especially after everything that went on last year…. Well technically it was this year but I think he'd rather count it as last all things considered…." Regulus winced a little.

Remus nodded with understanding. "It must have been so hard for him, his eyes were just empty and lost, he was just so sad when it all happened" he sighed shaking his head slowly. "I felt so awful and there was nothing I could do to help him…."

"You did everything you could" Regulus smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah and I'm still worried for him" Remus smiled sadly.

"I don't think you should be" Regulus smiled warmly. "I think he's doing okay"

Remus smiled once and nodded simply. "Okay, you're right" he said.

They continued eating for a few more moments chatting happily before Evan and Nathaniel actually turned up.

"Oh, good morning" Remus grinned playfully to them. "You two look very happy" his eyebrows rose with surprise.

Nathaniel was positively beaming, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were bright and sparkling, his hair was tousled and silky and beside him stood Evan looking flustered and positively delighted. Nathaniel looked to his boyfriend eagerly with a bright, white beaming grin plastered all over his face.

"Evan?" he breathed.

Evan smiled warmly. "If you're sure you're ready to tell them…." He breathed giving his boyfriend's hand a little squeeze.

The morning light was beaming through the windows above the head table casting brilliant warmth through the room, everything was brighter today, everything was sparkling and everything was happy despite the potential darkness that lay beneath all of this like the burning pits of hell.

Nathaniel swallowed. "I'm ready" he nodded and turned to Remus and Regulus whom were chewing slowly and eyeing them almost suspiciously as though they were about to do something really, really strange.

"I'm pregnant" he beamed.

Remus' eyes widened and Regulus gasped softly staring at the boy with wide, grey eyes.

"Seriously?!" Remus asked his face spreading into a grin.

Nathaniel was nodding eagerly and Evan wrapped his arms around him rocking him from side to side with joy.

"Yes but we've only just found out this morning" he said lowering his voice as the two of them dropped down beside the two boys. "So please keep this all quiet because it's very, VERY early" he breathed looking from Remus to Regulus and back again.

"Of course we'll keep it a secret" Remus grinned as he threw his arms around his brother. "This is such amazing news!"

"Congratulations to both of you" Regulus said moving over to give them both a hug of congratulations not even caring that his own bump pressed into them a little and they both shot him a strange look.

"How far along are you?" Remus asked taking his brother's hand to hold it supportively.

"Only just two weeks" Nath smiled gently. "But as I said, it's very, very early" he breathed.

"It's still amazing news" Regulus nodded. "Really, congratulations"

"We're so happy for you!" Remus was grinning. "Wow this hasn't half cheered me up!"

"We had no idea you'd even been having sex" Regulus frowned slightly in confusion. "You told us you hadn't and Evan was still a virgin"

"I am" said Evan quickly. "We used artificial insemination" he explained watching their faces become even more confused. "I gave him my sperm to get him pregnant because we want to save our first time and do it when we're ready but I wanted to give Nathaniel a baby, I want to see him happy and I want to be a dad too"

"I think it's an amazing idea" Remus breathed. "I am really happy for both of your guys, make sure I'm first in line for a cuddle when the baby is born" he grinned.

"That's if I don't miscarry again…." Nathaniel said quietly.

"I'm sure you won't" Remus smiled warmly pulling his brother into another cuddle. "Don't stress too much just be healthy and think positive thoughts"

"And I think we can really help you along with your pregnancy" Regulus said in a soft voice.

Remus turned to stare at him searching his face nervously.

Regulus smiled and kissed Remus sweetly on the lips. "I think we should tell them" he spoke in a soft voice. "Just them though"

"Are you sure?" Remus whispered. "I thought you wanted to wait…."

"It only seems fair" Regulus breathed nuzzling into Remus' neck. "And only if you agree with me too"

Remus swallowed, smiled and nodded giving Regulus' face a little nuzzle before they both turned to face them.

"What's going on?" Evan blinked looking between them confusedly.

"Seeing as you told us a little secret, we've got one to tell you too" Remus began completely unable to control the beaming smile that was spreading across his face.

"What is it?" Nathaniel asked feeling the excitement bubbling up pleasantly in his chest.

There was a moments' pause.

"Regulus is pregnant too" Remus beamed.

Regulus let out a small squeal of excitement and thankfully nobody really turned to spare him a glance.

Nathaniel's eyes widened and his lips parted, Evan even gasped with surprise.

"Really?!" Evan beamed.

"Oh, Merlin, that's amazing!" Nathaniel cried jumping to his feet.

A few people turned to shoot him wary, suspicious looks like he was about to try and eat them or something but turned away pretty sharpish. He sank back down into his seat with glowing cheeks but he didn't even give a fuck what anyone else thought.

"How far along are you?" he asked turning his attention on Regulus.

The boy glanced around before he moved down the bench to sit beside Evan and Nathaniel, slowly he lifted up his shirt so they could see the growing baby bump under it.

Evan's eyes went dramatically wide, it was almost comical. "Fucking hell, Regulus, how long have you been hiding this?!" he breathed.

"I'm just over nine weeks" Regulus smiled warmly.

Nathaniel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he looked to Remus questioningly. "Are you sure?" he breathed. "Because he's very…." He trailed off realising that both Remus and Regulus were smiling at him with shark-like grins.

Regulus pulled something from his pocket and handed it over for them both to see and what they saw made them gasp louder than ever before. "It's triplets" the werewolf said quietly and you could literally hear the smile in his voice.

"Do Sirius and Severus know?" Evan asked curiously.

"No and please don't tell them just yet we don't want Sirius to go crazy" Remus said biting his bottom lip and furrowing his eyebrows with concern. "We wanted to wait until we were twelve weeks gone first before we told them, before we told anyone…."

"So mum and dad don't know either?" Nathaniel asked quickly passing the picture back to Regulus.

"No" Remus said shaking his head. "We'll tell them soon though" he smiled to Regulus.

"I had my suspicions about you, Regulus" Evan said quietly. "I just kept getting these weird vibes around you, recently more so and funny, blurred visions that I couldn't understand as to why I could see you trying to hide your body from us and why you were fussing over building a great big nest or something" he chuckled. "Now I understand, it's because you're pregnant"

Regulus grinned. "I haven't started with the nesting yet"

"No but it won't be long before you do, you're going to be enormous" Nathaniel teased playfully. "I wonder if I'll get very big" he mused gazing down at his own tummy thoughtfully.

"If you conceived two weeks ago that means you were at it on Sunday?" Regulus said thoughtfully. "So you'll be due next July time" he finished with a soft smile.

Nathaniel looked delighted. "I'm so excited I just hope everything goes well this time…." He breathed.

Everyone smiled sweetly at him thinking it better not to make a comment about what happened last June….

"Wow, I can't believe this has happened, my husband and my brother going to have babies!" Remus said so eagerly clapping his hands together. "We'll have to help you with everything" he said turning to his brother and Regulus was nodding very eagerly.

"Any questions just ask me and I can help, when you're ready to tell Sirius and Severus then I'm sure they'd be happy too" Regulus grinned.

"I think we should just tell them to be honest" Evan smiled gently. "It'll be scary but once they know then it won't be like everyone is keeping a secret from them"

Nathaniel was quiet for a moment before he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I see what you mean…."

"We're going to wait a little longer to tell him because you know what Sirius can be like" said Remus. "Sometimes he just likes to explode"

Evan and Nathaniel exchanged looks. "I don't think he will explode over us though because we're not his little baby brother" Evan chuckled softly. "But I'm sure he will be fine with the pair of you"

Regulus chuckled. "We're just nervous and it's still fairly early we want to be sure everything is definitely fine before we tell people, I doubt I can hide it for much longer anyway I can't face people when I'm getting changed and it's obviously I'm carrying something around my middle and my bum is bigger and my nipples are different…." He blushed. "I like it though, feels good" he grinned.

Nathaniel was positively beaming with excitement and joy over this. "We have to sit down and talk about this soon, you're gonna have to tell me everything because I lost my baby when I was about a month gone last time so I didn't really get much of an experience…."

"Of course, anything you need" Remus smiled warmly.

"Sirius and Severus alert" Evan said quickly and the two boys exchanged smiles and turned to grin at them.

"And just where have you been?" Regulus grinned to his big brother.

"Bumming in a broom cupboard upstairs" Severus sighed happily as he sat down and snatched up some toast.

"Charming!" Regulus laughed.

"That's very wild for you, isn't it?" Nathaniel chuckled looking to Severus.

"You have no idea how wild he can be" Sirius smirked gazing down at his lover with adoration. Severus shot back an equally as amazed look.

"Sirius is worth everything" Severus breathed. "Love you!" he grinned leaning up to kiss his man softly on the cheek.

"And I love you too" Sirius beamed as they both leaned in for a loving, tender kiss.

"So guess what?" Evan blurted out suddenly drawing both boys out of their kissing state.

"Hmm?" Severus asked his dark eyebrows raising curiously.

"I'm pregnant" said Nathaniel, another beaming smile appearing across his face.

Remus and Regulus grinned along with him, genuine grins but they glanced to one another. This would be a good test to see just how much of a reaction Sirius would give.

Sirius gasped and Severus looked shocked.

"You're pregnant?!" Severus breathed his eyes flickering to Nathaniel's tummy.

"Yes" the boy chuckled.

"It's very early though" Evan nodded gently taking his lover's hand.

"Congratulations!" Sirius beamed reaching across the table to shake his hand. "How many weeks?" he asked curiously.

"Just two" said Nathaniel quietly. "We don't really want anyone to know this year, I want to announce it on my last days here like my mum did when she was pregnant with me" his voice shook slightly.

"That's amazing" Severus grinned. "Really, really great"

"Wonderful" Sirius nodded.

"If you need anything just ask, if you want to babysit Rose to get some experience looking after babies or anything like that then you can, it's hard work but I'm so happy for you" Severus smiled very warmly.

"Thanks, Severus" Evan nodded.

"Wait- when did you have sex?" Sirius asked confusedly. "I thought you were still a virgin" his eyes flickered to Evan.

Evan's face caught on fire. "I am, we used artificial insemination like we told Remus and Regulus a few minutes ago before you arrived. We basically used a syringe with no needle to push my sperm up inside of him and-"

"WHOA, too much information there" Sirius winced a little.

"So you still haven't done it?" Severus asked very curiously.

"Nope" Nathaniel grinned. "We're waiting for the right moment…."

"I think that's perfect" Remus nodded. "So romantic…."

"I have the feeling that everything is going to go really well this year" Severus said firmly. "I have a feeling we're all going to be happy for once, there will be no more drama or fighting, there will be wedding bells and babies and really romantic days and just a completely amazing last few months at Hogwarts before we leave for good" he smiled around to everyone.

"And now they've told us they're having a baby" Sirius said nodding to Nathaniel and Evan. "I can't imagine there will be any more horrifying or shocking surprises" he sighed with relief.

Remus and Regulus caught each other's eyes and covered it up by eating and drinking.

Nathaniel and Evan smiled sweetly to them.

Boy how Sirius and Severus were wrong….

….


	12. Chapter 12

"I think that sex this morning has really done me a world of good" Severus grinned as they walked out of potions that morning. He stretched his arms above his head and cracked his knuckles lazily before allowing his arms to fall so he could grasp Sirius' hand in his own.

"That's great, Severus" Sirius smiled gently. "I feel like we've got a really relaxing week coming up"

"And don't forget we've got Halloween on Thursday, I'm not one for celebrations, well, I never used to be until you showed me the light" he laughed playfully.

Sirius couldn't help but grin. "Someone is in a very good mood today, maybe we should bang in cupboards more often"

"Maybe we should just bang more often in general" Severus winked. "Even though we do it at least once a week"

"Ooh, more sex? I'm not one to complain about that" Sirius waggled his eyebrows playfully. "Hey, on Sunday I've got to go to a photo shoot, you happy about coming along?"

"Definitely, Hogsmeade again?"

"Yup, we can have a little day out with Rose" he grinned gesturing to the baby in his arms. "I just love her so much, Severus" he breathed leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I can't wait until we have another"

Severus smiled to him very warmly and reached over to tickle Rose's tummy. "Neither can I, pregnancy is so worth it"

….

After break, the boys headed back to lessons.

"So I've figured out why you're so obsessively and protectively attached to Regulus now, more so than ever before" Nathaniel said quietly.

"Really?" it was Evan. "Why?" he breathed staring at the boy in curiosity.

Remus tried very hard to suppress the look of disbelief that spread across Evan's face. He wasn't one to be nasty but Evan could be a tiny bit slow sometimes….

"Because Regulus is expecting and he wants to protect his babies" Nathaniel whispered making sure neither Sirius nor Severus could hear them sitting in the desk over from them in Divination

"Regulus is very protective over them too" Regulus said quietly. "I think he would go crazy if someone he didn't like tried to touch him when he's expecting, even just a simple touch on the arm nothing aggressive, he would go mad because he'd feel they were threatening his babies" he explained slowly.

"Is that a werewolf thing?" Nathaniel asked quietly and Remus nodded.

"Understood" said Evan slowly.

When Defence came around, Sirius and Severus were still all snuggled up together.

"So it's my birthday next month" Sirius said with a small smirk playing across his features. "My eighteenth, not as big as my seventeenth but you know" he winked playfully.

Severus put the quill he was writing with down to smirk at his fiancé. "Twenty days left to go, I've been counting" he winked playfully. "Anything special you want to do?"

"Fuck?" Sirius asked loudly and a few heads turned to stare at him with frowns on their faces.

"What a pervert!" one girl commented.

"Shh" Severus breathed. "Yes, we can do that but I meant if you wanted to go somewhere or have a party or go out for the day or something?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Just a party in the dormitory with the guys would be nice" Sirius smiled. "I think my crazy partying days are over now I have a family and I really don't mind that"

"Responsible" Severus smiled warmly.

"A lot more so than I used to be" Sirius chuckled softly. "And to think, in just a few more weeks it will have been a whole year since…." He trailed off slowly wetting his lips. "Since I tried to commit suicide"

Severus smiled to him lovingly and gently stroked the back of Sirius' hand. "You're better now, it's what counts"

"I still think about it sometimes, you know, because of you and Rose. I keep thinking that if you hadn't have been there then maybe I would be dead by now, maybe I would never have met my daughter or have another one on the way…." He said quietly nodding to Severus' little flat tummy. "I just keep thinking about how fucking lucky I am that things worked out the way they did even if I was a complete and utter dick to you"

"But I did do my fair share of disgusting things like when I spiked those chocolates, got you drunk and just lay there stripped off" Severus chuckled.

"Yes but I was perfectly capable of saying no, you didn't make me have sex with you, I did it of my own accord" he pointed out with a tiny laugh and Severus blushed.

"I was such an idiot…." He groaned covering his face with his hands to hide his shame. "Why was I so dumb?"

"You weren't dumb" Sirius smiled. "You were in love and you didn't know how to get my attention, loads of people are exactly the same way so you'd be surprised to know it isn't just you"

"You were a virgin though" Severus smiled warmly.

"Very true, Sev" Sirius smiled glancing to where the teacher had their back turned so he could kiss his fiancé on the lips. "And now I get to marry you in December"

"I know, only a few more preparations left and the wedding will be good to go!" Severus squeaked out excitedly. "I can't wait, it's going to be perfect…." He breathed.

….

By the end of the day, Nathaniel was really eager to talk to Remus and Regulus but because the nights were getting longer he wouldn't be able to tonight thanks to the full moon.

Immediately after dinner the two boys headed off to the shack to transform with good luck calls following after them from their best friends.

….

Tuesday morning arrived and with the breaking of the sun over the misty school grounds, the two boys emerged heavily wrapped up trekking through the fog back into the castle with Pomfrey pushing Remus along in his chair, she even helped them up into the dormitory. Neither of them had been harmed but they would be going back to bed for the rest of the day though.

"Hey, good morning" Sirius smiled warmly as his little brother came back into the dormitory looking rough as fuck and smelling of dog as he did after every transformation.

"Yeah it's not bad actually, bit nippy out there though so make sure you wear your cloaks" Regulus breathed having a quick wash and slipping into bed waiting for Remus to finish doing the same thing.

Sirius went over and sat on the bed gently petting Regulus' hair. "Are you still happy about your decision to become a Werewolf?"

"Yes" Regulus said firmly. "I would never regret my choice"

"Has he humped your face today?" Sirius asked quietly.

"No" Regulus breathed.

Sirius leaned down and pressed his lips to his brother's forehead. "See you later, Reg, good boy" he breathed.

"Thank you" Regulus breathed as Sirius hopped off the bed and Remus snuggled down beside him kissing his lips and nuzzling him gently.

"Come on guys" Sirius breathed and everybody left the dormitory silently giving them privacy to be on their own, sleep and recover from their awkward transformations.

….

"Is Remus okay?" Mr Lupin asked quietly as he passed over to his son's table during Transfiguration that morning right after study period.

"He's fine" Nathaniel smiled gently. "We went to check on him at break, he and Regulus are sleeping but no damage at all done"

"What a relief" Mr Lupin breathed an obvious sigh of relief. "I'm glad he's got you lot to keep an eye on him, Regulus too" he smiled warmly.

"No problem" Nath smiled back. "He's doing really well"

Evan glanced up at Mr Lupin and suddenly felt the urge to stand up and blurt out his confession on everything. He'd impregnated the man's son and he was incredibly happy but looking at the parents of someone whom were completely oblivious to something was pretty daunting.

When he walked on by Evan turned straight to Nath.

"I think we have to tell your parents soon" he whispered quickly.

"I know what you mean" Nathaniel swallowed. "I don't think that they'll be disappointed in me though…."

"No, I don't think so" Evan smiled warmly. "I do think they'll be concerned though but that's only natural, they're the ones that carried and had you"

"What about your parents?" Nathaniel asked curiously.

"I think we should wait a little longer to tell them" Evan smiled warmly.

"I agree with you there" Nathaniel smiled warmly.

When lunch came around, Nathaniel was enjoying the amount of fuss people were making over him.

"Why don't you just sit down" said Sirius when they arrived back at the common room and he tried to steer the boy into a seat like he'd done with Severus. "You need your rest"

"It's okay" Nath chuckled. "I haven't even started getting symptoms yet"

"You will though" Severus nodded with a knowing smile. "I was only about three or four weeks along when I started getting them"

"I think it was three" Sirius frowned slightly looking very thoughtful. "Yeah, three weeks" he nodded with a smile just confirming it to Nathaniel and Evan.

"What came first?" Nathaniel asked curiously.

"Moon swings, tiredness, my skin was getting itchy and sensitive, I felt a bit sensitive all over really and then I started getting worse and there were small pains in my lower back, I was feeling nauseated and just so tired then I needed to pee and I was throwing up and it wasn't nice" the boy explained. "But you can get a potion to stop it"

"I don't know if I want the potion" Nathaniel breathed. "I want the full experience I didn't get the last time…."

Severus was about to say something the moment he heard Nathaniel didn't want the potion but bit it right back into his stomach when he realised he only wanted it because he'd miscarried before with no symptoms and really wanted to experience them. Instead he smiled warmly. "Maybe your symptoms won't be too bad but they can be pretty unpleasant, you've seen me throwing up and stuff in the past…."

"Yeah, maybe it will be different for me" Nathaniel breathed. "I still want to experience them though, I want to know what it really feels like to be pregnant" he finished with a warm smile.

"What are you most looking forward to?" Severus asked with a smile.

"Getting a bump and holding a baby in my arms" Nathaniel smiled warmly. "Having a baby with the man I love" he breathed gazing to Evan whom blushed and smiled back.

By the end of the day, Severus was actually feeling better about his own pregnancy.

"You know something?" he said quietly to Sirius when they lay Rose down in her cot to sleep.

"What's that?"

"Nath has really inspired me to be happier about my pregnancy, well, not that I'm not happy about it but I was feeling really off about the whole thing, the pregnancy itself and the feelings rather than the actual baby but he's made me feel better. I got pregnant twice with no problems and he lost a baby just a few months ago, he lost everything and now he's pregnant and doesn't even want to stop his morning sickness because he wants to experience it so much" he sank his teeth into his bottom lip. "It makes me feel like I was being a complete dick about the whole thing…."

Sirius leaned over and kissed his boyfriend softly on the cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling a bit better now, your hormones would be making you think the way you do and did so you're not really to blame" he breathed.

Severus smiled and pulled Sirius down into their bed for a snuggle….

….

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Remus panted as Regulus pounded into him. "Feels so good…." He groaned.

"I'm glad you put that charm up or the others would be really unhappy listening to us right now" Regulus panted as he continued to thrust inside his boyfriend.

"Mm- ngh" Remus moaned as Regulus hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"You're so fucking sexy…." Regulus breathed lifting Remus' left leg and bending it a little.

"I can't even feel you doing that to my leg" the boy laughed. "Well, I can feel a little further down my legs than I could and they tingle a bit sometimes so the feeling must be coming back"

Regulus moaned and angled his hips in such a way it almost made Remus scream with pleasure.

"You're very vocal" Regulus grinned.

"You would be too if a cock like that was pounding your arse" Remus moaned.

Regulus let out the loudest groan he'd ever managed before. "Your filthy mouth turns me on so much, gives me shivers" he purred.

"Perhaps you shall have to hear some more of it then" Remus winked playfully earning a deep, throaty moan from his husband.

….

Wednesday morning arrived and Severus was being extremely clingy.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked as they headed on up to the hospital wing for break. "We can have a bath tonight and I'll be the one giving you a massage today" he grinned excitedly.

"Ooh, that sounds perfect, Severus" Sirius chuckled softly. "What's brought all this on? You haven't left my side all morning" he sounded very thoroughly curious.

"I just want to be close to you and I feel like you're always doing things for me and now it's my turn and I want to pleasure you and adore you and have sex with you and make you feel the way you make me feel" Severus smiled very warmly as they slipped inside and picked up their baby.

"Severus, you already make me feel that way" Sirius breathed kissing Rose on the forehead. "That's why I'm marrying you"

"I still want to do it" Severus chuckled. "Let me?"

"Of course" Sirius winked playfully.

….

By the end of lessons that day, Remus was starting to get some more sensation back in his legs. "I can feel them" he smiled to Regulus. "Just a bit though, not too much"

"Do you think you can walk?" Regulus asked excitedly.

Remus gave a little shrug. "I don't know, should I try?" he asked looking worriedly to the smaller boy.

Regulus smiled and gave him a small nod. "If you think you're ready"

Remus swallowed and nodded back. "Can you please help me?"

Regulus smiled again and got to his feet gently draping an arm around Remus' lower back in the dormitory and lifting him slowly to his feet holding him there for a moment so he could regain his balance and get used to it. "What can you feel?"

"I can feel the pressure of standing up" said Remus. "I can feel my knees and it tingles right down to my feet"

"Try wiggling your toes" Regulus suggested as Remus hung onto Regulus anxiously.

They both looked down at Remus' feet, Remus tried very hard and did in fact manage to wiggle them around a little bit. "I can do it!" he cried with excitement.

"Do what?" Evan asked poking his head out of their bed curtains and a second later Nathaniel yanked the curtains aside.

"Move my toes" said Remus very excitedly. "I'm going to try walking" he breathed. "Don't let go, okay?"

"Okay" Regulus nodded and moved alongside Remus better watching the boy slowly lifting his feet and taking a nervous step in his fluffy pink socks.

"Halloween tomorrow" said Severus. "You'll be able to have a little dance after the feast"

"I'd like that" Remus chuckled. "I hope so!"

"What are you guys dressing up as?" Sirius asked curiously looking around the room at everyone.

"I think Remus is going to be a dead ballerina" Regulus grinned.

"I very nearly was a dead on" Remus teased. "But technically I would be a ballerin-o but I'm happy to wear a tutu" he chuckled. "It would be fun"

"That's insane" Severus laughed.

"Well, I'm going as a slutty bunny boy" Sirius commented. Everyone turned to stare at him in absolute surprise.

"You?!" Nathaniel frowned in confusion. "Are you joking?"

"Nope, it'll be funny" Sirius grinned. "I might be down here with you Slytherin's but I'm still a Gryffindor and I'm still me"

"That is very typically something you would do, Sirius…." Remus chuckled managing another step. "Do you remember that time in third year when you wore a girl's school uniform?"

"Oh yeah, those were the days" Sirius mused rather proudly. "And what is my fiancé wearing?" he asked curiously turning his attention on Severus.

"I'm going to be scarier than all of you and go as myself" he smirked.

"But you're not scary at all" Sirius pouted earning a playful bat on the arm. "Okay, fine, you're scarier than all of us put together" he winked.

"As I should be" Severus chuckled. "Reg?"

"If Remus is in a tutu I'm going to be an angel" he chuckled. "I think it would be very fitting"

"Fair enough" Evan laughed. "I'm not sure what I should be"

"You should be a Werewolf" Regulus laughed. "Just for fun"

"Yeah, if you did it then it would have no reflection on us" Remus nodded his agreement.

"Well" said Evan. "Okay then"

"What about me?" Nathaniel asked curiously.

"You should be a vampire seeing as none of us are doing it" Regulus said with a grin.

Nathaniel's face fell a little and there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Sorry…. I didn't mean it to sound like…. Anything…." Regulus said quietly averting his eyes. Now he felt like an absolute dick.

"No, it's fine" Nathaniel chuckled. "I know you didn't mean it that way, I'm over Avery and I have been for a few months now" he smiled. "What do you think, Evan?" he asked turning curiously to his boyfriend.

"Hmm, well it would be pretty interesting to see and I wonder if there are any kinks we could play around with?" he winked playfully to Nathaniel.

"Your other options are a school girl, a naughty devil, a cat or a Death Eater" Sirius chuckled.

"I think I will go with the vampire costume then" Nathaniel chuckled softly. "You'll have to help me with it though" he said quietly to Evan.

"With pleasure" the boy smirked. "You should know lots about vampires already though seeing as you dated one"

"Yeah, don't remind me" Nathaniel laughed.

"I can walk" Remus smiled warmly catching their attention as he padded slowly across the dormitory with Regulus firmly attached to his side. "Reg…. let go, let me see if I can walk without support" he said eagerly.

Regulus hesitated but he nodded and released his vice grip on Remus just lightly resting his hands by the boy's sides as Remus stood, wobbled a moment and took a shaky, stiff step. Regulus let out a small squeal of delight and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"It's difficult…." Remus began. "But I can do it, it works" he smiled happily.

"I'm so proud of you" Regulus beamed stretching his arms out for Remus to shuffle slowly and awkwardly back into them for a snuggle.

The others exchanged warm, happy smiles.

Severus got up holding Rose in his arms and headed over to Evan and Nathaniel. "Would you mind watching Rose for a little while just whilst we have a bath?" he asked rather hopefully.

"We'd love to" Nathaniel beamed exchanging little grins with Evan.

"Great" Severus smiled and turned around. "Come on, Sirius, let's go have a cuddle and a play in the bath" he winked and stalked off with a spring in his step towards the bathroom.

Sirius grinned and leaped from the bed with absolute delight. He pressed a quick kiss to his daughter's forehead before bounding off after Severus.

As soon as they were in the bathroom, Severus rinsed the bath round and drew it filled it deeply with warm, soapy water. The scent of the bubbles wafted through the air as they floated around them.

"Mm, looks really nice, Severus" Sirius grinned excitedly.

"Thanks" Severus breathed stepping over to his fiancé and slowly kissing his lips as he brushed aside those pesky clothes.

Sirius wasn't about to complain, he stood there and allowed Severus to strip him stark naked and even helped him once or twice too. He moaned when Severus' lips softly connected with his neck nipping and sucking lightly at the skin there.

"You're so gorgeous" Severus breathed. "So hot and so, so sexy"

"Feeling frisky again, are we?" Sirius grinned as he carefully slipped Severus out of his clothes.

"I'm just admiring the incredible view" Severus smirked stepping back when he was fully naked to gaze Sirius up and down. He grinned and walked in a circle around the boy slapping him playfully on the bum. "Very nice, very cute too" he grinned again. "You wanna get in?" he asked nodding towards the bathing pool.

"Do I ever" Sirius smirked allowing Severus to take him by the hand and guide him down into the water.

Severus sank in slowly and allowed Sirius' arms to encircle his middle holding him afloat in the water. "It feels so nice…."

"I know" Sirius smiled leaning down to bring their lips together in a passionate kiss.

They kissed for quite some time, their tongues rolling together sloppily before they finally drew apart.

"Now let me give you a massage" Severus grinned playfully.

Sirius laughed and turned around moaning when he felt Severus' fingers kneading into the tight knots of his shoulders. "Wow, I really do need this" he breathed.

Severus worked on Sirius' back very hard, all down his sides and turned him around so he could then do the front pressing tender kisses to his lips too apparently giving them a sort of massage and he could very easily tell that Sirius was absolutely loving it. It felt good to do something wonderful for his boyfriend tonight, it felt great to give him something he would like, something that would bring him a lot of pleasure too because Sirius really deserved it more than anyone else in the world. "I love you so much, Sirius" Severus breathed. "Really, I do, I'm madly in love with you"

Sirius' smile spread across his face, he was positively beaming his skin was glowing in the romantic, soft light and he looked utterly perfect and oh so handsome. "I love you too, Severus, so much so don't ever forget or doubt that, okay?"

Severus grinned and nodded eagerly. "I won't"

They stood grinning at one another for a few moments before Sirius did something that surprised even Severus.

He splashed him.

Severus let out a squeak of a laugh and thrashed some water back at his fiancé whom laughed and that's what started the splash wars.

….

"I wonder what they're doing in there" Regulus mused gazing over at the door where he could hear them laughing hysterically and splashing about in the water.

"Maybe some weird form of sex" Evan muttered back.

"I can't believe you're still a virgin, you must have done it, come on, you can tell us" Remus chuckled gazing over at them from where they lay settled in bed.

"No, we really haven't" Nathaniel smiled gently. "He's still innocent"

"For the most part" Evan shot his boyfriend a wink.

Regulus smiled. "So are you feeling very hormonal yet?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Not yet" said Nathaniel. "But I'm sure within the next two weeks things will start to happen.

"Yeah and you'll know about it when it does, mine started creeping in then I was fully weeping about silly things and just feeling all over the place, do you know what I mean when I say you feel really like your hormones are getting too much?" Regulus went on.

"Yeah, I used to get that really bad when I was fourteen or fifteen" Nathaniel replied. "I'd be so moody sometimes and just throw a temper for no reason"

"Yeah, and don't we all remember that" Evan laughed making the boy blush.

"I couldn't help it" Nathaniel smirked. "I was just being a lazy, grumpy, horny teenager"

"You still are a teenager" Remus pointed out.

"And horny" Evan winked again making the boy laugh.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" he asked nervously.

"Alright, is there anything you want to ask me about having a baby?" Regulus asked once again feeling very curious. He felt excited to be able to talk openly about his pregnancy to these guys and with the amount of noise Sirius and Severus were making roaring with laughter in the bathroom it was extremely unlikely that either of them would hear what was being said anyway….

"What is it like when you start getting morning sickness?" asked Nathaniel.

"Tiring, nauseating, makes you feel really gross and yuck" Regulus almost groaned it out. "You feel really achy and just grumpy and disgusting, repulsive and unattractive but then when you start taking the potion again and you pick up a little bit you feel so much better" he added with a warm smile. "When it stops you start feeling really hungry and hormonal and sexy and it's all a good thing even if it does leave you a wreck sometimes"

"How has sex been for you since he got pregnant?" he asked curiously looking to Nathaniel.

"Sex has always been amazing" Remus grinned. "It still is, we're just a bit more careful about Regulus' tummy but other than that we go at it like horny virgin bunnies"

"The only thing you can't really do is rim someone when you're pregnant but the other person can rim you" he explained."Thinking of doing it yourselves?" Regulus asked shooting Remus a smirk.

"Yeah" Evan flushed a little. "But we want to make sure everything is really safe"

"You'll be fine" Remus spoke reassuringly. "I'm pretty sure Sirius and Severus do it"

"Do what?" Sirius asked as he and Severus appeared through the bathroom door walking straight back into their dormitory.

"We were just saying we wondered if you still have sex now that Severus is pregnant and if it's safe" Evan said calmly doing a surprisingly good job at keeping this whole thing covered up for Remus and Regulus.

"Oh yeah, course we do" Severus grinned as Evan passed the baby back to him. "Aww, how long has she been asleep?"

"About five minutes" Evan smiled back.

Sirius smiled watching Severus going over to the cot to put the baby in. "We still bed each other and it's fine, it's perfectly safe to have sex when you're pregnant and trust me, when he gets a bit bigger he will be gagging for it, how far along were you when you started getting crazy for it, Sev?" he called over to his fiancé.

"Four months when it really kicked in" Severus called back. "And I was about seventeen weeks pregnant when we first had sex and from then on out I just couldn't control myself" he admitted casually. "Even before we did it I would wake up rubbing against him and stuff I was out of control"

"He was and I couldn't keep my hands off of him" Sirius grinned. "Just wait until he reaches four months pregnant and you won't even know what virginity is"

Evan was grinning with excitement. "Sounds like fun" he breathed.

"Wait until we have sex, then you'll know the definition of fun" Nathaniel breathed kissing him lovingly on the cheek.

When they finally settled down into bed that night, Remus conked out the second his head hit the pillow and the other's followed shortly after that….

….

Thursday morning came and Regulus sat up to sip at his potion carefully watching Remus roll over to grab their pregnancy book and turn back casting a silencing charm so Sirius and Severus could not hear them reading from it aloud.

"Ready to read some baby stuffs?" Remus grinned excitedly, his blue eyes glittering with hope.

"Yes please!" Regulus smiled and set his now empty goblet down.

"I can't believe you're ten weeks pregnant" Remus said excitedly as he flipped to the correct page and Regulus snuggled down and in closer for a proper cuddle whilst they read. "It doesn't seem like five minutes ago since we got married, or even two minutes since we made love and you conceived" he mused happily.

"I know, so let's find out some more about our babies" Regulus smiled warmly.

"_Welcome to week ten of your pregnancy, your babies now each measure two-and-a-half inches in length and weigh about half an ounce each" _Remus began. _"Now is a good time to break the news and tell people about the three little buns in the oven especially if you've already had your scan for weeks ten or twelve already but it is entirely up to you and in three weeks you will reach your second trimester of pregnancy which is also known as the most comfortable stage" _

"Sounds like fun" Regulus grinned. "I'm fairly comfortable for the moment though"

Remus flashed him a smile and they carried on reading together. _"Although your morning sickness might not have worn off yet and you may still be gagging whilst brushing your teeth, the good news is that this won't last for many more weeks, usually by week thirteen or fourteen at the latest it stops but this can differ depending on the person" _

"Well, I don't have that anyway" Regulus chuckled. "Thanks to the potion but I guess this means in a few weeks I won't be needing that any more either"

"You look a good bit further along than you are but by the looks of the photo it's nothing unusual" Remus chuckled pointing to the image of the pregnant person in the book that was pretty much the same size as Regulus.

"I look at least four months gone" Regulus chuckled. "But I'm not, I'm only ten weeks"

"It really turns me on to see you like this" Remus said with sparkling eyes as he slid a hand across his husband's growing bump. "Really, turns me on…."

"I think my hormones must really be encouraging you" Regulus smiled as Remus slipped a hand into the boy's top fondling across his very swollen, very pink nipples making the younger boy groan with pleasure.

"_The babies' eyes are now at the front of their little heads and the ears are in place. Other highlights for this week are the babies can now practice swallowing the amniotic fluid that surrounds them" _Remus went on again. _"And instead of the intestines being where you think they are (growing inside of the body) some are still remaining dangling in the umbilical cord" _

Regulus winced a little.

"_In the past two weeks your babies have doubled in size now and you might also be interested to find out the finger and toenails are growing in for each baby" _Remus said with a warm smile. "Much more pleasant than the intestines being outside of their bodies" he chuckled.

"Very true but they're still cute" Regulus said kissing his husband softly on the cheek.

Remus smiled warmly again. _"Your babies are each about the length of your pinkie finger" _he said with finality. "The rest of it says stuff about your normal symptoms and if you fear anything is wrong you should contact your healthcare provider, your midwife basically"

Regulus smiled again and nodded. "I understand that"

"I can't believe you're already ten weeks gone" Remus sighed softly as he stuffed away the pregnancy book and stroked his fingers over Regulus' bump. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Absolutely fine" Regulus breathed gazing at Remus lovingly.

"That's good, because you look gorgeous" Remus grinned back. "Come here, give me a kiss"

Regulus smiled once again and leaned forward to brush his lips over Remus' softly. Everything was just working out so perfectly for them.

….

"It's Halloween" Severus grinned as they headed down into the Great Hall for their breakfast. When Rose spotted the lights and decorations she began to giggle and clap at them.

A few of the girls around them turned to smile and coo over at her as they passed.

"She's so cute!" one of them squeaked.

Sirius and Severus were beaming as they took their seats. "How's it going being knocked up this morning then?" Sirius asked with a smirk as he turned to Nathaniel.

"Very well actually, thanks" Nath smiled back as he sipped at his juice. "I haven't really got any symptoms yet so I feel fine"

"I'm not gonna lie, I'd absolutely ruin him" some random guy from the year below said as they walked past Nathaniel. The boy grimaced and turned away. "He's just playing hard to get because he's dating Rosier"

Evan almost choked on his drink and Nathaniel patted his back carefully. "Watch your filthy mouth!" he called after the two Hufflepuff's.

"You'd like my filthy mouth, wouldn't you?" the boy grinned back. "Bet you've got a filthy mouth of your own" he winked.

"Piss off before I knock you the fuck out" Evan snapped jumping to his feet. "Don't speak to him that way and keep your grubby paws away from my boyfriend!" he hissed angrily.

The boy smirked then burst out laughing at him. "You're laughing at me? Seriously? What a joke!" he roared. "You're the boy that gets beaten up so easily, taken down in just one punch. You're nothing but a weakling!" he teased.

Evan's face turned red. "I can still kick your arse!"

The boy grinned again. "I just think your boyfriend is fit and could do much better"

Evan looked furious and embarrassed.

"Touch my brother and I will be the one knocking you out and after what I did to James Potter last year, you'd BETTER watch out" Remus growled his eyes flashing dangerously.

The boy seemed to hesitate for just a moment as he stared at him. He muttered something and wandered off out of the Great Hall.

Evan slowly lowered himself back into his seat, turned and ferociously kissed his lover on the lips cupping his cheeks softly. "Mine" he said sweetly when he pulled back.

Nathaniel's face turned from surprise to something like lust. His eyes fell half-lidded and he leaned in to whisper something into Evan's ears through his hair. "I like you taking control, it really turns me on" he purred softly.

Evan swallowed with excitement and shot a suggestive look to him. "Maybe I should do it more often then, nobody is taking you away from me"

Nathaniel gazed at Evan very lovingly. "I like this side of you, it's surprising and new and masculine"

"You saying I'm a girl?" Evan chuckled teasingly.

"No, I'm saying you're being really sexy now" Nathaniel purred again. "Being protective of me like that is something that really turns me on especially now that I'm pregnant with your baby"

"Well, I'm going to make sure I keep you safe and sound all the time" Evan breathed kissing his boyfriend's cheek softly.

"You guys are adorable" Remus grinned.

….

Throughout the castle, decorations for Halloween had been put up making everything so exciting and fresh. People were running about all day chatting excitedly about what costumes they would be wearing, whom they would be trying to impress this evening at the feast and the party.

By lunch time, Nathaniel and Evan collapsed into bed naked and sweaty after a very oral session.

"Well, that was really amazing" Evan beamed as Nathaniel snuggled into him kissing his neck.

"Mm, I know" Nathaniel purred gently twiddling his boyfriend's nipple around.

"Can I ask you something?" Evan asked curiously.

"Shoot"

"Do you ever get attracted to other guys?" Evan asked curiously.

Nathaniel blinked. "No, I like to be with one person and one person only and other people don't distract my attention from them, I'm a very monogamous person, Evan" he chuckled softly. "What about you?"

Evan shook his head. "Of course not, I just don't like it when guys are prowling all over you because you're mine and I don't want to lose you" he said protectively wrapping his arms around the boy tighter.

Nathaniel giggled. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe" Evan pouted slightly earning a playful kiss on the lips.

"Mm, that's hot" Nathaniel breathed. "But don't worry, I'm not going to leave you for anyone. We're having a baby together too and that's so amazing and he or she will need both parents"

"I love you, Nathaniel Lupin" Evan breathed.

"I love you too, Evan Rosier" the boy said and leaned in for a sweet, supple kiss.

….

By the end of lessons that afternoon, everybody was growing increasingly excited about what was happening this evening.

"It's nice to see you up and about again, Remus" Mr Lupin smiled as Regulus came quickly to fetch his boyfriend and they were heading along the corridor together. "I hope those people realise what a mistake they've made and if they don't then they aren't worthy of you or your talent"

"I'm honestly very lucky they gave me an audition anyway, I don't think they really understand that I have a-a condition…." The boy said quietly.

"Stop feeling so bad about yourself, Rems" Regulus smiled warmly. "You're great just the way you are!"

Mr Lupin smiled gently, that flicker of guilt passed briefly through his blue eyes. He still felt terrible for what his son went through, he knew he was to blame, he shouldn't ever have done what he did, he should never have treated Greyback that way and maybe Remus would still be a normal, healthy human instead of a Werewolf but he was proud of the boy all the same. "Regulus is right, you need to have a little more confidence, not everybody will judge you poorly, admittedly most will and it's very sad they're so prejudice against people like you two but there are lots of people at the same time who aren't that way inclined at all"

Regulus was nodding excitedly as he supported his husband with an arm around his middle. "You should always remember that and besides you're married and I changed so we could truly be together forever and always, I became a Werewolf just like you" he said keeping his voice low so nobody else could overhear them. "And I love you"

"I love you too, Regulus" Remus' face softened and his eyes lit up very brightly.

"See? Are you two going to the feast and the party tonight?" Mr Lupin asked with a chuckle.

"Actually, yes we are" said Regulus. "We're going to dress up and everything"

"I would expect so" the man nodded. "I'll be there too but only to keep an eye on things, I'm being paid overtime for it which is always a bonus, just got to make sure there are no fights or people sneaking in alcoholic beverages" said Mr Lupin.

"Then you might want to keep an eye on people like James Potter" Remus pointed out.

"Believe me, I have full intentions to watch out for that boy" the man said almost bitterly. "You two have fun, I've got to go now" he waved.

They watched him go before they headed for the staircases where the others were waiting for them to arrive.

"Took you long enough" said Sirius. "The feast is starting in about half an hour, they need time to get everything ready and so we have time to get ourselves changed for the party" his eyes sparkled.

"Even I'm excited about it" said Severus.

"I'll bet Sirius will look so hot tonight" a group of girls giggled together. Severus' dark eyes followed them worriedly, he definitely did not want them prowling all over Sirius and even though he felt silly dressing up with the way he was, he may actually consider doing it just to keep Sirius' attention and stop himself from being the odd one out as per usual.

"I think he looks hot every night" Severus said calmly, loud enough for them to hear. They glanced back and sneered but scurried off quickly before Sirius could turn and see the expressions on their faces.

"Sucks to be you, I guess" Evan chuckled clapping Sirius on the back.

Sirius just chuckled. "Yeah it does when these girls keep chasing after me and doing things like that, I find it somewhat disrespectful that they still do it because I'm gay and I have a fiancé and they still think they can turn me into a straight man, well that's never going to happen. I like what I like"

"I'll bet a year ago you would never have had the courage to say that" Regulus smiled proudly at his brother.

"Another scarily true statement" Sirius nodded to Regulus. "But enough about them, they're not my business, I'm more interested in Severus, Rose and our unborn baby" he grinned slipping an arm around the boy's middle.

Severus smiled, leaned up and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

They hung about chatting for a while and cuddling Rose before it was finally time for the feast.

As they walked into the Great Hall, the enchanted ceiling was clear and filled with stars but the odd cloud passed over and the flash of lightning shot across the sky. There was no other light apart from the alternatively lit wall torches as everyone filed in and sat down. The decorations only seemed to be increasingly impressive as though they had already started preparations.

The food appeared on the tables once everyone was seated, fried chicken, ham and pineapple pizza, pumpkin pasties, a dark-almost black- soup which smelled sweetly of vegetables, cauldron cakes, toffee apples, chocolate frogs, blueberry pie, strawberry pies which looked as though they were bleeding and many, many more foods.

"This all looks so delicious" Regulus said excitedly as he shovelled a bit of everything he could reach into his mouth.

Nathaniel and Evan smirked to one another knowingly as they watched him eating, his pregnancy was obviously making him hungry. Sirius shot him a slightly confused look but was distracted by Severus' own ravenous eating.

"I love Halloween" Sirius grinned as people talked loudly, the rubber spiders, the fake cob webs, the fluffy toy rats sitting about amusing some and terrifying others when they reached into bowls of food and they came scuttling out thanks to the charms the teachers had placed on them.

"The food is so delicious" Nathaniel smiled as he turned to Evan then laughed.

"What is it?" the boy blinked confusedly.

Nathaniel held the boy's chin and leaned in licking the whipped cream from his lips. "Mm, tasty"

"You're very tasty" Evan waggled his brows a little bit.

"You two are actually getting so horny for each other" Remus smirked taking a bite out of his pumpkin pie. "Want some time alone in the dormitory tonight?"

"We were playing around in bed this afternoon" Evan grinned excitedly.

Nathaniel blushed. "He means do we want to have a free dormitory tonight to do, you know, _it"_

Evan's face flushed bright rosy pink. "Do I want to lose my virginity tonight?" he breathed putting his fork down on his plate.

"It's okay if you don't" Nathaniel smiled warmly. "It's a pretty huge thing"

Evan was quiet for a moment. "Leave the dormitory free" he smiled nervously. "I'm sure we'll want to fool around a little later on"

Nathaniel looked at him. "Don't let people pressure you into losing your virginity if you're not ready" he smiled. "I love you all the same whether you want to have sex or not, I know what it's like losing your virginity and I know it can be scary and a big deal even for guys"

"Decent guys" Sirius corrected.

"Yes, decent guys, which you are" Nath smiled to Evan again. "Sex doesn't make a relationship, friendship and trust do"

Evan grinned and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Evan" Nath smiled warmly.

After they'd finished eating they headed off back to the dormitory nibbling on some of the sweets they were taking with them as they went to get changed again.

Severus lay on the bed with Rose beside him sleeping.

"Severus?" Sirius grinned as he slipped through the curtains.

"Shh, she's sleeping" he smiled nodding down to the baby on the bed.

Sirius smiled to her lovingly and stood closer. "I'm ready"

Severus' jaw nearly hit the floor it dropped so far. Sirius stood there with a black button-up shirt on practically hanging off of him pulled back and some of the buttons open. On the bottom he wore a pair of small, soft material running short much like what Remus had on the other day, they were short and very sexy and for his shoes he had a pair of beaten-up black converse he wore frequently but that wasn't the best part. On his head his hair was a glossy black man and he wore a pair of blue bunny ears on top of his head.

"Wow…." Severus breathed gazing at him suggestively. "How aren't you falling out?" he asked nodding to the shorts.

"Y fronts" the boy smirked. "Short enough to be hidden under the actual shorts and supportive enough to stop me from flopping down a leg hole" he winked.

"Ooh" Severus chuckled his eyes roaming leisurely over Sirius again.

The boy turned around and bent over giving Severus a nice view of the curve of his arse and the fact he'd charmed a little fluffy tail on. "Slutty enough for you?"

"Slutty-looking enough" Severus chuckled. "I don't want you being an actual slut though"

"Don't worry, the only person I want to be with is you" Sirius breathed leaning down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

"Remus you look cute" Regulus grinned as Remus sat down wearing a pink t-shirt tinted with grey splatters and fake blood, his tights were mildly torn and his tutu ruffled. He'd messed up his hair and put eyeliner on. "You suit the liner"

"Thank you" the boy smiled sweetly. "Come on, get your wings on"

Regulus chuckled and slipped his purple angel wings onto his back. He wore a baggy purple t-shirt with pink sparkles, a pair of jeans he'd sat and sewn a stretchy waistband into so he could get them on comfortably with his bump and help disguise it a little and pink trainers. He'd put a halo above his head and put glow sticks around his wrists.

"Very, very nice" Remus chuckled. "Although you can see your baby bump a little" he pointed to Regulus' tummy rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah I know but I'm hoping nobody will notice, it'll be fairly dark in there" Regulus smiled nervously. "I think they will think I've just put on a bit of weight what with everything I've been eating"

"But Sirius and Severus may suspect you're expecting" Remus pointed out.

Regulus was quiet for a moment. "I don't think so, the t-shirt is baggy enough to hide most of it and they'll be too interested in each other, I saw Sirius a few minutes ago, he really does look like a male slut" he chuckled. "Severus won't be able to take his eyes off of him"

"That has to be a good thing" Remus said happily. "My legs are kind of tired, I hope they have chairs"

"I'm sure they will and if you want to come back at any time let me know, I'm not expecting you to be up dancing the whole time you know"

"So thoughtful" Remus smiled warmly.

About half an hour later, Sirius and Severus made their appearance when Rose had woken up, the party would start in about fifteen minutes and Evan and Nathaniel were still getting ready.

"I've got fluffy ears but does my tail look okay?" Evan asked turning around to show Remus and Regulus the long furry brown tail hanging from his bum.

"Perfect" Regulus nodded. "Paint the tip of your nose black"

Evan laughed and looked in the mirror using his wand to draw a little black mark on his nose like that of a wolf. "Anything else?"

"Wear some fluffy fingerless gloves" Remus pointed out.

Evan pulled a pair of fingerless gloves from his drawer and charmed them so they sprouted thick brown fur and slipped them on admiring them happily. "There, I think that's definitely me ready now" he smiled. "I wonder what Nathaniel will look like" he mused gazing over at the bathroom door. "I hope he likes my costume…."

"Guess what?" Severus asked as Sirius turned around holding Rose against his chest.

"What?"

Severus quickly slipped a pair of cat ears onto his head, he wore a black outfit with black slim-fit joggers and a t-shirt. "Good enough?"

Sirius laughed. "I love it" and he kissed Severus' lips once again.

The bathroom door opened and everyone turned excitedly as Nathaniel appeared smiling.

Evan felt himself grow slightly hard. Nathaniel stood there wearing dark baggy jeans, a black shirt and converse. His hair bad been primped and combed back over with plenty of volume and some powder rubbed into it to make it look lighter, his skin was immaculate, he had put foundation and powder all over it and carefully smudged dark grey eye shadow on his eyelids close to his brow bone and a tiny bit under his bottom lash line, he'd kohl-pencilled out his eyes and darkened his eyelashes making them look so much longer and thicker, it suited his eyes greatly.

When he moved into the room looking slightly confused as everyone stared at him, they noticed he had fangs charmed onto his upper teeth.

"Wow…." Evan breathed gazing wide-eyed at the boy.

Nathaniel flushed a little as he walked over to him and pulled on a short, hooded velvet cape. "You like it?"

"Fit!" Evan beamed.

"You scrub up really well, bro" Remus teased. "I'm joking, you look awesome"

"Thank you" Nathaniel flushed nervously glancing around as everyone smiled warmly at him, even Rose was giggling and clapping her hands. He wasn't used to this much attention.

"Shall we all get going then?" Severus suggested as Evan admired Nathaniel again from behind when the boy had turned around.

"Definitely" said Remus getting slowly to his feet and allowing Regulus to support his arm as they scurried out first followed by Sirius, Severus and Rose and then by Nathaniel and Evan.

They made their way into the entrance hall, the music was already playing like how it did whenever there was some sort of function on at the school. The Great Hall had been darkened, only one of the double doors was open and a teacher was manning the entrance keeping an eye on the students there and chatting with Professor McGonagall. The flashes of the false lightning could be seen casting sharp light over the door and spilling into the entrance hall as they walked through.

"Nice costumes, boys" Professor Flitwick commented.

"Mr Black, I hope that costume keeps its length" Professor McGonagall said glancing to Sirius.

"Oh of course, Professor" Sirius smirked to her. "I wouldn't dream of flashing my nudity around"

She blinked and passed them all a Butter Beer each.

They walked inside, the tables had been moved much like they had last year for Valentines' day, the room was pretty dark with the swirling sky, pumpkins carved into scary faces, some even floated in the air with the candles. There was a table of buffet snacks and bottles of various drinks refilling themselves by magic. On the left hand corner there were some round tables set up with candles and fake spider webbing. Coloured lights flashed around the room.

"Can I actually drink this?" Nathaniel asked questioningly as he watched both Severus and Regulus sipping their own cold bottles.

"Yes of course you can" Severus chuckled over the noise of the music. "It's safe for pregnancy, says on the bottle, see" he said pointing to the little note on the side of the bottles printed label.

Nathaniel smiled, opened his bottle and sipped the cool, frothy, butterscotch flavour. "Mm, nice!"

They passed through admiring and cringing at various costumes.

"Check out James Potter" Sirius said gesturing over to where the boy was standing flexing his muscles to the girls, he was merely wearing his Quidditch uniform as were a good few of the other players from other house teams. It wasn't exactly creative but it was something.

"He makes me cringe" Evan pretended to gag.

They looked around, some of the girls were in their uniform only hiked it up, flashed their chests and wore fake cuts and bruises and some fake blood on them. Not creative at all. Many of them were in leotards with fishnet tights and bunny ears, some were dressed in short healer robes to be sexy nurses. On nerdy girl from Hufflepuff was wearing a pumpkin costume and people kept laughing at her.

They boys danced a couple of dance, Remus wasn't able to keep up with everyone else. "Hey, I'm gonna have to sit down, do you want me to take Rose with me?" Remus asked turning to Severus.

"If you don't mind" Severus smiled handing her over.

Remus and Regulus headed over to the tables to sit down and fuss over the baby and gaze dreamily at one another knowing that soon they would have three little tiny ones of their own.

"Come here" Nathaniel smirked pulling Evan aside close to the left hand wall wrapping his arms around the boy's waist so they had a little more privacy.

"Ooh, what's this all about?" Evan purred draping his arms around Nathaniel's shoulders and gazing into his gorgeous blue-green eyes. A glimmer of coloured lighting flashed on his skin making him look very strange but very hot at the same time.

"You wanna make out?" Nathaniel smirked his eyebrows raising hopefully.

Evan laughed. "Sounds good to me" he grinned leaning in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

"We're five minutes in and they can't keep their hands off of each other" Regulus chuckled as he and Remus glanced over at the two boys making out along the side of the wall. There were a few other couples doing it but none as interesting as those two.

"I'm glad for my brother" Remus smiled. "He's finally found someone that loves him and will treat him right"

"I know, I'm happy for him too" Regulus nodded his agreement. "I can't wait to see what they're having, Severus too"

"Do you think he will miscarry?" Remus asked worriedly.

Regulus shook his head firmly. "No, he has a new start, a new chance, a new life and I think this time is his time and he will have a baby" he smiled warmly.

Remus nodded his agreement. "I think so too" he breathed scooping Rose into his arms to lean over and kiss Regulus' lips.

….

"HE LOOKS LIKE A RIGHT GAY BOY!" James Potter bellowed over the crowd at Sirius where he and Severus were standing dancing and chatting together drinking their Butter Beers.

Sirius winced but didn't turn around. "Oh no…." he groaned.

"Just don't look at him, I'll keep my eyes steady on you and I won't look either, as soon as you give him the slightest fraction of attention he will move in, no matter how brief it is"

Sirius nodded. "Mm, so have you read any good books recently?"

"Oh yeah, that one I was reading the other night in bed about a futuristic Wizarding society where pretty much everything had changed. Werewolves had rights, Orders of Merlin were given out to people who achieved great things and not just handed over money to shitty 'causes', people weren't so prejudice, one person came along to fight and save us all from the possible extinction of the Wizarding race at the hands of a very evil man"

"Ooh, sounds exciting. Do you think it's kind of a play on what's happening with the world right now? You know, Voldemort?" Sirius asked in a hushed voice.

Severus nodded quickly. "I think so but it's not strong enough to be incriminating, I think the author may have written it as a sort of warning and to send a valuable message to people that not everyone is bad and discrimination is wrong no matter where you live or who you might be, not everyone can help the way they are and should be loved and treated fairly based on how they act and not how they look or who they're related to and how much money they have" he sighed swirling his drink a little. "I do wonder if we'll ever live in a society like that"

"Perhaps but even then it may only be temporary" Sirius replied sipping his drink. "Anyway, enough serious talk for now, let's just have some fun" he grinned draping an arm around Severus' lower back and pulling the boy closer to dance with him.

Severus laughed and swayed his hips along with his boyfriend. It felt good to just kick back and relax and have some laid-back fun for once in their lives.

"Sirius Black is soooooo hot" one of the girls said but they both ignored her. "Look at his bum!"

"Forget his bum" another girl giggled. "He's got a huge bulge and I don't even think he's hard"

Severus and Sirius looked to one another and cringed horribly. "Nice to know they're looking at my man's crotch…." Severus said sarcastically.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "No but you're the only one that gets a rid on it" he winked.

"Mm, I'll take you up on that offer again soon" Severus purred playfully. He leaned forward and attached his lips to Sirius' neck sucking on it softly.

Sirius moaned and allowed his boyfriend to leave several love marks on his skin before the boy pulled back with a smile.

"Your costume just wasn't complete without more love bites" Severus smirked his dark eyes falling half-lidded and his lashes casting shadows over his soft, pale cheeks.

"Wow, you're sexy" Sirius beamed his hands moving up to cup Severus' little face.

"Thank you" the boy breathed glancing over Sirius' shoulder. "Uh oh"

"What is it, Severus?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"Avery" Severus said.

Sirius turned and his eyes fell on the boy slipping his way through the crowd wearing his school uniform with what appeared to be blood all over it. He made his way over to them without hesitation and smiled.

"I hope that's fake blood" Severus said wrinkling his nose with distaste as he looked at the boy's school shirt splattered with it.

Avery laughed. "Of course it's fake" he grinned his white, sharp fangs showing. "I think real blood would be a bit too much for some people and besides, I may have been thrown out before I even got in if it were real"

Sirius nodded slowly. "So, what are you doing here exactly?" he asked. People around them had noticed Avery and were staring and pointing. Some of the girls were waggling their stripped hips at him and giggling, twirling their long hair, most of which was either poker straight or styled in big thick curls.

"I just came along for the party, Professor McGonagall said I was invited as long as I didn't try to eat anyone" Avery said with a chuckle.

Sirius and Severus looked nervously to one another and smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt either of you" he smiled. His eyes turned on Severus and his face spread into a beaming smile. "Hey! Congratulations by the way, do you know what you're having?" he asked curiously.

Severus blinked looking very surprised. "How did you-"

"I can smell it and hear the heart beating" Avery smiled gently. "It's great!" he said gently pulling the boy into a hug. "No need to be nervous, I know people are nervous around me because of what I am and what I've done to Nathaniel before but I'm really not going to hurt anyone now, I've learned my lesson, I lost the most important thing in my world because of my stupidity and arrogance and I don't want to lose or hurt anyone else either" he said sadly.

Severus shot him a sympathetic smile. "Well you've grown up quite a lot"

"You think?" Avery asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you seem happier with yourself, more confident and like you've sorted yourself out" Sirius nodded. "How's it going with your family?"

"I left them ages ago" Avery explained. "I made my choice and even if I can't have Nathaniel back I can always protect him, right?"

They nodded happily.

"It's lovely that you still want to" said Severus.

Avery smiled brightly. "So where is Nathaniel?"

"Over there" said Sirius nodding to where he and Evan were still making out over the other side of the hall.

Avery looked over to them and smiled sadly. "At least he's happy, right?"

"He's very happy" Severus smiled gently watching the boy's eyes light up. "He loves Evan and Evan loves him too, they told Evan's parents last weekend that they're together and everything went great"

"That's nice to hear, I think I'm going to say hello, I'll see you later on" he waved as he headed over.

His fine-tuned ears could pick up people's whispers about him, it didn't make him angry or uncomfortable but it was slightly irritating they were gossiping already but what could he expect after everything that had happened already?

"He's a real life vampire!"

"I wonder if he's killed anyone"

"I'll bet that's real blood!"

"He might hurt us!"

"He's still really sexy"

Avery sighed and rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the two boys. They hadn't even realised he was there until he was practically on top of them. "Good evening" he said with a bright smile making them both jump.

"Avery!" Evan said in complete surprise as he stared at the boy with wide green eyes.

Avery's eyes roamed over them both, Evan's fluffy little ears and his worried face. When his eyes fell on Nathaniel he looked very excited and emitted a soft chuckle gently tilting the boy's chin up a little to admire his pretend fangs. "You know, I could give you a real pair" he smirked.

Nathaniel's eyebrows turned down into a frown. "I've told you before, I don't want to be a vampire"

"You say that now but-" Avery cut off pulling back a little to look Nathaniel up and down, a shocked expression crossing over his face.

Nathaniel and Evan exchanged confused but worried glances.

"You're pregnant…." Avery said in such a soft voice it surprised them both nearly making them actually jump.

"Uhh, yeah" Nathaniel said nervously. "This wasn't exactly how I was planning to tell you if I saw you again…." He looked up into Avery's eyes which he'd let go burning vampire red for this occasion.

Avery was quiet for a moment, his lips parted and his eyes wide.

Nathaniel and Evan both grew nervous and gasped when Avery stepped forward and reached forward pulling Nathaniel into the gentlest hug he could ever have managed. Nathaniel looked warily to Evan whom nodded slightly and Nathaniel hugged Avery back aware that people were whispering and staring and some had even stopped dancing to look at them.

When Avery pulled back his face was spreading into a beaming smile. "I'm so happy for you" he breathed. "And you're the father?" he looked to Evan whom smiled back and nodded.

"I didn't even know you'd had sex" Avery said shaking his head slightly with confusion.

"We haven't" Nathaniel said. "It was artificial insemination, Evan was kind enough to offer me a baby when we got together and we decided to go ahead with it, we weren't ready to have sex so we chose to inseminate artificially"

Avery smiled and nodded with understanding. "I respect that"

"You're not mad?" Evan asked quirking a brown eyebrow warily.

"No, as much as I'd love to have a baby with Nathaniel I'm pleased he's actually having one, I know how desperately he's wanted one" Avery smiled gently again. "It's early, I can tell that but the baby is doing fine" he said taking one of Nathaniel's hands and one of Evan's too so he could speak to them more intimately. "The heart is getting ready to beat within the next few days, everything smells okay"

Nathaniel smiled excitedly to his boyfriend. "Did you hear that, Evan?"

"Yeah, it's amazing" Evan beamed back cuddling Nathaniel again.

Avery just stood there staring at Nathaniel with a longing look in his eyes. "Nath…."

Nathaniel looked at him warily and Evan gripped his boyfriend's hand tighter with anxiety. He knew Nathaniel wasn't interested in Avery but that didn't stop the vampire from being interested in him.

"As much as I would love to be the one having a baby with you, I'm still happy for you and I want to protect both of you to make sure you get the happiness you deserve" he smiled gently looking from one to the other and back again.

"It would be nice if you did" Evan smiled gently.

Avery just smiled and there was a moment of silence between them. Nathaniel spotted Severus and Sirius picking up Rose letting Remus and Regulus go off for some refreshments and more dancing. No point in spoiling their night.

"So…." He said wetting his lips and stepping closer. "How about the three of us get into bed together?" his dark eyebrows rose in their perfect arches.

"No!" Nathaniel gasped pulling Evan closer to him.

"No way!" Evan said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because we're together and we haven't had sex yet" Nathaniel said quickly.

"And I don't want to lose my virginity in a threesome" Evan added. "I want to make love with Nathaniel nicely just the two of us all romantic"

"Losing your virginity is fun, you'll like it" Avery nodded with a smile. "So when your virginity is well and truly gone, how about the three of us have a little play together?" he smirked suggestively.

Nathaniel and Evan shot him horrified looks.

Avery chuckled. "I'm going to go and see Remus and Regulus, I will see you both later" he smiled before turning and heading off to visit the Werewolves at the refreshments table.

When he was gone, Evan sighed deeply. "I can't believe he wanted to have sex with us, both of us together!"

"I only want you" Nathaniel said kissing his boyfriend's cheek. Evan looked up into his face and smiled.

….

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked confusedly.

"I just wanted to come over to say congratulations" Avery grinned flashing his white teeth and sharp fangs.

They stared.

"For your three little bundles of joy, coming along nicely, aren't they?" Avery said lowering his voice a little so nobody else could hear but it didn't stop Regulus from glancing around anxiously.

"How did you know?" Remus asked confusedly.

"I can smell you and I can hear their hearts beating, I sense them" Avery explained. "And you'll be pleased to know each of them smell fine"

Regulus and Remus looked excitedly to one another.

"And Nathaniel is fine too" Avery said quietly again.

"You sense his too, huh?" Remus asked.

Avery nodded. "Yes, I can sense him and also I can sense Severus, have you told your brother yet?" he asked glancing over at where Sirius was tickling Rose and Severus was laughing just watching them.

"Uh, no" Regulus said quietly his eyes dropping to the floor. "We'll tell him soon though" he said sparing his brother an anxious glance.

Avery nodded once with understanding. "I know it's hard but you can do it, it'll be okay just be brave" he smiled. "He might not be impressed but you never know, how far along are you now? Close to three months I reckon"

"Yeah, ten weeks" Regulus replied.

"Transformations still good?"

"Yup" said Remus.

"It was lovely chatting, I'm going to go and see Nathaniel before I leave, hope you two have a brilliant evening" he smiled warmly. "Take care, Regulus" he nodded to the boy before turning and heading over to Evan and Nathaniel again whom had resumed their kissing.

"Hey listen, I'm off now but I'll see you later, okay?" Avery smiled warmly.

"You're going so soon?" Evan blinked.

"Yeah but I think I'll be sticking around Hogwarts a bit more often from now on" Avery smiled giving them both a gentle little hug. "Take care, keep your bun in the oven" he winked to Nathaniel. "Baby is doing just fine, don't worry"

Nathaniel smiled gently. "See you later then"

"Bye" Evan nodded watching as Avery turned and left the Great Hall completely ignoring the people that shrank away and the girls that strolled after him gazing seductively at the boy but he ignored them all.

"Look at him, he looks like such a man whore" someone commented as they passed by Sirius again.

"And look at Lupin" said Potter. "He looks like such a faggot boy"

"I'll bet Regulus is a fucking fairy not an angel" the girl laughed nastily. "He just looks like a hot mess"

"A fat mess" James corrected and they both burst out laughing.

"Fat?" Severus frowned glancing over at Regulus and sure enough, the way the light was shining on him you could see he'd gained a good bit of weight around his middle. His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Everything okay, Sev?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, absolutely fine" Severus grinned back.

"Sooo" Evan smirked as he stepped closer to Nathaniel draping his arms around the boy's middle. "How about we go back to the dormitory for some more fun?"

Nathaniel chuckled and rested his hands on Evan's backside. "Sounds good to me" he breathed as the two of them headed from the room grinning excitedly.

They finished their drinks, set their bottles down and hurried off down the dungeon corridor and didn't stop until they reached the dormitory.

"I've drank too much, gotta pee!" Evan chuckled slipping into the bathroom.

Nathaniel smiled and shrugged out of his clothes, pulled off the fangs and spelled his hands clean to lay comfortably on the bed lounging on his side waiting for his boyfriend to come out of the bathroom.

He wasn't kept waiting for very long when Evan arrived back smirking and wearing onto his boxer shorts. When he came out of the bathroom he blushed, turned around and bent over pulling the back of his boxers down flashing his bum to the boy.

Nathaniel bit his bottom lip. "Come here right now" he breathed.

Evan chuckled, slid his boxers down his legs and kicked them off happily standing there in all his glory, his cheeks were burning with minor embarrassment of being naked and innocent. He smiled and made his way over to the bed climbing on top of Nathaniel sliding over him being careful of his tummy to lay beside the boy.

Nathaniel groaned and slid his hands down Evan's sides "You're so sexy"

"So are you" Evan smiled allowing the boy to kiss him softly.

They kissed for some time before hands began to wander, tweaking nipples, fondling thighs, caressing cocks….

Nathaniel's fingers stroked over his boyfriend's soft balls. Evan's legs parted and the boy groaned softly and opened his eyes to meet Nathaniel's. Nathaniel swallowed nervously as he gazed into his boyfriend's eyes, his fingers slipping further back across the line of skin gently brushing over the boy's entrance.

Evan gasped softly, his eyes widening.

"Is this okay?" Nathaniel asked gently as his finger continued to gently caress the hole.

Evan moaned loudly. "Yes" he breathed spreading his legs wider. "I love it"

Nathaniel smiled again brushing his lips over Evan's his fingers adding a little more pressure.

Evan was moaning easily. "Finger me…." He breathed.

Nathaniel smiled, removed his finger and sat back to grab the fresh bottle of lubricant from his bedside table picking it up and popping the cap squeezing a dollop onto his hands and smoothing his fingers through it thickly so they were very well coated. He gazed down into Evan's blushing face, he looked nervous and shy and so very innocent. Nathaniel smiled again. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you I'll be really gentle" he breathed leaning over the boy and kissing him slipping his fingers back between the boy's legs caressing the hole gently.

Evan relaxed quite quickly. He gasped when he felt the tip of Nath's finger gently slipping inside until the first small knuckle, he withdrew it and pushed it back in.

"How's that?"

"Very nice" Evan smiled as Nathaniel gently slid his middle finger in up to the second knuckle. He slid it out gently and pushed it back in setting a slow but sensual rhythm. After a few minutes, Evan spread his legs again and gazed into Nathaniel's eyes. "Could you go a little deeper?"

Nathaniel smiled and pushed his finger in until it was fully hilted inside of the boy.

Evan gasped feeling the tip of that finger brush something inside of him and he arched his back, his eyes turning very wide. "Fuck…."

Nathaniel chuckled. "That's your prostate" he said softly. "Feels really good when I stimulate it, see…." He smirked crooking his finger and brushing against that sensitive little gland again and again.

Within seconds Evan was moaning, whimpering and trembling with pleasure and when Nathaniel inserted a second finger he thought he was going to explode.

"I'm getting close…." He panted.

"How about if I do this?" Nathaniel smirked leaning down to pull the head of his boyfriend's member into his mouth suckling on it.

Evan cried out and gasped again arching his back off of the bed, the stimulation in his arse and the sensations in his cock sent him over the edge in an explosion of hot him down his boyfriend's throat. "Nathaniel!" he gasped. Nathaniel didn't stop milking him for all he was worth and stimulating him until he slumped panting and twitching from over-stimulation.

"FUCK!" Evan breathed shaking his head and panting. "That felt good" he smiled as Nathaniel pulled back and spelled the lubricant from his hands reaching over to pluck at a nipple softly earning another gentle groan. "I didn't know it could feel that good…."

"Imagine a nice, thick, hard cock in there filling you up, stretching you wide than my fingers, going deep inside of you and bonding with you, filling you with cum" Nathaniel smiled gently. "It feels so good to have an arse full of hot cum"

Evan laughed and grinned again, he caught his breath and turned over pushing Nathaniel gently down into the bed. "How about I do it to you now?" he asked with another bright grin.

"Please do" Nathaniel laughed allowing the boy to pull off his underwear.

Within minutes, Evan had Nathaniel moaning as he thrust the two fingers inside the boy stimulating him. He felt nervous and worried he was going to hurt him as he'd never done anything like this before but the look on Nathaniel's face when he came with an explosion of his name and sperm was more than worth it.

When it was all over, the two boy's collapsed into bed naked and snuggled up together.

"I love you so much" Nathaniel breathed.

"I love you too, Nath" Evan grinned pecking his boyfriend on the cheeks and closing the curtains so they could lay in the dark gazing lovingly at each other until the other's came back.

….

When Friday morning arrived it was the beginning of a whole new month, a whole new start and a whole new time. November was here, the grounds were cooler, the air very crisp and fresh and the whole setting of winter was afoot.

Severus woke to sip at his potion feeling bright and healthy. Today he turned nine weeks pregnant and he was starting to feel better in himself about the whole thing. From past experience in the next few weeks he would be feeling much better physically and emotionally and the anxiety should cool off a little, hormones could do crazy things to people.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Sirius smiled turning over and caressing Severus' inner thigh. "How are you today?"

"Just perfect thanks, you?" Severus smiled back.

"Perfect too now I get to see you" Sirius chuckled. "Nine weeks today?"

"Yes, do you want to read before we go to classes?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Sirius yawned rubbing his eyes and reaching for the book. He flipped it open to the correct page and began to read to Severus aloud:

"_Welcome to the start of week nine, your baby now measures two inches in length and weighs a third of an ounce" _Sirius began and Severus smiled to him snuggling in closer for a better cuddle when he'd finished his goblet of potion.

"_All of your baby's vital organs are now formed and functioning and the risk of problems and miscarriage has decreased and in the next month the chances of defects and miscarriage will fall dramatically as your baby is now formed and at week thirteen you will reach your second trimester" _Sirius read on. _"Baby's ears are moving into their correct place this week and will be set by the time you are ten weeks pregnant, the nail beds for fingers and toes are beginning to form too" _

"I remember reading some of this stuff in my first pregnancy" Severus mused thoughtfully.

Sirius chuckled. "I don't remember it because I was a deadbeat that wasn't there"

"You weren't a deadbeat" Severus reassured him. "Keep reading" he said gesturing excitedly to the book making Sirius smiled excitedly once again.

"_You might also like to know that your baby's head is about half the size of its body but don't worry, this will even out throughout your pregnancy in time for the birth. Over the next nine weeks, your baby will increased thirty times in weight from this point onwards too" _

"And the rest is just about symptoms and stuff which I know hands down" Severus smiled as Sirius finished reading and put the book down. He sighed and turned over to kiss Severus' lips lightly.

"I'm so happy we're having another one…."

"I know, me too" Severus grinned. "We've got another scan tomorrow morning just to check everything is going fine"

Sirius nodded. "I'm excited to see how much baby has grown"

"Little Rose is well on her way to having a brother or a sister now" Severus grinned.

….

When the boys were finally up and ready and heading down to the Great Hall, that Friday feeling was once again in the air. The urge to dance around excitedly was overwhelming especially after the party last night and it seemed almost cruel that Halloween had to fall on a Thursday rather than a Friday so they didn't get the next day off.

"There is practically no evidence of the party last night" Regulus commented as they sat down at the Slytherin table.

"I know" Remus sighed happily. "It's always nice when there's a party…."

"So, what did you two get up to last night?" Severus asked with a smirk as Nathaniel and Evan sat down.

"Fingering" Evan blushed madly. "It felt really good, I didn't know the prostate could be so much fun"

"Ooh, saucy" Sirius said waggling his eyebrows at them. "Next step, bumming" he added with a small wink.

Evan and Nathaniel looked to one another and blushed.

….

The lessons passed pretty drearily all day but Friday was always a pretty relaxing day for them and during their free period after break, Evan and Nathaniel went to the library so Nath could help the boy study and revise.

"I think I'm getting smarter all thanks to you" Evan grinned excitedly. "I'm actually looking forward to the test we have next week"

Nathaniel smiled. "You should be, you're doing so much better than you were before" he said proudly as he kissed his lips. "Let's get back to work though, you can always do better and better than how you did yesterday, there's no limit to knowledge"

Evan smiled and nodded his agreement and they continued on working.

….

By the time the end of the day came everybody was happy. Sirius stretched his arms above his head and turned around when they got out of lessons and made their way to the Great Hall to have their dinner with Rose.

"I'm so fucking happy it's the weekend" Sirius sighed.

"Me too" Regulus smiled then leaned in closer to Remus. "I need to sit down with my feet up, I'm feeling enormous already!"

Remus chuckled.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Nothing" Remus said waving his hand at the boy.

They ate quickly and made their way back upstairs, Remus' legs were stiffer than before so he and Regulus went into the dormitory for a nap.

"We're going to go and do some study work for a couple of hours" Nathaniel said watching Sirius, Severus and Rose sit down in front of the fireplace.

"Really? On a Friday night?" Severus frowned.

"Yeah, I need all the help I can get" Evan said nervously. "I can't help being dumb"

"You're not dumb, Evan" smiled Nathaniel.

The other two smiled but didn't say anything and just watched them leave.

"I'm not being mean" said Sirius when he was certain they had left. "But Evan isn't particularly bright at all…."

"I know but he's a nice guy, he's friendly and he loves Nathaniel" Severus smiled. "Sometimes when people are like that or they're exceptionally fat, ugly, they smell, they have a problem with body hair or whatever else then they're more grateful for the attention they get, they're less likely to treat someone like shit. When you take someone like Nathaniel and pair him with Avery there's a good chance it will end in disaster not because of the way they look but because they are both on similar and high levels and that's when the similar differences theory kicks in" Severus replied.

"I think he's great for Nath, they really do seem very relaxed together and there's no tension or drama between them" Sirius mused. "Nathaniel was too good for someone like Avery if I'm perfectly honest and Evan is a much nicer, kinder guy and he deserves to have Nath as his boyfriend"

"I agree" Severus nodded.

….

A couple of hours passed and Remus and Regulus finally came downstairs. Evan and Nathaniel had already come back and insisted on watching Rose for a bit so they could get used to looking after a baby whilst Sirius and Severus had some private time to snuggle by the fire in the common room.

It was getting late when the two boys sat down with yawns.

"Alright, boys?" Sirius asked casually tossing the newspaper he was reading aside.

"Just fine" Remus smiled gently. "Going to the match tomorrow?"

"Of course we are" Sirius said. "Aren't you playing, Reg?"

Regulus shook his head. "No, I've hung up my uniform for good" the boy replied.

Sirius looked surprised, Severus looked suspicious and fixed his eyes on the boy. "Why not? You were such a good player you even thrashed Gryffindor a few times…." He said his voice somewhat bitter.

Regulus and Remus exchanged nervous glances. "I just don't want to do it any more, might risk exposing my condition"

Sirius frowned confusedly. "How?" he asked shaking his head so his long black hair fell around his face.

Severus swallowed and looked down at his lap.

When neither of them said anything he sighed and got to his feet. "I'm going toilet, I won't be long"

The three remaining boys watched him leave before Severus turned to stare into Regulus' face before he got up slowly and walked over to him sitting perched on the edge of the black leather sofa. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" he smiled gently, his voice so soft it made Regulus gasp.

The other Slytherin swallowed and nodded. "How did you know?" he frowned confusedly.

"This is my second pregnancy, I know the symptoms" Severus chuckled softly. "The way you don't play Quidditch, you won't drink, you haven't mentioned about getting high, Remus won't let you out of his site, you've obviously gained weight and a few weeks ago I noticed you feeling sick a lot and throwing up and you've been quite emotional at times" his voice was warm and soft.

Regulus looked worriedly to Remus.

"Don't worry, I understand how you feel but why didn't you tell us?" Severus frowned confusedly shaking his head and pursing his lips.

"Sirius…." Regulus breathed.

Severus sighed. "You can trust us you know, you can trust me and Sirius deserves to know" he spoke gently.

Remus and Regulus hung their heads a little. "I know but we were so scared…."

"You don't need to be, I'm sure Sirius will understand" Severus smiled again.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Regulus asked worriedly searching his friend's face.

"No I'm not, because you are. You have to tell him soon, Regulus…." Severus said with furrowed eyebrows.

Regulus nodded slowly with understanding. Severus was right and he knew he had to do it, he had to do what was right and proper of him and it wasn't fair on Sirius.

"Evan and Nathaniel know" Remus blurted out.

Severus glanced to him and swallowed. "I'm not going to lie, I'm a little hurt that you didn't feel like you could confide in me, Reg" he said gently. "But I understand you only did that because of Sirius"

"I'm sorry" Regulus said sadly gently pulling Severus into a hug. The boy hugged him back for a moment then frowned and pulled back.

"Regulus?"

"Mm?"

"Do you have a baby bump?" Severus frowned.

"Oh, yeah, do you want to see it?" Regulus asked, a small smile curling in the corners of his lips and his silver eyes lighting up with happiness.

Severus smiled and nodded. He watched as Regulus sat up straighter and lifted up his top exposing his bump. Severus' eyes went wide and his lips parted. "Regulus, how long have you been hiding your pregnancy?! Four months at least!" he gasped as he stared at Regulus' swelling bump.

"No" Regulus swallowed, he wrung his hands as Remus passed over the scan photo from last week. "I'm having three" he swallowed.

Severus gasped again and stared at the moving, flickering image. Regulus was having triplets. "So just how far along are you?"

"Ten weeks" Regulus smiled gently. "That picture was taken last week at nine weeks gone"

Severus' face lit up into a bright smile. "You're only a week ahead of me!" he laughed as Regulus dropped his top back down to hide his bump.

"Eight days to be precise" the younger boy smiled warmly.

They were interrupted by the dormitory doors opening and Sirius coming back stretching his arms up high above his head. "Everyone okay?" he asked looking at the three boys sharing the sofa together.

They all smiled nervously and nodded.

"Sirius" said Severus gently. "Regulus and Remus have something they need to tell you" he glanced to the younger boy and his husband.

Regulus looked down at his lap and wrung his hands out anxiously again. "Sirius…. I don't want you to be mad or go crazy or anything…."

Sirius' heart began to pound in his chest. "What's happened, Reg?"

Regulus was quiet for a moment before he took a small breath of air and looked up at his brother. "I'm pregnant" he said quietly.

The air seemed to go still, the only sign that time had not frozen right then and there was the fact the fire was still burning and crackling happily behind them. Remus tensed and Regulus swallowed but Severus smiled nervously to Sirius as the boy stood there rooted to the spot like a statue.

The words echoed through Sirius' ears, they floated through his mind. It was difficult to think, difficult to process what had just been said. He couldn't believe it. His brother was pregnant.

"Now, Reggie, are you sure?" he asked very gently as he knelt down in front of the boy taking his hands. "It's not that easy to get pregnant you know…."

Regulus stared into his brother's eyes and nodded slowly. Sometimes his brother would treat him like a child and sometimes he liked it.

Sirius wasn't going crazy.

Regulus carefully lifted up his top exposing his baby bump, his brother's face washed with shock-horror and his eyes darted back up to Regulus' face. "Oh Merlin…." He breathed. "How long have you been keeping this a secret?!"

"I'm ten weeks gone" Regulus said quietly.

"Ten weeks?!" Sirius gasped and turned to look at Severus' tummy. The boy was gaining a little weight but he wasn't anywhere near the size of Regulus right now even if he was a week apart he should still be close to the same size…. "Regulus, please don't lie to me" he said shaking his head.

"I'm not lying" Regulus breathed as Sirius reached out to place a hand gently on Regulus' swollen tummy as though he were making sure it was actually real. He looked to Remus and the boy handed the photograph over again.

Sirius took it and shared in confusion. "What-"

"I'm having three" Regulus said quietly again.

Sirius stared his eyes moving from the picture to Regulus, to his tummy and then to Remus. His face suddenly grew cold. "You did this?"

Remus swallowed nervously and nodded.

Sirius removed his hand after glancing to the bump again and handed back the scan photo. "Who else knows?" his voice was very cool.

"Severus figured it out for himself and confronted us a minute ago, Madame Pomfrey, Slughorn, Nathaniel and Evan found out the other day when they told us about Nathaniel's pregnancy" Regulus said quickly, fear rising in his throat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Because- because we thought you might go crazy…." Regulus admitted sadly. "Please don't be mad, Siri..."

Sirius swallowed and didn't say anything. "So you didn't feel like you could trust me"

"It's not that" Remus dared to say but Sirius seemed to ignore him.

"Congratulations, I'm going to bed now, are you coming, Sev?" he asked turning a smile on his fiancé.

Severus smiled back and nodded, he took Sirius' hand and allowed the boy to lead him from the room. Before he disappeared he shot a worried look to Remus and Regulus.

A silent Sirius was worse than an explosive Sirius.

Remus and Regulus snuggled in closer together watching the flames dancing in the fire with Remus' hand resting on Regulus' bump….

….


	13. Chapter 13

_A silent Sirius was worse than an explosive Sirius. _

_Remus and Regulus snuggled in close together watching the flames dancing in the fire with Remus' hand resting on Regulus' bump…._

…_._

"Well that was…. Worrying…." Remus spoke slowly after quite some time of silence.

"Mm" Remus said quietly gazing into Remus' face. "I just hope he goes to bed, calms down and that's it done and over with" he breathed.

"Me too, Reg" Remus breathed. "Me too"

They sat there for quite some time before they decided to go to bed. Slowly they got up and headed into the dormitory. It was dark and people were sleeping. They washed, changed and slipped into bed together with a soft sigh.

"I love you so much" Remus breathed.

"I love you too, Rems" Regulus smiled back kissing his husband on the lips before they settled down to sleep dreaming of what tomorrow could bring.

….

On Saturday morning, Severus woke up feeling rather refreshed as he sipped his potion and waited for Sirius to get up. He couldn't deny that he was worried about what the boy might think or say because of what happened to Regulus last night, he had been strangely quiet.

Sirius hadn't spoken at all last night he just came back and checked on Rose, climbed into bed and pulled Severus into his arms for a soft cuddle. Severus knew this meant he was upset, he didn't know what to say or do and that could be hard for anyone but for Sirius to see his little brother get married and get pregnant by another Werewolf would be a pretty huge deal for him seeing as he still saw Regulus as an innocent little boy.

Sirius' eyes fluttered open and he sighed softly stretching under the covers and rubbing his eyes before he sat up. "Morning, gorgeous, ready for your scan?"

Severus was mildly surprised by this. "Yes" he smiled gently. "Are you looking forward to seeing the baby?"

"Of course" Sirius chuckled. "Then we can grab some breakfast and head off to the match with everyone else. I am very excited!" he said eagerly.

Severus wasn't sure whether Sirius thought he'd dreamt what happened last night or not but it certainly did happen and right now wouldn't be the right time to bring it up. "Me too" he said brightly.

They slipped out of bed, washed, dressed and sorted Rose out whom was very cheerful this morning giggling and laughing.

"She's so pretty" Sirius smiled warmly lifting the baby into his arms. "Come on, Sev, let's go get you scanned and see our other one"

Severus got to his feet, took Sirius' free hand and headed out of the dormitory with him. He knew Remus and Regulus were awake but they would be hiding until Sirius had shifted it because they didn't want to start any conflicts or anything.

They made their way along the cool dungeon corridor and up the stairs both feeling excited.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to talk to you about what happened last night…." Severus began slowly as he glanced at his boyfriend trying to judge a reaction.

Sirius' face fell a little. "Oh?"

"It's just…. You seemed to strangely calm about it all, you didn't really give much of a reaction and you didn't say anything at all when you went to bed so I thought maybe you were upset about it…." Severus went on trying to relieve any tension Sirius was feeling right now as they headed off up the stairs.

"Truth is, I didn't know how to feel about Regulus being pregnant" Sirius sighed softly. "On one hand I'm happy, the other I'm furious, if I had a third I would be sad, a fourth and I would feel guilty, a fifth and I could be worried and I just don't know what to think about this whole thing. Remus has knocked my little brother up…."

"But he also married him a few months ago and if he's ten weeks pregnant he got pregnant about a month after marriage" Severus smiled gently. "He is of age and he seems happy"

"But how is he going to cope with three babies and his condition?" Sirius breathed.

"I think they will manage, they will have each other, their parents and us to help" Severus smiled again. "Your brother is having babies, Sirius, you should be so happy" his smile turned to a grin. "He's getting to experience what we felt when we had Rose and how we feel about having another only they have obviously done this on purpose"

Sirius sighed softly. "Why are you so good at being logical and straight whenever you try to sooth me?"

"Because I love you and I want the best for you and I want you to have a good relationship with your baby brother and his husband" Severus smiled. "You have to remember that Regulus isn't a baby any more, he's grown and in a couple of months he will be seventeen and have babies of his own"

"I'm worried about him carrying three, birthing three, caring for three…. It's a lifelong commitment not just a bit of attention when you're pregnant and a cute little newborn for a few weeks, it's forever" Sirius said slowly.

"If we can do it after all we've been through, so can he" Severus smiled as they stopped outside the hospital wing door.

Sirius found himself smiling back. Severus was just so _good. _"Are you ready to go in?"

"More than ready" the Slytherin breathed pecking Sirius' cheek before they headed in into the hospital wing.

"Good morning you two, I'm sorry I couldn't see you yesterday there was a small crisis" she sighed finishing making one of the beds. "How are you feeling, Severus?" she asked, her voice filled with genuine concern.

"I'm feeling okay today, thanks" he smiled. "Better than before, I feel healthy again"

"Very good news" she nodded beckoning them to follow her behind the curtain.

Severus knew the drill, he hopped up onto the bed, exposed his tummy and rested back against the very fluffy pillows with a smile watching the nurse snap on some gloves and smear clear gel onto his skin. "It's a little cold" he breathed looking up at Sirius whom smiled and took his hand gently again.

The nurse smiled, tapped her wand three times to the scanner and moved to rest it down on his tummy moving it around until the picture came into view on the little wizards screen.

"Oh look, baby has grown!" Sirius said eagerly as their faces lit up.

"Baby certainly has, I trust you've been keeping up with your reading?" she asked glancing to them and they nodded quickly.

"About two inches in length, right?" Sirius asked.

"Correct" she said. "And you'll be pleased to know everything looks absolutely fine and-" she tapped the wand to the machine again. "Sounds absolutely fine too" she said as the sound of the whooshing heartbeat filled their ears around their little enclosed space.

"Aww" Severus beamed, he felt tears prickling in the back of his eyes once again. Seeing his baby was so emotional especially now that he knew what pregnancy was like, he knew his baby was developing normally and healthily and he already had Sirius by his side to take care of him this time. It wouldn't be a repeat of last year that's for sure!

"Look Rose, it's your baby brother or sister" Sirius grinned pointing to the screen.

The baby looked at it and clapped her hands clumsily.

"Aww, she's so sweet" the nurse smiled warmly.

Severus smiled to her proudly.

"Baby can move now but obviously you won't feel anything for a few weeks yet, during your second pregnancy you may feel kicks earlier and you will be larger than your first" the nurse explained. "It's all normal and now you have the experience of what pregnancy is like too so you know what to expect and what to look out for"

"Yes" Severus nodded wiping his eyes on the backs of his hands to get rid of the tears.

"Well, I don't really have anything else to say other than ask you if you have any questions or concerns?" she looked between them but they both shook their heads.

"Very well then" she chuckled removing the scanner and printing two little pictures of the baby. "You'll come back the Friday you turn twelve weeks pregnant for a scan, then back at sixteen weeks after that" she explained. "You can find out what you're having from eighteen weeks so it's up to you if you come at eighteen or you wait until twenty weeks"

Sirius and Severus grinned to one another as Sirius cleaned up his boyfriend and helped him back onto his feet.

"Thanks, Sirius" Severus flashed a warm smile.

She handed them their pictures, they thanked her and left with new springs in their steps carrying Rose the whole way downstairs again.

"Being pregnant is starting to become really pleasant" Severus mused as they headed into the Great Hall for something to eat.

The buzz in the air was filled with the excitement of the impending Quidditch match. The whole of the Slytherin team were dressed in their robes already and eating nervously shooting wary glances to their new seeker, the boy that had replaced Regulus. He was short, weedy and weak and would no doubt not be able to catch the Snitch, especially against Gryffindor but by the looks of things, he couldn't even beat the fat, bumbling Hufflepuff Seeker.

They moved along the bench and sat down with the other four boys, the younger boys sat a little bit away from them eyeing them all suspiciously as tension automatically filled the air.

A few minutes earlier….

"_What happened last night?" Evan asked with a frown. _

"_Sirius knows, Severus figured it out and we had to tell my brother" Regulus explained in a hushed voice. "I was so worried…." He swallowed nervously. _

"_What did he do to you?" Nathaniel asked worriedly searching his brother-in-law's face. _

"_Nothing" Regulus said quietly. "He didn't really react at all, he was just…. Quiet…." _

_Nathaniel and Evan exchanged looks. "We were in bed when he came up" said Nath again. "We didn't really see anything he did" _

"_He's so mad" Remus said nervously. "He didn't even shout or anything and that means he's REALLY mad about this…." _

_Regulus swallowed. "They're here" he said quickly. "Let's talk about something else for now" _

…_._

"Anyone doing anything today?" Sirius asked in a casual but cool voice.

"We're going to watch the match" said Nathaniel glancing to his boyfriend nervously.

"We're going to go and visit my parents then see the match, Nath you and Evan should come with us" Remus smiled to the boys.

Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"Sirius can come too if he wants…." Regulus added slowly looking at his brother.

"No thank you" the boy said flatly.

Regulus looked sadly down at his plate. "Sirius, please don't be mad at me…." He said very quietly looking up into his brother's face with enormous sad eyes.

Sirius couldn't glance at his brother out of fear he would crumble at the look on his face. "I'm not mad at you" he said simply. "I'm mad at your husband for knocking you up"

"Don't be mad at Remus either, Sirius" Regulus sniffled. "We wanted to have a baby together and it was my idea, we'd planned it"

"Except you didn't just get one baby, did you? You got three" Sirius said smoothly. "I know the conception wasn't your fault but it's the same principle"

Regulus sighed sadly.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence and when it was time to go, Sirius and Severus headed back to the common room whilst the other four headed for the grounds to disapparated beyond the gates.

"I don't think mum and dad will react as badly as Sirius" Remus smiled reassuringly to his husband as they finally reached the iron gates leading out of the school grounds.

"I just hope nobody shouts at me" Regulus said quietly as they all took hands in a circle.

Within a split second, they disappeared in a crack.

….

"Sirius, I think you should go easy on Remus and Regulus" Severus said gently watching Sirius playing with Rose by the fire.

"I just can't understand why they would do this" the boy sighed sadly.

"Because they're married, together, in love, they want to start a family of their own" Severus flashed him a smile. "They're happy"

Sirius sighed and nodded. "I know you're right but I just…. Can't stop thinking about my brother being so small and having three at sixteen"

"He'll be seventeen long before he gives birth" Severus pointed out with a bright, happy smile.

Sirius chuckled. "He will"

"So why not talk to him when he gets back? He shouldn't be too long and the match doesn't start for a couple more hours" Severus smiled again.

"Alright, I will"

….

The four boys arrived just a little way along from the Lupin household. Once they had regained their balance, they made their way down the long driveway to the Lupin family farm house.

"I'm nervous" Remus laughed anxiously.

"We're all here to support you, Remus" Nathaniel smiled warmly.

"Yeah, just be honest and tell them, the sooner the better because it gets it out of the way" Evan nodded happily as they approached the front door.

Remus and Regulus stopped at the door looking nervously to one another for a moment. They just needed some brief time to gather themselves before they went in. With a smile, Regulus nodded to Remus whom lifted a hand and knocked the door.

There was a pause.

The front door was opened by Mr Lupin whom looked very surprised to see the four boys grinning at him.

"Oh, good morning" he said brightly after that brief small shock had worn off. "Come in, honey the boys are here!" he called back into the kitchen.

"Wonderful! Send them through!" she called back.

"Go on in" the man smiled as the dogs came running around to greet them all excitedly.

The boys wandered through the living room shrugging off their cloaks and their shoes leaving them behind in the hallway tidily on the pegs as they made their way into the kitchen where Mrs Lupin was standing baking.

"Good morning!" she beamed putting her things down to greet them all with a hug each. "What brings you all by today?"

"Well, actually…." Remus began slowly. "We've got something we want to tell you and dad" he said.

Mrs Lupin came wandering back into the room looking slightly worried. "Should we be sitting down for this?" he quirked an eyebrow warily at them.

"Oh, no" Remus laughed. "It's nothing bad"

"Alright then son, what is it?" the man asked worriedly.

Mrs Lupin turned to watch them closely, her eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"Well…." Remus began. "You see…." He looked to Regulus and the boy smiled warmly.

"Remus and I are going to have a baby" Regulus smiled warmly.

There was a split second of shock before Mrs Lupin threw her arms around the boys squealing with delight. Mr Lupin looked shocked but stood up to smile and shake their hands in congratulations. Evan and Nathaniel were grinning and just standing by watching them as they leaned against the kitchen counters.

"Oh this is wonderful news!" the woman beamed stepping back to admire Regulus' tummy which he had showing through his long-sleeved t-shirt.

"How far along are you, Regulus?" John asked curiously, his eyes glittering.

"Ten weeks" Regulus said very proudly.

They sort of stopped and stared for a moment looking between the two boys oddly.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Lupin frowned looking to the boy again.

Remus and Regulus glanced to one another and smirked. "We're having three!" Remus beamed excitedly.

Mrs Lupin looked on the verge of fainting and Mr Lupin's mouth fell open with shock.

"Three?!" he gasped but not in an angry sort of way.

"Yeah" Remus smiled pulling out one of the recent photos and handing it over to his father and mother whom grinned at it excitedly.

"Oh my goodness this is a shock!" she laughed. "Come here!" she beamed pulling Regulus into a gentle cuddle. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

They flushed and looked to one another.

"We were scared" said Remus. "And we wanted to make sure everything was okay with them before we told you just in case" he explained.

"Sensible" Mr Lupin nodded. "They're very nice, I don't suppose you know what they are yet?" he asked curiously.

"Not yet" Regulus chuckled. "Another eight weeks and we can find out"

"Can we have a little feel of your tummy, Regulus?" Mr Lupin asked excitedly. "First grandchildren and all" he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, of course" Regulus grinned lifting his t-shirt exposing his bump as Evan and Nathaniel exchanged wary looks.

Mr and Mrs Lupin fussed as they gently felt Regulus' growing tummy and he didn't seem to mind the attention one bit, even Evan and Nathaniel had a go touching it.

"You're so big already" Mrs Lupin commented. "Sit down, come on" she smiled taking them back into the living room and lowering Regulus down and back into the sofa. "You should be resting"

Remus dropped down beside him and Evan and Nathaniel on the opposite side closest to the door.

"How are you feeling?" Mr Lupin asked curiously.

"I feel fine, I have this potion which blocks my morning sickness and because I'm not getting that I'm feeling better, I think in a few more weeks I would be feeling brilliant" Regulus smiled eagerly. "I still feel emotional and tired and sometimes I need to pee a lot but other than that I'm feeling good"

"You're a comfortable size at the moment" Mrs Lupin smiled gently stroking the back of his hand. "Remus I hope you're looking after him"

"Of course I am, mum!" Remus almost gasped.

"Remus has been amazing, he has barely left my side other than lessons, he does everything for me" Regulus graced.

"I don't know much about triplet pregnancies but I have had two of my own" Mrs Lupin said. "I know how it feels, have you started producing milk yet?"

Regulus shook his head. "Not yet, I think it's a little early"

"Yes I suppose it is" the woman smiled. "But I thought maybe because you're having more it will make it happen sooner"

"Clever, my wife is" John smiled proudly.

"You can keep the photo by the way" Remus said nodding to the moving, flicking scan photo his dad was still holding and looking at.

"Oh, thank you" he smiled. "I think we should get it framed, what do you think, dear?"

"Framed" Emma smiled warmly back at her husband.

"I did suspect something might be going on when Regulus ran out of my lessons a couple of times to throw up about a month back and he seemed a little shaky and tired for a while" John commented nodding towards the boy whom blushed a little. "When did you find out?"

"We knew pretty much all along" said Remus quietly. "Regulus could sense he'd conceived and then bang on time he started getting the symptoms with the mood swings, tiredness, aches, morning sickness and everything else on top of that. We did a test and then we went to the nurse. We didn't want to tell anyone so early because there was a small risk and we wanted to be sure that everything was fine before we said anything" he explained. "Plus, we told Evan and Nath and few days ago when they said something to us and our friend Severus figured it out so we had to tell Sirius last night, initially we were going to wait until Reg was twelve weeks gone"

"We're pleased you told us, now we can start preparing for them all. I trust that means everything is alright then?" Emma asked excitedly clasping her hands together over her chest.

"Everything is wonderful" Regulus smiled very warmly. "That photo was taken on a check-up last week when I was nine weeks gone" he added quickly pointing to it.

"Yes it says on the paper" Mr Lupin smiled pointing to it.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Emma asked excitedly again.

"Not yet" Remus chuckled softly. "We're waiting until we know what we're having to name them, we don't know if we've got boys or girls or some of each but the sex will already be determined, from the moment of conception actually"

They sat chatting for a little while, Evan and Nathaniel sat shooting one another nervous glances.

Should we?

Is it right?

Too soon?

Can we keep hiding this from them?

Is it right when other people already know?

Remus spotted them and stopped talking to smile. "Is there anything you want to say, Nathaniel?" he asked in a very soft voice.

Everyone turned to look at him as the boy swallowed. He glanced to Evan whom gave a tiny nod and squeezed his hand. With a shaky breath he got up to his feet and paced a little with nerves. Evan stood up too watching him anxiously.

"Mum, dad" he swallowed turning to face them after some minutes of silence and nervous breathing.

"Yes, son?" Mr Lupin frowned slightly.

"I'm pregnant too" Nathaniel breathed.

Mrs Lupin jumped to her feet to throw her arms around her son, Mr Lupin's eyes widened with surprise and he turned to stare at Evan making the boy almost sweaty with anticipation he was going to be hexed or beaten up or something for knocking up the man's eldest son.

"Oh my goodness, oh, Merlin!" she cried with delight. "How far along are you?!"

"It's very, very early. Tomorrow I will only be three weeks pregnant" Nathaniel smiled gently. "I took a test and it came back positive a few days ago but I still don't want to get my hopes up too much after what happened last time" he said quietly.

"Oh, Nathaniel" his mother said gently stroking his face. "Stop worrying, I'm sure everything will be just fine"

"I saw him pregnant, I knew he would conceive and before the school year is out he will be walking around with a big baby bump" Evan jumped in with a warm smile. "I'm not joking, you can check my memories if you don't believe me" he was starting to sweat with anxiety.

Mr Lupin stepped forward with a smile and shook Evan's hand gently clapping him on his upper right arm. "Congratulations, I didn't know you two were even sleeping together yet"

"We haven't" said Evan lightly and Mr and Mrs Lupin turned to stare at him in disbelief. "We used artificial insemination, I'm still a virgin" his cheeks grew red and hot.

"We weren't ready to have sex when he offered, we had a couple of weeks to prepare and think it over since he offered. We got together the day after he offered me a baby and we decided we weren't ready to sleep together so soon so we did that and now we can wait and make love when we feel right and ready" Nathaniel smiled, his cheeks growing rosy as he looked to Evan. It felt a little awkward saying all of this in front of his parents but he didn't mind too much, he felt close to them and like he could trust them. Like they were his friends.

"We have done stuff together" Evan blurted out thanks to his nerves. "Just not full intercourse yet"

"You're being very sensible for teenage boys" Mrs Lupin said in admiration. "Not just giving yourselves to anyone for the sake of a bit of quick pleasure"

"Just because I've had sex before doesn't mean I'm easy" Nathaniel said quietly.

"Oh no, I wasn't saying it like that!" his mother laughed. "I meant in general, a lot of boys will sleep around for the sake of it and it's disgusting"

"None of us have ever done that" Evan smiled gently looking to Remus and Regulus again. "The same with Sirius and Severus, we all stick to our lovers"

"Mm, and lovers we have" Regulus purred softly.

"Oh this is all so wonderful, such wonderful news! My babies are having babies!" Mrs Lupin beamed turning to look between the three of them excitedly.

"I'm very pleased too, you boys are going to have to start making some decisions about money and life and baby things, names, what you're going to do about school and next year" Mr Lupin went on.

"I've decided not to go back for my seventh year" said Regulus.

"I'm going to do my best to work" Remus smiled.

"I'm going to do my best to finish my final year and I'm going to help Evan through it too tutoring him, I can't really get a job whilst pregnant so I'm going to have to rely on him a little bit and my savings…." Nathaniel spoke slowly looking to his boyfriend with a small smile. "Then after I've recovered and the baby has grown a bit I will look for a job"

"I'm sure my parents will help, we have lots of money and they will be excited when they find out we're having a baby" Evan grinned excitedly. "We'll have plenty"

"Okay, that's definitely a start" Mrs Lupin smiled warmly. "My son is having a baby during his seventh year just like I did" she breathed turning to Nathaniel.

"We're just going to do everything we can" said Remus. "For the babies, our conditions make it harder for us to work but we'll manage" he smiled warmly.

"And you both know we will support you in any way we can" Mr Lupin smiled looking from Regulus to Nath and back again.

The two boys looked to one another and smiled.

….

By the time they arrived back at the castle it was about half an hour until the match and people were congregating and growing excited in the corridors and the grounds. Since the weather was growing increasingly more bitter and unpleasant, people weren't so keen to be outside but nothing could possibly keep them away from Quidditch, no sir-ee!

"Take care, both of you, don't strain yourselves, I love you both so much, come back soon!" Mrs Lupin smiled hugging Remus and Regulus just before they went out of the door. "And Nathaniel" she said turning to her son. "I know you must be worried what with everything that happened before but you shouldn't be, you've got a nice home, a wonderful boyfriend, you're young and there's absolutely no reason this should happen again, okay? And besides, I think your boyfriend might have a bit of a gift going on there and I think you're both going to be extremely happy together. Take care of yourself and make sure you get yourself checked out in a couple of weeks. I love you" she smiled then turned to hug Evan. "Please take care of my son, he needs you more than you realise" she breathed into his ear.

"I will, I promise" he smiled back before they separated and he took Nathaniel's hand. They made their way off down the drive with the two other boys to disapparated on the drive.

As they walked back through the grounds, they found Sirius and Severus making their way into the entrance hall all bundled up along with Rose in Severus' arms chatting and laughing happily.

"Let's go over and see them" said Evan as they headed over.

"Hi, Sirius" Regulus grinned.

Sirius stared. "Hello, Regulus" his voice was very mild.

"Sirius, why are you so mad at me?" Regulus asked.

Sirius pursed his lips and looked to Severus whom sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sirius?" Remus frowned.

Sirius' eyes flew open and he stepped closer to the Werewolf. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he asked pointing a finger at Regulus' bump.

Remus shrank back a little with surprise as he searched Sirius' face.

"Look what you did!" Sirius said again jabbing his finger for extra effect.

People had stopped their excitable chatter to stop and stare at them, even some of the players that were still hanging around in the castle waiting to go were staring over at them with frowns on their faces.

Regulus glanced about nervously.

"Sirius why are you so mad?" Remus asked nervously.

"You KNEW Severus and I had a baby together last year and how fucking hard it was and you KNOW Regulus is only sixteen, he's not in his last year at school and now you've taken that away from him for the sake of a shag!" Sirius shouted angrily. "You've knocked my little brother up and you know how protective I am of him!"

Remus swallowed and glanced worriedly to Regulus.

Sirius didn't miss this little gesture, he whirled around and backhanded Regulus across the face. "That serves you right for putting me through this stress of worrying about you!"

Nobody could have predicted what happened next.

Remus' eyes flashed turning into a brilliant shade of amber and before anyone could stop him, he launched himself at Sirius with a snarl slamming him to the floor and straddling him, a hand either side of Sirius' head, his chest heaving and the shadow of the wolf on his face.

"Sirius!" Severus gasped moving forward but Nathaniel took his upper arms holding him back.

"Don't get too close in case Remus lashes out again" the boy said quickly.

"Why would he do that?" Severus asked confusedly.

"Because he's got babies and Sirius threatened them by touching Regulus" Nathaniel explained.

"Ohh, I see" Severus nodded slowly with understanding. "Well he's not hurting Sirius…."

"Don't you EVER lay a finger on Regulus again!" Remus snarled dangerously. "You don't hurt him!"

Sirius looked panicked as Remus lifted himself off and allowed Sirius to get up.

People were staring and whispering and craning their necks to get a look at Regulus to see what Sirius had been pointing at.

When Remus turned around he embraced Regulus against him as the boy started to sob into his chest. "Shh, it's okay" he breathed petting his husband's hair.

Sirius got up slowly dusting himself off and wincing a little. "Regulus-"

"NO!" Regulus shouted. "You stay away from me right now, I'm upset with you!"

"But, Reg-"

"You've done enough for today" Remus said coolly.

Sirius sighed and turned around going over to Severus and the two of them headed off into the grounds hand in hand. Severus looked back and shot an apologetic look to the other boys whom smiled back at him gently.

….

At the Quidditch stands the crowd was on their feet as the players zoomed out onto the pitch on their broomsticks.

"Oh, hey" Sirius greeted as Evan and Nathaniel slid along the row to join them. He glanced behind the two boys and frowned. "Where are the other two?"

"Not coming" said Evan loudly over the cheers of the crowd. "Regulus is really upset"

Sirius looked down at his feet and swallowed then glanced to Severus. "I was completely out of line, wasn't I?"

"Yes" Severus nodded slowly. "But you can make this right" he smiled gently. "When we get back"

Sirius leaned in and pecked his boyfriend softly on the lips. "Thank you, Severus, for making me feel better about myself even when I've done wrong"

Severus chuckled and kissed Sirius' cheek. "Just enjoy the match for now, let him calm down and speak to them both later on" he said with a small knowing nod.

….

"I know I'm overreacting a little bit" Regulus sniffled as Remus cuddled him rocking him gently in the empty Slytherin common room. Everyone had gone to the match!

"No, you've got every right to be upset, Reg" Remus breathed resting his cheek to the top of Regulus' head just like how he did last year when Regulus broke down over Sirius trying to commit suicide in the hospital wing, right after he'd found out too. But this time, Regulus was pregnant and his brother hated him for it.

"My emotions are making me worse and I can feel it" Regulus sniffled wiping his eyes free of tears.

"You shouldn't be unhappy, babe" Remus breathed. "Your brother is angry with me for impregnating you and that's understandable because he loves you very much and still sees you as his baby brother, but you're not you're grown and married and we planned them" he smiled gently resting a hand on Regulus' bump.

Regulus sniffed and nodded. "I'm just worried is all"

"About what?" Remus frowned slightly with confusion.

"Worried you're going to leave me because of what he said…." Regulus said miserably.

Remus gasped and tilted Regulus' chin to look into his pretty silver eyes. "I would NEVER leave you over a comment, don't be so silly" he breathed, his eyes swirling with pure honesty. "Don't worry about anything, we vowed to be together forever" he smiled warmly. "Don't ever doubt me because I am here for you no matter what, Regulus, I love you so, so very much"

"And I love you too, Rems" Regulus sniffed looking into Remus' eyes again.

They sat smiling to one another before they started to laugh playfully.

"You can be so silly sometimes, Reg" Remus grinned cupping his husband's face and kissing his sweet lips tenderly.

"Let me give you a quick tongue" Regulus grinned and leaned forward to kiss his man fully on the lips slipping his tongue down his throat before he could even say anything.

….

A few hours later when the match ended, Sirius and Severus went back to the common room to put Rose down for a sleep just after lunch. They figured Remus and Regulus had eaten before them seeing as they weren't at the table with the other people whom were at the match and a couple of others were missing too.

After their wash and Rose was sleeping in her basket, they went down to the common room.

Remus and Regulus got up and went into the dormitory before Sirius could even open his mouth to speak.

Sirius' open breath exhaled slowly instead of being formed into the so many words he wanted to say and Severus snaked an arm around his middle smiling supportively to him.

"Just give them a little more time, Sirius" he spoke softly as they all went to sit down.

"I don't want to lose Regulus forever…." Sirius said very sadly.

"You won't, just give him his space and let him calm down, I'm not going to lie but what you said to him and Remus was pretty harsh and you can't go around hitting people"

"Remus should never have attacked me" Sirius said quickly.

"That's very true, Sirius" Severus smiled warmly. "But you should never have slapped Regulus, Werewolves will get very nasty when they've got babies" he winced a little.

Sirius hung his head with shame. "I feel awful. I've ruined everything"

"Don't be silly, of course you haven't" Severus smiled very warmly. "You're a great guy, Sirius, and you know you are but everyone makes mistakes"

"Then how do I make it all better?" Sirius asked with a sniffle which almost broke Severus' heart. He was going to cry.

Severus smiled to him very gently and kissed his lips softly. "Just think back to how you felt a few weeks ago when we found out that I'm pregnant, how you felt when you actually learned more about me carrying Rose around New Year" he smiled warmly. "They would be feeling like that only a little differently because theirs was planned and they're having three, let them both have those happy feelings, let them be overjoyed that Regulus is expecting because this is something they've really wanted, they're marriage and they're of age" he smiled again. "Make your decision from there"

Sirius was quiet for a moment as he stared into the crackling fireplace. "I love Regulus so much, he's amazing and I'll always protect him but he's just a baby…."

"But that's the thing, Sirius" Severus spoke softly. "He's not a baby, he's the same age as you were when you knocked me up, were you a baby then?"

"No" Sirius blinked.

Severus smiled.

Sirius sighed softly and pulled Severus into a cuddle glancing down into the Moses basket where Rose was still sleeping. "I love you all so much" he breathed.

"We all love you too" Severus smiled warmly resting Sirius' hand on his tummy which had gained some weight this week.

….

It wasn't until after dinner that day when things did start to change. After an awkward meal in silence, they all headed back to the common room, Remus and Regulus hung back a little in the corridor to whisper to one another.

Evan and Nathaniel sank down on the soft closest to the door snuggling up very closely together kissing softly leaving some space for when Remus and Regulus did decide to return to sit with everyone.

"I'm already starting to get bigger" Severus commented running his fingers over his expanding waistline. Although he wasn't big yet he still had more of a bump than he did at this point in his first pregnancy.

Sirius smiled and reached over to gently stroke it. "Soon you'll have a bump"

"Hopefully I will too" Nathaniel said very quietly.

"Yeah and Regulus already has a pretty freaking huge one" Evan grinned.

Sirius flinched awkwardly and looked to Severus nervously.

"He's not massive though" Evan went on to say. "But considering his weeks he is"

"I know" Nathaniel grinned. "I'm going to be an uncle!"

Sirius looked down at his lap and fidgeted nervously. "So am I" he said quietly a small smile spreading across his face.

….

"I'm just gonna walk in there" Regulus said nervously as he and Remus stood just inside the passageway of the Slytherin common room. "And just…. I don't know…. Try to sort things out between us…."

Remus smiled warmly and kissed his husband on the lips. "You're going to be just fine, I'll be here for you" he breathed.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They pulled apart and headed into the common room, Remus hung back by just a fraction of a step watching Regulus approaching his brother.

Sirius by now was lounging back against one of the arm rests with Severus sitting at his feet gazing lovingly at Rose sleeping in her basket.

Regulus swallowed and headed over there whilst Sirius' eyes were closed and crawled into his lap, between his legs to rest his cheek against the boy's chest. Sirius' eyes opened instantly and he frowned somewhat in confusion as Regulus settled himself down comfortably with a tiny soft sigh.

Regulus flinched slightly when Sirius moved but it was just his arms moving to wrap around Regulus gently and his cheek pressing against the top of Regulus' head. Slowly, he turned and looked sadly into Sirius' face knowing all too well his brother couldn't possibly refuse Regulus ANYTHING with a face like that.

"I'm sorry, Reg…." he spoke slowly.

Regulus nodded slowly with understanding.

"I was just so upset about what happened…." Sirius began slowly.

"No, it's my fault for not telling you" Regulus swallowed. "We should have told all of you a lot sooner than we did but we wanted to be sure everything was okay first and we were scared of how you'd react and we had right to be after what you did…."

Sirius sighed softly. "You were in some ways in the wrong for doing that but I understand where you were coming from because I'm a dad myself" he swallowed.

"I love you, Sirius" Regulus breathed.

"I love you too, Regulus" Sirius said back very softly as he ran his fingers through his younger brother's long, silky black hair. "I can feel your bump pressing into my stomach"

Regulus laughed a little. "Not hard though, they're okay on there"

"I really do hope things go well for all of you, you know that right?" Sirius asked again.

"Yeah, I do" Regulus whispered.

"And Moony, come over here" Sirius smiled over to Remus whom looked very wary. Sirius extended an arm to him inviting him into a bro hug.

Remus knelt down and hugged Sirius very warily, nervous the boy was going to hurt him or hiss something vicious in his ear. But it never came.

"Congratulations, I know you'll be an amazing dad" Sirius smiled gently into the boy's neck.

"Thank you" Remus whispered as he pulled back and smiled to Regulus kissing his forehead.

"It's nice to see that has put an end to the fighting" Severus smiled warmly to his fiancé. "Now maybe you can just relax and support each other through this"

….

Later that evening after a relaxing sit by the fire, the whole group of boys they all went upstairs, washed, changed and slipped into bed with their partners.

"Tomorrow I'm three weeks pregnant" Nathaniel breathed.

"I know, how time flies" Evan chuckled softly. "I'm happy about it though and everything seems to be going just fine, in a week or two or maybe even three we should get you scanned to make sure everything is developing normally so far"

"Are you saying that because I lost a baby before?" Nathaniel asked very worriedly.

"No of course not" Evan said quickly as he brushed his lips across Nath's nose. "I'm saying it because I want to be sure you're okay, that you're safe and happy and our son or daughter is okay" he smiled warmly.

Nathaniel smiled and cuddled in closer. "I just hope it is"

"Well Avery seemed to think so, he said the heart is getting ready to beat and everything smells okay" Evan smiled reassuringly. "I know how anxious you are about this and I'm scared too but I don't think you're going to go through what you went through last year"

Nathaniel nodded slowly with understanding. "It relaxes me somewhat, but is he telling me the truth?"

"I don't think that Avery would lie to you, personally I think he loves you so much and he seemed genuinely surprised about the baby. He thinks everything is going to be okay and with his love I seriously doubt he would lie" Evan went on gently cuddling his boyfriend closer.

Nathaniel smiled warmly and kissed Evan's lips.

….

"Are you happy you're friends with your brother again?" Remus grinned as he gently stroked Regulus' swelling baby bump under the covers.

"Yeah" Regulus smiled back. "And you know something else?"

"What?" Remus blinked.

"I think we should announce it, to everyone" Regulus beamed excitedly.

Remus' blonde eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Are you sure you're ready for that? I mean, I'm happy to go ahead with it if you are but I'm going to say it's more your choice than mine because you're the one carrying them and the focus will be more on you than I will on me" he breathed.

Regulus sighed sleepily stretching out a little feeling very comfortable. "I know and I'm ready for it, I've got nothing to hide and I'm proud to be pregnant" he smiled warmly.

Remus gently reached up to brush some of the dark hairs from Regulus' eyes. "If you're sure you're ready then we can tell people" he smiled warmly.

"I'm more than sure" Regulus breathed.

….

"I'm so proud of you for making up with Regulus, Sirius" Severus smiled warmly as Sirius lay on his front gazing into his boyfriend's pretty face.

Sirius smiled back warmly and said "I feel better that we're friends again, I'm not entirely happy about this but if he feels ready to have a baby with his husband then he should and he has every right to have them but I will always worry for him"

"I know you will because you're his brother and you love him" Severus chuckled. "But you have to let him grow up, you're not losing him and after all the two of you have been through over the years it's a rational behaviour"

"The thought of him being married and pregnant is a pretty huge, terrifying thing but I'll deal with it" Sirius breathed softly.

Severus leaned over and kissed Sirius on the lips. "I'm proud of you" he smiled.

Sirius smiled back very happily.

….

The next morning when Nathaniel woke he was feeling excited. Today was the start of week three and he would have proper reason to read up some on his pregnancy.

He rubbed his eyes, sipped some water and turned over to face his boyfriend, the man that loved him relentlessly through all of this shit and was standing by his side to help and protect him. Nathaniel loved Evan so much, the boy had even given him a baby for Melin's sake! And when the day came that they would make love for the first time, Nath was going to make sure it was the best night of Evan Rosier's life.

He smiled to himself and watched Evan laying there sleeping peacefully, his hands curled in front of him and his lips parted ever so slightly as he breathed.

After a good fifteen or perhaps even twenty minutes the boy began to stir and opened his eyes to Nathaniel's beaming smile.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Nathaniel beamed watching his boyfriend's face spread into a warm, sleepy smile.

"Good morning" he smiled back. "Three weeks today"

"I know" the boy smiled. "I have a pregnancy book, we could read some if you like" he said hopefully raising his eyebrows.

Evan chuckled softly and nodded. "Read it to me, you know I'm not good with mornings"

Nathaniel rolled over, reached into his bedside table and slipped the book out turning it over in his hands a few times as he settled back down with Evan and flipped to the right page.

"_Congratulations and welcome to week three of your exciting and wonderful pregnancy. If you don't already know, this book will be counting from the date of conception rather than the first two weeks of the menstrual period" _Nathaniel began. "Sounds a little scary" he chuckled softly.

"Well you're a boy and boys don't normally get periods" Evan smiled back. "Keep reading" he breathed shuffling in closer.

"_If you have only just found out then congratulations to you! Some of you readers may have found out last week"_

"_This week your baby measures a full two millimetres in length and weighs less than one gram. The sex will have been determined from the moment of conception and cannot change but currently there is no way of knowing what you are having until a much later scan (usually 16-24 weeks)" _

"That's quite a way ahead" Nathaniel chuckled. "But I'll bet it will catch up with us"

"Bet it will" Evan grinned as Nathaniel turned to keep reading in his book.

"_If you look at the diagram you'll notice that baby currently looks somewhat like a tadpole and even has his or her own little tail! But don't worry, this will shrink back into the spinal column in the coming weeks ahead" _

Evan winced a little and they both started to laugh.

"_The most vital change this week happens in the baby's chest where the heart is now beginning to beat. This means the blood will also start to circulate through the body so his or her fist organ system is now up and running. Other exciting changes are the developments of the brain, cardiovascular, reproductive, nervous, and all other major systems are under way this week" _

"Why is baby so amazing?" Evan grinned excitedly.

"Because baby just wants to grow and be born" Nathaniel smiled back warmly. "The rest of this is just foods you should and shouldn't eat and about how your first symptoms will come and could start this week or take a few more weeks to kick in" he explained before closing the book and shutting it back in his drawer.

"Perfect" said Evan. "Hopefully you won't be feeling too sick"

"Hopefully" Nathaniel chuckled. "But I wouldn't mind if I did because I just want to have my baby and I never got the chance of any experience last time so I'm hoping to get something this time"

Evan smiled and leaned forward brushing his lips over Nath's. "I love you, Nath"

"I love you too, Evan" the boy smiled back lovingly.

….

By the time they were all heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, everyone was in a pretty good, relaxed mood.

"I'm feeling brave today" Regulus breathed as he walked out wearing a pair of slim leg jogging bottoms and a fitted long sleeved t-shirt.

"You most certainly are" Remus chuckled softly the leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Everything will be okay though, you'll see" he added with a warm, tender smile.

"Everyone is going to see you pregnant" Sirius commented.

"I know but that's the plan" Regulus smiled back. "It's kind of difficult walking up to people and saying that you're pregnant especially if you don't know them or they don't like you so I'd rather just show people I'm knocked up"

"You'll certainly be showing them you sit on your boyfriend's dick a lot" Sirius chuckled back.

"Oh well I'm more than happy to do that" Regulus grinned draping his arm around Remus' middle pulling the boy closer.

They made their way into the Great Hall, as they passed a few people did catch sight of Regulus' bump and immediately began to whisper and by the time they actually sat down, most of the room had begun whispering excitedly and turned to stare at him even craning their necks to get a better look.

"I feel like a celebrity" Regulus chuckled as he sipped at his morning tea. "All this attention makes me feel flustered and silly"

Remus laughed and brushed his lips over Regulus'. "Well, for now they're only staring as a speculation, we should really give them something to stare at us about" he smirked.

"What do you-" Regulus asked but was cut short feeling Remus resting a hand on his growing baby bump and smiling down at it warmly then up to Regulus again.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Regulus smiled feeling that blush creeping across his pale cheeks once again. He noticed Remus was flushing ever so slightly, this was a pretty huge deal for both of them especially with all the attention they were getting from it.

"At least the attention isn't on us for a change" Severus chuckled to them. "I'll bet it will be soon when I start to show a proper bump"

"No doubt" Regulus flashed him a grin.

"I'm going to keep mine a secret this school year for as long as possible and try to do what my mum did when she was pregnant with me, wait until the last few days of term then announce it before we leave here forever" Nathaniel explained quietly. "Provided everything is actually okay of course…."

"I'm sure it will be" Evan smiled warmly clutching his boyfriend's hand supportively. "There's no reason why it wouldn't be, babe…."

Nathaniel smiled to him again.

As breakfast progressed, people kept staring over at them and whispered to each other about it.

When they got up to leave a few people jumped around excitedly to get a better look at Regulus as they headed out of the Great Hall and back towards the common room.

When they arrived back they dropped down onto the sofa by the fire, Regulus just lounged comfortably beside Remus cuddled up to him with his bump fully on display through his clothing. A few people that walked in and out stopped talking to stare at it as they passed, even looking back over their shoulders at the boy but Regulus just smiled to Remus and closed his eyes in relaxation. He wasn't going to let it bother him, he was unbelievably proud to be pregnant.

"I've got a shoot today so we're off now" Sirius said as he and Severus came bustling out from the dormitory stair doors. "We'll see you about lunch time though if we don't stay in the village" he flashed a sparkling white grin.

"Okay, have fun!" Evan waved as they headed off out of the common room with Rose leaving the other four boys behind.

"Anything you guys want to do today?" Remus yawned glancing over to Evan and Nath once again.

"Not overly" said Nathaniel. "I feel pretty happy just spending the day relaxing here and sleeping"

"If that's what you want then we can do it" Evan smiled leaning in to kiss his man on the lips.

"It's definitely what I want" Nathaniel breathed nuzzling into his neck and closing his eyes slowly.

Evan shifted around so he was lying down against the armrest with Nath between his legs relaxed across his body and about to go to sleep.

….

A good few hours passed and Sirius and Severus returned, Sirius with an enormous box of whatever floating along behind him as he had his wand out and Severus still had Rose bundled up nice and warm and very, very pink in his caring arms.

They headed straight up to the dormitory after a greeting, dinner had just passed and they had eaten. They washed up and changed into their comfies. Severus put Rose down in her cot and covered her with her blankets pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as Sirius went through the enormous box.

"What are you up to?" Severus frowned slightly watching Sirius sorting the stuff he had been given from his shoot into piles.

"Sharing this out with everyone" Sirius smiled warmly. "Here's some for you, babe" he grinned pushing a nice pile over to Severus whom picked things up looking at them. Expensively branded jogging bottoms, coloured t-shirts, black cloaks, trousers suitable for school, hoodies and other comfy stuff he could wear whilst pregnant and probably after too.

"Thank you" Severus smiled warmly. "Shall I put these piles on people's beds?" he asked pointing to them.

"Yeah, this is Reg's" Sirius smiled nodding to the pile with the green hoodie on top. Severus picked it up and moved it onto the boy's bed writing a little name tag on it and resting it on top before he picked up the pink pile for Remus.

Sirius moved the other two piles for Nathaniel and Evan.

"It's really kind of you to do this for them" Severus smiled warmly. "You could have sold this stuff for a lot of money, it's designer"

Sirius smiled. "I know, there's more stuff I don't want, I've put the stuff I want away and maybe I'll see if anyone else I know wants it and if not I'll sell it on" he said.

"I think you're so amazingly generous" Severus smiled warmly pulling his lover into a cuddle. "I'm proud of you and I feel so lucky to get someone so nice"

Sirius chuckled and dipped Severus to kiss him.

"Oh!"

"You're gorgeous" Sirius grinned playfully.

"So are you, especially in your modelling shots all done up, everyone gawking over you thinking you're sexy but I have my claws in you now" Severus chuckled playfully.

"That sounds sexy" Sirius beamed excitedly pulling Severus in under the covers.

The door opened and the other guys came in, Remus and Regulus headed into the bathroom and Evan and Nathaniel over to their bed. They stopped staring confusedly at the piles of clothes.

"These aren't our clothes" Nathaniel blinked pointing confusedly at them.

"They are now" said Sirius. "I get given tons of clothes I don't like or wouldn't wear at shoots so I've decided to give some of them to you guys, I picked out the stuff I thought you'd like or that would fit you. Someone may as well make the most of this stuff" he smiled warmly.

"Wow, thank you" Regulus beamed trying one of his hoodies on. "And it fits over my bump!"

"Looks cute on you too" Remus grinned slipping into a matching pink one and pulling Regulus into a cuddle.

By the time they were ready for bed, washed and changed and snuggled down, they were facing the reality of going back to school tomorrow which was something none of them wanted to do.

….

The next morning Severus woke, sipped his potion and settled back down for a bit beside his sleeping fiancé. He didn't need to be up quite just yet but he didn't care, he was well-rested, had quite a bit of energy considering he was pregnant and he wanted to watch Sirius sleep for a while. The boy was absolutely gorgeous.

….

A little while later when it really was time to get up, Evan woke and funnily enough, he couldn't encourage Nathaniel out of bed.

"You're worse than I usually am today" Evan chuckled to the boy.

"I'm just feeling tired" Nath mumbled sleepily.

"You know what that means, right?" Evan grinned again.

"Hmm?"

"Pregnancy symptoms, I think" Evan beamed excitedly.

Nathaniel's eyes opened and he greeted Evan with a warm, loving grace. "Finally" he breathed. "I hope it's a symptom even if it isn't too nice feeling really tired even when you've been sleeping a good nine or so hours"

"You're rested but it's just your hormones working in your body making you feel sleepier" Evan went on. "Do you want to see the nurse?"

"No, I don't need to" Nathaniel chuckled. "I suppose I'd better get up too" he sighed almost sadly with a little pout playing on his lips as he pushed back the covers and stretched out lazily like a kitten.

"Finally up then" Remus commented watching his brother pulling on his school uniform.

"He's feeling tired today" Evan said excitedly. "We think he's having his first symptom of pregnancy"

Remus made a squeaky noise of excitement and hurried over to hug his brother gently rocking him from side to side a little as he went. "I can't wait for you to have the baby!" he beamed. "Everything is just working out so perfectly for you now!"

Nath flushed a tiny little bit and hugged his brother back. "I just hope it's all as perfect as it seems"

"You're having symptoms, that's a good thing, when you get morning sickness in a week or two it means the baby is developing normally, it's a really good sign and if you're getting other symptoms it means it's probably on its way unless you won't suffer from throwing up" Remus said so quickly Nathaniel wasn't sure he'd heard a word of that properly.

"Did Regulus throw up very much?" Nathaniel asked quietly.

"Yes, he did" said Remus. "He wasn't overly violently sick but he was sick quite a lot before he got his potion and I recommend you take it too"

Nathaniel shook his head firmly. "No, I missed out on pregnancy the last time and never had any symptoms really at all so this time I'm going to make up for it and be really grateful to experience them" he smiled.

Remus graced gently and nodded with understanding. "I get that"

….

Once they were all dressed and ready they headed down to the Great Hall for something to eat.

As soon as they arrived people were staring curiously at Regulus and whispering to one another again. The boy just simply sighed, ignored them and sat down to eat in peace with his husband and friends.

"You look really nice today" Sirius commented pressing his lips to Severus' cheek.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself" Severus chuckled softly. Severus did have to wonder though as to whether or not Sirius did truly accept his brother's pregnancy. The boy was being very calm about this and he did seem to be avoiding the subject a little too much but Severus wasn't going to press him about it at the moment, he would give him a little while longer to get used to the idea. With him only just finding out about his brother and Regulus announcing it all yesterday, it would be a lot for him to take in.

"Oh look, there's a firework display tomorrow night" Remus commented picking up one of the flyers on the table. "Anyone fancy going?"

"Sure" Regulus chuckled. "Anyone else?"

Sirius and Severus exchanged looks then smiled at their friends. "Yeah, go on then" it was Sirius.

"Count us in too" said Evan excitedly. "Provided Nath is feeling up to it of course…." His eyes turned on his boyfriend whom smiled graciously.

"I'm in" he said simply and Evan let out a small noise of excitement.

Breakfast continued in much the same fashion until they finished eating and drinking, got up from their seats and made their way into the entrance hall, Remus actually supported Regulus to his feet even though he didn't really need it, it just seemed like the proper thing to do.

"Right, I'm going to walk him to his lesson" said Remus when they were in the entrance hall. "I'll be back in time for potions though, okay?" he nodded to the others.

"Yeah, take care" Severus smiled gently watching them turn to go.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then?" a familiar voice chuckled from beneath the staircases.

The amount of cringes that happened at the mere thought of it was ridiculous as they all turned resentfully to face James Potter.

"Haven't you been warned away from us enough times?" Sirius quirked one sarcastic eyebrow. "Or do you just like being locked up and fed on drugs all day to keep your crazy little mind under control?" he smirked nastily.

James' eyes narrowed but he looked straight past Sirius. "So the rumours must be true then…."

Sirius tensed and Regulus clutched Remus' hand tighter feeling the Werewolf almost swelling with anger.

"Little Regulus Black is knocked up" his smirk spread wider across his face.

Regulus stiffened. "My name is Lupin"

James let out a chortle. "Of course, the two little fags are married now, I'll bet your mummy is furious right now, isn't she? Her heir and her spare both defected from her"

"You say it like it's a bad thing" Regulus replied.

James' smirk twitched further once again.

"I suggest you leave, you're only making yourself look bad, nobody around here wants to listen to you any more apart from those pathetic little CHILDREN you hang about with trying to manipulate into your own personal little army of babies because nobody above the age of twelve would listen to you" Sirius shot back.

"And I'm guessing big brother Sirius doesn't approve" James smirked again. "Doesn't approve of his married little brother being humped into pregnancy by a Werewolf" James' voice was much lower now. "Tell me, spare, are you having babies or puppies?" he barked a laugh.

Remus was just about to launch himself at James when the boy's face began to fall and his smile faded away almost instantly.

"I suggest you leave them alone before I have to take matters into my own hands again"

That voice made everyone freeze and turn very slowly.

"Avery" Severus blinked confusedly his dark eyes roaming over the boy in his Slytherin school uniform. "What are you-"

"Seeing as I heard all this good news from you last week, I thought I would have to stick around to keep creeps like this off of your back" he smirked nastily not taking his eyes off of James.

Potter flinched a little.

"Oh, I see" the boy chuckled softly. "You're afraid of me" Avery's lips curled back into a smile showing his fangs once again. "Because I'm the one person you can't physically do any harm to and I could kill you in an instant…. You FEAR me and my capabilities…." He pressed on.

"I'm not scared of a filthy blood sucker like you!" James spat nastily.

Avery chuckled softly and stepped through the boys to advance somewhat on James. The boy seemed to actually shrink in size as he cowered back from Avery.

"Let me tell you something" Avery began as he wetted his lips with his tongue. "If you so much as lay a finger or a wand on any of these guys, I will personally rip you into pieces with my bare hands and drain the mangled remains of your corpse" he said coolly. "So if I were you I would stay well enough away from them from now on"

James mustered a dirty glare.

"There's no use shooting me evils, it won't work, kid" Avery grinned viciously. "I don't care what you say about me but you are unworthy of the air they breathe and you are not good enough to speak to or even of them so don't even bother"

"You can't tell me what to do, I'll tell Professor McGonagall and she'll-"

Avery let out a roar of laughter. "Professor McGonagall, eh?" he smirked. "Part of the reason she's let me come back into school is to protect them from you because she knows you wouldn't DARE have a go at anyone with me around"

James flinched as Avery stepped close enough to be almost pressed against him.

"Go now, it's time for you to leave" the vampire spoke softly his warm brown eyes boring into James' hazel ones through his glasses.

Without another word, James turned and hurried off down the dungeon corridor.

Avery watched him go, chuckled to himself and turned around to face his friends. "Well that was fun"

They stared at him in complete surprise.

"Don't look so shocked all of you" he grinned again but this time in a very friendly way.

"So you're back at school?" Remus asked confusedly.

"Yep and I think I'm going to quite enjoy this" the boy grinned further.

"What about your job?" Nathaniel blinked. "You work at the Ministry"

"Yeah and I was promoted again and can work four nights a week" the boy chuckled. "I earn a good living from it too even though I don't particularly need any money or anything with my status, I enjoy it though and I have a feeling money will come in handy one day" his voice was slow and calm.

"So I guess the whole gang is back together again" Severus said slowly.

"I guess so" Avery chuckled. "And I also reckon it's time we headed off to Potions now"

They watched him turn to head off down the dungeon corridor and with a quick goodbye to Remus and Regulus for now, they followed after him.

This would make things with Potter a whole lot easier….

….


End file.
